Wild child series
by Bossbot
Summary: A young orphan girl takes the spark of the Autobot leader, and he raises her as his own not realizing she has a secret one which Megatron and the Fallen will kill for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to Transformers. Only my OC'S

**Universe** : Bay-verse

Summary – A young orphan girl takes the spark of the Autobot leader, and he raises her as his own not realizing she has a secret one which Megatron and the Fallen will kill for.

Wild child series

**Chapter 1**

A young girl stumbled around a random bay alley, digging through every garbage can she could, looking for any speck of food left in them. She had piercing blue eyes, almost electric with mistrust and anger. She was homeless, a cast-a-way of society.

People saw her in the streets, but ignored her, appearing to just hope she'd go away. No one ever tried to help. Her face was streaked with dirt and grime, and her fingernails blackened with it. Her clothing hung off her like oversized rags, reeking countless things she didn't even want to think about.

She was an orphan. She did have a home, until her foster parents kicked her out at the tender age of fourteen, turning their backs on her. She was truly alone, no friends, no family, and she was starved and thirsty. She also was in desperate need of a bath.

Pulling off her ratty baseball cap, she brushed her greasy and tangled blonde hair out of her face, wishing more than anything for shampoo and a brush. She wiped the sweat off her face, but grimaced at the feel of the dirt she was only smudging even more. With a sigh, she walked out of the alley, not even caring anymore of the disgusted sneers a lot of people gave her.

Spotting the vehicles at a stop light, however, she felt her eyes widen and smiled. She loved cars of all kinds, and always had. She'd also always been more or less of a tomboy, which is why her nickname, Kit, suited her perfectly. The other foster kids at the orphanage used to call her that, but since she didn't like her real name anyways, it stuck.

Spotting a yellow and black newer model Camaro parked on the side of the road, she watched as a teenage couple left it and wandered into the store, before slipping over. Her eyes softened as she ran her hands gently over the car, looking over every inch of it's inner and outer body in awe. "You're gorgeous!" She was speaking more to herself.

"Uh, can I help you?"

The hesitant male voice right behind her made Kit spin around with a gasp. The young couple was back, looking at her with dual sets of bright blue eyes, and expressions that were surprisingly not hostile. Still, after all her time on the streets, she immediately panicked. "Sorry! I'll leave. I wasn't doing anything, I just like cars. I'll leave though. Sorry." She ranted quietly, nearly whimpering, before turning and darting off.

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean you had to leave!" He called after her, before sighing.

The girl next to him sighed and shook her head, frowning in the direction the girl had run. "Nice going, Sam. You scared her off."

With another sigh, Sam knew his girlfriend wasn't going to let this slide, so he climbed into the driver seat. "Let's see if we can find her." The poor girl was a mess, and just a kid at that! He patted Bee on the dash lightly, getting a tiny warble in response.

Bee obliged, pulling out of the spot after Mikaela nearly jumped into the passenger seat. He drove after the tiny rag doll of a little femme. She'd run off before Sam could stop her, and Bumblebee tried to track her, but somehow lost her almost immediately. Making a whining sound after driving in circles for some time, he wondered where she ran off to.

All her time on the streets had taught her well. Kit managed to run surprisingly fast, despite her tiny, frail frame, and she had learned to be very good at hiding. Curled up in her spot for a long time, Kit wished she had a home and everything that went with it. She felt the tears building up painfully in her eyes as she tried to imagine herself with a happy family, eating meals together, playing games. Heck, even going to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed!

But now...she was used to disappointment and the images were nothing more than a fairytale to her. She was alone, and she was used to being alone. She wasn't going to start thinking positive anymore. She wouldn't let herself get caught trusting anyone ever again, only to have them hurt her or to have her hopes dashed like a plane crashing into a fiery inferno.

Hearing the sounds of multiple large engines, Kit looked up from her little hiding place, spotting a red and blue flamed semi, a black Topkick, and a yellow search and rescue hummer driving by, followed by a few military vehicles filled with soldiers. The semi looked awesome, and so did the Topkick.

**(Kit's POV)**

I bit my bottom lip again, feeling my stomach growl with hunger. I was starving to the point I could barely think straight, when a rash idea hit me. Wasn't there a base at the edge of town? A quick glance told me I was nearby. Maybe I could sneak onto it. They had to have food there!

Seeing a military jeep parked nearby, I eyed it warily a moment, before taking a breath and sneaking forward. I climbed into the back of it when no one was looking, and quickly covered myself with a tarp that was draped over its contents. Once I felt the jeep start and jolt forward, I hesitantly peeked out from under the tarp, watching as we drove through the streets and ducking down whenever a car approached behind us, or went past. The last thing I needed was to get caught!

As we hit the base grounds, I held my breath, my heart hammering in terror. I could hear the soldiers milling around, and I waited for what felt like forever for the sounds to fade, before daring to peek again. It was clear, and my stomach growled quietly, so I climbed out of the truck and peered around the edge of it cautiously before sneaking forward. There had to be a cafeteria or something nearby, and a bathroom. Now...to get to it undetected.

It was when I snuck into a large hangar that I paused a moment, seeing the most amazing vehicles I'd ever seen. At the head of them was the beautiful semi cab from before, blue with red flames decorating it. Its condition could only be described as 'just off the lot', it was shiny and without a scratch on it. Next to it was the large, almost monstrous, black GMC Topkick, and on its other side was the yellow medical hummer.

Behind them were a blue Chevy Volt, a stunning silver Corvette, and a couple miniature Chevy cars that I think were really new models, with the occasional motorbike mixed in.

Walking forward, I stared in awe at the truck, before gently running a hand over its cab, startled at the warmth. "You are a completely hot vehicle!" I whispered my eyes wide. Then I moved on to the Topkick, but it didn't hold my interest the way the semi did. Also, something warned me not to touch this vehicle.

Hearing voices approach, I acted without thinking, hopping into the back of the Topkick and ducking down. I waited for the voices to pass, before looking out and slowly climbing out, keeping an eye on my surroundings.

Spotting a vending machine, I could feel my mouth beginning to water. My eyes landed on the treats inside, and my jaw dropped, before I began looking around for tools to pry the machine open with. My stomach kept gurgling, and I was so hungry, I was almost sick to my stomach. By the time I found the tools, I quickly got to work on opening the front.

"That is stealing, little one."

The calm, surprisingly gentle voice startled me, and I jumped, dropping the crowbar with a noisy clatter on the ground. Spinning, my eyes darted around until they landed on a figure leaning against the front grill of the semi, who wasn't there before.

He was large, muscular, with startlingly bright blue eyes, and might have been frightening if not for the surprisingly gentle look on his face. He was also young, compared to the deep, resonating voice that came from him. Seeing my look, he unfolded his arms from over his chest and straightened, causing me to stiffen and take a step back, instinctively.

If this man wanted to hurt me, I wasn't going to give him a chance.

It was then I noticed the two other men who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The biggest, bulkiest one was dressed all in black, with a bushy moustache and angry eyes that were glaring at me. The man on his other side wore a button up shirt and beige pants with glasses over his eyes. His expression was a mixture of concern and annoyance.

Where did they come from?!

The first man who spoke stepped forward and my eyes shot back to him as terror ran through me. His smile never faded though, and somehow the look helped to put me at ease, at least slightly. "You must be starving. Let me get some snacks for you. Which do you want?"

I felt...more confident and a little bolder with his nicer attitude, so I pointed at a big bag of candy pieces, and then a bag of chips. "Those. I like those." My voice was quiet, and I stepped to the side warily as he approached.

"Okay then, I will get them for you." He nodded, walking up to the machine. He pulled a handful of coins from his pocket and proceeded to get the items, before handing them to me with the same gentle look.

I didn't hesitate. I was almost literally drooling by this point, so I quickly ripped into the first bag, shoving almost the whole thing into my mouth at once. It never crossed my mind what the others might think of me, eating like this. I was so hungry! I'd finished the chips, before beginning on the candy right away. And yes, I ignored the cleared throat from the man by the hummer, and how he muttered darkly about unhealthy snacks.

_Must be a doctor or a medic, or something_, I thought to myself, as I shoved more candy into my mouth.

"Hey now, slow down." He man who bought the snacks was frowning, but not angrily. He looked worried. "Don't eat so fast. You'll get a stomach ache, youngling." Seeing me staring at him, his eyes softened even more, and he glanced away. He was silent a moment, and I went back to eating, more slowly this time. His next words caused me to pause, however. "You really like those vehicles, don't you?"

I looked over at the said vehicles, my eyes almost automatically going to the semi and lingering there. "Yeah, especially that one the flames are really cool!" I pointed to the semi, before eating a little more. My eyes went back and forth between all three men, noting the disinterested look on the man in black's face, and the more intense, concerned look on the man with the glasses' face.

Then again, if he _was_ a medic, I could understand. I wasn't exactly the healthiest looking specimen on the planet.

In the silence that followed, I finished my candy and tossed the empty bags in a nearby trash can. Then I accepted the bottle of water I didn't even know he'd grabbed, almost guzzling the entire thing in my haste. The ice cold water sat heavily in my stomach, but I ignored it for the feeling of actually being full for once.

"How would you like to go for a ride in it?"

His words startled me, and I turned towards him in shock. I barely even noticed that his friends seemed shocked and not entirely pleased with the thought themselves. "Really?" He nodded. "Is that your truck?"

Before he could answer, there was a cough from the other direction, and I spun. I watched as a reedy thin man with harsh eyes stalked over. He had to be a business man, his hair was slicked back, he wore a spotless suit, and glasses, and the glare he was sending me sent chills down my spine. I stepped back despite myself.

"Who the hell is this?!" His voice was almost a snarl, and he barely glanced at the man behind me with disgust. "You know what?" His eyes roamed over me, filling with contempt. "Never mind, I don't care Just get her off the base, military only." Sneering down at me, he angrily poked me in the shoulder. "Leave now, you disgusting little street urchin,"

And there it was again. My past came back to haunt me. For a moment, I'd let myself forget I'd been raised by the streets, that I didn't trust anyone, and here it was again, being thrown in my face. I could feel the tears forming, and I'm pretty sure my expression betrayed my pain, because his sneer grew even more.

I didn't think twice, ignoring the voice of the nice man calling me back, I bolted out of the hangar and ran for my life. I saw the fence nearby; thankfully, it wasn't electric, and jumped, climbing over it. My clothes got even more torn on the barbed wire at the top, but once again my street smarts came in handy, and that's _all_ that got torn.

Hitting the ground on the other side, I glanced back, my heart aching with an almost foreign feeling of longing, before shaking my head. _I should have known better._ Cursing quietly, I took off, heading back to town.

**(Normal POV, In the Hangar)**

Optimus' holographic form glared darkly at the man before him. "Theodore Galloway." His voice had deepened even more. "That was entirely unnecessary." The man smirked, and Optimus felt his internal temperatures rising in anger.

"That little brat doesn't belong here." The man's callous words had even Ratchet and Ironhide grumbling in annoyance over internal communications. "Next thing you know, she'll think she has a home here." Mumbling to himself, he turned away, either not hearing or ignoring the warning growl behind him as he walked off.

Sighing heavily, Prime's holoform turned to Ratchet and Ironhide, locking eyes with them. Something in his spark made a quick decision for him. "I need to find her. I will be back." His holographic form disappeared in a flash, and the semi lights came on as it backed out of the hangar and drove off.

**(With Kit)**

She made her way to a heavily wooded area, and just curled up. She hated the tears that burned hotly in her eyes, and she hated herself for trusting anyone. Of course, when it started to rain, it didn't help matters at all. She was cold, wet, and shivering before long.

Then she heard a sound and looked up. Startling at the sight of a pair of dim blue lights, Kit jolted, straightening. She stared at what looked like a small robot, and it looked like it was smoking. The lights appeared to be its eyes.

Strangely, she didn't find herself afraid of the odd sight. She slowly crawled over to the robot. "Hey, are you ok?" Why again did she think it would understand her? Then again, robot. It might be an advanced one. It didn't _look_ like a toy.

It shivered, staring at her with an expression that, despite it's odd face, she recognized all too easily. The pain there immediately reached out to her heart. It was an all too familiar expression, and her heart softened towards it immediately.

"L-L-Lost..." It looked away, shivering again. "Must find B-Barricade... A-Alone." Its voice was soft but clear, and its eyes darted around.

_Alone..._ It was something she knew all too well. "My name is Kit. What's your name?"

The bot stared at her again, as if thinking about something. "F-F-Frenzy. W-Was offline, but...something brought me back. E-Escaped. Escaped, I did. M-Must find B-B-Barricade, or else...be a-alone." His voice was almost wild by this point, the stutter getting worse the more excited as he went.

She didn't understand the 'offline' bit, unless he was talking about sleeping. She also didn't know who Barricade was, but she _did_ know about being alone, and wanted to help him. She didn't want him to know the pain she did. "I'm alone too. Want to be friends with me?"

He looked at her with something akin to shock on his face. For a moment, he looked like he was going to refuse, then he sighed and nodded, almost sagging a little. He needed a friend and he needed to find Barricade.

"So... You need to get to this Barricade, right?"

He nodded again.

"Y...Y-Yes, must f-find B-Barricade."

Kit shivered again at Frenzy's words.

"I'll help you, Frenzy. I'll try to help you find your friend Barricade." She nodded to herself, a little wary. Shifting closer, she huddled in against the bot to help calm her racing heart and the pangs of longing filling her being.

She soon fell into a fitful sleep, but it wasn't to last. Her nightmares followed her, and she whimpered to herself, tossing and turning. Frenzy, who onlined at the sounds was quick to respond, waking her from her nightmare; when she looked up at him groggily, he tilted his head a little. "You were m-making noises... You..."

He trailed off suddenly, stiffening as he picked up an energy signature, realizing it was Barricade. "I am picking up Barricade's energy signature! He is close!" The little bot jumped up excitedly, and grabbed Kit's hand, dragging her after him as he quickly took off to find the signature. They ran, Kit stumbling a lot, until they entered an open field, where the cruiser was still and dark.

Suddenly, as they approached, its lights flashed on, and the car seemed to explode out, quickly reshaping itself and growing ever larger until they found themselves facing a giant robot with angry, harsh red eyes.

The bot glared at the human, before laying eyes on the little bot before him, and his eyes abruptly widened in shock. "Frenzy! You are functional, but how is this possible?!" Then his eyes narrowed back at the girl. "And you have brought a slagging insect with you! Why are you with a pathetic fleshbag?" He demanded nearly in a rage.

Frenzy didn't seem the least bit put off by any of it, but Kit was trembling in terror behind him. "F-F-Friend, Cade." He pointed to the girl.

"_Friend_?!" The incredulous tone in the larger bot's voice made Kit squeak and duck down in terror, her eyes impossibly wide. She was tugging on Frenzy's grasp, but he didn't seem to notice. "No! You will get rid of it! I won't have a slagging slimy human inside my vehicle alternate form! Disgusting, nasty creatures!" His voice was an angry roar. "Look at it! It's filthy!"

Finally Kit managed to tear her arm from Frenzy's grasp and stumbled back. She tripped a couple of times, her heart finally sinking in that other than the fact she was facing a giant robot that had just been a car...she was about to be turned away. Again.

"F-Friend..." Frenzy looked at her, stepping forward. "Kit, _w-w-wait_!"

She stopped her quick backstep, crying silently. "I-It's ok Frenzy. You found y-your f-f-friend. That's all that m-matters." She sniffled, wiping at her face almost absently. "I am used to being alone, don't worry about me, ok?" She whispered the last part, recognizing the sad truth, and turned, taking off running through the field.

Spinning back around, Frenzy leveled a nasty glare at Barricade. "S-S-She was my friend! Want her...back! Want her back..._now_!" He yelled angrily, his legs almost dancing back and forth as he more or less vibrated on the spot.

Snarling, Barricade crouched down and glared daggers right back. How dare that little nuisance of a bot order him around?! He was angry to say the least, having Frenzy dictate to him who he and in his vehicle form. It was incredibly annoying to say the least. He opened his mouth, intending to turn the demand down flat, when he saw a flash of pain cross the bot's face.

With the war, it was an emotion he recognized too well, and although he felt it was wrong, Barricade transformed and opened his door, sighing.

Frenzy climbed in quickly. "F-Find my friend...yes?"

"Fine! Yes!" His words were an angry snarl. "I just hope Megatron and the Fallen are not around when we get back, after we find her." That was the last thing he needed.

"We find Megatron, and you will see."

"For a pet, maybe." 'Cade could imagine it, too. "He hates humans." He began driving off in the direction the little human femme had run, speeding through the long grass of the field.

"No!" Frenzy shook his head adamantly, sitting in the driver seat. "I convince him! You see, I convince him!"

With a metallic snort, Barricade rumbled through a path in the wooded area, following her muddy footprints on the ground. "Don't hold your breath. We have to find her, first."


	2. Chapter 2

Kit wandered around aimlessly, as the rain came down relentlessly, making her clothes stick to her body. She removed her baseball cap, and her dirty blonde hair was so wet, hanging in strings from the wetness. Sniffling, she rubbed her stomach, because she was starting to feel slightly sick. She was shivering as the cold air whipped around her body, making her form tremble, and her teeth chattered. She needed shelter somewhere, anywhere. It was hard to find a place to rest, however, being what she was. People just tended to look at her with disgust, and a sneer. This shouldn't have surprised her, it always ended this way; no one truly wanted her and they never did. Kit sank to her knees, her heart breaking; all she ever wanted was a family, was that so bad?

Finally, she had to settle on going into an old dirty alleyway and hunching down trying to get away from the rain pummeling her constantly. Her mind instantly went to the odd little robot, that...actually accepted her. Some part of her knew she should have been frightened, but that wasn't what she felt. "F…Frenzy….." She whispered his name, curling up into a ball, as wave after wave of nausea hit her.

…..

Barricade was not happy. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He snarled deep in his engine as he saw Frenzy scanning for the dirty little insect. That little pest hadn't let up in Primus only knew how long, and it was aggravating his already short nerves.

"She's gone, let her go now!" Barricade snapped.

"S….She's f…friend! Please help me to find her, Cade." Frenzy replied, pleading with the larger mech.

Barricade huffed. "We are Decepticons, not Autobots. I do not care what happens to that little flesh creature, and NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" He snarled the last three words so loudly, they echoed inside his car form and Frenzy huddled down a little, before straightening with a flash of anger.

Frenzy growled at those words, he knew he shouldn't care about the fleshling, but he did. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to. He didn't care why, he just _cared_! "Help F….Frenzy!" The little mech snarled with surprising defiance, and Barricade growled once more deep in his engine, as it revved louder.

"Megatron and the Fallen will never accept a flesh creature into the fold! Why are you being such a stubborn little glitch?" Barricade demanded.

Frenzy was silent at first.

"WELL…?!" Barricade roared, what little patience he had growing thin.

"K…Kit found me after I mysteriously came back online. I was smoking and circuits were fried! she stayed with F….Frenzy, until self repair systems could finish!" The little mech nearly whispered the confession as Barricade remained silent, except for the revving of his engine.

He knew Megatron would never stand for an organic creature on the base; and forget what the Fallen would do. He also knew that flesh creature would be dead by either Megatron or the Fallen's hand. That's all there was to it. Maybe it was useless to argue the point. Either way, the femme wouldn't remain online long. Frenzy would just have to learn.

"I don't see her, Frenzy." Barricade said more quietly, but no less harshly.

"Keep searching for f…..friend. Yes, keep searching, we will. She's F….Frenzy's f…friend." Frenzy said, as Barricade had to keep from growling at Frenzy's words again.

"Since when do you care so much for fleshies?" Barricade demanded.

Frenzy remained quiet, as he scanned the area for Kit, and abruptly found her curled up in the alleyway. "M….my f…friend! T-There she is, Cade!" Frenzy cried excitedly, jumping up and down in the front seat as Barricade pulled up, and his holoform crackled to life.

"Miserable flesh creature…" Barricade mumbled darkly as he walked up to her.

Barricade narrowed his optics at her. She was so disgustingly filthy and grimy, and Frenzy would owe him big time for this. Bending down, he picked up Kit in his arms, walking back to his vehicle form without a word. He laid her down in his back seat with a heavy sigh, and saw Frenzy's satisfied expression.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HER!" He positively _roared_, ignoring the way the femme seemed to flinch in his back seat, before curling up even more with a soft groan. "I am only doing this to shut you up, understood?!" His holoform disappeared and the police car took off.

"My f…friend, she needs human things." Frenzy said, scanning the internet finding things Kit would need. "Must pick up many things for f…friend; we must, Cade." Frenzy said as Cade growled and slammed on the brakes, nearly sending the girl flying.

"I am not that fleshbag's servant, Frenzy!" He was beginning to see red, and reconsidered his decision to pick the little pest up at all.

"Cade, she's Frenzy's f….friend, please." Frenzy pleaded, as Cade sighed, and pulled into a store parking lot, and his holoform crackling to life once more.

"You owe me big time, Frenzy." Barricade snarled, glaring through his holographic eyes, as he got out of his vehicle form and headed for the store…..talking to himself. Well, more like grumbling to himself.

He grumbled the whole time, he looked for things she would need. Then again, how would he know what a human femme needed? He quickly googled general things young femmes wanted and began grabbing things off the shelves. He grabbed some snacks for her, some soda, a sketch pad, pencils and cards, to keep her out of his hair, so to speak.

"Stupid pathetic human insect! Why the slag am I even doing this? I'll tell you why, because I am a slagging little glitch for allowing it, that's why. Oh for Primus sake, now I am talking to myself, slagging disgusting organic!" Barricade mumbled as a woman stared at him with a fairly weirded out expression on her face. "What are you staring at?" He demanded with a snarl and a sneer plastered on his face.

They backed away rather quickly, making Barricade smirk. He did enjoy scaring the fleshies, and he was good at it, enough said. Then he frowned, the situation coming back to bite him on the aft. "Slagging human, I hate them all!" He felt like a complete and utter fool, as he carried the bags with food, drinks and some things to keep the human out of his face. He walked out and was quick to throw the bags in the back, careful not to hit the girl. The last thing he needed was Frenzy getting on his case about that, too.

"I am not a servant to this flesh creature; you would do well to know that, Frenzy." He growled, disappearing, as Kit opened her eyes.

Kit saw Frenzy, and she smiled such a sweet smile at him. "Frenzy, you came back for me?" Kit whispered in shock, completely unable to believe someone had actually come _back_ for her.

"Y…yes, you F….frenzy's f…friend." Frenzy said as he hugged her making Barricade growl.

"That is nauseating, Frenzy, stop it!" Cade said with a snarl, as something suddenly caught his attention. His growl turned to a snarl as he saw four black 4X4's with tinted windows come out of nowhere and the snarl into a roar of anger. They had to be part of the Autobots allies, the humans known as NEST. "Hold on, these fleshies obviously work with the Autobot scum and want to fight." His engine revved, and the doors popped open. "Take the flesh creature; I'll deal with the humans." He waited as Frenzy led Kit out of the back seat, grabbing the bags as he went.

"Run K…kit! Barricade will protect!" Frenzy cried, as they watched Barricade transform and attack the humans. He led the girl away from the battle, but to an area where they could watch, keeping an eye out for danger.

Barricade crushed one of the 4X4's by smashing his foot down on it killing all the humans inside of the vehicle. Kit grimaced, crying out in horror as they both spotted the red all over the place where the SUV used to be.

"Don't l….look K….Kit.!" Frenzy pulled on her arm, turning her back to the battle, as Kit covered her eyes with her hands.

Barricade picked the one vehicle up, and shook the vehicle until its contents spilled onto his clawed hand. The humans screamed, some firing at him with pathetic little weapons, and he sneered. "What to do…..what to do…..? Oh yeah, kill, crush and destroy….." With another snarl, he ripped their bodies apart, listening in satisfaction as their screams turned wet before disappearing all together.

Then he grabbed another human and took his time with this one. First, he tore their arms off, the sounds of bones being crushed, and agonized screamed energized him, and got him keyed up. He loved killing fleshies almost as much as killing Autobots. He watched their life fluid pour out of the bodies, and couldn't stop the sinister smirk that crossed his features. "What fun that was! I love dismantling humans. So, who's next?" Barricade asked, as he turned to see a few human soldiers, and another man appeared, that Frenzy realized was an ex-Sector Seven agent. His name, Cade guessed, was Simmons.

He also was the one who had Frenzy's head, the thought making him snarl angrily.

"Well, big guy, where's your stuttering little buddy at? I have some unfinished business with him, and now you can be added to that list." Simmons said as he nodded and the soldiers fired liquid Nitrogen at Barricade.

The furious Decepticon snarled and tried to fight; but liquid Nitrogen, when it hits the air, it freezes, and it was cooling Barricade's systems and shutting him down. He fought stasis even as he collapsed to his knees. It was Frenzy he was more worried about.

"Keep firing on him! I want him on ice, so we can take him back to the base. Optimus will be happy we caught you; it's Barricade, isn't it?" Simmons asked sarcastically as Barricade snarled like a wild beast.

"B…Barricade, no." Frenzy growled knowing he had to help his friend. "Stay here, f….friend K….Kit, stay hidden." Frenzy said as he jumped out of their hiding place and attacked, using his sharp flying disks at some of the soldiers. "Let B…..Barricade go!"

"Well, well, well, the little punk stutterer is back, is he? Put him on ice too." Simmons smirked smugly. "Two for the price of one. Not bad at all." Kit watched from the shadows as the men turned towards Frenzy, aiming the nozzles of their machines at the little bot, who didn't even seem the least bit worried. Simmons chuckled deeply from where he stood, watching.

Kit looked around and looked inside one of the bags, and grabbed a glass bottle of soda. Now that would do nicely. She knew how to fight; she lived on the streets and learned how to survive. She broke the bottle after the soda was poured out; wielding it like a deadly weapon. She snarled, and ran out of her hiding spot, and Frenzy saw her running up, fear clutching his little spark as she moved.

"N…..no! Run, little f…..friend….!" Frenzy yelled excitedly, worried about his new friend.

Barricade glanced up warily and tiredly as the flesh creature came running toward the other humans, the look in her eyes wild and angry, he noted. He was surprised at the venom in her eyes as she raced at the men, slashing at the men as she went.

"Leave him alone!" She exclaimed angrily, as she headed for the soldiers, cutting anyone who dared to stand in her way; which also included Simmons. She dug a nice little gash across his palm as he reached for her, attempting to get past him and run towards Frenzy, who'd already been too frozen to move himself.

"You little brat, knock it off!" Simmons ordered, as he tried to grab her hand with the bottle, trying not to get cut again. "Young lady, just hold on here!" He shouted as he finally grabbed the broken bottle from her grasp.

Kit snarled and kicked him in the leg, her eyes flaring with anger. "Let my friend go; let Frenzy go!" She was all but screaming, as Simmons reached for her, trying to grab her, and she fought back.

"You are heading into a life of being a felon, you little street urchin. I am taking you to NEST. let them handle your rowdy little butt." Kit fought even harder, and Simmons had to hold her with all his strength as she saw Frenzy being loaded into a new truck that pulled up, Barricade being towed by a couple of helicopters that seemed to spray mist down on him.

"No, he's my friend! Leave him alone!" She ignored his words, fighting nonstop.

As per usual, Simmons tried to urge information out of the kit. He asked nicely, he warned, and he even threatened. Not once did she crack. All she did was glare at him, this filthy little girl, with a look of venom that made his stomach twist uncomfortably. "You are like a bad nightmare, kid." He sighed, eventually, after she tried to claw him for the tenth time.

"And your ugly and mean, so we're even." Her snide tone irritated him, and he turned forward to try and calm down a little.

Kit crossed her arms over her chest, and remained as hard to get along with as possible.

**(Autobot Base)**

Optimus pulled up slowly as Ratchet and Ironhide walked up. The look in his bright blue optics spoke volumes about what he was feeling.

"You didn't find her?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it vexes me how such a small human can get away from me that quickly." Optimus said. He nearly seemed to pout, standing tall in the hangar.

"I have been searching through internet files and it would seem our little visitor was a homeless child. I noticed she was very malnourished, and what do you give her? Sweets and chips." Ratchet said in a huff. He shuttered his optics, muttering in annoyance.

"She wanted those snacks, Ratchet." Optimus tried in vain to defend himself.

"Yes, you'd spoil her with all the wrong things, wouldn't you?" Ratchet said as Ironhide huffed. He tilted his head a little bit.

"She was filthy, did you see her?" Ironhide groused.

"Yo, and she smelled bad." Skids said approaching the three bigger bots.

"Skids, that is not nice to say." Ratchet said, smacking the smaller bot on the back of the head with a glare.

"Man, whatch'a want doc bot; it's true!" Skids mumbled right back, rubbing at his head.

Lennox and Epps chose that moment to walk out of a smaller building with grim expressions on their faces. "You guys, may want to transform and use your holoform's; Simmons is coming. Apparently they caught Barricade and Frenzy; plus someone Simmons referred to as a 'little felon'." Lennox said grimly as Optimus nodded.

"Very well, Major." All the bots immediately transformed without a second thought or word, most of them pulling into the next hangar. No sooner had they transformed then Simmons' vehicle pulled up. Everyone heard the yelling, as the former agent pulled the little girl from the vehicle.

"LET ME GO and GIVE ME MY FRIEND NOW!" She screamed angrily, kicking Lennox in the leg when he accidentally got too close. Then she seemed to realize where she was.

**(Kit's POV)**

I kicked that stupid jerk in the leg again! I couldn't believe he thought he was so much better than everyone else! As soon as his grip loosened, I broke free and took off, heading for the cool vehicles. I hoped the big man with the huge muscles and nice blue eyes would be there. I didn't know him, but he was so nice to me, and I knew he would help me. I just _knew_ it! I saw the semi and smiled, feeling my heart pounding. I liked that semi.

However, before I could take a step closer, I could only yelp as I was tackled from behind. My head hit the ground hard, and my vision spun as I gasped. I tried to fight him back, spotting the three men from before. The stupid man who was holding me down, Simmons, I guess his name was, hauled me up with a grin, but I showed him. As soon as I was on my feet, I bit down on his arm with all my strength, listening as he cried out in pain.

"You little felon, knock it off, huh!" He growled at me.

"Simmons! What's your problem, man? She's just a kid!" A new voice sounded, and I spun my head towards it, not sure what to expect.

Two soldiers walked up then. One was a very muscular black man with tattoos and bright white teeth. Wow, they were really white teeth! That stood out most in my head, how bright they were in contrast with his skin. The other soldier was kind of cute, with short brown hair and sad blue eyes. The black soldier looked angry as they approached, and I stiffened a little, until I noticed they were glaring at the stupid man who was holding me.

"Just a kid. Is that what you said, soldier?" Simmons never once lost his snippy tone, and he glared at the men before him, darkly. I snarled at him. I _so_ don't like him! _He's_ a bad person! "She used a broken bottle to cut my men, and myself. Then she kicked and bit me like a little animal! She's a little criminal! That's what she is." His eyes shot to me, and I tore free from his grip, running for the nice man from before. "Hey, get your scrawny little butt back here!"

"Shut it, Simmons." The cute soldier with the short brown hair turned, his eyes softening at me, and walked over slowly. "Honey, what's your name?" His voice was soft, not at all like you'd expect from a soldier, but I still looked up at the nice man from before, not sure what to think, say or do.

He looked down at me with a kind smile and nodded. "It's ok, youngling. You can trust him."

"Kit." My voice was just a whisper as the black solder approached, his expression wary but also softer. "My name is Kit."

"Kit." The blue eyed man nodded with a smile. "My name is Will, and this is Bobby. The three men behind you are, uh..." He seemed to hesitate a moment before shrugging. "Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide." I thought they were odd names, but shrugged it off. Maybe they were code names, or from another part of the world or something. "Kit, did you do the things that bad,_ bad_ man said you did?" He ignored the glare Simmons sent his way.

I was silent at first, not sure what to say. Then the nice man, Optimus, knelt by my side, and smiled encouragingly. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I could only sag a little, the touch comforting. "It's ok, you can trust us." His voice was steady, soft, comforting, and I nodded.

"Yes, I did." I straightened, lifting my chin and staring defiantly at Simmons. "They hurt my friend and took him away! I want my friend back!" Almost without me really realizing it, my voice began to get louder, until I was screaming. "You mean man! _Give me back my friend!_"

"Who is your friend, little one?" Optimus' voice never changed, but he tightened his grip on my shoulder ever so slightly.

I looked at him, before sighing. "Frenzy. His name is Frenzy. They took him and Barricade away!" My head began to hurt then, and I groaned, reaching up to rub at it.

The man dressed all in black, with the hard eyes and the thick moustache seemed startled. "Frenzy? _He_ is your friend?" His tone was incredulous, and I nodded, closing my eyes as the pain seemed to get worse.

Hearing footsteps approaching, my eyes shot open in terror, as I immediately assumed it was Simmons. I was greeted instead with Ratchet, looking concerned. "Come, youngling. You look like you are not feeling so good. I am a medic, let me take care of you."

I wrinkled my nose a little. "No shots though, right?" I hated needles!"

He nodded, but looked uncertain. "No shots..."

I looked over at Optimus then, as Ratchet took my hand and began to lead me further away from the others. I could see the concerned look in his eyes, but there was something else, too. A hesitance and a displeased look, "Optimus," His eyes locked on mine, from where they sat on the floor, and his look turned to pure concern. "Please find Frenzy for me. Please." I knew I was pleading, but if anyone could help me, it was him.

He seemed to sigh, and glanced away. "We will see, little one." His tone was more of a rumble, and he rose to his feet, turning to his men.

Ratchet took me into a room that read 'Medical Bay' on the door, and sat me on a cot, before seeming to look me over. "I knew you were a doctor." I spoke quietly, causing him to look at me, startled.

"Really, and how did you know that?"

"When Optimus got me the snacks. You didn't look all that happy about the snacks I picked out. You didn't like them, did you?" Not to mention, he'd been leaning against the medical hummer. He gave me one of _those_ looks, and turned away to grab a few things. You know the kind of look that says 'All work and absolutely no fun'?

"Would you like to have a bubble bath? I will give you some privacy, and then I will need to do some tests and check you over, ok?" Ratchet's tone was distracted, as he entered a door to another room.

I could hear water running, and I began to get excited. "Please? I really need a bath." One whiff of the air around me and my nose crinkled in disgust, confirming that thought. "I don't smell too good right now."

He came out of the room and smiled a little. "Don't worry about that. You take all the time you need, and put on the military scrubs waiting on top of the toilet, when you're done. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay then, off with you now. Push this button when you're all done and dressed, ok?" He pointed to a small button, and I nodded again.

"Alright, Dr. Ratchet."

He smiled again. "Just Ratchet, Kit..."

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus watched as Ratchet came out of the medical bay moments later, his expression a lot more grim. "She's taking a bubble bath right now."

Ironhide made a face, and frowned. "I didn't know we had a human bathtub in the medical bay."

"We don't." Ratchet smirked a little, smugly. "It's something special I whipped up on short notice for her."

"Dude, don't ask questions, 'Hide." Skids walked over and grimaced. "She needed it, she smelled!"

"Enough Skids, take your rudeness and go find your twin." Ratchet ordered him darkly, before turning away.

"Yo, whatever!" Skids turned and walked away, mumbling to himself, as he looked for his twin.

"I, for one, would like to know what she was doing with Frenzy and Barricade in the first place." Ironhide's look darkened as he turned to Optimus, speaking the issue on everyone's minds.

"Indeed. So would I. Are they confined in the brig?" He looked over at a soldier who was approaching, looking apprehensive.

"Yes sir, they are. Jolt and Sideswipe are watching them as we speak." Graham spoke up with a nod.

"Very well, I would like to speak to Kit after, as well." He stood, his alternate form starting up, lights flashing.

"Why are you coddling her?" Simmons frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "She's a juvenile delinquent, big guy. Not worth your time."

With a look, Optimus narrowed his eyes at the man. "I will worry about who deserves my time and concern, Simmons." With a sigh, he turned, nearly wanting to turn around and leave when a jeep pulled up with a very unwelcome person in it.


	3. Chapter 3

****Kit was laying in the special make shift bath area that Ratchet had provided for her, and just soaked for what felt like forever. It had been _so_ long since she'd had a bath last. A real, long, _bubble_ bath at that! She made sure she washed her dirty hair as well, having to take extra time just on that, it was so matted with dirt and grime. It looked horrible! Not to mention how it _felt_!

"Mmmmmm..." She moaned happily once she was done rinsing and scrubbing every inch of her body. "This feels like heaven!"

Part of her wondered, for the first time, if that man, Optimus, would truly be able to make things work for her. He seemed like he actually wanted to help her, and when she looked up into those bright blue eyes of his, she felt safe for some strange reason. There was a security about his gaze that soothed her the way nothing else did.

Finally, starting to prune, Kit climbed out of the water and dried herself with the large, fluffy towel that was left for her. She dressed in a rather long military shirt, only just realizing that's all the outfit was. Just a shirt. But the thing is, it went down to past her _knees_! Then again...she wasn't surprised. She was tiny now that she'd lost so much weight, not having anything to eat half the time.

Deciding to find Ratchet, she straightened the shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. When he wasn't in the medical bay, she stepped out into the hall, and was immediately sorry she did, as she caught the conversation going on between the men by the vehicles.

"So, I understand she's a criminal now, siding with the enemy. That little street urchin should either be thrown back out on the streets, or back into foster care! As for the Decepticons, Barricade and Frenzy, they should be interrogated by Optimus Prime, then destroyed! They are the enemy, not some little girl's playthings!" The business man from before was back, snarling at the men surrounding him.

Without her permission, a gasp escaped from Kit, even as her eyes widened, and everyone turned her way immediately. It was Optimus' own eyes she held, however, as she spoke, breaking both hearts and sparks with her words.

"You said I could trust you." The tears were building up, the betrayal a cold, yet familiar feeling. Slowly, her eyes narrowed. "But you're no different from the others! I have no one now, not even Frenzy!" She cried out angrily, in agony, as Optimus straightened, and slowly tried to approach the distraught girl.

"Kit..." His voice was soft, pleading. "Please listen to me..."

She shook her head, backing away. "NO! I'm done listening! I'm not going back into foster care, and I'll never trust you again! You're just going to let them _kill_ my friend, Frenzy!" She yelled at him angrily, screaming out her pain, before turning and trying to run off, but Simmons was there, grabbing her around the waist.

"Not so fast, kid." He growled lowly, clutching her tightly, before turning to Ratchet. "Where do you want her, doc?" The doctor simply pointed, looking concerned and annoyed at the same time, back to the medical bay.

She screamed, kicking and biting at any part of him she could reach. Her fingernails dug little cresent furrows into his arms, but he refused to let her go.

"I'm on to those little tricks of yours, missy." He was smug about it as he hefted her up.

Galloway smirked as he moved off to the side of everyone, but in a position to see Kit's eyes. "Don't let her bite you, she's been on the streets. You don't know what she has." He ordered, either unaware or uncaring of the scathing looks he got from _everyone_ in the hangar.

"No! Let me go!" Kit screamed fiercely, tugging and twisting, meeting Optimus' eyes as she tried to plead with him to help her. Her eyes were terrified, wide, filled with unshed tears, and the look nearly brought the mighty Autobot leader to his knees.

"Your friend dies." Kit felt her body go numb as Galloway snarled at her. "And you will go back to the streets, or in the foster system. No one wants you here." The words were like a slap to the face, reminding her of what she was, of what she'd always _been_.

Optimus Prime, for his own part, loathed the rules of this planet that he had to follow them. The look in the little femme's eyes was heart breaking, and none of this seemed right, but he had no power over human laws. He wanted to help her. It was obvious to him she'd had a rough life, and very few -if any- friends other than Frenzy.

She seemed to think Frenzy was her only friend in the world, regardless that he had offered his friendship, but she turned it down for the little Decepticon and that hurt him deeply. He'd never known a Decepticon to _want_ a friend, and with it being Frenzy... He felt almost oddly...hurt that she had chosen Frenzy over him.

"_I hate you, Optimus!_" She screamed at him, seeing that he wasn't going to help her, that he stood idly by while she was insulted, kidnapped, held against her will, and her friend threatened.

He sighed heavily, his spark racing wildly with pain. "What have I done?" He briefly met the confused look in Ironhide's eyes, before sighing again.

Simmons was smirking at her screams, her pain, knowing she'd trusted the large 'man', but also knowing she had no idea what she was getting into. He listened to her scream out her betrayal, dragging her into the medical bay with that smug look almost etched permanently into his face.

Ratchet followed him in, doing a discreet scan of the girl, and his own spark pulsed wildly when he realized her blood pressure had all but skyrocketed, dangerously, with the ordeal. At once, he felt his eyes narrowing, and moved his real body closer to the other side of the door, even as Simmons put the now crying girl down on the medical berth.

"Leave, Simmons. I don't require your assistance, and I won't have you aggravating her already greatly stressed state." He shot the agent a look, when it looked like Simmons was going to protest, and with a grimace, the man left. With a heave of his shoulders, Ratchet turned to his patient, who'd gone all but limp, looking her over, scanning her, then beginning the actual 'check up'.

He was just checking her pulse when Optimus came in, but Kit refused to even look at him, let alone talk to him, despite his attempts. This led Optimus to at least _try _to explain his lack of help.

"Kit, please..." His voice was so weary! "I don't blame you for being angry, but I am not your enemy. I do want to be your friend, if you will let me." His voice was soft, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. "Please, I think you need a friend, don't you?"

Finally lifting her eyes, Kit glared at him angrily, the tears leaving twin trails down her cheeks. "I _had_ a friend! His name was Frenzy! You took him away!" Her words were an almost animalistic snarl.

Optimus shook his head. "Come, youngling, you don't have room in your heart for more than one friend?" He tilted his head a little, imploring her, and watching as she looked away, biting her lip.

"Frenzy was my friend. You want to destroy him." Her head snapped back, angry once again. "You want to destroy my friend, and you want to _be_ my friend?!" With a choked sob, she let more tears fall, the scene obviously having an effect on the man before her. "Why does everyone want to destroy him?!"

"Because, Kit..." It was Ratchet who spoke, as Optimus sighed. "Frenzy is a very dangerous bot. He and Barricade have killed many people. They are deadly."

"No." She shook her head. "No, he's not!" Snapping at Ratchet, Kit glared at him.

"Please, hear us out, Kit." Optimus pleaded a little, before freezing as Ironhide strolled in with his usual gruff attitude.

"Stop coddling the girl." He glared at Optimus, who was glaring right back, and completely ignored Ratchet. "They are both killers, and she needs to learn the cold hard facts."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she felt her heart break just a little bit more. "So what, robots are monsters and evil in your eyes?" She didn't miss how they stiffened up, their eyes widening, and felt it was a confirmation. "They should all be destroyed, is that it? Well, I got news for you, you're wrong! What makes them _so_ different from us?! I didn't care he was a robot, and he didn't care that I was a loser! Not like everyone else did."

"Kit, do not speak of yourself like that. You are not a loser." Ratchet's voice was low, his eyes worried.

She glared at him. "Not a loser, huh? Everyone that I come into contact with, besides him-" She pointed to Optimus. "-is nasty to me! I attacked those soldiers because they attacked Frenzy! He was my friend, and I was following instinct! I was protecting him! That's what friends do!" Her glare turned on Optimus with the full brunt of the betrayal she felt, causing him to step back and wince.

"Frenzy is not evil." Finally, as if her anger just dissipated, she seemed to sag, her voice becoming a soft whisper. "And if you take him away from me, I will be all alone again. Only this time, I'll have nothing to live for, because the one thing I had, you took away and destroyed. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. You're all military men and you don't have a need for me. I won't stay here only to be thrown into some foster care system again. I'd rather die out on the streets than be taken to another foster family who doesn't really love me."

Ironhide growled a little, before stepping forward. "Listen kid, if you want friends, we're your better choice. Not Frenzy. You can't trust him."

"You'll just send me away the first chance you get, just like my foster parents. I learned to survive alone, and I learned the hard way not to trust anyone or depend on anyone. Because sooner or later, they either turn on you or disappoint you, and you're only going to get hurt."

Her eyes hardened. "Then that little robot came into my life, and I have a real friend! He came back for me! Bought me food and stuff! I don't _care_ if he's a robot, he's my _friend_!" Optimus smiled sadly, and tried to pull her into his arms for a hug, only for her to push him away and glare at all of them. "I want to see him before you kick me out." Back was her defiance.

Optimus looked to his allies, and sighed, before turning back to her almost hesitantly. "We'll...see, little one."

Frowning, Kit laid down on the cot and closed her eyes, turning away from the men as her eyes began to water all over again.

**(In the Autobot Brig)**

Barricade's systems were slowly coming back online once more. Onlining his optics, he turned to look at Frenzy, and snarled as he realized both were chained. Him to the wall, and Frenzy to the floor, and both were restrained with intergalactic cuffs.

"K...Kit..." Frenzy muttered to himself, sadly, causing the two mechs watching over the prisoners to look up, startled.

Sideswipe turned to Jolt and tilted his head a little. "Isn't that the name of the little human femme?" He murmured quietly, causing Jolt to shrug. Then his optics hardened as Simmons and Galloway walked in, both men smirking darkly as they faced the Decepticons.

"You're never going to see that little monster again. She's being tossed out of here, either back where ever she came from, or back into some foster home." Galloway raised his voice as he spoke, and smirked even wider as Frenzy looked up sharply, snarling at them.

"F...Frenzy's f...friend! You do not harm her!" He growled quietly.

"Yeah, this one stutters." Simmons smirked as Barricade began pulling at the chains. "Here we go. This one is a tough guy." Behind them, Jolt narrowed his optics down at the two humans, and Sideswipe frowned deeply.

Barricade glanced to the Autobots, and actually couldn't believe he was about to say this to them... "You're Autobots, why are you not protecting that little fleshy? I thought you worthless lot preserved life!" Both bots seemed to reel from the words, and exchanged a silent look.

"They do, they just can't be bothered with that little urchin." Galloway answered for them, casing Frenzy to get even more worked up. "The kid's just a waste of space, and they know it."

"Not waste of s-space! K-Kit...my f...friend!" Frenzy's stuttering got worse, as he struggled against the cuffs. "S...She helps...F-F-Frenzy!"

Both men simply laughed, before leaving the room and heading straight for Optimus' room, where they found the bot still in his holographic mode, standing outside the medical bay and looking less than pleased. "Hey, Optimus!" Simmons waved at the large bot. "We need to talk."

Ratchet and Ironhide joined them outside the room, Ironhide pulling the door to, but everyone failing to realize it wasn't shut completely. Behind them, Kit snuck off her cot and quietly slipped over to the door, to listen to what was being said. Her heart sunk as she listened in.

"We're sending her back to foster care." It was Simmons who spoke.

Optimus felt his own spark sink, and his optics narrowed. "She doesn't want to go there." He was all but growling and almost bared his holographic teeth at Galloway, who sneered at the Autobot leader in response to his statement.

"You have no say in the matter. This isn't your world." Kit covered her mouth to keep any possible gasps quiet. "She's well on her way to ending up in juvie if she doesn't watch it. If it were up to me, she'd already be there, locked up tight! She's a waste of space. A little street urchin and she annoys me." Galloway's careless attitude as he spoke had tears welling up in Kit's eyes.

Why did they keep bringing that up? She didn't need the constant reminder.

With a tiny sigh, she shook her head. When would she realize she had no place in this world? None what so ever. She was just a little homeless child that no one wanted.

Silently, she watched as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and the soldiers went off one way, and the two mean men went off the other. Once the scene was clear, she snuck out of the medical bay and began looking around. It was some time, and a lot of ducking and hiding from soldiers, before she found the brig, guarded by what appeared to be two really neat looking cars.

Which was odd, seeing as this was a brig, and not entirely a place for nice cars like that Corvette and Volt.

Slipping quietly past the cars, she leaned in the door and peeked around. Almost immediately, she found Barricade and Frenzy, both of which looked like they were leaking some kind of fluid. Neither of them seemed to see her at first, and looked like they were in pain.

"Frenzy..." Her voice was a whisper, but Frenzy's eyes lit up and he looked at her. Then he looked at the two cars, knowing they knew she was here, but she had no idea what they were.

"F...Friend K...Kit." He turned back to her, seeing she was cleaner now, but looked to be in pain.

"I have to leave." She began to cry again. "Frenzy, they're making me leave. I can't stay here. Those two mean men are making me go back to foster care. Optimus can't help me, or he really doesn't want me here either. Either way, it doesn't matter. I have to leave, I can't stay here now. I'm so sorry!"

Frenzy began crawling towards her a little, causing that fluid leak to get even worse. "K...Kit, it's too dangerous a...alone." He almost whimpered.

She reached through the giant metal bars and gently touched his face with tears in her eyes. "I've been alone all my life." She sniffled a little. "Besides, maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a car, and never bother anyone, again." She turned to leave when Barricade's snarl made her jump.

"You're not alone, fleshbag." He growled, as the doors to each of the cars opened, and Sideswipe and Jolt stepped out in their holographic forms, facing the girl.

"You're not supposed to be in here." It was the man who got out of the Volt who spoke to her.

Her eyes widened, and she nearly fell back on the floor from fear. "Alright, alright, I'm going." She turned to Frenzy again. "Goodbye Frenzy. Please don't forget me, okay? I know I won't forget you." She whispered quietly, before running out of the holding cells.

It was then that Barricade was struck with an idea to get out of the brig, but he suddenly had a very nauseating feeling he would have to save Frenzy's precious human, as well.

**(Barricade's POV)**

I must seriously be malfunctioning, but here I am, willing to be offlined to save that little organic. Primus help me, what would Lord Megatron think, much less the Fallen?! I grabbed the chains and with a deep snarl, and a strength I didn't even know I _possessed_, pulled them out of the wall. I threw them with such force, they slammed through the spaces between the bars, and I pulled again, using them as a lever to break the door right off its hinges.

I saw the looks in the optics of the Autobots as I got that door pried open, however, before they could even think to grab their weapons, I rushed forward, knocking them both around until their backs were to the cell. Then I kicked them into it. I knocked them both on their pathetic afts, and pried Frenzy's chains loose, before transforming and opening my door for him.

Next, I began to scan. If I planned to get out of here, it wouldn't be without that fleshling. Not where Frenzy was concerned. Luckily, I picked up a single life sign heading away from the brig, and headed off towards it in my vehicle alternate form, breaking through the wall in my hurry.

Unfortunately, my actions frightened her, causing her to scream hysterically until she saw it was me; or more importantly until she saw Frenzy in my front passenger seat.

"Frenzy!" She squealed, and I cringed, even as the sounds of approaching engines caught my audios.

"Get in!"

She spun, hearing the sound as well, and watched as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide in their vehicle forms, approached quickly, transforming into their bipedal modes. Her jaw dropped. "They're robots too?!"

With a growl, I hummed, sensing as that annoying little Autobot bug pulled in, carrying his own little fleshlings. "Yes they are, now get in!" She hurried inside, and I slammed the door shut, taking off as fast as I could. The Autobot bug did a burnout, turning tail and following after us as I slammed through more walls to create a shortcut, hitting more than one human in the process.

"Where are we going, 'Cade?" I spotted that he was holding the terrified little creature.

"After we lose-slag it!" Growling, I spotted the red and blue semi, flanked by that crazy short tempered medic and the weapons specialist. The entire group was following behind that annoying bug, hot on my heels.

They wouldn't fire on me, that much I knew. Not with the organic inside me, but something inside also wanted to protect her. She didn't want to go to this foster place that the human insects wanted to send her. She brought Frenzy back to me, and she fought to help us. Maybe Prime and the other weaklings were forced to follow the rules the 'government' of this planet set out, but Decepticons made their own rules.

"Hold on, fleshie." I growled, strapping her and Frenzy in, and snarled as the little manic bot gave me a smug look, somehow knowing he'd won. I ignored him, hitting the gas and trying to lose the Autobots.

I wasn't afraid. Maybe I should have been, with an entire contingent of Autobots on my aft, but I wasn't. I had the organic. They wouldn't fire on me. Even with my weapons offline, the femme belonged to the Decepticons now. If the Autoscum wouldn't put their foot pads down and stand up for her, Frenzy and I would.

**(Normal POV)**

::Optimus, that little sparkling is going to think Barricade and Frenzy are the good guys. They just up and rescued her from going back into the foster care system. We were supposed to be the ones to do that. Or, more to the point, _you_ were.:: The internal communications floated over the links darkly, growls emanating from both the link and Ironhide's truck form.

There was silence on the other end.

The truck huffed. ::Optimus, did you get my message?::

Optimus vented over the link, sagging as the vehicles slowed, realizing there was no catching the Decepticon now. ::Affirmative, Ironhide. I just hope they don't pervert her sense of right and wrong.::

::We will get the youngling back, and when we do, we just make sure the humans understand _we_ are taking her in. She will be our responsibility.::

::I just hope we are not too late, Ratchet.::

::Something bothers me, Optimus. Why didn't Barricade just kill Jolt and Sideswipe. He didn't need weapons. He's one of Megatron's most feared warriors." Ironhide was frustrated and confused. Not a good combination.

::That, Ironhide, is the million dollar question, as the humans would put it.::

**(Inside Bumblebee)**

Sam and Mikaela watched helplessly, as every time the young scout got closer, Barricade would speed off faster, away from them.

"I don't get it. Who did they grab?" Mikaela glanced at Sam, before looking out the rearview mirror and spotting the others.

Bumblebee was able to scan Barricade, and saw the little rag a muffin they were looking for before. Using his radio, he pieced together a statement answering the question. Describing her as 'Orphan Annie'. Immediately, both humans knew who he was talking about, and they watched in horror as Barricade sped off, leaving a message through Bumblebee's speakers to give to Optimus.

::The fleshling belongs to the Decepticons now. We will protect her from her own kind, who want to hurt her. Now back off, insect!:: All of a sudden, there was a nasty crackling in Bee's form, causing him to spin out of control as Barricade sped off with the Decepticon's new prize.

**(At the Autobot Base)**

Optimus' anger over Barricade escaping pushed him to move faster, even as he turned and headed back to the base. He transformed into robot form and clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, not at all happy with the situation. Ratchet and Ironhide went over to him, knowing he was more than just a _little_ upset right now.

Sam and Mikaela stood by as Bumblebee informed the large bot of Barricade's message, which unfortunately only made things worse.

"She is going to think we are the enemy, because we did nothing to even _try_ to stop this!" He growled as he spotted the two men responsible approaching. Even as they opened their mouths, their looks saying it all, he snarled, his temper flaring. "_Enough_! Both of you! I have had it with this constant bickering about the little youngling! When we get her back, and we _will_ get her back, gentlemen, we will take her into our care. We will take responsibility for her, and she will remain with us. Regardless of your Earth rules. She is a scared sparkling who wants nothing more than to die! I will not allow that little one to continue to live alone, or feel that way, do you understand me?"

Galloway's face went redder and redder with every word, his eyes narrowing. "This is _our_ world, _not_ yours!" He snarled darkly. "You have _no_ say!"

"Yes, and a fine planet you have, no different from ours with its wars, hatred and racisms towards everything and anything which is remotely different from yourselves! You are ready to condemn a _child_ because she has no home, and because her skin was dirty!" Ratchet hissed, his head spinning to Skids, who made an awkward metallic coughing sound. "And don't you start, you were no different!"

"Yo man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her feelin's, I swear!" The little bot mumbled quietly, rubbing his head a little, almost sheepishly, before his twin hit him upside the head. "Hey!"

"Dumbaft! See, told you, mean and ugly."

"You are so _stupid_! We're twins, moron! Do you even realize you're talkin' about yourself, too?! Glitching idiot!" Reaching out quickly, Skids slapped Mudflap up the back of the head, exactly like his twin had done to him, and then ducked a punch thrown his way.

Before they could get into a brawl, however, Optimus wasn't even listening. He turned and stalked out of the building, staring up at the starry sky. All he could think about was that tiny little femme sparkling, soon to be facing Megatron and the Fallen themselves.

"Primus..." His voice was the quietest of whispers as he prayed for her. "Please protect her."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Normal POV)**

Barricade waited about a good hour and a half, and then stopped to get Kit some more supplies. This, however, surprising both Kit and Frenzy. The little girl was so thirsty, she ended up guzzling one soda, as quick as lightning, giggling and then letting out a loud belch. She only blushed when Frenzy tilted his head at her curiously. "Excuse me..."

"You tried to come back for Frenzy, didn't you?" Barricade's tone was rough, but not the usual growl, as his holographic form turned and glanced over his shoulder at her.

She nodded, causing Barricade's lips to twitch upward lightly. "Yes, he's my friend."

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded a little, frowning at Frenzy's smirk. "Very impressive." When Frenzy's smirk refused to fade, he narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You like my f...friend t-too?"

"Hardly." Barricade snorted and rolled his eyes, but then glanced at the human child as she snuggled against Frenzy, clearly falling into recharge. "For a fleshbag, she's not half bad. She's got guts, I'll give her that much." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Megatron a-accept?"

Humming a little, Barricade's holoform shot the spastic little bot a look. "I am certain you can remember how he is about squishies."

Frenzy cringed. "I make right, you see!" He was all excited, but abruptly stopped fidgeting as he grabbed his side. A single glance told him he was leaking energon. "F-Frenzy hurt...Cade."

Immediately, Barricade turned all his attention on the little bot, and snarled to himself about the insects who dared harm them. It was bad enough they had been injured, but Frenzy was only protecting the fleshling next to him.

"Let Scalpel check you over and let him and Hook look at the little organic. As for Megatron, I hope you know what you're doing. In fact, I hope I do, as well." With a sigh, he glanced once more at the little femme curled up on his seat.

**(The Autobot Base)**

Optimus stood silently by the fence, just watching nothing in particular. His intakes whirled, and gears and joints groaned as he moved sluggishly. He felt guilty for what happened with Kit. If only he'd put his foot pads down sooner, from the very beginning, maybe Kit would still be there and not with the Decepticons.

One thing was for sure, Kit felt Frenzy was the only real friend she had, and that was just not true. _He_ wanted to be her friend, but he never got the chance to show her just how true a friend he could be. What she said about robots made him feel oddly lighter inside. She obviously didn't care they were made of metal, and not skin and bones.

It helped the Autobots weren't _just_ robots. They were alien beings, sentient, with thoughts and feelings and free will. However, her word also hurt him, very much. When she yelled at him, telling him she hated him, it broke his spark.

He'd never had a human come right out and say it. It was obvious with Galloway, but then he was jaded towards more than just the Autobots. Same could be said for Simmons.

He sighed a little. They just _had_ to get that little youngling back. They had to, or she'd be lost forever to Megatron and the Fallen. He clenched his hands into fists, and knew right then, he couldn't let his brother win. He would get Kit back somehow. She _would_ be found and returned to the safety of the Autobots.

It was then he heard something behind him, and turned to find Ironhide approaching, Epps and Lennox each sitting on a shoulder. He shifted, turning their way fully, and nodded at them.

It was Epps who spoke up first. "Hey there, big guy. This isn't your fault."

He sagged on himself just a little bit more. Any regal bearing he usually carried had disappeared, leaving him vulnerable. He shook his head, then looked at the soldier. "I was...torn. We're on this planet as guests. This is not truly _our_ world, even though we help protect it." He turned to look way again. "I feel like that little femme, sometimes, all alone. Especially here, on an alien world. There are many who would rather we weren't here, Simmons and Galloway being the most obvious."

Ironhide grunted a little, the cannons on his arms whirling before he caught the look Prime shot him, and put them away. "They don't like anyone."

Lennox snorted. "It's true."

"I felt her pain." Optimus' soft baritone caused the others to focus on him again. "I...I could feel everything, like bonded mates. I could feel her sadness, pain, and the betrayal she felt when none of us helped her. I must find her and bring her back. I must take care of her. I cannot explain it, nor do I _know_ why, but I _must_ get her back."

"We'll find her, Prime." Ironhide's tone was stern, firm, with no room for argument.

"Yo..." The bots turned to find Skids and Mudflap walking over, with Mudflap in the lead. "Of course we will, boss bot."

Skids nodded, before making a face. "Well, unless Megatron offlines her, first." He abruptly grimaced and stepped back as a glowing, humming cannon was pointed their way.

"Give me one reason to blow your aft up. Just one." Ironhide's optics were narrowed darkly as he glared at the twins, before his gaze softened at Prime. "We _will_ get her back, Optimus. I swear it on this old spark." He tapped his chest plates, before glowering at the twins once again.

"I am...afraid, old friend. If they corrupt her sense of right and wrong, her innocent soul, it will be all my fault." Sighing, Optimus turned and walked off, clearly hurting.

"Wow..." Will's voice was soft. "I never knew he felt that way."

"Can you blame him? The way Simmons and Galloway treat the lot of us." Ratchet's expression was dark as he walked over. "We must find that youngling, no matter what."

"What about Frenzy?"

Turning to Epps, Ratchet shook his head. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ironhide huffed, raising a glowing cannon. "Let me blow him up, and the problem's solved."

"No, unfortunately, it will only make things worse." Ratchet held up a hand, showing everyone the object held within it. "There seems to be a bond of trust between the two of them. Jolt managed to record their discussion right before the Decepticons escaped. Everyone is going to need to see this."

**(Decepticon Base)**

Barricade brought Kit directly to the base. He spotted Sideways parked outside and watched as the other 'Con flashed his headlights at him. Flashing him back, 'Cade pulled in, however he was more than aware that Sideways would think it odd he didn't transform. Barricade waited until Frenzy got the fleshling out, then transformed and brought them both to his quarters.

"Stay here until I have spoken to Megatron." He ordered quietly, leaving them on a large stone berth.

There was a nod, then a shake of a head. "Yes, but F...Frenzy need scalpel for injuries." He held on to his side, but also refused to release the hand of the little organic at his side.

Barricade growled, annoyed. He respected the girl, a little, but Frenzy was getting too attached. "Alright. Just hang on." He turned and glanced back only briefly, growling at the femme, before leaving the room.

"Barricade doesn't like me, does he?" Kit looked around warily, clutching Frenzy's hand right back.

The little bot wasn't sure _what_ to make of Barricade, sometimes, but one thing was for sure. He knew how 'Cade felt about fleshies. Of course, until Kit entered his life, he felt the same way. He watched his fleshling pull out one of the things Barricade got for her and put it in her mouth, chewing. Then she started to make odd snapping and popping sounds with it.

"What is that, f...friend?"

"It's bubblegum..." She snapped the 'gum' again, before grinning. "Watch this, Frenzy. I'll blow a bubble with it." She giggled a little, before doing just that. She blew small bubbles and snapped them, causing them to hang limply from her lips, before she sucked the gum back into her mouth, chewed a little, and repeated it.

"Can K...Kit make bigger b-bubbles?"

"Oh, sure!" She grabbed two more pieces and unwrapped them. "Watch this!" She popped them into her mouth and began chewing again. A moment later, she began blowing bubbles again, each one getting bigger and bigger.

The action held Frenzy's attention very well, and he slowly moved forward. Reaching out, he gently touched the edge of a bubble and jumped with a squeak as it popped, causing Kit to giggle around the gum now stuck to her face.

As she picked it off, Frenzy grinned now, excited. "K...Kit, watch t-this!" He stepped back, and quickly transformed into his radio form, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh, cool! Can you get music on it, too?" She asked excitedly, her gum forgotten.

"Yes, yes, yes! Frenzy can get music. Pick a song f...friend K...Kit." She giggled and found a familiar song by an artist known as 'Britney Spears', called 'What You See is What You Get'.

She began to dance to the music, much to Frenzy's fascination, even going as far as to sing along with it. Then a new song came on, called 'A Pain I Am Used To' by Depeche Mode. As she began to dance to that song, several things all seemed to happen at once.

She danced again, just as the door to Barricade's quarters shot open, and in stalked an extremely angry looking bot. This one had large wings that made him look like a really deformed jet, and as soon as she laid eyes on him, Kit screamed, sending her wad of gum flying.

"_You dare bring a fleshling here?!_ He stalked forward, his voice echoing in the room. He glared at Kit as he loomed over her. Somehow, in his haste to approach, Starscream's foot managed to miss the wad of gum on the floor. How, no one knew.

"NO! She's F...Frenzy's friend!" The little bot snarled, getting in the larger bot's way.

"_Megatron, Get in here, fast!_"

"You _not_ the leader, Starscream,"

"I don't have to be." The large bot sneered down at Frenzy, his face set in a scary combination of smugness disgust, and rage. "That _creature_ doesn't belong here, and _you_ know it!"

Kit was looking around frantically behind Frenzy, looking for a place to hide, however none seemed to appear. There was the echo of loud footsteps stomping down the hall, and three bots suddenly entered. The only one Kit recognized was Barricade. The other two dwarfed him massively, and were even bigger than Optimus Prime himself!

Granted, she'd only seen a glance of his true body, but he was still massive, and these guys were even bigger! The one in the lead stepped right into the bubble gum in his haste to approach, and roared in disgust as he raised the foot, recoiling as if burned.

"What the pit is this?!" He snarled at Barricade, before noticing the bright pink wad on the pad. Immediately, his optics shot to the little human. "What _is_ this?!"

"Y-Y-Your...foot?" She asked timidly, causing Barricade to slap a hand to his face and shake his head.

Frenzy tried to protect Kit, but the even larger bot snarled at him. Kit saw the metal plates on the sides of his face click and make an odd sound. She didn't know what to make of these newer bots. They all looked and sounded so evil. They were terrifying, but Frenzy wasn't like them. He was also smaller than them, and she knew that if it came down to blows, he'd die trying to protect her.

She cowered further behind him in terror, and the largest bot moved forward, towering over the two on the berth. He smirked at her response. "You are right to fear us, insolent bug!" He hissed darkly, before suddenly turning to Barricade and nodding. "You've done well, Barricade."

Suddenly, it was like they both realized what was going on as Barricade smirked darkly and walked over. He held a cage in one hand, and before Frenzy could process what was happening, he grabbed Kit and dropped her in it.

She screamed in terror, reaching for Frenzy, who looked beyond shocked at what was happening. "FRENZY!" She screamed and screamed, as the cage was handed to Starscream. He, along with Megatron and the larger bot all left the room, laughing at her distress, leaving 'Cade and Frenzy.

He knew it now. Barricade had planned this from the beginning, and he knew all too well what was going to happen. He gazed at Barricade with betrayal. "She... She's F...Frenzy's f...friend! Why would you...h-hurt F...Frenzy like this?!"

'Cade spun on Frenzy with a speed that shocked the smaller bot. "I am a _Decepticon!_ I owe that little bug nothing! I follow Lord Megatron and the Fallen, not some disgusting little organic! And you fawning all over her is disgusting! She is a retched human, and all humans deserve to either be slaves or offlined!"

"No wonder other humans and A...Autobots want us d...dead. W...W...Why didn't you kill J...Jolt or S-S-Sideswipe?! You let them live...w...why?" Barricade ignored Frenzy's frantic questions, and moved to the berth, roughly shoving the little bot aside and dumping the bags on the ground in the process. He laid down and glared some more at Frenzy, before allowing himself to drift into recharge.

Sighing deeply, Frenzy looked to the now closed door. "F...Frenzy sorry...f...friend K...Kit. F...Frenzy so s-sorry."

**(The Throne Room)**

Kit could see the two bots called Megatron, and whom she found out was referred to as 'the Fallen' watching her and she felt her eyes tear up. Megatron had gotten the gum off his foot pad and grumbled the humans as he did so.

"P-P-Please may I s-s-see F-Frenzy?" She begged in a tiny whisper, causing Megatron to snarl at her.

"NO! That little fool should have known better than to befriend your pathetic existence." He snarled deeply, growling, but noticed the oddly thoughtful look on the Fallen's face.

"He's my friend! He was all I had!" She cried, raising her voice, and causing him to slam his hand down next to the cage, making it rattle violently.

"Apprentice, come here."

The tone was quiet, calm, and Megatron stood immediately, alert at the sound of it. "Yes, my master." He approached the Fallen, shooting glares at the cage.

"I have an idea..." He turned to the Fallen, who was smirking deviously. "Perhaps having this annoying little whelp will prove useful. She claims to be an ally to Frenzy, so what would she do if we told her his spark was in danger? That she was the only one who could help him? In the process, she would be doing us a great favor."

"Such as..."

"We still need that retched Prime out of the way." Megatron's optics lit up. "If she were to succeed in killing him that would remove both problems, Optimus Prime and this pathetic 'bond' between the femme and Frenzy follow my lead." With the sinister smile fixed to his face, the Fallen rose to his feet and approached the cage.

"Frenzy must be destroyed. He's broken our law by bringing that fleshling here." His tone deepened in the familiar order, optics flashing as the femme's organic optics widened in alarm.

"No, please! Don't kill him! He's my _friend_!" Megatron looked truly shocked at the strength of her declaration, her depth of emotions for the little bot. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't destroy him!"

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes! Name it!"

Megatron saw the smile that crossed his master's face. "Fine, child. You will remove a thorn from my side." He growled at her darkly.

"What 'thorn'?"

"Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." His tone was easy, casual, as if talking about the weather, but Kit's eyes widened with horror.

**(Kit's POV)**

I felt my heart almost stop. They _had_ to be kidding! Optimus was not only over a couple hundred times my size, and made of solid metal, he was nice to me! I remembered the snacks he got me, how he nearly begged to be my friend. I shook my head, and Megatron snapped his claw-like fingers at me.

"You _will_ do it, if you wish to save Frenzy's life." He ordered, and she cringed.

"You will do it, if you value your friendship with Frenzy." The Fallen added victoriously.

Frenzy's life or Optimus' I didn't think I had a choice, really, so I nodded quietly. "How do I do it?" My voice was just a whisper, and the tears finally really began to fall.

The Fallen's smile widened and he held out a hand that had multiple tiny objects in it. "These are charges. Slip them into open parts of his armor. Once they go off, they will make his body convulse and activate programming that will cause his armor to move away from his spark, baring it to you."

The look on his face was smug. "Look for a massive bright light inside his chest, then throw as many of these charges inside as you can. They will weaken his spark. Finally, use this-" He pointed to the spear-like thing that began to transform right before her eyes into a small blaster of some kind. "-and heave it into his spark. It will fire automatically, extinguishing his life force."

"Will he suffer?" I couldn't look them in the eyes, as I gazed at the weapons they held out to me.

It was a silent moment before I glanced up and saw them looking at me. "No child, it will be quick." Something inside me told me the Fallen was lying, but it didn't really register.

"Fine, I'll... I'll kill O-Optimus." It hurt to actually physically say the words. "But you have to promise me you will spare Frenzy." Neither bot looked like they liked the ultimatum, and Megatron looked ready to squish me himself, but they nodded.

"You have our word he will be spared." The Fallen vowed.

"Okay, how do I get back to the base to do this?"

"Starscream will take you near to the base, and it will be up to you to get on it." Megatron answered, and a hiss drew my attention to the large bot with the weird wings from before, as he snarled at me. Megatron shot him a look, however, and he backed down.

I nodded. I didn't want to do this. I liked Optimus, but what choice did I have? They were going to _kill_ Frenzy, my friend, my closest and truest friend. Starscream walked over with a nasty sneer, but quickly changed into a jet, and with a little shifting, I managed to climb up into the cockpit.

He automatically strapped me in, and I took a deep, nervous breath as he took off, staring out the window and biting my lip until I tasted blood. The blood barely fazed me, though. I didn't care. I guess I was doomed to sink into a life of crime, to kill a good man or robot, or whatever, to save my friend. Those two men were right.

I was agreeing to kill an innocent robot to save another, and no matter what I was doing, I knew deep down it was wrong.

"Now listen up, fleshing. I will drop you off. I can't get too close, or their alarms will go off. You get in, kill Prime, and get back out again, understand?! _Do not stand about, _kill_ him and get out!_" He came to a rough landing surprisingly close to the base. In fact, we were inside the fence line already.

"Alright already, I heard you the first time!" I snapped angrily, yelping as he suddenly ejected me, causing me to land painfully on my butt. Then he ejected a bag with the charges, which almost hit me in the head.

"That was for your smart mouth, insect!" He hissed as I glared at him.

"Whatever." I muttered, grabbing the bag and standing.

Turning, I made my way to the base and began looking around, looking for Optimus. I prayed he was in his truck form, surrounded and unapproachable, but as I slid through the hangar I'd seen him in last time, he was nowhere to be found. I hid from soldiers and robots alike, trying to find Optimus' quarters, and when I finally did, it was almost disturbingly easy to override the command on his door.

You'd be surprised at how clever I can be, when I was motivated to be so. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of the times I could be proud of it. I entered his quarters, and the door shut quietly behind me, before I messed with the door controls, hopefully making it so no one could enter behind me.

Megatron and the Fallen never mentioned how hard getting up to his chest would be, though. I had to climb up onto a berth to even reach his body, and laid the charges all over his body. Then I had to climb _him_, and I gazed to his face. I couldn't believe he was a real live robot and a pretty cool looking one, at that.

Once the charges were set and armed, I set them off, and had to cling for dear life when his body began to convulse and he screamed in agony, his eyes lighting up.

"_Ratchet!_ He screamed loudly, his body smoking in places, and even his voice went funny because of malfunctions.

"I...I'm sorry. I have to do this..." His eyes shot to me, and filled with even more pain. I couldn't resist the tears.

"K...Kit, why?" He begged, looking at me. I remained silent and brought out the weapon next. The one the Fallen gave to me, to kill him with, and Optimus' eyes filled with even more pain and a new understanding. "You wish to kill me. Why, Kit?"

"I don't _want_ to." The tears were beginning to blur my vision. "But I have to. It won't hurt, I promise. You'll die fast. They said so." I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. "They said they would kill Frenzy if I didn't kill you. I am trying to save my friend." Even then, I heard his chest plates opening, saw the light. For a moment, I could only stare, transfixed, at the glowing orb.

I threw the remaining charges down in his chest, around his 'spark' and armed them.

"Very well then..." He abruptly went limp, and his tone was filled with hesitant compassion that hurt me even more. "Take my life. If that is what you wish, what you feel you need to do to save your friend. Kit... I... I will not stop you." There was _so_ much pain in his voice.

I couldn't stop though, not when Frenzy depended on me. I stared into the bright light in his chest, and got ready to extinguish that light forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Decepticon Base)**

Scalpel finished tending to and mending Frenzy's wound, much to the relief of the little mech, and grumbled the entire time. "All done. Yes, yes, yes. Finally all finished." The little spider bot grumbled a little more, and Frenzy nodded gratefully to him, before leaving the medical bay.

Being a Decepticon, he was used to how it always was. There was no real gratitude. No 'thanks', no 'please' (except when you were begging for your life), no mercy or friendship. He'd only ever experienced friendship through his partnership with 'Cade, and even now, he couldn't help but wonder if that was true. Then Kit comes along, a tiny little human who actually _cared _about him, and it made him realize just what he was missing out on.

He made his way back to Barricade's quarters and very nearly turned around and walked back out to find three smirking Decepticons. Megatron and the Fallen looked truly proud of themselves, and Barricade just looked smug, triumphant. Ravage, who'd managed to sneak in apparently undetected, was the only mech _not_ smiling in any way. In fact, he looked almost as displeased as Frenzy felt.

They explained everything that had happened. Barricade's smirk only grew, but Frenzy found himself hating them just a little bit more. There was no way Kit would survive that chore, taking a life. She wasn't evil or cold-hearted. She was just a sparkling, and he had to find a way to stop her. Maybe save Prime in the process. Then, if all went to plan, _maybe_ he could reason with the Autobots for sanctuary.

Without looking at the others, Frenzy ran to Ravage, speaking in their native tongue over a private internal communications link. The others thought they were just drones who would glitch out occasionally, but otherwise follow without a second command. That wasn't true, however. They were living Cybertronians, with their own processors, their own sparks.

"_Help Frenzy, now!_" He yelled over their internal links, causing Ravage to crouch down so he could hop on. "_Must go to Autobot base now!"_ The last sentence was muttered out loud, and the three other mechs in the room stiffened with darkening looks.

Barricade walked over, confused as to where the two smaller 'Cons were going. He'd heard the 'Autobot base' but his processor couldn't believe his partner would do something so foolish, and certainly not over a single human sparkling. "Where are you going?" He growled warningly.

"You were never Frenzy's friend! None of you were! You were only happy when Frenzy was evil and killing! Well no more, I want to be with Kit, and be happy and loved, not hated! _No more_!" Ravage took the final yell as a signal and turned, running off, even as Megatron finally took a step forward.

"_Stop him!_" He snarled, grabbing the edge of Barricade's armor and raising a blaster. _"And bring him back to us! _I will have my master deal with his treachery. We should have expected this! And you had better not betray us as well, Barricade." He released the police bot, who quickly transformed and took off after the two renegade 'Cons.

"Stupid little glitch!" Barricade snarled to himself as he sped off after them." This is what happens when you let your spark rule, over logic." ::Frenzy, come in. You need to stop now. Let her kill him, and let her go. We are Decepticons, not-::

::No! You lied to me! You were never F...Frenzy's f...friend! Frenzy is done with 'Cons, and _you_!:: With that, Frenzy closed off and blocked his comm link, causing Barricade to feel a stab of betrayal.

He snarled again. It was all because of that little insect! Why did Frenzy even _care_ about her?! It didn't matter. Barricade steeled himself as he drove even faster. He would terminate her, and watch the life drain from her organic optics himself, right in front of Frenzy, if need be.

**(Autobot Base)**

Kit readied the weapon, but made the mistake of looking up into Optimus' pained, sad eyes. She stared at him a long moment, before the reality of what she was about to do set in, and she burst into tears, throwing the weapon to the floor with a cry of rage and agony. Then she collapsed onto his chest, crying.

"I can't do it! I'm so sorry; Frenzy, but I just can't kill him!" She cried, curling up even as Optimus offlined his optics briefly over her head, saying a prayer to Primus. Somehow, he managed to lift her off him, before rerouting the power within his chest cavity to close his chest plates, wincing sharply as more charges went off, alarmingly close to his spark. Seeing his wince, and hearing the little explosion, Kit's eyes widened, and she burst into fresh tears. "I'm so sorry, Optimus! Please, please, _please_ forgive me!"

He ground his dental plates hard, eyes offlined as he gasped sharply, yet another one going off deep within his chest. "How many...charges...did you...?" He was weak, his voice not working properly.

"I...I don't know. He gave me a lot." Her eyes went to his chest, and her voice was soft, even as another one went off close to his spark, causing him to cry out and drop her onto his closed chest plates, convulsing in agony.

"Too many...charges... Energon levels...d-dropping dangerously..." He growled in pain, even as Kit, terrified for Optimus, found that his chest plates weren't closed all the way. Without even thinking, she slipped in his armor, causing him to gasp and shake violently, and climbed around, finding as many charges a she could and throwing them out of his body.

Each one went off only seconds after she did so, but exploded harmlessly in the air, or against the more protective cover of his armored sides.

"Kit..." She crawled out and across his chest awkwardly. He looked down at her, almost sighing a little, as she jumped to his throat and walked up to his chin, stroking his face lightly with concern. "Thank you."

She shook off his thanks and leaned against his chin. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He sighed slightly, grimacing in pain, before shakily reaching up and picked her up in one hand, using his other hand to touch her face softly, despite how badly he was shaking. "You did the right thing, little one. You...did...the right...thing." His optics dimmed, and he let out a sigh that sounded more tired than anything. Shuttering his optics, he placed her on his chest. "I...I...need to recharge. I am...in pain."

"Can I stay with you?" Her voice was a soft, hesitant whisper, but Optimus smiled the smile she liked.

"Yes, little one. You can stay." He moved his hand to cover her protectively as she slowly slipped into recharge, completely unaware she was doing the same on his chest, for once feeling safe.

**(With Ravage and Frenzy)**

Barricade tried to send a warning shot at Ravage, warning him of what would happen if the feline 'Con didn't turn around and head back to base, but to his shock, Ravage only flipped and fired right back at him in retaliation. The cruiser watched helplessly as the panther-like 'Con turned and jumped the fences with ease, heading for the Autobot base, before he had to stop and let them be.

Ravage did not fire at the humans who came out in response, raising weapons. They dashed right up to them and stood there, facing Ratchet and Ironhide as the two bots approached.

"Must save Prime!" Frenzy called up, causing both bots to stiffen and freeze as he hopped off Ravage's back, running into the base. They followed him without a word, warning soldiers away, until he found Prime's quarters and hacked in to the programming, unlocking the door.

He found Kit, and a quick scan told him she was in recharge. Same went for Optimus, who looked a lot worse for wear. Seeing the weapon on the ground, he snarled and picked it up, breaking it easily in his grasp, before turning to the bots behind him.

Ratchet moved immediately to Prime, careful not to disturb the young girl as he got to work patching the injuries.

"Megatron and Fallen lie to her." He spoke to Ironhide more than anything. "He tell her they kill me, if she doesn't k-kill Prime. T...They lie. Even B...Barricade lie to F...Frenzy! I come to stop her, and protect Optimus Prime! I do not want to be with 'C...'Cons anymore. They take only friend. They all lie." He growled, even as Ravage curled up into a ball next to him.

"What about the cat?" Epps asked, when it was clear Ironhide was for once at a loss for words.

"Ravage stay with F...Frenzy. He loyal. He h...help F...Frenzy. Soundwave will replace Ravage with new Ravage, anyways." The little 'Con waved his hand dismissively.

His words woke Kit and Optimus, both of which immediately turned towards the newcomers. The way Optimus hung limply off the berth was more than enough indication of what happened, but the smoke still coming from sections of his body was even worse.

Frenzy jumped up onto the berth, with the help of Ratchet's leg for a climbing tool, and scaled up onto Optimus' damaged armor, careful of where he stepped as he approached the shocked girl.

"Frenzy...?" Her eyes widened. "How did you get away?!"

He lowered his head sadly. "They lie to K...Kit. They just want you to kill Optimus Prime." He watched as her eyes went wide, and she looked to Prime.

"I almost killed you!"

"You didn't do it, little one. It is alright." He nearly whispered, his voice broken, as he raised the protective hand slowly, shakily, and stroked her back with a finger.

"But I put those charges inside of you, and hurt you!" She argued, biting her lip again. This time she winced as she felt a pain, and tasted blood.

"Enough of that, youngling." Ratchet reached over and gently nudged her chin with his finger, causing her to stop biting it. "You are only damaging yourself. His injuries are not as severe as they seem."

"Kit, look at me." Optimus' gentle order had her obeying. "You did the right thing. You took the charges from my body, putting yourself in danger at the same time, and protected me." Frenzy hugged the girl and Optimus smiled down at her.

"I know that, but I saw the pain they were causing. I hurt you so badly. You said yourself your energon was leaking." She leaned down and hugged his chest, and kept an arm wrapped around Frenzy at the same time.

He offlined his optics as his hand shook. Still, Prime struggled to reach for Kit, his spark racing with such strong protective, overwhelming feelings. He had no idea how one little human could mean so much to him, and just how emotionally charged he could get. "You did the ...right thing in the end...youngling." His voice was laced with pain, something Ratchet picked up on right away, and he scanned him again.

"P...Prime, can we stay here? No want to go back to Decepticons. They lie and hurt, and cruel, even Barricade." Frenzy rubbed Kit's back, even as she stiffened suddenly, her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" This was Ratchet, who looked concerned.

Her mind was playing over the image of Starscream waiting for her, out there. "That deformed jet... It brought me here, and it's waiting for me somewhere on the base!" The almost innocent description of Starscream made everyone chuckle slightly, including Optimus.

"Starscream...?" Epps wanted to be certain.

She nodded. "Yes, and I think that's the perfect name for him. He screams and snarls and a lot like those other two, big, ugly robots. The one named Mega-something-or-another stepped on my bubblegum, then got really mad at me. And the other guy, the really old, _really_ big one, they were all really mean!"

Jolt smirked as he nudged Sideswipe, the rest of the bots standing in the doorway. "Let's go catch us a Seeker." Several of the bots, including Ironhide, turned and left the room.

**(Where Starscream is)**

He growled under his breath, waiting for the femme. HIs limited patience was growing ever thin, and he was about done. "Where the slag is that insect?! How long does it take to extinguish one insolent Autobot?!"

Suddenly, lights flashed on him, and vehicles sped his way. Among them, he recognized Ironhide, Jolt, Sideswipe and the infernal twins, along with humans. "Oh slag it! That insect either betrayed us, or she told them where her ride was! Frag!" He growled lowly, starting up his engine. "Either way, I'm out of here!" He took off as fast as he could

Ironhide quickly transformed, blasting at the Seeker. "Tell Megafool nice try, but Prime's online and well! Miserable coward, come back here and fight like a real mech!" He snarled, sending more cannon fire into the sky.

Behind him, Sideswipe snickered and shook his head. "Hey, would you look at that? Kit was right, he _is_ deformed!" The smaller twins high fived him, before the lot of them turned and went back to the base.

**(Ratchet's Medical Bay)**

They had managed to get Prime to the medical bay, where Kit was sat on his shoulder, with Frenzy by her side. Even as Ratchet tended to Optimus' injuries, she kept running her hand over the tiny bit of his face she could reach.

"I am so sorry." She whispered, feeling him flinch as Ratchet tended to him.

"I will be alright, little one." Optimus murmured, glancing her way. His voice was better now, thanks to Ratchet's work. His optics landed on Frenzy, and he was startled at how sad the small bot looked. "Frenzy, what else is troubling you?" His question caused Ratchet to glance up as well, everyone focusing on the small 'Con.

He was silent at first, startled by the response and the genuine sincerity in their eyes and optics. Then he sighed. "B...Barricade. He... He set f...friend up, and acted like he c...cared. He told M...Megatron and the F...Fallen about everything!" He climbed down onto the medical berth, next to Optimus, and turned, startled to find Kit had followed him.

"Frenzy, they weren't your true friends. I'll always be your true friend, always." She stated firmly, hiding the little robot as the others came in, startled at the unusual sight before them.

Frenzy pulled Kit closer, making a whining sound as they held onto each other. The more she held him, the more he seemed to calm, until he was surprisingly calmer than ever.

"Well I'll be. He calmed down entirely." Ratchet blinked at them, before Lennox's cell phone rang, and the soldier moved away to answer it.

Lennox spoke quietly, but Optimus didn't miss the way his eyes lit up, or the smile that crossed his face. They locked eyes, and Lennox nodded ever so slightly, hanging up. The Autobot leader smiled as well then, realizing once more that General Morshower and Secretary Keller had come through for them.

"Frenzy, you asked if you and Ravage could stay with us, is that correct?"

"Y...Yes, Prime."

"Very well. Permission granted. I asked Major Lennox to speak to certain individuals for us, and they have responded positively. The two of you may remain on base, under our protection." Optimus' smile only grew, as Frenzy asked the only question left on everyone's minds.

"A...and my f...friend?"

"Kit, little one..." Optimus turned to her, his gaze gentle. "How would you like to be my youngling? I will raise you and look after you, if that is what you wish. Would you like that?" He watched as tears formed in her eyes, and she straightened impossibly.

"Really? This will be my new home?"

He nodded. "Yes, that is right." Prime pointed gently down to where Will climbed up onto the berth and moved closer to the girl, followed by Robert.

"Kit. Do you remember me?" He bent down and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, you're the cute soldier." She blushed as the words popped out, causing everyone to laugh, and the black man to give a playful shove.

"Dammit, boy, even the little ones think you're cute." He snapped playfully, mock glaring at Will, who stuck his tongue out at him in response. "Oh, I know you didn't just stick your tongue out at me." Kit giggled, and he shot her a smile. "Don't encourage him!"

She honestly liked these two soldiers. They were funny, but there was a third one who was funny as well. He had an accent of some sort.

"Shut it, and get over yourself." Lennox smacked his friend's shoulder slightly, causing Kit to snort with laughter. He then raised an eyebrow at her, and smiled. "Wow that was _so_ lady-like." She giggled hysterically, and he relaxed. "Now... Our bosses also gave the permission that Optimus needs to have custody over you, with our help, ok?"

She smiled broadly, elated. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! I like that very much!" She squealed happily and hugged Frenzy tightly. "We're going to have a home! A real home! And look, even a big, kitty, too!" Ravage eyed her with a blank expression, his tail swishing around, and many of the bots laughed again.

Her heart was so filled with joy, she spun and faced Optimus, smiling at him happily.

Lennox began muttering again. "We need to put a little room off from Prime's, with a bed, dresser, clothes, and thing for her. You know... Little girl things."

It was then that she sobered, and Kit turned to face him. "But... I don't have anything of my own like that." Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Well then..." A new voice cut in, and Kit spun to find three stunning robots walk in. They were clearly female, all with slender, curvy figures, and the one that spoke had a soft, feminine voice. "We will just have to have a shopping spree, won't we? Girls only."

"Oh wow, you're all so pretty!"

"Thank you." The pink bot smiled down at the girl. "My name is Arcee. These are my sisters Chromia-" She pointed to the blue bot. "And Flare-up." She pointed to the purple bot.

She noticed how the purple bot stole glances at Ironhide, who returned the look with softer, happier glances. The blue one kept looking over at the blue bot, too, and she smirked at him, causing him to rub the back of his head almost awkwardly. It hit her then that they must have been girlfriend and boyfriend types.

The pink one, Arcee, however, kept stealing glances at Optimus, when he wasn't looking, and could only wonder... Leaning over, she tapped his arm, before climbing up it. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She whispered quietly, causing Optimus to stiffen and his eyes to widen.

If he could have blushed...

He sighed a little, instead. "No, little one. I do not have a mate, but it's just as well..." He smiled down at her, eyes bright. "I have my servos filled with raising my own sparkling, now." She didn't have to ask what that meant, she could guess, and her eyes filled with sparkling tears. He was startled to see those, and became worried. "What's wrong, Kit?"

She almost seemed to hesitate before whispering. "Can I please call you daddy?" She'd never had a father before, but the feeling was amazing. The difference in species meant nothing to her, just like it meant nothing when it came to her best friend, Frenzy.

Optimus made an odd little whining noise as he googled the term. He realized what it meant and new joy fluttered in his spark. "You wish to call me...'daddy'?" He was stunned.

She nodded, looking almost embarrassed. "I've never had a daddy before."

He nodded mutely, too honored and shocked for words, and raised a hand to touch her back gently. "Then so be it, little one."

Kit then glanced over at the pretty pink robot, and a mischievous smile touched her face. She quickly touched his hand, before scrambling back down his arm and to Frenzy, where she grabbed the smaller bot's hand. "Hey, I call a time out, ok?" When she got odd looks, she explained what she meant, before pulling Frenzy aside and gesturing for Lennox and Epps to follow suit. "We have to have a time out! No one follow us."

"What's going on?" Epps raised an eyebrow, but kept his voice low, as they slipped to the far end of the medical berth. They climbed down and left the room, followed by the smaller twin Autobots.

Kit explained her thoughts, and theory, looking to see if anyone else noticed the way Arcee and Optimus kept looking at each other. The twin bots nodded frantically, but the humans looked clueless.

Lennox peeked through the door, gave a toothy grin, and shut the door again, shaking his head. "That's just freaky, the way they're all staring at the door." He focused on Kit and shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on them, but I haven't noticed anything."

Kit turned to Frenzy then. "We need to set daddy-" The word was alien on her tongue, but felt...amazing. "-and Arcee up!"

S...Set them up for what?" He tilted his head a little.

"As a couple. You know, love, marriage, and all that mushy stuff?"

His eyes brightened as he realized what she was speaking about. "Oh! You mean s...spark bonded, f...friend K...Kit."

"Yeah, ok, spark bonded. 'Cuz Chromia and the big black bot were making googley eyes with each other. Then Flare-up was staring at the sparkly blue bot with those glowing whip things. So daddy needs a girlfriend, too! Are you guys in on it with me?"

Frenzy got excited immediately, and put his own hand on hers. "F...Frenzy help f...friend K...Kit."

"Oh no, they are most definitely up to something." Will gave them a little, but had a smirk on his face. "I know that look anywhere. I, uh...really don't want to get on anyone's bad side. Especially not that of a bot who can squash me with his pinky." He waved them off and turned, entering the room. "That look." He shuddered a little, as Ironhide stepped closer to him, with Ratchet on his heels.

"What look, Will?"

He gazed up at Ironhide. "The same look all kids her age get."

"And what look is that?" Ratchet was eyeing a broken piece of metal in his hand, but glanced down at the human.

"The 'Daddy, I'm innocent! I didn't do anything, honest!' look." He turned to the door as Kit and Frenzy walked back in, the others following suit.

Optimus stood and lowered his hand awkwardly, hissing a little as he moved. Kit had frozen, realizing she was the center of everyone's attention, and gave Will a look, only for him to silently reassure her he hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong?" She climbed into Optimus' hand, followed by Frenzy.

"Nothing, little one." He assured her quietly. "What were you doing?" He raised her to his face, and she giggled a little.

"Nothing, daddy." She could get used to that. "It's all good." Leaning in, she kissed the tip of his nose, causing all the bots to chuckle quietly, including Optimus. "Hey daddy, I'm really hungry."

"Alright, let us go find something for you, ok?" She hugged his face, and he lowered her to the ground with Frenzy. He moved carefully, doing everything in his power to keep his new little sparkling safe.

**(Decepticon Base)**

To say Megatron and the Fallen were angry was putting it mildly. They were beyond enraged that not only had their plan failed in every possible way, but they'd lost two bots in the process.

"We underestimated Prime's hold on the fleshling's miserable organic spark." Megatron growled lowly.

"My Lord, let me at the fleshling creature." Barricade's look was deadly. "She turned Frenzy against me. I want the chance to feel her life leaving her body within my claws."

Megatron turned first to the fallen, waiting instructions, and bowed as the orders were given.

"Bring her and Frenzy here. I want that little traitor to be forced to watch her offlining, knowing he could do nothing to stop it."

"Ravage is there, too." Megatron eyed Starscream as the bot snarled, but otherwise didn't say a word.

"This is completely uncalled for! That little insect should never been allowed to leave here alive! She betrayed us and caused that little glitch to betray us! Let's not even get into Ravage's traitorous actions! We have never had such disloyalty in the ranks like this before!" He paused, suddenly, as Megatron whirled on him.

"Is that so?!"

Starscream shrank back a little, speaking a lot more nervously after a moment. "I was never _that_ bad, Lord Megatron! I might have tried to..." He swallowed nervously. "Overthrow your leadership, but I never succeeded, nor did I side with the humans!"

"That is true, but the only reason you are still online is because you are a strong warrior." Megatron snarled at him lowly. "It is the _only_ reason you have not been offlined for your treachery."

The Fallen watched the exchange silently, deep in thought. Slowly, a new plan began to form in his mind. "Megatron, send a drone to learn what is happening at the Autobot base. Once we learn what is going on, we will make our plans."

Everyone stopped arguing and gazed at the Fallen.

"I want that insect, the two traitors, and Optimus Prime. I want to hear Optimus' screams of agony as I torture him. Perhaps this will not be a total loss after all." He snarled at the others. "Now leave me!" They did so without a second thought, and he offlined his optics, falling quickly into much needed recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Autobot Base, One Month Later)**

Arcee had spoken to Mikaela shortly after her encounter with Kit, about an all female shopping spree that the people of NEST were surprisingly paying for. It was amazing that in her short time on the base, Kit had won over most of the soldiers, General Morshower, and even Secretary Keller with her sweet innocence. She was a refreshing change from the war-hardened soldiers.

There were still a few, however, who'd sooner send her back to Foster care, but they kept their opinions to themselves when they laid eyes on the stern yet loving glance of the largest of the Autobots, who always watched over her.

As the girls were out, Sam was left behind at the base, and he made his way over toward Prime, who immediately lowered his hand for the boy to get on.

"Congrats on being a dad," Sam smiled a little, looking slightly dazed. It was clear the idea blew his mind that Optimus had taken in an orphan human child, but he wasn't put out at all. He patted the bot's hand, his smile growing.

Bowing his head, Optimus smiled back. "Thank you, Sam."

The boy nodded back, before snapping his fingers and hefting a couple of bags he carried. "Oh, here, my mom wanted me to give these to you. You know, for Kit? She went shopping, and, uh..." He rubbed at the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "Went a little crazy with the gifts,"

Will walked over as Optimus bent down slowly, wincing a little as some of his hydraulics hissed a little painfully, and took the bags with a smile. "I'll put them in her room. It's just about finished, and there are a few surprises there for when she returns." The soldier smiled, jumping a little as Frenzy all but appeared at his side, looking excited.

"K...Kit will be so s...surprised."

Sam looked at the bot a little hesitantly. It was obvious he wasn't sure what to make of him, but if the other bots were giving him a second chance... He relaxed a little, leaning against Optimus' fingers.

"Uh... Hey Frenzy." He'd met the bot before, and was getting more comfortable around him. It would just take time for all his hesitancy to fade.

"Ladiesman217, hello,"

Sam cringed a little, having a mental flashback to when Barricade had cornered him. "You know... You can call me Sam now."

"Okay, I...I call you S...Sam." Frenzy chattered happily as he bounced around with excitement in his voice. "F...Frenzy wishes to get something for his f...friend, but do...not know what to get h...her."

"Get something from your spark, Frenzy." Optimus looked down at him with gentle optics. "Something that you know she'll like, beyond any shadow of a doubt."

"K...Kit have everything now. A family, friends, a daddy and kitty," Ravage peeked an optic open from his recharge, before yawning and curling back up again, with only the swipe of a tail.

Optimus felt his spark surge with a sense of pride at Frenzy's words, and a smile touched his lips plates.

**(At the Mall)**

Each of the Arcee sisters strained their sensors at full, heading into different shops, and picking out outfits for Kit in their own favorite colors, pink, blue and purple. It was hard on them, sending their holographic forms so far away from their real bodies, for such a long time, but they didn't so much as blink at the strain.

Mikaela was also picking out cute little dresses, jeans and tank tops for Kit, with said fourteen-year-old by her side, looking around in awe.

"Come on, Kit. Let's go have the works done." Mikaela smiled up at a spa in front of them. "Hair, nails, make-up, everything; okay?" The Arcee triplets appeared then and nodded, their own encouraging smiles egging the girl on. It was amusing for them, seeing her eyes so wide, but she took Mikaela's hand and followed her into the spa, leaving the triplets to pay for the purchases.

"Optimus gave me a list of other things for her. Extras and he told me to get her a few sweets." Arcee stated in a low, secretive tone, causing Chromia to snort with amusement.

"Ratchet will have a fit if he finds out Optimus caved. Sweets? You know how he is." She raised an elegant eyebrow with amusement and mischief sparking in her eyes.

"What Ratchet doesn't know, won't hurt him." She winked as her sisters giggled with amusement, looking for the entire world like they were trying not to fall over laughing.

The three sisters purchased a small 'boom box' (as Sam referred to the small item), even though Frenzy could already take the form of one, some pretty jewelry, sketch pads, crayons, and pretty much anything else Kit might like. The child _had_ said she was into drawing, after all.

Then, as they left the shop and headed over to the spa, Arcee spotted a small stuffed 'bear' that even though she was alien, she thought was surprisingly adorable. It only took a look to her sisters to confirm they agreed, and she immediately bought that as well.

"I'm glad we got Bumblebee to agree to help us carry all this back." Flare hefted her bags with a hint of a grimace. "We have so much!"

"Yeah, that's for sure." Chromia made a show of switching her multiple bags from one hand to the other, every few minutes, though the weight really barely bothered her. "What's left on the list?"

"The dreaded sweets..." Arcee smirked at her sisters. "But let's take these to Bee first, and then come back to finish up."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Flare led the way out of the mall and towards the waiting Camaro.

**(The Beauty Parlor)**

Mikaela and Kit were in the salon, sitting under hair dryers. Mikaela was reading a magazine to pass the time, but Kit had the little ear buds from her new iPod (courtesy of Epps) in her ears, and was humming along to a specific tune.

When she began to sing, no one really noticed right away, but soon, people were stopping talking and moving, watching her as she sang along to Mariah Carey's 'Hero'.

Mikaela happened to glance up then, spotting the surprised and awed expressions on the faces of everyone around them, and lifted her own dryer a little to listen. The sound of the sweet, young voice made her jaw drop in shock. Quickly, she pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number, needing Sam to hear this for himself.

"Hey Bea-"

"Sam." She cut him off quietly. "Don't say anything, just listen to this." She hit the speaker button and held her phone closer to Kit.

There was silence on the other end, until the song came to an end. "Who...is that?"

"Optimus' little girl."

"Whoa! Wait a sec." There was a click, and his voice grew a little more distorted, telling her he'd put her on speaker as well. "Optimus is in the other room, over-seeing the last of the details to her room, but Jolt and Sideswipe are here. Listen to this, guys. That's Kit singing."

There was no sound for a long moment on the other end of the line, as Kit sang through another song. It was when a song from NKOTB came on, called 'Valentine Girl', and she hit some of the more extreme notes on it perfectly, that shocked people even more.

"I think she found her-"

"Hush, Sam." Jolt's voice crackled quietly over the phone, causing Mikaela to smirk. She could just picture the bots swaying to the music. There was the sound of footsteps then, from the other end of the line.

"Who is that singing?" That had to be Graham. "And where's it coming from?"

"It's Kit." Sam's voice sounded a little distant.

"Damn! Girl's got skills!" There was no mistaking Bobby Epps' voice.

That was about when Kit glanced up and her mouth slammed shut. She realized everyone was staring at her, and people began to clap, even as her face burned hotly, a nice, deep rich shade of red.

"You truly have a talent, little girl." One lady sitting next to Kit smiled down at her.

"Oh, you mean I was singing again?" Kit's face burned darker. "Thank you, but I never really thought it was all that good. I just sing because I like the songs." A lady came over then, to finish up her hair, but Mikaela intercepted them, shoving a bag into Kit's hands.

"Okay Kit, before she finishes your hair and make-up, I want you to go put this on, ok?" Conveniently, there were some back rooms she could change in.

Kit nodded. "Okay."

It was only a few minutes later that Kit came back out again. She wore a cute little dress in the colors of the Arcee triplets, with matching shoes with a little heel on them. She sat down across from the salon lady, who worked on her hair and make-up, and she beamed the entire time, never having imagined being pampered could feel so wonderful.

Once the lady was done, Kit looked into a mirror and tears came to her eyes as she looked to Mikaela, already done and waiting. "I'm not ugly anymore. I'm pretty now." She smiled hugely. "Thank you, Mikaela!" She hugged the girl, snuggling into her as Mikaela returned the embrace.

"Awww, Kit, you were never ugly, honey." She was playing with a little flower but slid it into Kit's hair with a smile. "Should we go show your daddy and Frenzy how you look?" There was a tiny tightening about her eyes as she said Frenzy's name, but otherwise, Mikaela showed no awkwardness about calling Optimus 'daddy' or by including the spastic little bot's name on that sentence.

"YES!" Kit nearly leapt out the front door, causing women to laugh slightly at her excitement, and she pulled Mikaela out of the door after the elder girl paid for the trip.

They immediately left the mall, heading straight for the three beautiful bikes surrounding the lone Camaro in the parking lot, but Kit got an eerie feeling on the way. She turned her head, looking around, and nearly stumbled to a stop as she spotted an all too familiar figure glaring at her.

"Mikaela..." She pulled on Mikaela's hand, as they approached where the holographic femmes were waiting by their real bodies.

Barricade's human hologram was glaring daggers at her, his real body idling loudly behind him.

"You look so pretty, Kit!" Arcee smiled, but when Kit looked at her with so much fear in her eyes, the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Barricade," Kit pointed over to where the hologram made a motion across his throat, a sign meaning 'death', and then pointed at her, before the form disappeared and the car backed into the shadows.

"Get Kit to Bee, quickly! We'll bring up the rear!" Arcee shoved Mikaela gently towards where the doors swung open on the Camaro with a whistle. "Hurry, go!" The three femmes were instantly on alert, keeping their eyes out for the shock trooper.

"Come on, Kit!" Mikaela grabbed her hand, and they ran to the Camaro, climbing in. No sooner had they seated themselves, Bumblebee gunned his engine, taking off and causing people to shriek as they dove aside, away from the insane car. Mikaela had her arms around Kit, the young girl crying.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Shhhhh, No honey. Your daddy would never allow that." Mikaela gently and carefully stroked her hair. "He'd rip Barricade's spark from his chest if he tried. Right, Bee?" There was a corresponding whistle from the car, and the seatbelt tightened comfortingly over them both.

It was then that Mikaela saw the three colorful bikes flanking. One was on either side of Bumblebee, and one following. However, coming up fast behind them was Barricade. When she saw him, Mikaela's stomach dropped with nausea. She remembered _him_ all too well. How he almost killed her and Sam.

She kept Kit from looking back. She didn't want the little girl to get anymore upset then she already was. That is...until Barricade was joined by a silver Audi R8 that kept up with the unnatural speed of the Cybertronians. The way they rode together, Mikaela knew it was another 'Con.

**(Autobot Base)**

The smaller twins came running and stumbling into the main hangar, nearly tripping right into Optimus as they panted. They'd heard the report of distress, and their optics were bright and wide. "We's missed where they are." Skids panted.

Optimus' optics were bright, his own chest heaving as he stood tall in the center of the room. "They are on the main road in town, heading from the mall, but the 'Cons are gaining quickly. Arcee and her sisters are trying to keep them distracted so Bumblebee can get free."

Lennox was moving to Ironhide as the words spilt from the larger bot's mouth. The weapons specialist was already transformed, and he and Epps slid into the cab with practiced ease.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed as he shouted his order, leading the others out of the base as they made their way towards the battle sight. _Hang on Kit, daddy's coming._

Ironhide and Ratchet followed on his wheels, keeping their sensors at max and their optics on their oldest and dearest friend, trying to keep him safe, too.

**(Where Kit is)**

Slowly, her fear melted away to anger; all her life she'd been unwanted, unloved; an orphan living off the streets and doing whatever she had to, to survive. She finally had a home, a family, and once again, she was on the run. Getting an interesting idea, she dug into her bags, taking up the back seat that kept Bumblebee from transforming. She quickly located a large bag of bubblegum and smiled to herself, unwrapping it and shoving large quantities into her mouth.

Soon, she was chewing away, cheeks puffed, pulling out huge wad after huge wad, and she stared at Mikaela, who gave her a weird look for it. Finally, she pulled another wad from her mouth.

"Bee, spin around and open your window!" She handed Mikaela some of the wads of gum, watching as the elder girl cringed and made disgusted noises. "Pummel them with the gum!"

Catching on, Mikaela grimaced again, but nodded at the dash. "Go for it, Bee!" She lurched awkwardly as Bumblebee warbled and spun on his axels, window sliding down, and both girls readied.

"Now…..!"

Kit aimed at the police cruiser as it came into view, and Mikaela aimed for the Audi, hitting their windows, tires, doors... Everywhere they could reach.

The 'Cons skidded to the side, appearing to lose control and slammed into each other, sticking immediately; Kit chewed more gum, sending more wads as fast as she could, and even Mikaela got in on the action.

"Miserable insects…!"

The girls could hear the roar of the 'Con as they drove off. The cars moved back and forth, finding themselves stuck together, and roared even more. "You'll pay for this!"

The girls exchanged a look, and let out twin breaths of relief, as Bumblebee spun back around, heading for the other bots who stood watching, gawking. Seeing her newly appointed father's holographic form, Kit smiled and waved, feeling her fear fading.

She saw him, standing tall, looking relieved and maybe a little impressed, and sighed again. If he could be brave, then she could too.

**(Autobot Base)**

They got to the base, and all the Autobots transformed back. Optimus went to Kit immediately, scooping her up into his holographic arms for a real 'hug'. Ratchet and Ironhide weren't too far behind him.

"Kit, youngling, what were you thinking?!" His voice trembled with emotion as he held her tightly. "If anything had happened to you, sweet spark, I don't think my spark could have taken it."

"I'm sorry daddy." She hugged him back. "But you're so brave, and your men are brave, and I just wanted to be brave, too. Not a wimp." Behind them, Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged amused looks, and shook their heads.

"I'm brave because I have to be, Kit, but that doesn't mean I don't feel fear. If you have fear, it doesn't make you a wimp."

"Okay, daddy, but we did well, didn't we?" She whispered in his ear, and he couldn't help but smirk.

It was then he stepped back, seeing Frenzy running towards them, and let his daughter go so the little bot could hug her as well. "Oh, K...Kit, look at you. H...How pretty you l...look." He chattered away excitedly, making her giggle, and Optimus took that as his cue.

He began to gather the bags from Bumblebee, who remained in Camaro form, but was stopped by a few of the soldiers, who took them in his place. He got the hint and smiled appreciatively, before turning back to his little femme.

"I have a surprise for you, Kit." She walked over curiously, holding Frenzy's hand as they went. He used his real form to pick them up in his hand, before looking at her. "Close your eyes." Earth customs were odd, but he was more than willing to accommodate them for this little one. He strolled casually to her new room that had both an Autobot-sized entrance, and a human-sized entrance.

Opening the door, he slid in and smiled at the work, before glancing down at Kit. "Now open your eyes." He lowered his hand to the floor as she did so, and smiled at the way her jaw dropped.

Kit looked around the room, her eyes the size of saucers as she took everything in from the pretty pink bedspread and pillows on her new bed, to a small desk with a laptop on it. It was then that Kit turned, seeing all kinds of new stuff, and she recognized a few items that they'd picked up while out shopping.

She could have been confused, except these weren't in the bags in Bumblebee, and the Arcee triplets were mysteriously missing when they returned to the base. There was a big stuffed white teddy bear and a small boom box on the back of the desk. Running to the closet, she saw it was huge, with all kinds of room for her new clothing.

"I love it, daddy!" She squealed excitedly. Then Frenzy walked over with a disc in his hand.

"F...Frenzy make d...disk with only m...music. No voices o...only m...music," He chattered awkwardly, causing Optimus to smile as he watched Kit smile hugely, hugging the little bot and giving him a kiss on his metallic cheek.

"Thank you, Frenzy! I love you!" She hugged him tighter. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She turned to her father with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, daddy." She heard footsteps getting closer then, and smiled as the three familiar soldiers entered the room.

"You are most welcome, youngling."

Her smile faded, however, as the soldiers almost ran over to her, looking grimly worried, and took up protective stances around her and Frenzy. Even Optimus spun, as if sensing the tension, just as two familiar, angry-looking men appeared.

Simmons entered first, rearing back as he spotted the little girl, who quickly ducked behind Lennox. "What are that _brat_ and a _Decepticon_ doing here?" He all but shouted. Galloway was right behind him, and looked no less angry, but stayed quiet as Optimus reared back to his full height.

"The Autobots have adopted that sparkling." He hissed darkly, noting immediately how Ratchet and Ironhide appeared behind the men, standing taller with identical frowns on their features.

Galloway only glared at the Autobot leader, but Simmons looked almost personally irked by the statement. "You can't do that, you're an alien being!"

"He got the permission, so _back off_." Lennox stood there rigidly, glaring at the men from his position in front of Kit. Optimus lowered a hand, and the soldier only relaxed once Kit and Frenzy were safely aboard it.

"That little _street_ urchin?!" Simmons sneered then, and Galloway smirked. "She doesn't belong here, or anywhere. Dressing her up in pretty clothes doesn't change what she is." Kit curled up around Frenzy, and Optimus held her closer his chest, stroking her back, optics flashing warningly. "She's street trash and always will be. A leopard doesn't change its spots."

Both men should have seen the warning looks coming from the Autobot leader, even as more of the Autobots appeared, forming a tight, _very_ unhappy circle around them. That wasn't counting the soldiers and human allies that had joined in as well, all of them looking ready to murder them.

"Do _not_ ever speak of my sparkling in such a manner. _Either_ of you." His tone was deadly, warning, and the Autobots moved in closer, some actually growling angrily.

"_You_ may have nice clothes..." Simmons turned to Kit, who leaned closer to the safety of Optimus' chest. "But _you_ will always be a disgusting street urchin, kid."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and she felt like the air was punched right out of her. She sagged heavily against her father's chest as Frenzy snarled at the humans.

"L...Leave f...friend alone!" Ravage was immediately at Optimus' side, snarling at the two men, tail whipping back and forth in response to Frenzy's shout.

Arcee walked up then, picking up the tiny human in just such a way to _remind_ him of the difference of their sizes. "You are lucky we Autobots are sworn to protect life, because if we weren't, you'd already be space dust." She hissed with protectiveness for Kit. "You are insulting a _sparkling _our _leader's sparkling_ no less."

Galloway finally spoke up, interrupting the bot as he went. "She is _human_ not some alien scrap heap." All the bot's optics narrowed and several of them began to fleck with red. "She is _our_ property."

Kit's eyes flashed with sadness, and Optimus snarled at the men, who didn't even look cowed by his anger

"You better watch yourselves. You are guests on this planet, and we can revoke that invitation at any time!"

The thought of that happening lit something in Kit's chest, and she growled.

"_Stop threatening them!_"

Her eyes shone with anger, and Sideswipe went as far as to stomp his foot behind Simmons, actually making the man jump.

He glared over his shoulder at the bot, even as Arcee almost dropped him like a hot potato.

"Brat..!" He snarled angrily, turning and leaving the room, leading Galloway to a nearby vehicle, before the two took off.

"Major, please see what you can do to have them banned from this base. Or at least have their access restricted. I do not want either of them nearing my sparkling again." Optimus' optics flashed angrily as he stroked Kit's back and she shivered in his arms, hugging Frenzy tighter.

Lennox smirked and nodded, taking off immediately with what looked like joy and excitement in his features.

Optimus raised Kit to his face, and she turned, running her tiny little hands over his face, feeling every different edge and groove. She didn't see what everyone seemed to hate and fear. She saw a gentle bot, with a good heart. She saw her new, adoptive father, who actually _loved_ her, and wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

Arcee walked up then and smiled at Kit, putting a finger to her lip plates to symbolize silence, before handing Kit a candy. "Here sweet spark, but don't tell Uncle Ratchet." She winked.

"Don't tell 'Uncle Ratchet' what?" Said bot stomped over towards them, and Kit quickly opened the bar, taking a big bite, before hiding the rest behind her back.

"What are you hiding from me, youngling?" Ratchet leaned forward and Kit ducked more behind Frenzy, trying to mask her quick chewing, and causing Optimus to laugh ever so slight.

"Nothing," Unfortunately, her mouth was a little too full, causing chocolate to fleck her lips as she spoke, and she swallowed quickly, before licking her lips clean and blinking up at the bot.

"Oh, attractive," He rolled his optics and grumbled.

It took all Optimus' will not to laugh as Ratchet started into all that was unhealthy about candy bars. Especially when Kit's eyes turned glazed and blank at over half of the terms he was speaking.

"Once in a while won't harm her, Ratchet. It is normal for human sparklings to enjoy sweets as treats." Optimus smirked as Ratchet growled, but immediately caved when Kit batted her eyes at him with a smile.

"Oh, check this out." Epps smirked. "She's only a kid and she knows how to get her own way. Just wait until she's older. She'll have everyone eating out of her hand." He shook his head.

"Like she doesn't already..." Graham chuckled a little.

"Thank you everyone, for everything you've done for me." She smiled at everyone, and bots and humans alike smiled back, charmed by her innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

**(The Decepticon Base)**

Barricade and Sideways had managed to scrape most of the pit-spawned wads of gum from their forms, after having a Primus-awful time scraping at it. Neither was very happy about it, either.

"That little insect whelp of a fleshling will pay for this, little slagger." Sideways snarled darkly as Barricade only mumbled his agreement Megatron and the Fallen walked in then, causing both mechs to straighten.

Megatron growled, watching with only minor relief as the drone returned to the base, before shooting the mechs a dark glare, distastefully glowering at the piles of gum on the ground. "This little fleshy is proving to be a nuisance."

He removed the disk from the drone, placing it into a large computer, and everyone's optics widened in shock, hearing that Optimus Prime himself had taken full custody of the little human femme. They also didn't miss how protective _all_ the Autobots, humans, Frenzy and even Ravage himself had gotten over her.

"How can one little fleshbag have such a hold on all of them?! It's fragging disgusting!" Starscream actually shuddered, growling.

Silently, Megatron slanted a glance at his master, who was remarkably silent. Seeing the look on hs facial plates, however, he couldn't remain silent for long. "You are silent. What is going in your processor, master?"

Bone-chilling silence as the Fallen glared at the screen. Then, he decided to speak, looking directly at Megatron. "I want that blasted Prime to suffer. Both physically and emotionally I want him to know unimaginable pain!"

Megatron nodded in agreement. "The fleshling femme, we have to think of a way to take her from him."

"Yes. Not only will he come for her, but the traitors will join him. Once we have Optimus Prime, he can watch as we offline her in front of his very optics, and he will be helpless to stop it."

Straightening in his place, Barricade walked forward, and knelt down before the ancient Fallen. "Master, may I have the honor of offlining the femme? She stole Frenzy's obedience from me, and I would like the _honor_ of ripping her frail body apart." He all but snarled the words, his optics flashing darkly.

The Fallen shot Megatron an amused look, which was returned in kind, and nodded. "Very well, Barricade. Your wish is granted. Capture the femme, and _you_ shall be the one to offline her in front of the insufferably noble Prime."

Bowing his head, 'Cade smirked and stepped back into place. "Thank you, master."

"Now, we simply need a plan to get things moving." Megatron looked around, but a growl from the Fallen caught his attention.

"And not just any _ridiculous_ plan, my apprentice. I want a well thought out plan this time. No room for mistakes, like usual." His optics shot to Barricade and Sideways, who bowed their heads. Then he turned to Starscream who growled angrily, but bowed his own head lowly. "Understood?"

Megatron nodded, his own optics shooting to each bot warily, before returning to his master. "Yes, my master." Any plan that they came up with now would have to be better than anything they'd ever thought up before. If it was to please his master, it would have to be brilliant!

**(The Autobot Base)**

Everyone was bound and Determined to make Kit cheer up. Simmons' and Galloway's words had really been a powerful blow, a full reminder of what she'd been. It was Sam and Mikaela's idea to have a game of Twister. Unfortunately, it _wasn't_ the kind of Twister most people would think of. Especially considering Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet (after much threatening and coercion), among other bots, would be playing as well.

Kit giggled as Optimus warily stepped up to the sheet with colored circles, staring at it dubiously. Of course, they were in their holographic forms. There wasn't an area big enough on the base for the Autobots to do it, and considering the fact they were made of metal...

"Come on, daddy; Show'em how it's done!" She squealed and Sam began over the rules, causing Optimus to smirk at his sparkling, blinking an optic in a wink at her.

She giggled again as Ratchet grumbled in annoyance about the whole thing, and Ironhide smacked him upside the head with a smirk of his own.

"Shut it, medic." Ironhide's look turned stern. "If I have to do this, so do you. Okay, Optimus." He turned to the large bot, smirking once again. "Let me show you femmes how this is done." He looked down at the femme sparkling, who held a human-sized board in her hands, with a little spinner in the center. "Spin it, Kit."

"Ok, Uncle Hide." He ducked his head as Kit turned her eyes to the paper, glowering at Ratchet who dared to smirk at him. She spun the arrow, and nodded a second later. "Left foot red," She watched the holoform's as they warily stepped on the red, looking confused. "Ok, next one," She spun again, watching as they looked around, unsure. "Right arm, blue,"

Frenzy sat next to Kit, and tilted his head curiously. "Look like f...fun." He nodded as the bots' holoform's bent awkwardly, following her directions. "Never h...had fun w...with 'Cons." He sighed a little. "Always bad t...things with 'C...Cons," He was startled a little as Kit leaned over and kissed the little bot's cheek, before staring at her with wide optics.

"You're away from them now. I have you." She giggled and nodded as he hugged her, and hugged him back. She glanced over to the others, seeing their shocked looks. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as they just seemed to shrug it off before returning to her game. "Okay, next..."

**(45 Minutes Later)**

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all had their holographic forms so tangled together; no one was sure what to do, or how to do it. They didn't even look like they could _get_ more tangled. However, that didn't mean they weren't aware as two of the three femmes suddenly adopted mischievous looks and grinned. Optimus' optics locked on Arcee as her holoform disappeared and her bike form transformed up into her bipedal mode. Even then, she retained the mischievous look as she wheeled over. A look mimicked by Chromia, who wheeled immediately over to Ironhide.

"Time to make this interesting, right sister?" Arcee grinned coyly at Chromia, who smirked back, and Kit felt her eyes widen.

"Arcee..." Optimus watched her warily, and confused. "What are you doing?" He glanced briefly at the others to see Ironhide shooting warning looks at _his_ femme, and abruptly heated as Arcee rolled closer than he could have expected.

"Femme..." Ironhide growled lowly. "Behave yourself."

Tilting her head a little, Kit watched as the femmes smirked again. "What are you two up to?"

Optics widening, Ironhide shot a look that was growing steadily more worried. "Oh, we are _so_ slagged!"

"Very much so," Optimus agreed, stiffening as Arcee slipped her long, lithe fingers into seams in his armor. He hissed, optics going wide, and cringed slightly, causing his holographic form to waver, flicker, and nearly stumble. Suddenly, his optics shot to Kit. "You don't want to see your daddy lose, do you Kit?" He was nearly pleading.

She grinned and giggled. "But you're not losing, daddy. Arcee is taking care of you."

"Oh, Primus, they're working together." His optics widened even more, and he gave a choked metallic grunt, writhing and trying to lean away from Arcee, who giggled and seemed to work even harder.

They heard transforming then.

He jumped a little and spun with lightning fast reflexes, grabbing the femme in his hands, and holding her tightly to them, causing both their optics to lock. They stared at each other a long moment, before Optimus slowly smirk. "Gotcha!"

Poor Arcee looked a little too shocked to speak, and blinked at him silently a moment. It seemed lost on both of them that Optimus' holoform blinked out of sight, with the lack of concentration, leaving only Ratchet and Ironhide left in the game. However, even with Chromia distracting Ironhide, he made sure to win, beating out the CMO easily. It was a few moments before Optimus put Arcee back down and turned his attention back to his sparkling, smiling as he watched her yawning.

"Someone looks tired, don't think?" Optimus chuckled quietly and glanced over as Arcee looked to Kit.

"I'm fine, daddy." Kit seemed to try to hide another yawn, causing Optimus to raise an optic ridge. It was when Ratchet scanned her and shot her a look that she ducked her head.

"Young femme, you are in need of recharge. You've been on the go, and had a lot happen in the last few days." He frowned at her, even though she giggled.

"Okay, okay." She glanced up at her daddy, as Frenzy took the board from her and set it aside. "Daddy, will you tuck me in?" She rubbed at her eyes and glanced over at Arcee, smiling. "You can come, too." She curled into Optimus' hand as he lowered it for her to climb into.

They returned her to her room, here she curled up under her blankets and shot them another smile. "I love you, my dearest sparkling." He rumbled softly, allowing the smaller Arcee to tuck Kit in. He smiled at the femmes, softly.

"I love you too, daddy." Kit whispered quietly, as she curled around the teddy bear. "And you too, mommy." She drifted off to sleep in front of their optics with a relaxed sigh.

Arcee' optics widened at the name, and she stared at the tiny femme for a long moment, before she glanced to Optimus. He smiled at her, and she ducked her head, smiling back, before returning her gaze to Kit. "I love you too, sparkling." She ran a servo over the little femme gently, before pulling back and wheeling away towards the door, after Optimus. He smiled at her, and they glanced down at Frenzy and Ravage who stood, waiting.

"Keep an optic on her for me, will you?" Arcee asked softly, and both ex-'Cons nodded before heading into the room, letting the door hiss shut behind them. They exchanged another look, before Arcee trailed gently after the mighty Autobot leader.

**(Kit's Room)**

Ravage curled up, his systems on alert, while Frenzy sat next to Kit and gently pushed a lock of hair from her face. He stared down at her a long moment, before, sighing a little. "K...Kit so p...pretty." Frenzy happened to spot Kit's sketch book and looked through it briefly. Then he gave Ravage an odd expression, before shrugging it off. He curled up next to her then, and settled down into recharge, making sure she was wrapped safely in his arms.

However, during the night, Kit had awful nightmares that kept her mind flashing back to her past. Those two men kept taunting her about her horrible life before she'd met Optimus, and she moaned in pain, tossing and turning a little and causing Frenzy to waken immediately, even as Ravage peeked an optic open.

Frenzy squeezed her hand and rubbed her back, and she jolted awake with a gasp, before spotting him and rolling over to curl more into his arms. "K...Kit okay?"

"It was awful Frenzy!" She shivered and sobbed a little. "I keep remember how mean those two men were! They won't let me get over my past! I can't help it that no one wanted me!" She shuddered a little, gasping.

He squeezed her hand again, holding her against him. "K...Kit w...wanted now." He hugged her softy and tightly, rocking her gently until she fell back to sleep. Then he eased her back down, watching the femme as she slept. "F...Frenzy like K...Kit..." He tilted his head a little, brushing her hair back out of her face again. "So m...much."

**(In the Control Room)**

"There are two incoming signals, Prime." Lennox pointed to a radar screen, and Epps seemed to be typing quickly on another computer, eyes fixed firmly to the screen. "It looks like they're heading towards the bluff, and it's a good two hour drive from here. We need to get going _now_, if we're going to meet whoever they are."

"Any idea who it is, friend or foe?" Ratchet frowned. "We can leave Frenzy, Ravage and the twins here to watch over Kit, along with Bumblebee for Sam and Mikaela. That will leave us with only a limited number of troops to take with us." He sighed when the humans shook their heads. "Regardless, Major Lennox is right, Optimus. We'll need to set out immediately to get there in time."

"Very well, Samuel, if you would, could you please let Kit know where we went, if we haven't returned by the time she awakens?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "I'll have a healthy breakfast all ready for her." He glanced at the medic with a wry look. "Cornflakes, milk, an apple, and _no_ sugar!" Optimus blinked at him, then at the medic. "Don't worry about it."

"Well that is impressive." Ratchet raised a doubtful optic ridge. "But we must leave now. Autobots, transform and move out!"

"Who is the leader, here?" Optimus shot him a look that was a combination of amusement and incredulous.

"Who is the one sneaking sweets to his sparkling every chance he gets?" Ratchet retorted, causing Optimus to look away and transform, repeating Ratchet's earlier order. "Yeah, I thought so." Ratchet growled a little, before transforming, ignoring the snickers he heard from the humans as they got into Ironhide.

**(An Hour and a Half Later)**

Kit had been lying on her bed, her fingers gently running absently over the fabric, with tears staining her cheeks. She kept thinking about those two mean men. All they did was rub her face in her past, and it really hurt! Sniffling a little, she rubbed at her now red eyes and sighed, getting up and grabbing her sketch pad. She decided to draw Ravage (her main choice, simply for his poses).

She struggled to draw him out again, erasing when she made one leg too long, and trying to scratch out the fact his eyes were too far in the back of his head. The scowl was impossible to ignore as she realized her drawing was as bad as it was before. It was when Frenzy entered that Ravage woke up and glanced up at him.

"K...Kit okay?" Frenzy sat next to Kit, stroking her hair and looking at her with worry.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I was finally happy. I have a family, but... I'll never be free of what I am." More tears streamed down her face, and she sniffled again before wiping at them. She glanced over as the door opened again, and Sam and Mikaela walked in.

"Hey Kit..." Mikaela's voice was pleasant to the girl's ears.

"Hey Mikaela, hey Sam," They smiled.

"What'cha doing….?" Sam looked into her book, and she sighed heavily.

"Just drawing," She shrugged a little.

He nodded and smiled again. "Cool horse."

Kit turned to her drawing and made another face. "It's Ravage, not a horse." Ravage lifted his head, landing crimson optics on the girl a moment, before curling up again.

"Oh, okay, I knew that." He grimaced, and yelped as Mikaela slapped the back of his head with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, that hurt, Mikaela!"

"Where's my daddy?" Kit looked around, frowning a little.

"He had to take some of his team. There are two new bots that are arriving really soon."

"Oh, I wish he'd taken me, too." Kit's frown turned into a pout, making Mikaela smile a little at the younger girl.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast, ok?" Sam gestured for the girl to follow them, before heading towards where Bumblebee waited for all of them at the door to her room.

However, as soon as they made it to the door, the base alarm began to sound, causing people in the halls to start, curse and run around wildly. Some people shouted about the Decepticons, some of the soldiers glared at Kit as they passed, mumbling about how they were probably after the trio.

One man even stopped, glowering at her darkly. "Get out of here! It's the Decepticons!" He was clearly aiming his shout at Sam and Mikaela, ignoring Bumblebee all together, before turning and running off.

Kit shrank away from the glares. She never realized anyone had any problems with her, aside from Simmons and Galloway, but clearly they did, and it really bugged her. She leaned further and further away from them, until she was almost hiding behind Frenzy, who growled. It startled her when even Ravage had his weapons out, at the ready, and both bots glared at the soldiers, urging the humans to move faster.

Suddenly, part of the base was blasted away, and everyone was screaming, ducking for cover. They quickly scrambled about, and Kit almost felt her heart stop as the familiar forms of Starscream, Barricade and Sideways became visible in the hole.

"Hide now, Kit!" Sam screamed at her.

"But what about you guys?!"

"Go, now!" Mikaela shouted, shoving the girl back until Frenzy grabbed her hand and dragged her back into her room.

Behind her, Kit could hear Mikaela scream, and tugged to no avail against Frenzy's grip. She was forced into the closet to hide as Frenzy and Ravage stood guard, waiting, but the door remained open. She could see through her own open door that people were dying in the halls. There were blood and body parts all over, and her heart began to pound so fast, she could barely breathe. She whimpered in terror, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, as Frenzy turned and grabbed her up into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Shhh, K...Kit." Frenzy rocked her slightly, whispering, freezing and squeezing her to him as a loud thud rocked the ground, with equally as trembling footsteps.

"Come out, little flesh creature. If you come out now, no one will be harmed." There was something in his voice that just _screamed_ lies. Then there was a blast, and a shout, and Kit caught a glimpse of him being sent flying. All his bravado seemed to quickly flee when the large blue and red Semi pulled up and transformed, glowering at him. "_Retreat! Now!_" The 'Cons quickly fled as backup arrived.

"D-Daddy," Kit whispered, her eyes lighting up. "It's daddy!" She got up, intending to walk over, but Frenzy and Ravage stopped her, looking grim. "Wha-"

"Wait K...Kit."

It was then Kit noticed the two new bots. One was a bright yellow, and looked near identical to Sideswipe, but for the harsh look in his eyes, and the other reminded her a lot of Optimus himself, but without the pretty flames. Then a soldier marched into her room, face stained red with blood, and eyes ablaze with fury. Before she could even move, he smacked her across the face, causing her to stumble back. New tears immediately filled her eyes and she looked at him with confusion and hurt.

"My _brother…_! He's _dead_ because of you, you dirty little street rat!" He snarled with disgust.

Without even thinking, Frenzy aimed his shurikens at the man, and Ravage immediately locked weapons on him as well, causing the yellow bot to snap around with quick reflexes and aim his own blasters at all three of them.

"Hey, check it out! I found two 'Cons!"

Optimus' head spun around, and his optics narrowed with a low snarl. "Stand down, Sunstreaker. _Now….!_" His voice was calm, but deadly, and the yellow bot did as told without a second thought.

"The kid's a menace, Optimus! It's her fault the 'Cons attacked the base in the first place! They were looking for _her_! They made it clear they were only here for _her_! Bumblebee's been damaged, and both Mikaela Banes and Samuel Witwicky have been injured because of this, and my own _brother_ was killed by Barricade himself! It's all her fault!"

Kit shook her head as the soldier screamed up at the bots, turning and ducking back into her closet, slamming her hands over her ears as she curled up, rocking, trying not to break down.

The large bot's optics narrowed down at her. "Is this true? The 'Cons want her?" He tilted his head, staring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's true." Skids snarled, glowering. "They have been after her since day one!"

"She's trouble! She's a street human!" Mudflap added, with his own look of disdain.

"And you _adopted_ it? What were you _thinking_?!" Sunstreaker was either not aware, or just didn't care that his twin was glaring at him darkly.

"This base is a place for military personnel not civilians, not _sparklings_ and most certainly not the ones the 'Cons want more than anything." The new bot agreed.

"I'm with Ultra Magnus." Skids put in, frowning, and Mudflap nodded.

"She's a good sparkling." Optimus frowned at them.

"They have a point though." This time it was Ironhide, who looked worried. "Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela have been hurt. I'm receiving reports now, and it's bad. Countless soldiers have lost their lives in this one battle as well."

Optics narrowed dangerously. "So, what are you saying? I should just give her up?" There was no denying the pain in his voice. "Just like that….?"

"Call Simmons or Galloway-" Half of the bots siding with Kit shot Skids a glare at even _mentioning_ those two names. "Let them toss her out, yo."

Optimus sighed heavily, looking around. He narrowed betrayed optics at Ironhide, who surprisingly couldn't meet his gaze, before staring at the younger twins, who didn't look the least bit remorseful. Sideswipe looked pained, but Sunstreaker didn't seem to notice. What would he say to her? He told Kit she could trust him, and had taken on the role of her adopted Sire.

Kit peeked her head out the door, having heard the conversation, and her eyes were wide with horror; especially when Optimus didn't deny it or stand up for her. Was she hearing right? Was her own daddy really going to give in and make her leave her new home, too? Just like her foster parents?

"Prime, the base attack was a direct result of us housing that sparkling!" Magnus was getting right into Optimus' face, optics flashing angrily.

Biting her bottom lip, Kit backed up. No, it had to be a mistake. Sure, she knew the Decepticons were after her, but what could she do about it? He wouldn't really send her away, would he? She didn't mean to, but Kit whimpered a little, causing Magnus, Sunstreaker and the twins to glare at her, and Ironhide to regard her more warily. Some of their optics were so full of hatred and disgust, it startled and hurt her.

"What are _you_ looking at, squishy?!" Sunstreaker hissed darkly at her.

"Why did you say you loved me?" She looked at Optimus, who flinched. "Why daddy…? Why did you do this, only to...to.." Her words cut off as Frenzy slipped a hand into hers, staring at her with pain.

"K...Kit?" Frenzy shot the newcomers a glare, and Ravage hissed in a feral way, tail twitching in agitation.

"Oh Primus….!" Magnus finally noticed the other two, and he groaned angrily. "We have _'Cons_ here, too?!"

"I'm sorry." Kit's heart shattered slowly when she realized Optimus wasn't standing up for her, defending her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shaking her head, she wiped futilely at her tears as the bots all but dragged everyone out of her room, arguing angrily outside. She rocked back and forth, trying to tune it out, but unable to help but listen. "I don't belong anywhere." Her voice was a soft whisper. "Not even here."

**(With the Others)**

Optimus almost ripped his arm out of Magnus' grasp, spinning and slamming him into the wall hard enough to make the entire building shake. The motion startled the others, but he didn't seem to notice, glaring at the other larger bot. "You are here for all of five Earth hours, and you've already managed to alienate my sparkling, and cause her distress." He growled lowly.

"She isn't even a sparkling! She's a slagging filthy human!" Sunstreaker snarled, only to blink in surprise as Sideswipe growled at _him_ with a surprisingly hostile look.

Letting the other larger bot go, Optimus growled wordlessly before turning and heading towards Kit's room. It was Ironhide's words that caused him to pause and hesitate.

"Let her go, Optimus. You're way too distracted by her, it could get you killed, and we _all_ know it."

No one was aware that Kit was standing by the door, listening with a horrified look.

**(Kit Point of View)**

I heard Ironhide's words, and no matter how much I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't. Not now. I heard those words, and my heart finally stopped. I didn't want my daddy to get killed because of me. I'd caused enough trouble to last a lifetime, and all I wanted was a family! I knew now, I didn't belong here as I tried to fool myself into believing. I didn't belong anymore.

"Frenzy, if I leave, will you and Ravage come with me?" I didn't want to leave them, too. They were the only ones who _hadn't_ betrayed me. They were all I had now.

"Yes, y...you friend to F...Frenzy and R...Ravage," Ravage bowed his head a little, and Frenzy looked troubled. "We never leave f...friend K...Kit."

Grabbing a brand new backpack, meant for school, I guess, I packed it full of food, and Frenzy's disk. I looked around, my eyes watering when I realized everything I was leaving. I left all the clothes. After all, I was a street urchin. Street urchins didn't _have_ nice clothes like that. I put back on my old, ratty clothes, amazed they'd let me keep them.

Then I noticed the box. I grabbed it, my hands shaking. I grabbed the note as well and opened the box, feeling like I'd never stop crying at the sight of the beautiful blue ring with little red flames all over it. Flipping open the note, the smile that touched my lips was a sad, bitter one.

_My dearest Sparkling,_

_You have made my life complete. I am so glad you're my sweet sparkling. This gift was made from my metals, so you would have a part of me with you always._

_Love you,_

_Daddy._

It didn't seem possible, but I began crying even harder. Outside my room, the bots were still arguing, but I put on the ring slowly, more than aware Ravage and Frenzy were watching me hesitantly. What I didn't expect was the blue bands of electricity that began to run up my arm, or the sudden pain. Then, I was air born.

**(Normal Point of View)**

Kit was thrown across the room, where she hit her head against the wall. Frenzy and Ravage ran to her side, worried. Frenzy touched her head gently, stiffening when he pulled his hand away, his servos covered with a red lubricant.

"K...Kit, w...wake up, p...please." He tapped her face with his good hand, and her eyes rolled a little, before falling shut and not opening again.


	8. Chapter 8

Frenzy was going ballistic, trying to get his friend to online again. He chirped and chattered frantically in their home language, to Ravage, who was sniffing at her worriedly. "R...Ravage, get K...Kit's daddy!" Frenzy couldn't bring himself to leave Kit's side, brushing her hair back, and staring at the cut on her head.

Ravage took off and in seconds was back with Optimus and Ratchet in tow. It took a little shaking and encouragement for Kit to open her eyes, but when she did, she could see the sadness, worry and pain in Optimus' face.

Optimus sighed in relief when she opened her eyes, but his eyes lingered sadly on the torn and filthy clothing she was wearing. He remembered the last time she wore it, and it broke his spark to see her in them once more. He had a feeling _why_, but he had to ask... "Why are you wearing this?" She'd been all nicely dressed up from her time with the girls.

"I..." Kit looked down at her clothing and paused, before looking back up again. "I was going to run away." No use lying about it. Besides, she figured it was what he wanted. "I heard those bots and Uncle Ironhide. I don't belong here. I was going to...leave."

The words were like a cannon blast and Optimus reeled in shock. "And what about how I feel? Doesn't my opinion matter?" Pain shone in his optics like a beacon.

She glanced away sadly, trying not to cry, and spoke in a broken whisper. "That one bot said you could get killed because of me. I love you; I don't want you to die." She jumped, shocked, as she was wrapped in arms other than Frenzy's and cringed at a pressure against her head.

Optimus breathed shakily, his holographic form holding her tightly in his arms. Even as Ratchet examined the sizeable lump on her head, and the blood flowing from it, Optimus stroked her hair.

"I love you." He breathed raggedly, tightening his hold on her. "Sweet sparkling, you've made me complete. I would die without you, and you wish to leave?" He leaned his head lightly on her shoulder, listening to her heart race, feeling her breathe. "I _love_ you. You're staying with me. Now sweetspark, please change into something nice for daddy, ok?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Okay, daddy," She pulled back and stood straight as the holographic form dissipated and Optimus led Ratchet from the room to give her a little privacy. Then she began changing.

Optimus frowned at Ratchet, noticing a strange look on the medic's features. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"I picked up on an odd energy signature on Kit, that wasn't there before."

"Where was the reading located?"

"Her chest," Ratchet shook his head. "I will keep an optic on it, for you. What about those that oppose her being here?"

Optimus sighed a little. "She is my youngling. My title as Prime should sufficiently warn those not to go against me, or be cruel to my youngling."

"Magnus and Sunny can both be pretty dense, but Sunny worries me. He can be cruel." There was a warning tone in Ratchet's voice. "We will have to watch him closely."

"Yes, I know." Optimus turned as the door opened and Kit walked out, dressed in a nicer outfit, with her hair brushed.

"Better, daddy…..?"

He nodded, lowering his hand for her to climb on. "Yes, much better, my dearest sweetspark." He waited patiently for her to settle, before Frenzy joined her. "All secure. Shall we go outside, now?" Soon, as they exited the building, but the glowers Kit got from many of the soldiers and bots alike had her reeling back into Optimus' hold more, looking for security.

"U...Uncle Ironhide-"

He snored and glared at her. "Just Ironhide not 'Uncle,"

Her lip quivered, but she glanced down immediately. "Oh okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Her words were soft. She didn't want to anger the large bot.

It was then Optimus noticed the vehicle pulling up and growled lowly, optics narrowing at the two humans exiting it. It was bad enough a large portion of NEST had turned against them, but he didn't need to deal with these two as well.

"Why is that troublemaker still here?!" Simmons snarled as he spotted the little girl. "We heard about the attack! They were after _her_! Witwicky, his little criminal girlfriend, and his little NBE protector were all hurt because of her! Let's not even get into the soldiers who _lost their lives_ because of one homeless little pest."

"She should be thrown out, or locked up!" Galloway added darkly.

Kit gripped Optimus' thumb tightly and curled up against his chest, where he held her. Optimus glanced to the bots and humans, all glaring at her as well. Especially the one man, the one he'd almost lost control with when they dared hit his sparkling. He narrowed his eyes back at the man, until their eyes met, and the man visibly swallowed at whatever Optimus' glare held.

"You are _guests_ on this planet! You'll obey _our_ rules, Optimus Prime!"

"General Morshower gave Prime permission to have her here!" Lennox argued, red in the face as he glared around at the insubordinate men.

Fuming, Galloway spun on his heels, grabbing Simmons as they stalked back to their car. They slid in and it began driving off. Then Galloway began to smirk. "Then we'll just have to get Morshower to change his mind, won't we?" He glanced to Simmons who seemed to realize what he was planning, and both men smirked as they plotted.

**(Three Days Later)**

Kit very rarely talked to anyone. When she went to try and see Sam and Mikaela, she was told she couldn't go. The higher ups who were watching over them gave her such dark looks, she nearly ran back down the hall to get away from them.

The only other Autobots who still spoke to her were the three Arcee triplets, Ratchet and Sideswipe. Even Jolt was ignoring her presence now. She had Frenzy, of course, and Ravage. They were with her always, but she felt so lonely sometimes.

It didn't help she soon found her daddy busy with a lot of meetings all the time, but understood because he was a great leader and a Prime, which she learned was very important.

So she stayed with Frenzy and Ravage, crying. The one day Bumblebee walked in silently, hearing her soft, tiny cries, his spark went out to her. He didn't blame her at all for the attack on the base. Decepticons were devious and everyone knew that. It was then that Bumblebee noticed the blue tinted tears staining her cheeks, and he could only stare in shock.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I couldn't believe my optics. For a long moment, I wondered if Ratchet repaired something incorrectly, or if there was a new issue he'd failed to notice. I had to be malfunctioning! She couldn't really be crying energon tears, could she?

But...how was it possible for a human to cry _energon_ tears? I couldn't say a word, watching as Frenzy seemed to doze as he held her, clicking softly whenever she shifted a little. Soon, she cried herself to sleep, and I watched as she relaxed against him.

Shaking my head, I turned and left the room. Optimus and Ratchet _had_ to know about this.

If only I'd noticed the optics watching her room with a cruel glint...

**(Several Hours Later, Normal POV)**

Kit was deep in the thralls of sleep, where she kept hearing a voice calling her. It was a nice voice, oddly familiar. It kept calling to someone named 'Firefly', asking where they were, but she couldn't place it.

It was then she wrinkled her nose, a horrible smell assaulting her. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that he bed was coated thickly with garbage, rotten food melting into her sheets. She frantically looked for Frenzy and Ravage, both of which were missing.

Then she noticed the message reading 'Do you feel at home, you smelly little fleshy?'. Ravage and Frenzy arrived, the smaller ex-'Con carrying a tray of what might have been goodies. As soon as they saw the look on her face, Ravage subspaced his weapons and snarled, and Frenzy dropped the tray, running to her side.

Even as Ravage clicked to Frenzy about the culprit, having picked up on the bot's scent, Frenzy snarled and gently hauled Kit out of the trash, where she collapsed on the floor. She cried, knowing then that no one would ever want her here. Not really.

Frenzy nearly hauled her out of the room, and they made their way to the main hangar, where bots were dispersed all over. Optimus was at the far side of the room, talking to Ratchet, and the twins (both sets) were on the side closer to her.

It didn't take much to figure out who was responsible for the prank. As soon as she laid eyes on the twins, both sets were smirking, except Sideswipe, who narrowed his optics and glanced at the others darkly.

"_Why_?!" She all but screamed up at them, catching everyone's attention. It was Magnus himself, in another portion of the hangar, who immediately noticed the energon tears. "_Why_ do you hate me so much?!"

"Yo, little smelly flesh bag. You will _never_ belong here!" Skids snarled at her darkly, and Kit frowned, before turning and walking away from him. "Don't walk away from me, I's talkin' to you, dumbaft!"

Sunstreaker smirked then. "Watch this, I'm going to scare her." He transformed and raced forward, and Optimus stiffened as he realized what was going on.

"What is he _doing_?!" Ratchet hissed, immediately beginning forward.

"He's not slowing down!" Optimus felt his spark stall, and he was running before he knew it. "Kit! _KIT!_"

Hearing his voice, she turned to him, sniffling and in tears. "Daddy!" She heard a car then, moving too fast, and turned towards it. Her eyes widened in horror at the vehicle racing her way.

Sunstreaker for his own part was cursing loudly, swerving. He was trying to brake, but for some reason, his brakes weren't working. He tried to turn, but was moving too fast. Instead, his optics widened at the human femme. _"MOVE!"_

"KIT! NO!"

However, she couldn't move in time. Even as multiple people and bots cried out her name, Kit was hit and sent flying, the car fishtailing and spinning to a stop. Sunstreaker transformed, and spun towards where the femme lay. He was on his hands and knees, shaken, and tried to crawl forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, SUNSTREAKER!" Prime had never been so enraged in his life.

"I...I didn't mean it! I was just... I just... I only meant to _scare_ her!" Sunstreaker was in shock, and backed off immediately, noting the dangerous look in his Prime's optics.

"Daddy..." Kit groaned in agony. "I hurt."

"I didn't mean it." Sunstreaker turned to her, a new look of guilt on his features. For all his bravado, he _was_ an Autobot who valued life. "Little squishy femme."

Kit didn't seem aware of him, and Optimus blatantly ignored him. "I know sweetspark." Optimus reached a shaky hand to her face, but reeled back, using his holographic form to very gently ghost a touch across her face. "Uncle Ratchet will make you feel better." He shot a pleading glance to the medic, who nodded and was already apparently scanning her. Then he turned to Ironhide. "Sunstreaker is to be brigged, and as for the twins, they can clean up the mess Frenzy was kind enough to tell me they created." His optics narrowed at the twins, who were also starring in horror.

Ironhide nodded, not daring to open his mouth. His Prime was dangerous when in that mood, and the way his optics flecked red, he was close to losing it.

Ratchet carefully picked up Kit and headed for the medical bay as Optimus turned on Sunstreaker, his optics flashing darkly enough to make the bot stumble back. "You could have killed her, and she is _not_ to be referred to as 'squishy'. She's a sentient organic with a name, Sunstreaker. Her _name_ is Kit."

Without another word, he trekked after Ratchet, pausing only when he was aware that Magnus was following him. "What?"

"I thought you should know she was crying energon tears earlier." Magnus frowned a little, but nodded, before turning to leave.

Optimus sighed. "Thank you, for telling me."

Magnus turned around once more, looking truly apologetic. "I am not trying to cause problems for you, dear friend. I just... I apologize for my insolence. I will watch what is said and done from now on." He bowed his head, before heading back to the main hangar, meeting up with a confused Ironhide on the way.

"This is tearing us all apart. It's wrong." Ironhide frowned as he eyed the humans, a surprising few muttering about the girl having what came to her. It seemed the accident made people realize just how vulnerable she was, and many who were glaring at her before, were not mumbling to themselves about how wrong they'd been acting. The roar of a powerful engine caught his attention next, and he lifted his head to see a gold and black sports car racing over. "Who is that?!" His weapons immediately armed themselves, sitting on standby. "Identify yourself!"

"Vehicle reads as Cybertronian." Magnus didn't bother to keep his voice down, or try to hide his surprise.

As they watched human NEST members arming themselves, the vehicle spun in circles around them, speeding along the distant fences of the base, before disappearing around a corner.

"There were no markings that I could see." Epps frowned, keeping his gun hoisted. "Do you think it's a 'Con?"

"Hard to tell," Ironhide's cannons whirled noisily, warningly.

"It didn't appear to want to fight, which would be a little odd if it was." The twins appeared then, catching Magnus' optics, their hands full of filthy trash and disgusted looks on their faces. Despite everything, his lip plates twitched and he firmly believed they'd gotten what they had coming to them.

**(Medical Bay)**

"I'm not sure I understand. How could she have energon in her tears?" Optimus' voice was a whisper as his holographic self sat at the edge of her berth, content to brush the hair out of her face.

"I am not sure." Ratchet frowned as he injected something into her body. "If she had been with us for a few years, I would say there's a chance nanites from our self repair systems got into her bloodstream. Unfortunately, she hasn't been here long enough. I just...don't have an answer for you, Optimus."

"She's human. Humans don't just start crying energon tears."

There was silence a moment, before a sigh. "I don't think he meant to hurt her, you know."

"It doesn't matter. She's a sparkling, and for him to even attempt to scare her in such a manner is wrong. I will not tolerate it." He watched as Ratchet tended to his daughter, mumbling about her miraculous lack of life threatening injuries.

Kit was crying silently as Ratchet worked, and both bots noticed the tears this time. Ratchet took a sample, before turning to Optimus. "I will examine this and let you know. I think I should sedate her for a while, she's had enough traumas to deal with for a while."

Frenzy and Ravage entered then, frowning. "Is F...Frenzy's f...friend okay?"

Optimus smiled sadly at the little bot. "She'll be ok, Frenzy." He began towards the door, followed by Ratchet, but turned back to Frenzy. "Watch over her."

Kit's brow was furrowed in her dreaming. However, she wasn't _dreaming_, per say. She was having flashbacks. Memories. Memories she didn't know or understand. They were all jumbled together. Then she heard that voice once more, that gentle, calming voice that somehow dragged her mind to the surface of consciousness.

'Firefly, you need to come to me'. It was speaking gently, soothing her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kit's eyes flew open and she sat up. She didn't know why, but she had to get to that voice.

Frenzy tilted his head a little with an odd expression. "K..Kit? W...What are y...you doing?"

"I have to go there." She didn't know where 'there' was, but it didn't matter. Her voice was low and soft as she stood, but strong and certain. "A voice...in my head... It's calling..." She quickly left the medical bay, breaking into a run. "Come on, Frenzy!"

Frenzy internally commed Ravage to find and alert the two bots that had just left, before chasing after her, catching up easily and managing to snag her hand. He didn't stop her though, just followed, ignoring the stares of many of the humans and bots.

"Where's she going?" Sideswipe tilted his head a little, optics shooting to where Ravage followed them, Optimus and Ratchet hot on their heels.

**(A Deserted Area)**

Kit found a small hole in the fence lining the base and slipped through it, followed by Frenzy. They spotted the gold car, and Kit felt only a mild apprehension as she approached it. "You're the car from my dreams. I remember you." Her voice was soft, but she yelped and jumped back as the car suddenly exploded outward, transforming up into a robot.

Frenzy moved closer, to try and protect her, but the robot barely paid him any heed. "Hello, Firefly. I've finally found you."

Kit frowned in confusion, a new fear slowly gripping her. "My name is Kit, not Firefly." Behind her, she could hear the sounds of metal crashing and engines approaching, and turned to find Optimus and the others tearing through the fence.

"Optimus Prime." The distaste in his voice caused Kit to spin around, and everyone to look at the bot oddly.

"Do I know you?" Optimus tilted his head a little, before reaching for Kit. However, the other bot was faster, and smirked at Prime as he grabbed her up, causing her to shriek in alarm and pain.

"She belongs to me now. I'm her guardian. I was separated from her when her femme creator hid her energy signature from me so long ago." He nearly growled the words darkly.

Kit screamed and struggled in his hold, crying out in pain whenever she moved the wrong way. "Daddy…!" She reached helplessly for Optimus.

"Shhhhh... It's ok, Firefly." The new bot's optics flashed. "I will take you away from _all_ of them. Especially _him_," He glared at Optimus.

Optimus snarled in response. He didn't know this bot, but he didn't like or trust him, either way. There was something about that bot that just seemed wrong.

"_Stop calling me that_!" Kit yelled, smacking on his hand. She looked into Optimus' optics, though, and could see the fear he was feeling.

"Firefly, you have your mother's spirit, and I had to quiet her, too." The bot snarled slightly, optics flashing warningly. "I had to burn out her spark. Of course, that was before I realized she'd sent you away and masked your signature."

The words caused many of the bots to start.

"I'm figuring the reason I couldn't find you is because she reprogrammed your defensive systems. It must be set to have you adapt to your surroundings." He eyed her form with distaste. "And since you had to have been surrounded by humans, well, you were forced to change your shape to this disgusting, puny form to survive."

"Of course." Ratchet's optics widened. "Her programming must be degrading, or glitching."

Optics flashed to Ratchet in annoyance before turning away again. "Something must have brought it out. Something or someone you've bonded with." She hit his hand again, and he grabbed her wrist in his other hand, optics landing on the ring. "Oh, how sweet," No one missed the sarcasm. "The big bad Prime has a soft spot for her, and made a ring with his metals."

Optimus cringed visibly, realization setting in.

"I should thank you then Optimus. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found her." Then he paused. "Not that it matters, but my name is-"

"_Golden Arch_!" Magnus nearly busted out of the building some distance away, his yell catching everyone's attention. "LET HER GO!" He ran over quickly, glaring at the large bot.

"Ahh, no, she's mine now." Then his optics landed on Optimus. "Unless you want to fight to the death for her, Prime; I've never killed a Prime before, but I bet Megatron would pay handsomely for your head."

Kit cringed, glaring at the bot. "_No!_ Leave my daddy alone, you slagging glitching piece of scrap metal!"

Ironhide's optics widened in shock, In fact everyone's optics and eyes widened at the words slipping from her mouth. "You know, when I say it, it doesn't sound so bad. Coming out of _her_ mouth, it sounds _very_ bad." He winced and shook his head.

Ravage slithered around behind the bot, some distance away, and his tail twitched, aiming a blaster at Golden Arch's back. He fired quickly, hitting the bot, who dropped Kit in response. Quickly, however, Bumblebee was there to catch her, and stepped back, aiming a blaster at Arch.

"I _will_ have her." He snarled, eyeing Kit darkly. Then his optics went to Optimus. "And you as well!" Before anyone could move, he transformed and sped off.

With a whimper, Kit curled into Bumblebee's palm, until he took her to Optimus. She nearly ran into Optimus' hand, and clung to him, curling up again and rubbing at her temple a little. "He's in my head, daddy! I can't make him leave!"

"Shhhhh, my sparkling," Optimus watched her with worry. He turned to Ratchet and lowered his voice. "Can you do something about that, Ratchet?" Ratchet began to scan her and he turned to Magnus. "How do you know Golden Arch?"

"He's an assassin, and from what I've gathered, is supposed to be a good one." He grumbled darkly. He approached Optimus and looked down at the girl who was curled up whimpering, her eyes shut tight. "I am sorry, little one. I've been unfair to you."

Suddenly, Kit screamed loudly, grabbing at her head. She writhed and squirmed all over Optimus' palm, shuddering now and then.

"Kit! What's wrong, sweetspark?!" Optimus asked urgently as her body began to spasm.

Ratchet scanned her again, and cursed, his optics widening. "Slag! Her body is changing back to its original metallic alloy. She's...really Cybertronian." He blinked rapidly, before shaking his head. "We need to get her back to the med bay, at once!" Kit screamed once more, in the most bone chilling sound that made many cringe or wince.

Frenzy looked confused, glancing over as Ravage approached. "K...Kit is C...Cybertronian?" Frenzy jumped on Ravage's back as the cat-like ex-'Con took off after the retreating bots. "T...That why F..Frenzy like K...Kit!" After all, humans had never held any interest for him, before her. The little ex-'Con smiled as Ravage ran towards the hangar.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ratchet's Medical Bay)**

Kit arched her back, screaming in the most agonizing pain, as Optimus using his holographic form, held her hand tightly. Frenzy was there with them as well, watching the femme every time she convulsed in pain. Her every scream tore at the sparks of all the mechs in the room especially that of Optimus and Frenzy, both of which knew she was in incredible pain.

"She's reverting to her original and true form." Ratchet frowned, watching as her skin shifted with cables moving, replacing her veins and arteries. Next, the bones in her body seemed to harden and turn metallic, forming a most basic protoform before his very optics.

"I've never heard of this before. A Cybertronian turning human and then returning to their natural state." Optimus frowned as he tightened his hold on the femme's hand.

"Whoever her creators were, they included a special defensive programming into her systems. It seems it was set up for her to adapt to her surroundings, whatever they might be. Completely. In order to mask her signal and protect her." Ratchet frowned as he attempted to gently hold the femme down. "It was highly possible it may have been to protect her from that so called guardian 'Golden Arch'." He winced, along with the other bots, as Kit let out another painful scream.

"Daddy! Please, make it stop!" She whimpered, screaming again. Tears stained her cheeks as she turned to Optimus. Then she turned to Ratchet, writhing on the table. "Uncle Ratchet!"

"Is there nothing you can do?" Optimus' voice was pained and quiet as his bipedal form hovered over the small femme.

"Yes, I can sedate her. It will not block out all of the pain, but it will make her transformation much easier on her body." He gently injected a syringe into her arm, and almost immediately they could see the effect, as she settled down, her eyes dropping shut and her breathing evening out.

Optimus gently caressed Kit's face, his spark pulsing hotly with pain and emotion like he'd never felt. Ratchet turned to Optimus, and sighed, knowing how upset his leader was because of the pain his adoptive sparkling was in. He didn't miss the fact that once she changed back into her base Cybertronian form, it would change things for them all, but right now, Optimus needed to relax before his spark gave out on him.

"Why don't you spend some time with Arcee or one of the other bots for a while?" He worked hard to keep his face straight, as Optimus raised an optic ridge at him, and said nothing. "I will notify you when her changes are complete."

Optimus nodded, and vented hard, turning to leave the room. He found Arcee waiting just outside the medical bay door, and startled, seeing all the bots and a few select humans waiting there as well.

"Optimus..." Magnus' optics were grim, as was his expression. "We need to talk. Golden Arch wasn't lying when he claimed himself guardian over Kit. His class _were_ guardians over sparklings, and of their families. There has to be a malfunction in his systems somewhere, they are generally good bots and don't just kill creators or threaten sparklings for no reason."

"He openly admitted to killing her creators; why would he admit to it, if he didn't do it?" Ironhide frowned, glancing briefly to the medical bay doors before turning to Ultra Magnus again. "You _did_ say he was an assassin, didn't you?"

"I don't honestly know what's going on. I did some checking and there is an assassin with the name GoldenArcher. I don't understand why this bot is trying to make us feel he's dangerous, unless he has some sort of injury, or illness. But he was a guardian at some point, and they don't harm their charges."

"He also threatened our Prime." Sideswipe added with a growl.

"I am _telling_ you, Optimus, something isn't right with him. He would never kill the creator or threaten the sparkling. It goes against his base core programming."

Optimus sighed and his optics dimmed briefly. "Very well then, we have to find out the truth and learn exactly why he's acting the way he is." When his optics brightened, he turned to Magnus. "We will keep on this and find out what is going on. We have to for the sake of my sparkling." He then glanced to Arcee. "We will do what we must. We are Autobots."

"Sir, what about Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe stiffened his optics landing on the ground as Jolt spoke up almost hesitantly.

"He stays in the brig for now. Let him think about what he's done. He was careless and injured my sparkling." His optics flashed, and Optimus nearly snarled the words angrily, causing a lot of the bots to back a step away. "He also put innocent humans in danger with his recklessness. Even if he'd somehow missed Kit, he could have easily killed another. It's inexcusable."

"Yes, sir," Jolt bowed his head and stepped back as well.

Optimus started down the hall, but his optics caught Arcee's with a pleading look. She hated seeing the pain he was in, torn between everything going on, and nodded slightly as she took to following him. He clearly wanted to talk, or at least not to be alone, and she could honor that. He already had enough to deal with; his brother, the Fallen, the humans both good and bad, his sparkling, and let's not get into the twins, mainly Sunstreaker.

**(Optimus' Office)**

Optimus sat at his desk, his face almost buried in his hands. As soon as the door had shut, he'd begun spilling his troubles. He clearly hadn't meant to rant, but it came out before he could stop it, and once the flow of words had begun, there was no ending them. Arcee simply listened quietly, patiently.

"I can't even trust my own men to do right by her. I can't believe Sunstreaker would be so _careless_! He could have offlined her!" He huffed and breathed heavily. "I have come to love that little sparkling, and life has already put her through more than I would wish on anyone. I loved her when she was human, and I love her now.

Arcee remained quiet, just listening.

"I do not like the fact that some of the humans here were so quick to condemn her. The cruelty on this planet bothers me, Arcee. It truly does." He put his hands over his optics in an all too human gesture.

She got up and walked over to her leader, her spark breaking to see the pain he was clearly in. "Optimus, you have made the difference in that sparkling's life. You are her 'daddy' now, and she loves you."

"Yes, but now I must also deal with her malfunctioning guardian. It seems there is never a shortage of issues on this base." Optimus frowned.

"We will deal with these problems as they come to us." Arcee placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, brushing her servos over the armored plating there in a gesture meant to be soothing. "Besides, we are so over the older brother threat. I believe the human saying is 'Stick a fork in him, because he's done'." She smiled, her servos spreading out, and slipping into the thick cables running up the side of Optimus' throat.

He jerked at the movement, optics fluttering open wide, and coughed nervously. Another human habit he seemed to develop, but it worked, as Arcee nearly recoiled from him, and they could both hear their cooling fans switch on with the sudden increase in internal temperatures.

She wheeled away a bit, and his optics fell on her, really taking in her new pink form. Somehow, the oddly bright yet soft color seemed to suit her, shining brightly and hugging her feminine curves in all the right ways.

"Sir?" Arcee ducked her head a little, noticing that he was staring at her intensely.

"Yes, Arcee?" Optimus' voice was distracted, as his optics briefly roamed over her body, of their own accord.

"I was just saying that I believe Kit will grow to be a beautiful femme." She cleared her throat a little, her body burning up from the sheer intensity of his stare. "And I think Frenzy may already have a little crush on her."

"Yes..." He nodded, his voice a whisper. "You are a beautiful femme..."

"Sir?" Arcee's optics widened, though she was preening inside. "You think I'm beautiful?" She couldn't resist the grin.

"What?!" Optimus jumped, jerking harshly, and tore his optics off her. "What? Who has a crush on who?!" He moved sharply, and the chair buckled beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground and landing on his aft hard enough to rattle the building.

"Oh my Primus, are you ok?!" Arcee's optics had widened even more and it looked like she wanted to laugh, but just as she was wheeling over to offer him a hand up, the door opened with a hiss, startling her and sending her crashing down on top of the bot.

Both bots just stared at each other, cooling fans going at top speed. The huff at the door had them turning towards the sound, though.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide had his head tilted, his optics glinting mischievously.

Arcee almost leapt off Optimus and then got up with his help. She was a little jumpy, but a smile touched her lip plates anyways.

"What were _you_ two doing?"

"Nothing." Optimus' tone was flustered, and he shot a warning look at the weapons specialist.

"Sure you weren't." Ironhide snickered lowly, causing both bots to get even more flustered.

"Permission to go see Kit, sir?" Arcee shot a pleading glance to Optimus, who chuckled slightly, before nodding.

"Why are you being so formal, femme?"

"Shut it, Hide. We were doing nothing wrong." Optimus narrowed his optics at Ironhide as Arcee rolled out of the room, and his optics narrowed even more as Ironhide began to laugh so hard, he actually _snorted_. "And what's so funny, Ironhide?"

There was a moment of silence as Ironhide seemed to get control of himself. "Nothing, sir. I just find your antics with Arcee funny."

"'Antics'? Did you just say my 'antics'?" Optimus' optics narrowed further. "Do I go around, finding your 'antics' with Chromia amusing?"

"No sir." Ironhide snorted in amusement, chuckling darkly. "But that's probably because she'd kick your aft for mocking her, if you did."

Growling, Optimus headed for the door, only to be blocked by Skids and Mudflap. "Can we talk to ya, boss bot?" Skids spoke up sheepishly, head hung low.

"Very well." Venting deeply, Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Go ahead and get Lennox and Epps. I'll meet you in the medical bay." Ironhide snorted once more, and Optimus reared back his foot and booted the bot in the aft on the way back, causing 'Hide to break into laughter as he stumbled off. "Smartaft." He grumbled, turning to walk back to his desk.

**(Ratchet's Medical Bay)**

Kit's eyes shot open as she screamed in blinding agony, and Ratchet appeared in seconds, grabbing her hand and holding it "It hurts! Uncle Ratchet, it hurts!" She couldn't help but scream again.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stay in stasis, youngling. I am not giving you a sedative for nothing. Now you _must_ stay asleep, okay? Your changes need to finish. You don't want to make your Uncle Ratchet cranky, okay?" He was clearly trying to make the femme smile.

"You're always cranky, Uncle Ratchet." Kit's voice turned weary and pained as he injected her with another sedative, this time a stronger one.

"Cranky my aft." He muttered as she fell into recharge, and Frenzy snickered at his side. Spinning on the small bot, Ratchet's optics flared. "What was that?" Frenzy jumped at the unspoken threat and jumped behind Ravage, as Ratchet reached for a nearby wrench.

"F...Frenzy being g...good!"

"Yes, well...see to it Frenzy stays that way." Ratchet mumbled darkly.

Frenzy peeked around from behind Ravage at the Cybertronian femme. Her changes were nearly complete and he was startled to see what she looked like. "F...Frenzy like K...Kit, and now K...Kit will be back to C...Cybertronian. F...Frenzy can merge with K...Kit, yes?" He tilted his head a little, hope ringing clear in his voice.

"If she feels the same way, and when she becomes a suitable age, yes."

Frenzy reached a hand towards Kit, and took in her new looks. Her body had reverted back to a slender feminine protoform, with dark grey metals. She was rather small, and still a youngling. Frenzy found himself worried about the guardian, as well as the others. How would people take to her being Cybertronian?

"W...What about g...guardian?"

Ironhide walked in through the open door with Lennox perched on one shoulder and Epps on the other. "No one will allow that oversized garbage can to touch Kit, alright?" His change of attitude was both startling and not. He'd been one against her being there before, but now that everything had been revealed...

Frenzy couldn't help but feel concerned for Kit. She was his friend. She was more than his friend. There was this funny stirring in his circuits whenever she was around. It confused him mostly because he'd never felt that way before, and didn't know how to process it. He'd never merged with another.

Of course, Megatron didn't really encourage love in his ranks. He felt it was a weakness and wanted no part of it. Frenzy wondered if Ladiesman217 would talk to him about the wonderful, strange world that was love and caring. Bumblebee _was_ supposed to bring Sam and his mate back to the base soon. He'd ask then, and hope the humans could help him.

**(One Hour Later)**

Optimus received the call and returned to the medical bay, only to be rushed as soon as the door opened. A little metallic youngling came rushing out with familiar optics, clicking and whirling like she'd been speaking the language all her life, and ran into his hands, causing him to laugh happily as he picked her up.

"Sweet spark!" He couldn't express how wonderful it was to finally be able to pick her up in his real hands, and not have to rely so heavily on a holographic form. Kissing her cheek plates, he smiled joyously at her.

"Oh look how pretty you are, sweetling." Arcee cooed, walking over with a smile. Kit grinned impishly at them both, clicking at Optimus.

"Daddy!"

"She looks just like any other sparkling." Optimus was amazed as he hugged her tighter, stroking a hand down her back. "Were there any problems with the change?"

"No, except for her awakening early from the sedative."

Ratchet raised a single optic ridge as Kit scrunched up her nose plating, and made a face, causing both Arcee and Optimus to laugh at the cute image. "I don't like needles, Uncle Ratchet." She pouted. "You were being a bad doctor bot!"

"I am not a bad doctor, youngling." Ratchet huffed darkly, before spinning a glare on Optimus, who was chuckling even more. "And _you_ don't start with me, or I'll offline your 'fun parts'."

Arcee's optics widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "You could die for that." She growled, before freezing cold at the wide-eyed stare both mechs were giving her. "Oh Primus, did I just say that out loud?" With a groan, she slapped a hand over her optics and shuddered a little.

Kit looked at all three bots with confusion. "What 'fun parts', daddy?" The mechs froze, and Arcee snorted at the panicked looks on their faces.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older, sweetness. Those two mechs would probably mess it up anyways." Arcee giggled. "The last thing I bet either of them want to talk about, was a Cybertronian version of 'the birds and the bees'."

Kit's optics widened with realization. "Um...never mind. I'm cool... I'm..." She froze, mid-sentence and all three bots turned to see her optics going distant.

"Kit?" Optimus called lightly, worriedly.

**(Flashback)**

A femme was leaning over her, placing her inside a small capsule-like object. There was a terrified, pained look in her blue optics.

"Firefly, remember me, my dear sparkling. Golden Arch will find you, just give him time." Her voice was soothing, reassuring. The femme left a small kiss on her cheek, before pulling back and hitting a button, closing something over the capsule.

**(End of Flashback)**

Kit's optics focused again, and she shook her head, facing Ratchet, Arcee and Optimus with bright optics. All the bots were panicking and she frowned a little. "I...I saw a femme. I think...she was my creator. She... She told me not to forget her and called me Firefly. Then she said Golden Arch would find me, but she didn't sound scared."

Arcee and Ratchet glanced at each other worriedly.

"That would mean... He was good at one point." Ratchet murmured quietly.

"According to Ultra Magnus, he is good. He figures something set the guardian off, and is malfunctioning his systems somehow." Optimus informed the others, watching as Kit remained silent.

"We better let everyone see her now." Ratchet sighed and tapped his head. "I've been getting internal comms asking about her."

"Come on, youngling." Optimus settled the little femme closer to his spark, before leading the others out of the medical bay and immediately becoming the center of attention.

"Hey, Optimus, what's up? How's Kit?" Epps waved as he hollered up at the large bot.

"Hey there!" Kit waved down at everyone with a giggle, before glancing in wonder at her new, metallic limb. She noticed how everyone startled, and realized they must have recognized her voice, even with the tinny overtone to it.

Ultra Magnus walked up to Kit almost hesitantly. She curled more into Optimus' hold in fear, even as he sighed, reaching to gently touch her facial plates.

"Little one, I was wrong to hurt your feelings so badly, and I was wrong about you not belonging on the base with us." He bowed his head slightly, before offering a stiff, awkward smile. "Sometimes us grown up bots can be a little silly at times, and it takes cute little younglings like you to wake us up." A smile touched her lip plates as she gazed up at him with big blue optics, and his smile softened in response, becoming more genuine.

"I ain't apologizin' to her!" Skids snapped childishly, folding his arms over his chest as he and his brother approached.

"I did say 'grown up bots', so obviously you two don't count." Magnus shuttered his optics with a sigh, and shook his head.

"That's cold, Magnus!" Mudflap grumbled, even as Bumblebee pulled up with Sam and Mikaela.

Before anyone could mutter a word, Frenzy scrambled over to Bumblebee and hopped around at Sam's feet. "Sam, F...Frenzy need h...help. W...Will y...you help F...Frenzy?" He asked excitedly, his stuttering made worse with his excitement.

"Uh, okay, I'll try to." Sam gave Mikaela a helpless shrug, before yelping as Frenzy suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him across the hangar, out of Kit's hearing range. Well, he _tried_ to, but Sam kept fighting him. "Hey, wait! Where are you taking me? What about Mikaela..?!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Tall f...fleshy m...mate may come." Mikaela smirked and sauntered over, making good use of those long legs as she followed the two across the hangar.

Bumblebee turned to Ratchet and tilted his head inquiringly.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the medic!" Ratchet snapped darkly, before glancing over again.

In fact, Frenzy and Sam were immediately the center of attention for every bot and human in the hangar, though none of them seemed to realize it. Mikaela was all too aware, smirking briefly up at Optimus, before turning her attention to the frantic former 'Con.

"So... What's up, Frenzy?" She smiled at him, sitting next to Sam as Frenzy paced across from them.

"F...Frenzy likes f...friend K...Kit, and wants to m...merge with h...her." He tilted his head as his legs danced excitedly.

Mikaela saw the way his legs danced around, and had the funny impression of a Cybertronian peepee dance. Before she could burst out laughing, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Merge?" She locked eyes on his optics, refusing to look at his spazzing legs.

Frenzy nodded quickly, legs still going at it. "Spark m...mates f...forever."

Her eyes widened, and Sam nodded in understanding. "Ohhh okay, I understand. So you...have feeling for Kit, right?"

"Y...Yes, F...Frenzy never h...had feelings b...before as D...Decepticon. M...Megatron never allow it. S...said it was w...w...weakness."

Wrinkling her nose, Mikaela hissed slightly. "He's a big, sparkless jerk! Love is the most powerful thing on Earth. There are many different kinds of love, though, but you obviously love Kit in the 'forever yours' kind of way. So I'm thinking, you want advice, right?" She pushed Sam off to the side, causing him to fall on his butt on the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He grumbled, getting up and standing next to her.

"Y...Yes please. F...Frenzy would l...like." Frenzy nodded at Mikaela, glancing only briefly to Sam.

"Then _I'll_ tell you what you need to know." Frenzy nodded again, chattering excitedly. "First, don't ever be afraid to let Kit know how you feel. Human femmes and robot femmes are not so different. We still like to be told nice things, and to be told we're loved." She shot a glance to Sam, whose jaw dropped. "Do little things to show that you love her."

"G...Gifts, too?"

"Well...sometimes that's nice, but you don't need to always give a female a gift. Sometimes just giving her a flower or telling her how you feel about her is enough."

Sam's eyes narrowed in insult. "I always tell you I adore you!"

She turned a venomous look on him. "All the time we've been together now, and you haven't told me once that you love me." She retorted darkly.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was waiting for the best time to say it."

Her look soured. "Sure you were, Sam."

Sam glanced up then, briefly noting all the bots were transfixed on them. Clearing his throat nervously, he suddenly straightened. "Do you?"

"Do I what, Sam?"

"Love me. Do you love me?"

She smirked suddenly, raising an eyebrow his way. "Maybe, maybe not." She cried out with laughter as Sam launched himself at her, going for a kiss.

"See Frenzy, naughty femmes get punished." He tickled her feverishly, causing her to squirm against him.

"N...Naught femmes. B...But K...Kit not naughty."

Ratchet scanned Sam and sighed, shaking his head. "He's going to start up again. Pheromone levels are rising." Walking over, he growled down at Sam. "Samuel James Witwicky, none of that now, tossing about in front of us; keep _that_ private and out of youngling view, slagging humans, always jumping each other like petro rabbits."

Kit chirped wildly to her daddy, purring when he held her tighter in response. "Are they playing?" She tilted her head a little, pointing to the two human teens.

"Yes, sweetness, they are." She tilted her head once more, this time in his direction, and he raised an optic ridge. "What is it, sweet spark?"

"Do you and mommy play too?" Her question was completely innocent, but Optimus seemed to spasm almost, optics widening and brightening beyond anything anyone had ever seen. He suddenly seemed quite flustered.

"K...Kit, we ah...you k...know..." He was doing a rather impressive impression of Frenzy at that moment, stuttering and stammering helplessly. He shot Arcee a look then. "A little help, please?"

She blinked her own optics wide and bright, and abruptly stumbled into her sister. "I...I...I..."

Kit looked between them, and then began to giggle. Her optics had a mischievous glint in them, and she clapped her hands excitedly as the two bots stumbled over their words and shot helpless glances at each other.

To distract his sparkling, Optimus began tickling her, making her wiggle and giggle. She gripped his hands, trying to make him stop, and he blinked at her strength, glancing briefly to Ratchet. "She's strong for a youngling." He noticed, before resuming his tickling, despite her protests.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and snuggled her close, smiling contentedly as she purred in response. "My silly little youngling," He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Kit."

"I love you too, daddy. And you too, mommy." She held his fingers close to her spark, settling down happily as she began to really take in that she had a true family now.

**(Far away from the Autobot Base)**

Tires squealed as Golden Arch skidded to a sudden stop, transforming as he did so. Then he dropped to his knees, and cried out as pain shot through him, his hands coming to his head. "Firefly, please forgive me sparkling." He whispered, his optics flashing from blue to eerie amber, as a shadow loomed over his form suddenly.

"Attitude incorrect," The monotonous voice sounded, and Golden Arch screamed again. "You are a killer now."

"No, I'm a guardian! I've killed no one!"

The large, purple bot with a visor covering his optics reached down and grabbed Golden Arch, lifting him off the ground. "This is unacceptable behavior. You will _take_ the youngling and bring her to _me._" There was an eerie calm in the tone, and Golden Arch found himself drawn towards it. "You will do as I tell you." The optic focused, and Golden Arch's optics widened, flashing briefly, before returning to an eerie amber color.

All of a sudden, Golden Arch went limp.

"What is your purpose?"

"I am to take Firefly away from Optimus Prime, and force his hand. He is to be made to attempt to retrieve her at the Decepticon base, master Soundwave."

With a slow nod, Soundwave put the bot back on his feet, and the edge of his lips turned up. "Acceptable."


	10. Chapter 10

**(The Decepticon Base)**

Megatron and the Fallen were waiting impatiently for their daily report from their warriors, when an unexpected visitor startled both of them. The large, purple bot with only a single optic walked into the room.

"Where have _you_ been, Shockwave?" Megatron snapped darkly, surprised to see the mech and a little put out he arrived _after_ the battles. Not to mention, he was already in a foul mood, having not yet come up with a suitably impressive plan for his master.

"Shockwave has found some interesting news for his masters." Optics glinted, and suddenly, Shockwave was the center of everyone's attention. "Human sparkling is not human, but cloaked Cybertronian youngling. Soundwave and Shockwave found her guardian. He refused us at first, but Soundwave made him see things our way."

Megatron's and the Fallen's optics lit up at the news, and they exchanged an intrigued look.

"She belongs to creators Shockwave offlined many Earth generations ago. The femme creator let her escape in a pod from Cybertron. The guardian is her protector but Soundwave has given the Autobots cause not to trust him. He will take youngling away from Prime by force, and will bring her here. Target Optimus Prime will come for her."

Both the leaders straightened, pleased. "Very good, Shockwave. This plan was well thought out, I am pleased." Megatron nodded, too momentarily impressed to be put out. The Fallen smirked evilly.

Bending to one knee, Shockwave bowed his head deeply towards them both. "Shockwave lives only to serve you."

"If she's a Cybertronian, how'd she disguise herself?!" Barricade's optics were narrowed and he almost snarled the question.

"Answer: Defensive programming installed and engaged before Shockwave could get to the sparkling."

"One I have Optimus Prime, I will _make_ him beg for death. But it will not come. Torture will not stop until his spark fades on its own." The Fallen was smirking darkly, optics flashing evilly.

Megatron smirked at the thought of his brother's bleak future, and cast a glance at his clearly pleased master. That was all he needed to make him relax, to know they'd soon have everything they wanted.

**(Autobot Base)**

Kit was recharging peacefully in her daddy's arms, her little form curled into the divet down the center of his chest. His hands were placed protectively over her little form as she slept on unaware. Then, her optics onlined, and she jolted ever so slightly, peering up at the massive form below her.

She didn't even try to fight the smile, drawing her servos over his chest plates, to the windows, drawing little figures on them. Shifting a little, she glanced up again as his hand tightened over her.

"Kit?" His optics onlined, and he lifted his head to look down at her.

"Hi daddy." She clicked and chirped, stirring and settling as he ran a servo over her back and helm. Her clicks turned into purrs and she offlined her optics, returning to the peaceful world of recharge.

Optimus smiled sadly down at the little sparkling who'd seen far too much pain for her age, and continued to stroke her back as she recharged happily.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Kit found her daddy had gotten up early, somehow leaving her on her own little bed while not disturbing her rest with his movements. She didn't think much of it, he always seemed busy with meetings to go to. He was a Prime after all, and a leader.

Slipping off the bed, she snuck out of the room and wandered around a bit, before finding herself standing just outside the brig. Sunstreaker's face flashed across her processor and she steeled herself. She had a mission. She wanted to know why he hated her so much. Granted yes, the Decepticons struck the base in search of her, but otherwise she'd never done _anything_ to him!

She couldn't help who and what she was.

It didn't help she hated the thought of being, well, hated. It was painful. It _hurt_. A lot. So she walked into the surprisingly unguarded brig and spotted Sunstreaker sitting in a cell, staring distractedly at the far wall.

There was an expression of pain on his facial plates, and she stared at him a moment, before walking over to the bars and sitting down, the movement catching his attention.

He looked at the tiny little Cybertronian femme and blinked in surprise. "Who are you?"

She stared at him sadly for a moment before clicking. "Kit."

He jolted a little, optics brightening and widening, before he seemed to shake off the expression. He moved closer to the bars, sitting against the wall on the other side and watching her thoughtfully and sadly. "How are you Cybertronian now?" The tone of his voice was odd to her, and she tilted her head a little.

She continued to stare at him sadly. Her spark still hurt at the thought he might hate her.

Frenzy slipped in then, approaching Kit and sitting next to her, causing her to jolt in surprise. "K...Kit was always C...Cybertronian. S...Special programming m...made her blend in with her s...surroundings."

Kit watched as Frenzy easily conversed with the bot who could have easily killed her, before sighing and turning to Sunstreaker. "Why do you hate me?"

He blinked at her silently.

She frowned. "Well?"

Sighing heavily, Sunstreaker shook his head. "I don't _hate_ you, femme." She never took her optics off him, and he seemed to take that as a cue to continue. "I...I went too far. I never meant to hurt you." He sighed and shook his head. "I have never seen Optimus so angry like that, before. I...I only wanted to frighten you, but my brakes failed. I truly never wanted to hurt you, Kit. I know I will be punished for this, just...forgive me for hurting you." He bowed his head and shook it, startled at a gentle touch to his face. When he glanced up, Kit was smiling sweetly at him, her little servos gently tracing his cheek.

"I forgive you." She whispered slightly, and Sunny watched her with his optics misting.

Neither of them were aware as Ironhide and Optimus walked in, stopping and staring in shock at the scene before them. Optimus stiffened, optics narrowing, until he took in the lack of hostility and tension in the air.

"I forgive you." Sunstreaker watched her silently, an odd look in his optics as she got to her foot pads. She turned to leave, and startled at seeing Optimus and Ironhide watching them warily. "Sire…!" She squealed and ran towards Optimus, whose optics softened as he bent and picked her up, holding her close to him, along with Frenzy.

"Hi Sire!"

"What are you doing here, sweet spark?" He tilted his head, flashing Sunstreaker a curious glance, only to see the mech's head down, blocking the expression on his face.

"I was talking to Sunny. I forgive him for what he did, Sire." She smiled up at him, happily. Then, all of a sudden, she was crying out in agony, writhing sharply in Optimus' hold. Ironhide spun to her, and Sunstreaker leapt up against the bars as he watched with wide optics as Kit screamed and thrashed.

"Kit! What's wrong?!" Optimus didn't even wait for an answer, spinning and cradling her close to his chest as he ran to the medical bay, bursting into the room and clearly scaring Ratchet half to death. "Something's wrong with her!" As if to prove his point, Kit screamed again.

Ratchet made a quick scan and hissed, before gently giving Kit something to help with the pain. "She's growing once again, Optimus." He gently took the femme and placed her on the berth, leaving room for Frenzy to hop up next to her.

"I thought you said she was finished changing?" Optimus watched as Frenzy sat next to Kit.

Ratchet watched as Kit seemed to have a small growth spurt, squirming and hissing despite the sedative and painkiller. "I do not understand this anymore than you do." He loosened the armored plates around the cables and cords, giving them more room and lessening the painful pressure Kit had to be feeling. "It seems whatever happened to this programming her creators added in her systems, it's causing some form of malfunction. Or perhaps it's causing her body to overcompensate for something, causing these growth spurts. She _is_ still rather small for a Cybertronian femme at the age she is. I cannot be certain _what_ is happening just yet. I will need to continue to monitor the change, to make sure she is alright."

However, as sedated and quiet as Kit appeared on the outside, inside, her processor was resurfacing old memories. She was seeing Golden Arch, but he was very different from the one she met only recently.

**(Kit's Memories; Flashback)**

Golden Arch smiled and picked Kit up, twirling her around and making her chirp and chatter happily at him. He ran a servo over her face and had such a sad smile on his face.

"Play now?" She chirped happily, innocently.

"Yes, we play now." He nodded a little.

Suddenly, everything changed, and Golden Arch's face was replaced by that of an evil looking Cyclops bot, with only one optic. Kit was crying out in terror and thrashing as he reached for her...

**(End of Flashback)**

Ratchet held her down the best he could, without harming her, hearing her whimper and cry out as she thrashed. Even Frenzy was trying to help hold her still so Ratchet could tend to her better.

"Keep her down!" Ratchet injected her with a stronger sedative, checking on her vitals as he did so.

"What is w...wrong with f...friend K...Kit?!"

"I am not sure, Frenzy. She's growing more, it seems. I thought her process was finished, but obviously it wasn't." Suddenly, Kit onlined violently, shaking and crying. Both Ratchet and Optimus tried to calm her down, as the sedative slowly filtered through her systems. Ratchet held her down and Optimus held on to her hands tightly, trying to help soothe her. Unfortunately, her crying and shaking caused something in her system to snap and she offlined again, going into emergency stasis lock.

To say Optimus was upset would be putting it mildly. Arcee wheeled into the room, took one look at what was going on and immediately took her place at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was worried for both Kit and Optimus, the latter looking to be in about as much pain as Kit's screams confirmed _her_ to be in.

"Optimus, you will need to seat yourself while I treat Kit. Arcee, please take him over there." Ratchet gestured absently towards an Autobot-sized chair across the room.

She nodded, urging the massive leader over and down into it, standing next to him. Almost absently, Optimus slipped his hands into hers, holding them tightly as he trembled, his optics going back to Kit almost by instinct.

"Primus, please let her be okay." He shivered, feeling it as Arcee squeezed his hand

"I do not understand this." Ratchet frowned, hissing, as Kit continued to thrash impossibly, crying out in pain. "Even in stasis she appears to be feeling incredible pain."

To say Optimus was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He squeezed Arcee's hand again, his systems working beyond safe limits and his body straining. Arcee glanced over, and she watched as Optimus' optics dimmed dangerously, an odd sound escaping him. "She'll be okay, you'll see." She ran her servos over the back of his hand.

He nodded, and Arcee's spark broke at the sight of the pain he was in. "I hope you're right, Arcee. She doesn't deserve all this, you know. It's just not fair to her, she's been through enough. The poor sparkling." Shuttering his optics, he took a deep breath. "Primus, please, help her."

**(Kit's Mind)**

Flashing faces of a Cyclops bot flashed in her processors over and over. The two evil robots that seemed oddly familiar, both wanting to kill her daddy. Kit saw the bots who plotted against Optimus torturing him. She saw her daddy's precious energon pouring from wounds and trickling from his mouth. The agony he was in, shining in his optics. She also saw Barricade torturing her right in front of Optimus, who kept yelling in anger and pain.

**(End of Flashback)**

Suddenly, Kit onlined, screaming in terror. "Daddy, no!" She convulsed wildly as Ratchet grabbed her immediately.

"Kit!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet glared at the Autobot leader. "Please, stay back. Kit... It's Uncle Ratchet; I need you to calm down, sweet spark. You're safe, youngling." Ratchet's voice was urgent as he held her lightly and Kit slowly onlined her optics, looking up at her adoptive Uncle's optics.

"I...I saw things..." She grimaced in pain.

"What did you see Kit?" Ratchet spoke softly, but wasn't all that surprised when her optics darted past him to her father, and widened. He nodded lightly to Optimus when their optics connected briefly.

"Daddy! I want my daddy!"

Optimus didn't even hesitate, almost running to her as she reached for him. "Daddy's here, sweet spark."

"I saw things! They flashed in my mind. Faces and things." Her optics misted.

Frowning a little, Optimus scooped her up and held her to him gently. "What did you see?"

"A monster with one optic. And then there were those two robots who wanted to kill you, daddy. You were hurt really bad, losing energon with so many wounds all over. And Barricade was hurting me right in front of you." Kit's optics misted even more, and she breathed deeply, shaking in panic.

"You're safe here, Kit." Optimus kissed her cheek plates lightly and stroked her back.

"Optimus, may I speak with you a moment?" Ratchet was frowning as he moved to the door of the medical bay.

"Alright, just give me a second." The great Autobot leader nodded, before turning to Arcee. "Arcee, would you mind sitting with her?" She nodded, and he gently handed his sparkling over to her hold before moving to join Ratchet.

**(Outside the Medical Bay)**

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"She is describing Shockwave, and I don't like these images she's getting. Seeing the both of you getting tortured?" Ratchet sighed and paused, before shaking his head. "I have heard of certain Cybertronians that could receive bits and pieces of the future in visions, but it usually only manifests when they get older." There was an almost fearful look about Ratchet's facial plates, his optics wide.

"What are you saying?"

He frowned. "It's very rare when younglings receive this from either one of their creators."

"Ratchet, would you just tell me already?!" Optimus barely resisted shouting, just to keep from frightening Kit.

"Younglings rarely survive this ability, if their processors receive it when they are so incredibly young."

Optimus' optics widened in terror and pain. "You're wrong, Ratchet. She's a strong youngling, she will be fine." His tone was nearly a growl, and he shook his head, ignoring Ratchet's look. "I don't want to hear another word. Kit _will_ be fine!" He turned on his heels and marched back into the medical bay, leaving Ratchet looking after him with a heavy spark.

In truth, the medic was worried about them both.

**(Close to the Autobot Base)**

Golden Arch was in bipedal mode, and hidden well as he surveyed his surrounds. However, as he sat looking around, he felt a pull in his spark. He felt something was wrong. He was...doing something wrong. He wasn't _supposed_ to be doing anything that would hurt the femme youngling. He was supposed to _protect_ her. Why couldn't he stay focused on that? What was wrong with him? Why were his processors so filled with hatred for the Autobots, focused mostly around Optimus Prime himself?

"Oh, Firefly. What's wrong with me?" Golden Arch hissed and held his head. "Why can't I _focus_?!"

It was then that Golden Arch became aware of an approaching Cybertronian signal, and his head snapped up, spotting Ultra Magnus heading straight for him in vehicle mode. He tried to transform and take off, but Magnus was on him, transforming into bipedal mode and grabbing his arms before he could move.

"No you don't! I want some answers."

The guardian snarled lowly as his optics flashed back and forth, blue to amber and back. He struggled against Magnus' hold but couldn't get free.

"You are a _guardian!_" Magnus' voice pulled something from the struggling mech's spark that caused his thrashing to worsen. "You protect sparklings and their creators! You didn't _kill_ anyone! I want to know who got to you!" Magnus hissed as Golden Arch shook his head wildly. "Your designation is Golden Arch, not GoldenArcher! You had a duty to that youngling in Prime's care! Now I want to know who got to you, and you _will_ tell me!"

Golden Arch continued to struggle before just collapsing in exhaustion, not only from fighting Magnus, but Soundwave as well. Magnus huffed, not loosening his hold at all, and commed Optimus and Ironhide for a hand, explaining what happened. It was only minutes before the two bots came rushing to his aid, weapons at the ready.

"I think it might be in our best interests to hold him here, and try to question him. He knows something." Magnus shook his head grimly. "He simply refuses to tell me. Ratchet should still have some rather...interesting methods of extracting information from less willing bots."

"Agreed. Bring him." Optimus stiffened then, a frantic comlink from Arcee causing his optics to widen.

::Get back here now! Hurry! Kit's going into terminal stasis lock!::

Ironhide and Ultra Magnus stared at Optimus as his optics misted and he took off for the base.

::Prime, what's wrong?!:: Ironhide commed him, cannons whirling worriedly.

"It's Kit!" Optimus called back, not even bothering to use the comm link as he ducked into the hangar.

Shaking his head, Ironhide heaved a heavy sigh. "No..." Turning, he growled and lifted Golden Arch, helping Magnus carry him to the medical bay, and hold him down while Magnus strapped him to a berth.

They stopped and stared at the small femme on the table before them, and the large bots surrounding her, looking pained and grim. "How is she?" Magnus' voice was soft, but still seemed to boom in the room.

Arcee glanced over, her optics misted, and she clutched Optimus' hand tightly.

"Fight for me, sweet spark. Please, fight for daddy." Optimus' free hand lay on top of Kit's chest, over her spark.

Frenzy watched the others, his spark breaking. Not only was his losing his first and best friend, who ever cared about him, but he was losing the femme he was coming to love. Jumping on to the berth, Frenzy's optics filled and he sat next to Kit as Ravage came into the medical bay, head tilted. "F...Friend K...Kit, please, don't leave F...Frenzy... Please..." Frenzy's voice broke a little.

Ratchet was growing more and more frustrated. He didn't want to lose the sparkling anymore than anyone else did. "Slag it, femme, fight!" Suddenly, the machine monitoring her spark beeped warningly, and his head shot up to it, optics widening. The spark pulse was slowing, and his optics filled with horror. "NO! Kit, fight! Kit!"

Everyone tensed, calling to her. Even Golden Arch couldn't help but stare at her, his spark pulling agonizingly as his processor tried to make sense of the pain he was in, watching the femme as her spark steadily weakened, showing no signs of improvement.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Autobot Base)**

Golden Arch had been wrestling internally with the presence in his mind since he'd been captured, briefly admitting defeat long enough to _be_ captured; then he sat back, watching the Autobots fuss over an infant sparkling, and something pulled at his own spark sharply.

The presence never faded, but hearing Kit was going into terminal stasis lock caused something inside him to snap. His optics changed to blue, and he looked at Ratchet. "You can save her..." His voice was soft, his spark filled with pain.

Ratchet spun on him angrily, optics filled with mistrust. "This youngling is _dying_!" He seethed lowly. "If you know anything, _tell me now_!"

Golden Arch nodded, the presence in his mind oddly enough receding momentarily. "Your Prime has taken her in. Use a shard of his spark, and another who is close to her, to augment the power of her own spark."

Frenzy burst in then, raising his hands wildly. "R...Ratchet! Use F...Frenzy! Use F...Frenzy!"

Ratchet eyed Golden Arch briefly, noting the difference in his demeanor and optic color, before nodding sharply. "Okay then, everyone but Optimus and Frenzy must evacuate the medical bay at once, so I may work in peace!"

Everyone did so, allowing Golden Arch to remain behind, simply because he was safely pinned at the moment. Optimus and Frenzy each took up a medical berth near Kit, moving their chest plates to the side and bearing their sparks.

Sedating the mechs, Ratchet gently began to work, cautiously removing an extra piece from each of their sparks, and grimacing, knowing they'd both be in pain when they awoke. After all, this was more or less a slightly less complicated version of open heart surgery.

"Please, Primus, let this work." Ratchet prayed quietly, gently moving the pieces to Kit's own wildly fluctuating spark and allowed them to hover over the small blue field around her own spark. He sat back then, watching, and waiting to see if her own spark would accept the newer pieces.

Amazingly enough, they each fit down, attaching to her own spark and immediately, strengthening it; her spark was now bigger and stronger than ever, and slowly, her chest plates shifted, closing once more. Her thrashing, though minimal at the moment due to stasis lock, seemed to calm, and just as quickly, her vitals began to improve.

Quickly checking on the two mechs, Ratchet shook his head, relieved to see they were both fine and had easily shifted into recharge. Then he turned his attention to the little femme, nervous. She'd earned herself a special little place in everyone's sparks. Now, she had to be okay.

**(Several hours later)**

Kit onlined her optics and looked around, immediately noting her daddy and Frenzy both offline on berths, and Ratchet curled up on a chair, also offline. As she looked around, however, she spotted two bright blue optics watching her with a strange look.

"Hello, Firefly." The voice was soft, almost sad. "I see you're all better." He stiffened, the look shifting then, and shook his head.

"My name is Kit." She corrected him with a glare.

He frowned then, the look turning even odder. "I'm sorry, but your sparkling designation is Firefly, _not_ Kit." The tone he was using now was harsher, and his optics flashed dangerously. "That is what your creators called you."

"My _name_ is _Kit_ and _he's_ my daddy!" She stated more firmly, raising a hand to point at Optimus.

"Do you know who Megatron and the Fallen are, Firefly?" Now the tone turned oddly haunting, and his optics turned amber once more.

Something in his tone made Kit shrink back, clicking nervously as she crawled back a little. Golden Arch continued his little monologue, disturbing and distressing the little femme.

"They are going to torture and kill Optimus, taking him away from you _forever_." An eerie cackling issued from his vocal processors, and Kit whined softly, causing Ratchet to jolt, optics coming online immediately.

"Kit? What's wrong?!" He was up and walking to her in a flash, seeing clearly how upset she was.

"H...He..." Kit tore her eyes from the smirking Golden Arch, to look at the medic. "He said Megatron and The Fallen are going to take my daddy away from me, and kill him just like I saw, Uncle Ratchet!" She made a sad whine, her optics misting.

"Shhhhh, sweetspark, just calm down, okay….?" He spoke softly, bending to her level and stroking a servo over her back. As she breathed deeply, whimpering, he turned to Golden Arch, his optics narrowing and his expression hardening. "And as for you, silence yourself or I'll make sure to fix your aft permanently to that medical berth." He hissed, ignoring the agitated way Golden Arch wrestled against his bonds.

Optimus slowly came back online with a groan, his hand immediately going to his chest as a pain ran through his spark. Hearing a near identical groan of pain next to him, he glanced over to see Frenzy onlining. Their optics met, and immediately they both turned towards the sound of a small, frightened whimper.

The massive Autobot was on his feet pads and moving to his sparkling before he could comprehend much. Even as he moved, he registered the medical bay doors opening and multiple bots first peeking in, and then moving hesitantly into the room.

He ignored all that as he gently swept his sparkling into his arms, wincing as his optics brightened in pain. He pushed past it, however, holding her close to his spark. "You gave me such a fright, little one." He grimaced again as his spark pulsated wildly, working to adapt to the missing piece.

"Enjoy your happiness together, while it lasts, Firefly. He _will_ die." Golden Arch's tone was mocking and he cackled again, oddly, as the bots in the room all shot him dark glares.

Ironhide's cannons came to life, warming and whirling as Optimus' optics narrowed. For once, the leader of the Autobots didn't see fit to scold Ironhide for arming his weapons around younglings.

"Do not test me, and think I will not take action for this." Optimus warned lowly.

Everyone listened to the odd, half insane laugh coming from Golden Arch, and they exchanged looks.

"For what? Stating the facts? Megatron and the Fallen _will_ kill you, and you are the last of the Primes. Once you're gone, there are no more Primes to stand in the Fallen's way." He snapped darkly.

"Daddy..." Kit clicked lowly, curling into a groove in his chest plating.

"It's okay, sweetspark."

"Oh, and yes, Firefly... Barricade _will_ tear you apart. I believe he has a score to settle with you." Golden Arch's optics flashed an even brighter amber, before turning back to blue, and he suddenly offlined.

"Get him out of here." Optimus all but growled. "Put him in the brig, and make sure he's secured." He glanced down at his sparkling, who snuggled in against his chest with a coo and a whimper, and his gaze softened, before glancing back up again. "Remove Sunstreaker from the brig, however. I do not want him left with that slagging piece of scrap metal."

Kit's optics widened briefly then. "Where's Frenzy?"

"F...Frenzy here." She looked down as Optimus painfully bent and lowered her to the ground. She scooted over, giving him room to climb into the hand with her, and she was startled at a single flower he held out. "T...This for K...Kit." He spoke softly, his head ducked.

Kit smiled and took the small flower, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. "Awww, Frenzy! Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek, and his one leg began to dance around excitedly as the 'Con perked up, causing many of the bots to chuckle quietly at the scene.

"F...Frenzy like." He smiled at her with wide, bright optics, leg still dancing around. Then his smile faded, replaced with a heavy sagging of his body. "F...Frenzy so scared! Never s...scare F...Frenzy like that again!"

She giggled a little, and shook her head. "Okay, I'll try not to."

Frenzy hugged Kit tightly against him, and Arcee and Optimus watched the scene with soft, loving expressions on their facial plates.

"How sweet and innocent they are." Arcee murmured softly, tilting her head. Feeling a stare, she turned, startling at Optimus' look.

Kit also glanced up, spotting her daddy making goggly eyes at Arcee, and an impish smile touched her lip plates, as she got an interesting idea. She quickly seemed to forget all the bad things that happened to her, as she accessed her internal links and sent a private message to the two former 'Cons.

::We're going to get them together guys, and you're going to help me, right?::

Frenzy and Ravage nodded immediately, only to stiffen as Sunstreaker appeared from another building and slowly walked their way, bending until he was optic level with Kit. He bowed his head in respect to Optimus before addressing the little femme.

"Thank you, Kit, for forgiving me." He seemed to sigh a little, either not noticing or ignoring Sideswipe's presence as his twin walked up behind him. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you."

Kit clicked at Sunstreaker and wrapped her hands around his cheeks the best she could. She was still so small! "I forgive you, Sunny."

Sunstreaker's optics misted. Somewhere deep inside, he felt he didn't deserve the forgiveness she was giving him, but he couldn't help but put a hand around her gently. She truly was a gem. He felt horrible for what he did.

"Thanks, Kit."

A vehicle pulled up then, and they broke apart. Kit squeaked nervously as Optimus quickly retracted his hand to his chest plates, and Sunstreaker stood, moving defensively. There was no mistaking _that_ vehicle, even as two small figures climbed out.

"Where is that little street urchin?!" Simmons demanded harshly, before stumbling a little in surprise at the new smaller bot Optimus was cradling to his chest tightly. "Who's this? It's a little small for an Autobot warrior, isn't it?" He walked closer to Kit, and Frenzy clutched at her tighter, while Ravage moved in front of Optimus, growling. He ignored them. "Well hello there, what's your name?" He seemed to be trying to sound sweet, but there was a hidden force in his words that made the little femme curl tighter into her daddy's hold.

She looked at Optimus, who was regarding the two men with a rather hostile look, before glancing back down at them. "Kit."

Both men just gaped. For a long moment, they looked like they wanted to believe it was a joke, but something in the serious, grim expressions of the other bots told them otherwise, and they gaped again.

"But wait, that 'Kit' was human!" Galloway said her name with such disgust, and Sunstreaker growled warningly. "How'd she become a robot?"

"She was always Cybertronian, merely shielded from our scanners by a rather impressive special defensive program her original creators implanted her with." Ratchet spoke professionally, but there was no missing the hatred in his optics. "It allowed her to blend with her surroundings, to for all intents and purposes, become human, until the programming began to degrade. Well, her programming began to degrade and she bonded to Optimus, much as any child would to a creator."

"Where are her parents?" Simmons frowned.

"They were murdered." Magnus spoke the words in a deep, gravelly voice, optics flashing.

"Yo, she has a guardian, but he's kinda loco." Skids made the 'insane' gesture by his audio, and whistled a little for emphasis.

"Bro, there ain't no 'kinda' abouts it." Mudflap rolled his optics at his twin.

Galloway just glared at them all. He had no use for the lot of them, and he made no secret of it. "Give her back to her guardian." He ordered darkly, standing straight.

"_No_!" Optimus almost snarled the words, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe brought out their swords with twin glares. "I will not. She belongs to me now. She is _my_ youngling!"

Galloway glared at Prime, but there was no mistaking the sounds of the blasters powering up around him. He sneered at the bots, before turning. "We'll be back!" He growled, stomping towards his car with Simmons on his heels.

"Well..." Magnus raised a metallic eyebrow as the two men climbed into their car and it squealed off. "Those two are quite annoying, aren't they?"

"Welcome to our world." Ratchet added dryly, shooting Kit a worried look as she clicked nervously at Prime.

Optimus glanced down at her, everything about him seeming to melt at the tiny femme in his arms. "I will never let anything happen to you, sweetspark." He rumbled quietly, feeling Kit running her hand lightly over his chest.

"I love you, daddy." She clicked back, curling back into her favorite divet in his armor, and settling down. She cherished and savored the warmth and life in his body, taking in the love she thought she'd never feel from anyone. Falling into recharge, she was barely aware of the other bots watching her with various looks of love and adoration.

**(Several Months Later)**

Most of the Autobots had figured out by this point that Kit was up to something, where Optimus and Arcee were concerned. They just didn't know what. However, that didn't mean Optimus and Arcee themselves were aware of it. Kit had managed to rope Mikaela into her little plan as well, and had set off with her, leaving Frenzy to his own part of the task.

Frenzy walked into Prime's office, and over to the large bot, scaling his leg with ease to watch what Prime was working on.

"Where's Kit?" Optimus smiled at the little ex-'Con, placing the data pad down.

"K...Kit with Mikaela."

"Alright," Optimus nodded his head, resuming his work a moment, before becoming aware of the way Frenzy kept glancing up at him, as if waiting for something. "Did you need something, Frenzy?"

The little bot nodded. "Prime needs a break. Yes, Prime does." There was no missing the way the little bot didn't stutter. It seemed he only stuttered when incredibly excited, or overly nervous."

Optimus frowned a little. "A break, huh?" He had an odd feeling, but watched as Frenzy climbed back down and moved away.

"Yes, a break. Come."

Obligingly, Optimus stood and followed the little bot, moving away from his desk, only to start as the door opened again, and Arcee was led in behind Mikaela and Kit. Both the smaller femmes were smirking, but Arcee raised an eyebrow before joining them.

"Okay... I see I'm not the only one roped into this. What are we doing here?"

Frenzy clapped his hands. "Use holoform, yes. Yes, must use holoform!"

Optimus vented softly but nodded, immediately forming his holographic form. And it was only seconds before Arcee's stood across from him, looking amused and curious.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Arcee looked to the girls.

Mikaela grinned. "You two are playing twister together."

Kit grinned as well, but quickly straightened her look as her daddy turned her way, clearly amused. "Kit... What are you up to?"

"Daddy, does this look like the face of a..." Kit hesitated, before looking over at Mikaela. "What's the word, Auntie Mikaela?"

"Con artist…?" Mikaela smiled.

"Thanks." She turned back to Optimus. "Does this look like the face of a conniver?" She gave him the most innocent look she could muster.

Chuckling a little, Optimus hugged Kit and gave Mikaela an odd look, which she promptly ignored with a roll of her eyes. He knew the femmes were up to something, but he needed a distraction, and once he realized he and Arcee would be the only victims of this little game, he relaxed. He had a good idea what they were planning, but for once, it didn't bother him. He was going to have a chance to have some fun, and he'd take it.

Once the game was actually under way, the two bots quickly found out the whole thing was rigged; especially when they found themselves in questionable positions, rather close and almost intimate in some ways. They were so wrapped up in each other, occasionally giving each other's looks of heat and nervousness combined, as the two femmes giggled because of it. It was then Optimus began to clumsily flirt and compliment Arcee, and the girls giggled again.

"Y...Your armor looks particularly shiny, today." Optimus looked almost a little embarrassed as he gazed at Arcee from his real body.

"Really?" She blushed, the fans inside her kicking in. "Well, you know I wax and buff it regularly."

"Yes, and, uh..." He blinked, stammering. "You look very well...proportioned."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wow, what a buzz kill!" She grumbled quietly.

Both of Optimus' heads shot her way, and his eyes narrowed. "I heard that, Mikaela."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Okay, Optimus?"

He hesitated, before nodding. "What?"

"Make a move, already!" Mikaela put her hands on her hips, sighing in annoyance.

"_Mikaela_!"

"Yeah, daddy! Come on, we're not getting any younger, you know." His sparkling gazed up at him with the most innocent optics.

"Where'd you learn that expression?" He asked with a frown.

"Just do it, already!" Kit huffed, clearly mimicking a bot he knew all too well. "And stop fragging around!" Another bot he knew all too well. She paused then. "What's 'fragging' mean?"

Arcee blushed deeply, and Optimus growled a little. "Ironhide and Ratchet." They both intoned at the same time, exchanging dry looks.

"Come on, daddy! Make your move, cuz we girls have to..." Kit paused then, turning to Mikaela, who looked a little horrified, but seemed to mask the expression quickly enough. She'd heard Mikaela use it before, but couldn't quite remember how it went.

Mikaela cleared her throat nervously, before shrugging and mouthing the words to the rest of it, before showing Kit the hand gestures that went with it. Then she nodded.

Kit walked over to her daddy with a little smirk, and put her hands on her hips, before attempting to snap her fingers, but unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. "Slag, I can't do it, Auntie Mikaela!" She shot the femme a frown, before turning back to Optimus. "Us gals have to get our freak on, daddy!"

Optimus just stared at his sparkling, googling the terms before his optics narrowed when he realized how colorful they were. "You're _what_ on?"

"I don't know." That was a blessing in itself. "Ask Auntie Mikaela. It's her saying. I just borrowed it." Kit giggled again as Optimus' steadily souring look turned Mikaela's way, and said femme laughed nervously.

"Mikaela?"

She quickly got nervous under his scrutiny and raised a hand to her face. "Hey, wow! Would you look at the time! It's getting late, and Sam must me waiting for me." She laughed nervously, before turning and stepping away.

"Mikaela?" The girl's pace picked up, "Mikaela, stop..." She did so at the sterner tone. "Turn around and face me."

She did so, cringing. "I'm sorry, Optimus! I didn't know she'd repeat it! I'll watch what I say from now on, I promise!"

He nodded a little. "Thank you, Mikaela." He turned both his heads back to Arcee, and noticed her grinning at him broadly. "What?"

She shook her head, but before she could answer, Optimus found himself being shoved from behind. His holographic form lost his balance and collapsed on top of Arcee's causing them both to laugh as they fell, until their lips met. They just stared at each other with wide eyes, before glancing shyly away, their fans kicking on.

"I do believe my sparkling has struck again." Optimus laughed nervously, realizing the others had snuck off.

"The score, I believe, is Kit 3 and her daddy 0." Arcee giggled a little.

Optimus gazed at her, grinning slowly, and not bothering to move from the compromising position. In fact, his real body stepped forward and grabbed hers in his hands, noting the way her eyes widened, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her flush against his body. "Really, little femme? You femmes all like to gang up on me, don't you?" He continued to grin, eyes flashing.

She giggled and nodded. "Affirmative, sir."

His optics flashed with a hint of purple, and she raised a hand to his face with that smirk fixed firmly to her lip plates. His smile, however faded, as he gazed at her, and slowly, he bent his head down for a true, tender kiss. They lost themselves in the feeling, allowing their holographic forms to fizzle out of existence, and when they broke apart, their cooling fans switched on even higher.

"Wow, it's, um...really hot in here, isn't it?" Arcee ducked her head shyly, giggling a little.

"You really are beautiful, Arcee." Optimus spoke softly, and they gently held each other.

Suddenly, the office door slid open, and Skids and Mudflap appeared in the doorway, pausing at the scene before them. "Hey, lookie! Boss bot's gettin' jiggy with Arcee! Go for it, boss bot! Hits that!" Skids snickered rudely, and both bots snarled at his words and actions.

"Oh, you ugly moron, you just made them mad!" Mudflap growled, backing away.

"You're so stupid, we's twins! My face ain't no different than yo face!" He lashed out at his brother, starting an all our brawl that took them out of the office, and Optimus sighed as he released Arcee from his grasp.

They exchanged looks a moment, before Optimus ducked down and stole another kiss. Then, they headed out to meet with the others.

**(Brig)**

Golden Arch growled, holding his head, as once more his optics changed from blue to amber and back, the voice of his master invading his processors once more.

::Plan is ready to be carried out. Plan is being carried out for surprise attack on Autobot base. You will escape and help us capture human hostages. They will be exchanged for youngling, to force Autobot leader to come to us. What is your mission, repeat?::

::Capture humans to exchange for Firefly. Autobot leader will be forced to retrieve her at the Decepticon base.::

::Acceptable. Now wait for the signal.::

:: Yes, Master.::

Golden Arch shook as he dropped to his knees. He knew the Autobots would blame him for Prime's death, but he was helpless to refuse Soundwave. He couldn't find a way to break the 'Con's control over his processors.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Autobot Base)**

The Decepticon alarms were blaring loudly, as everyone ran around in a hurry. Soldiers ran past, no longer glaring at Kit. In fact, they were in such a panic, they never gave her so much as a glance. Even Galloway and Simmons, who'd conveniently chosen this time to visit, were too swept up in the fuss to give the little femme any thought. The Autobots, on the other hand... Optimus crouched next to Kit, tense, and nodded to Ravage and Frenzy. They were just outside her room, and Optimus' expression was grave.

"Protect her, at all costs." Optimus ordered, picking Kit up and hugging her close to him. The ex-'Cons nodded, and he kissed her head slightly. "I love you, sweetspark. Always remember that." He put her back down, his one hand lingering at her back a moment, before he vented and turned, standing as he rushed off to join the others.

Kit didn't want her daddy to go. She had a really bad feeling about all of this, and once again an image of her 'dream' hit her processors. "I'm scared, Frenzy." She whimpered, keening slightly with tears trailing down her face. "I'm worried about daddy."

"K...Kit's daddy strong and b...brave. H...He beat them." Frenzy's legs danced excitedly, and he wielded a shuriken, before his optics flashed, and he gently led her into the room behind them, sealing the door behind Ravage.

Kit had all the faith in the world in her daddy; it was the Decepticons and their evil, conniving ways that frightened her. They were sinister, evil, hateful, and resourceful, and didn't care the slightest for human or Autobot life. Shuddering a little, she sat on her bed while the ex-'Cons stood protectively over her.

**(Outside, A Battle Raging)**

Optimus noticed his brother and the fallen were not present in this battle. He, at the moment, was fighting the shock trooper, growling dangerously as Barricade dared to taunt him, mocking Kit with a dangerous look.

"Where's your pretty little sparkling, Prime?" Barricade snarled with a sneer, causing Optimus to attack blindly in rage. He grabbed Prime, flipping him over his head, causing Optimus to land on his back. He went to smash his foot down on Optimus' chest plates, but the young Prime was faster, rolling out of the way and quickly getting back to his feet.

The two were engaged once more, in a bitter fight. Barricade, for the most part, was only playing a role. He had no intention of offlining Prime in this battle; his master had bigger plans for the Autobot leader.

Optimus' energon swords appeared, and his battle mast engaged, but that meant little to nothing. The luminous shine of hatred in his optics, and the snarls he let out, spoke loudly enough of his hatred for Barricade, causing the 'Con to smirk deviously.

"You hate me. I can tell you, the feeling is quite mutual, Prime!"

With another snarl, Optimus charged the shock trooper once more.

**(Brig)**

Golden Arch jerked and onlined his optics. They were glowing an eerie, bright amber, and he suddenly yelled so inhumanly loud as he broke the reinforced chains. Energon dripped from rips in cables all over his body, but it meant nothing to him as he blasted his way out of his prison.

The bots outside heard the commotion, but with Decepticons attacking, they couldn't spare more than a second-long glance. It was when Skids and Mudflap went to check on the noise, and Golden Arch blasted his way out of the brig, hitting them in the process, that he got more attention. However, he didn't move towards the bots. In fact, he began to move away from them.

"Ow!" Skids groaned as he slowly lifted his head. "Yo, mean robots suck!"

Before any of the Autobots could intercept Golden Arch, they were jumped by more Decepticons.

**(Kit's Room)**

Whimpering, Kit was huddled down in her room, Frenzy protectively standing in front of her. Ravage stood more to the side, eyeing every inch of the room warily, and all weapons. The former 'Cons exchanged looks, immediately recognizing the vocal pattern of Golden Arch, but unable to do anything about the escapee because of their orders.

"What's going on out there?!"

Frenzy turned to Kit, kneeling beside her. "K...Kit stay down. W...We protect." He stated firmly, turning back to the door warily.

**(Outside)**

Golden Arch looked around, and saw several humans milling around uselessly. They were all easy targets for him, but regular soldiers meant little to him. He needed hostages with power. It was then he spotted two humans shouting orders, being protected by soldiers, and his optics flashed eerily. These men weren't soldiers, but the way they were being guarded told him they were people of interest.

Immediately, he headed for them, using smaller blasters to take out the guards, and he chuckled evilly as the two human males spotted him, their faces turning an unhealthy shade of white.

"I...don't think he's an Autobot!"

"What the hell are we-_Run_!" The man with the glasses and suit grabbed the other man's arm, and they turned to run, but before they could, Golden Arch reached down and grabbed them, holding them tightly.

"You can _die_!" He hissed, squeezing them a little, before running towards a jet that clearly wasn't one of theirs. "Thundercracker. You ready?"

"Affirmative!"

"Put us down, you bucket of bolts!" Galloway ordered, glowering at the larger bots, but he shrank back when Golden Arch gave him a truly dark look, before dropping them into the cockpit of the jet, which took off immediately to the sky.

He watched the first two hostages being taken away, before looking around. He spotted two soldiers standing alone then, firing their weapons at the larger bots. He wouldn't have looked twice at them, but he'd seen the larger weapons specialist treat them with an affinity he didn't give to the other bots. Golden Arch's optics flashed darkly, and he sneered before taking off at them full tilt.

Lennox was the first to spot him, and his eyes widened. He hissed a curse, and aimed his little hand gun towards the bot. "Back off, Golden Arch!" He shouted, firing off a few shots.

A smirk touched the bot's lip plates. "Do you think that pea shooter will really hurt me, human?" He snarled, ducking down and grabbing for them. They scrambled in different directions, trying to make it harder for him, but he was able to grab them in the chaos and hauled them up. "Nice try, human scum." He hissed, squeezing them until they bordered losing consciousness, and dropped their weapons. Then he turned and flagged down a twin jet to the previous, dumping the half conscious humans inside. "Take them to their new home, Skywarp."

The jet grumbled before taking off, and Golden Arch turned to Optimus as the Autobot leader managed to offline the bot he was fighting. "You'll be hearing from Master Megatron soon." He hissed, before transforming and taking off.

Optimus ran his way, but had taken some damage to his leg, and it refused to support a run. Crashing down, he slammed his fist into the ground angrily, causing the area around him to tremble from the force. When Ratchet and Ironhide walked over, the medic bot tried to calm him, but Ironhide's own angry ranting and raving wasn't helping. With a hiss, Optimus stood, leaning on his good leg. "I failed to stop them from capturing multiple hostages." He frowned. Then he straightened, optics shining in terror. "Where is Kit?! Is she still in her room?!"

Immediately, Optimus made his way as fast as he could towards his sparkling's room. He punched in the security code and entered swiftly, relaxing as he spotted the two bots standing guard over his little femme. Seeing the battle stances of Frenzy and Ravage, he held up a hand. "It's only me, stand down!" He ordered, kneeling with a hiss of pain and a creak of ancient joints. "Daddy's here, my sweet sparkling." Kit ran to him with a whimper, and he scooped her up into his arms. "Daddy's here."

"Daddy!" She curled into his hold, gripping his chest as tightly as her little hands would allow. "I was so worried about you! The Decepticons are so evil and bad!"

He tightened his hold on her, feeling a powerful feeling of love coming over him. A portion of his spark still worried for the humans captured, especially Lennox and Epps, but he relaxed a great deal, holding his little sparkling and taking comfort in the fact she was safe.

Arcee rushed into the room, looking only a little worse for wear, and smiled at the scene before her. She relaxed as well, seeing two of the most important bots to her alive and well. She stood off to the side then, smiling softly at them, and just watching, not wanting to disturb them. She smiled even bigger as Kit found her favorite spot in that little spot on his armor, and curled up into it.

Then Graham walked in, motioning until he caught Optimus' optics, and mouthed about Megatron having sent a message. Optimus' optics widened in alarm before he masked the look, slowly pulling back from his sparkling. Try as he might, he could only smile sadly at her, as he sat her on her bed. "Stay here. I will be right back, okay?" He patted her head, as she nodded, before standing and leaving the room with Arcee and Graham.

Kit frowned behind his back, motioning for Frenzy and Ravage to stay quiet as she tip-toed out of the room after him, following him to a large screen, where he and the bots stood. Seeing Megatron on the screen, she ducked around a corner, peering cautiously around it.

Somehow Megatron managed to sneer and snarl at the same time.

"You will return those humans to me." Optimus ordered gravely.

Kit's optics widened in horror, realizing someone had been captured. She looked around, trying to identify who was missing, and it didn't take her long to realize the two nicer soldiers, Lennox and Epps, weren't around. They were _always_ around for this, though. Her optics widened even more.

"Of course..." Megatron laughed darkly. "When you hand over the sparkling, I will return them."

"Don't do it, Optimus!" Lennox shouted, as Epps screamed obscenities.

Kit's optics misted, seeing not only Lennox and Epps but Galloway and Simmons on the screen as well. As much as she disliked those two, they were there because of her, which only made everything worse.

"I will _not_ hand over my sparkling to you!" Optimus hissed venomously.

Megatron growled. "Then I _suppose_ I could send them back...piece by piece." Megatron replied in the same tone.

Hearing every word, the tears finally spilled over. Young or not, Kit considered herself an Autobot, and Autobots protected life. Quietly, she snuck back to her room, lost in thought, and the first thing to do was find a way off the base. She had to help those humans, and there was only one way for that. However, what she didn't realize was that Frenzy had followed her outside, not understanding what she was doing.

"K...Kit. What is K...Kit doing?" He tilted his head a little.

"I-I'm an Autobot, and Autobots protect and preserve life. I have to..." She turned to Frenzy with tears trailing down her cheeks. "I have to give myself up to the Decepticons to save those humans!"

"They will k...kill K...Kit!"

"I have to try, Frenzy!"

Just then, a jet dove out of the clouds and towards the base. Frenzy's optics widened in horror as it transformed in mid-air, landing harshly and grabbing for Kit. "No, no, no; it's S...Starscream!" He reached out, but Starscream was already lifting the struggling youngling up, taking once again to the sky as he transformed, trapping her in his cockpit. "No, r..release her!"

The other bots, hearing the commotion, came racing out of the hangar, only to stare in shock as Kit was taken away, staring at them with such sadness and fear from inside Starscream's cockpit, until they disappeared.

Frenzy turned to Optimus then, looking terrified. "K...Kit hear M...Megatron. S...Say she is Autobot and A...Autobots s...save and preserve life!"

Optimus snarled darkly, optics flashing a deep, frightening red. "Frenzy, Ravage, come with me." He stalked forward dangerously, any sign of a limp or pain long gone.

"Where are you going?!" Ironhide stepped forward, only to pause at a dark glare.

"I am going to retrieve what belongs to _me_." Optimus snarled. "I am going to get my sparkling back, and to retrieve the humans."

"I'm coming too." He stepped forward, but Optimus' look was enough to stop him cold.

"No, _I_ have to do this." Optimus vented, his optics returning to normal color, but there was an odd look to them. "If I do not come back within a reasonable time, then come after us." He transformed before the other bots could say a word, opening his door for the former 'Cons to climb in, then taking off at the fastest speed he could manage.

Sam turned to the others, frowning. "I don't like this." He clutched at his still healing ribs and stood next to Mikaela, who was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I know Optimus is a Prime and a leader, but he's... He's just one bot, and he's going to be going to their base, and there'll be so many of them!" She saw the look Bee took on, a look of terror, and heard the whine he let out.

Bumblebee worried about Optimus, caring about him a great deal, just like the others. A quick glance around told him the other bots felt the same way. Not only about Optimus, but the others as well. Kit, Lennox, Epps... Ironhide and Ratchet couldn't meet the eyes of the humans, which was worrying. If two of the stronger, crankier bots were so clearly worried, things had to be bad.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Starscream landed and transformed, holding the sparkling close to his chest. He was eager to please his masters, yes, but looking down at the femme's wide optics, something snapped deep in his spark, and he curled her tighter against him. He didn't like this plan. Not this aspect of it, anyways. He didn't like the Autobots, but to steal a _sparkling_ and _hurt_ her was not at all on his 'to do' list. Seekers were naturally protective of sparklings, and this went against everything his programming fought for.

"I will protect you, little one." He spoke softly, and she shivered in his hold, pulling at his grasp.

Kit brushed his words off, knowing he couldn't be trusted. He was a Decepticon. All Decepticons were evil, and she wanted no part of any of them. Frenzy and Ravage were special.

As they entered the room, all eyes and optics focused on them. The humans watched silently, shocked. They _all_ knew Optimus would never let her go willingly, and watching as she narrowed her optics at the mechs in the room, they could guess all too easily what had happened.

"Why isn't she upset?" Megatron frowned, tilting his head in confusion. Even the Fallen looked shocked at her oddly brave reaction.

"I left on my own. I wanted to come here. I'm an Autobot, just like my daddy, and that means we protect people. I came here. So let the humans go." She glared at the bots, who were struck momentarily silent by her words.

Galloway and Simmons looked at each other, clearly shocked by not only her words, but her actions as well. To say they were seeing her in a different light would be putting things mildly.

"She came here willingly, to protect us, even after we were so rotten to her." Galloway blinked in shock, even as Kit turned her head to them.

She offered a tiny smile. "I forgive you." Her words were so quiet, but they heard them anyways.

The Fallen watched the sparkling ever so slightly and smirked when he noticed the stance Starscream had taken, as he held her in his hands. Yet he said nothing to Megatron about it. "Open your claws, Starscream!" He ordered instead. When the bot reluctantly obeyed, he moved his fingers, and Kit levitated in the air, floating over to him. She was abruptly grabbed tightly, and her bravado deflated like a tire.

Then Sideways walked into the room with a triumphant sneer. "Optimus has arrived, sir. It looks like he has Frenzy and Ravage with him, as well." Barricade snarled, and Kit whimpered, causing Starscream's optics to flash darkly.

"Very good." Megatron stood, smirking down at the sparkling. "Let's give him a nice welcome, shall we?"

**(Outside Decepticon Base)**

Optimus had brought his energon swords out, as he looked down at Frenzy and Ravage. They'd proven themselves to be useful and loyal, and if anyone could help him here, it was them. They stood straight, at attention, just like soldiers, waiting for his orders. He nodded his head. "Look for Kit and the hostages. I will be the distraction and get Megatron and the Fallen."

They nodded, turning and rushing off in the other direction. He watched them until they disappeared, anxiety eating at his spark, before he turned and stepped further into the base. He knew he was risking a lot, going in alone with just Frenzy and Ravage. He also knew the stacks were highly favoring the Decepticons, going in this way, but he had to chance it. If he didn't, they could kill his sparkling, and their human friends.

He walked further into the base, finding it oddly deserted. That is, until he entered the throne room, where he found all too many Decepticons waiting, including the seekers, his brother, and the Fallen.

"So good of you to join us, Optimus." Megatron sneered.

The Autobot leader could hear the whispers of the seekers' quiet steps as they approached him cautiously, and looked around quickly for any sign of his sparkling, or the humans. He was both worried and relieved not to find them in the room at all. Spinning in place, Optimus began his attack. He punched Starscream in the face, before spinning and kicking Skywarp in the chest, flipping him onto his back. Thundercracker got his arm removed for his trouble, and then a nasty kick to the face.

Megatron watched the battle, and reluctantly had to admit his little brother had spirit, regardless of how weak the pathetic humans and sparkling had made him. He watched, silently, as the Fallen lifted a hand, and Optimus was sent flying against a distant wall, hitting it hard enough to temporarily stun him.

"Offline his weapons and chain him. I will have _my_ fun with him now." The Fallen stepped forward as the Decepticons quickly got to work.

Barricade and Starscream grabbed the Autobot leader roughly, chaining him to a large table off to the side of the room. Optimus and Megatron's optics locked, and for the first time, the Autobot leader could see how truly gone his brother was. There was a completely insane look about his optics. Before he had a chance to process much more, however, the Fallen got to work. The first thing he did was burn out Optimus' optic, making the Autobot leader hiss sharply at the sensation.

Then Hook approached with a syringe filled with an unusual liquid, quickly injecting the liquid into his body. It only took a single second for Optimus to feel agony like he'd never imagined, and he writhed, recognizing the concentrated Cybertronian acid used ages ago for torture methods.

Then he picked up screaming, recognizing his sparkling.

"_NO! STOP IT!"_ Kit screeched from behind a large door, screaming in agony. "_Leave my daddy alone!"_

"K...Kit..." Optimus gasped, the pain clouding his sensors. "S-Sweetspark... D...Daddy loves you. L...Lennox, please, d...don't let her-" He grunted as more acid was poured onto his energon lines, smoke rising from where it ate at him. "Don't let her watch!" He couldn't see if she could see, but he knew she knew.

To his credit, Optimus didn't scream, but the pain was becoming more than his systems could handle and he wasn't sure how long he could withstand it. Then, to his horror, Megatron produced another vial, this time it was a human acid, and poured it over the most sensitive of wires all over his body. This time he couldn't handle the screams and yells, which were like drugs to the Fallen and Megatron.

Optimus arched up as the pain crippled him. Thundercracker approached then, with an evil gleam in his optic, and his remaining arm turned into a saw blade. Optimus couldn't move as Thundercracker placed the spinning blade at his arm, and proceeded to saw it right off. Energon began to leak from more places than he could keep track off, dripping steadily to the floor.

Next, Barricade and Starscream approached, slowly and agonizingly ripping his chest plates off. It could be seen a lot like skinning a human, the way they did it. They stripped him of his armor, painfully, forcefully, piece by piece, and mocked him every step of the way.

**(Optimus' POV)**

This was not how I ever envisioned my death. By torture. I would have wished for an honorable death in battle. This was just...pain and humiliation, on the part of the Fallen and his followers. I guess this serves me right, however, for not allowing my soldiers to come with me. I have a sparkling to think about. I have her. She is mine. I must _try_ to survive, for her, at least. I must try.

Please, Primus...

I wearily look over at the Fallen, as he approached me with a look in his optics. He has something in mind. Something worse than I'm already going through; I'm not going to like this. He tried to force my mouth open, but if the pain has done anything for me, it's given me new strength to resist.

"Open your slagging mouth, Prime!" He snarled, managing to pry my lip plates and dentals apart. He grabs my glossa then, and my optics widen as a cold dread settles in my spark. He yanked then, and the pain was too much to even scream. Then he grabbed a cutting tool, and before I can comprehend what's happening, he's cutting. The screams are choked off by the energon pouring down my throat, suffocating me, and my vision swims. I still manage to scream, however.

Arching up in pain, I try to find some way to stem any of the pain, but nothing helps at all. It was then that Megatron approached, with strange things in his hands, and a smirk on his face. He locked something around my spark, causing strangely unpleasant feelings to run through me. He locks his optics on me and sneers with a dark chuckle.

"Enjoy..." He purred darkly.

He pushed a button, and my vision whited out. There was a sensation of both pleasure and pain, more pain than anything, and the screams tore at my throat as I thrashed. Suddenly, red began to flash in my vision. It was all too much; warnings were flaring up, telling me that my body was beginning to give out. Megatron kept sticking me with those things, shocking me, hurting me, and for the first time in my life, I was helpless and couldn't stop him.

**(The Cell with the Humans and Kit, Normal POV)**

The humans were trying to keep Kit from seeing her daddy's suffering, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it. She screamed with his pain, her optics turning white, and her body convulsing, pulling away from whoever tried to touch her. She screamed at the Decepticons to stop, but they showed no signs of hearing her. She screamed at her daddy to fight, but he didn't answer.

Simmons happened to see the two former 'Cons approaching then, and was relieved. But then he noticed Barricade intercepting them.

"Going somewhere, Frenzy?" Barricade snarled.

"Y...You will pay." Was Frenzy's only reaction as he rushed forward, attacking Barricade with Ravage's help.

The other Decepticons ignored the fight behind them, concentrating on torturing Optimus. They poured more acid inside of him, while shocking him. Optimus, from screaming, strained his vocal processors to the point where he couldn't talk, and he could no longer scream. They were merely strained sounds coming from him now, as he continued to convulse in pain as Megatron shocked him. The more Megatron shocked his spark, the dimmer and dimmer it got, and the less Optimus thrashed and responded.

With an evil smirk, the Fallen nodded. ::Hold it on his spark longer now, apprentice.::

::Yes, my master.:: Megatron watched the savage volts hitting Optimus' spark as it flickered, threatening to flicker away.

::Finish him. He is close.::

Megatron sneered, shocking Optimus once more, and holding the barbs there, watching the spark flicker dangerously. The sound of cannons erupting outside didn't even startle him.

"The Autobots have arrived." Starscream bowed.

"They are too late." The Fallen sneered. "Hold them there and finish his spark. Then let us leave him here for the others to find." The Fallen's optics lit up as he watched Optimus' own spark flicker out. His body stopped convulsing and smoked violently from many places where the acid continued to eat at his body. He smirked, staring down at the dead body of Prime, before turning to Megatron. "Let's go. He's finished."

The Decepticons took that as signal to retreat, and began running, even as the cannon blasts got closer. Frenzy and Ravage made their way to the cell, opening it, even as Golden Arch dashed past them with the last of the Decepticons, and Barricade snarled before retreating with the rest. Using his skills, Frenzy hacked the code on the door and got it open, just as the throne room doors exploded, and the bots rushed in.

Arcee skidded to a stop as her optics landed on Optimus' still smoking body. "No..."

"Oh Primus, no!" Ratchet lurched over to Optimus' side, leaning over him, before nearly recoiling back. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. "He's gone. We've... We've lost him."

"DADDY! NOOOO!" Kit tore out of the room, and fought anyone who got in her way. She pushed past humans, dodging large foot pads and spotted the smoking body of her daddy. Her optics misted, and she fought on, only to be grabbed up by Ironhide. "LET ME GO!"

"No, little one." Ironhide's voice was broken as he held her to him. "You don't want to see him like that."

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

Ratchet turned and gently took her in his hands, cradling her close to him as he turned back to Prime. "Let her see him. Let her... Let her say goodbye." He walked over and gently placed the sparkling on Prime's chest plates, what was left of them.

It was then that Bumblebee entered, Mikaela and Sam perched on his hands. They cried out, spotting Prime's body, and Kit, who was momentarily shocked at what she was seeing, sitting on his chest.

"No, Optimus..." Mikaela lifted a hand over her mouth, and Sam held her tightly, their eyes immediately going to the once again creatorless sparkling sitting on Prime's chest plates. She turned away then, crying as she buried her face into Sam's chest.

Kit... Kit just stared. Her face was empty of all emotion, and she didn't move. She just...looked. Scared.


	13. Chapter 13

Simmons shook his head, wearing a newer, sadder look. He'd hated the Autobots for so long, and look what they went through to save him! He saw the devastating damage done to Optimus Prime, that ultimate took his life, and sighed sadly. "Wow. No wonder. He just couldn't hold on any longer." And somehow, he knew the ancient Prime had fought with all he had for them, and most of all, for Kit.

Everyone jumped at the sudden, broken sobbing coming from the sparkling. "Daddy, please. Come back to me, please. I'll be _so_ good, and never misbehave. _Please!_" She clicked and whirled, looking down at his darkened optics. Then her head shot up to the sky and she screamed to whatever higher power was listening. "GIVE MY DADDY BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" She whimpered then, curling up. "Please..."

Ironhide grunted, then growled, but his optics betrayed his pain. "She shouldn't be here." He saw the looks people and bots alike were shooting him and huffed. "Not like this. Not seeing him in the shape he was in when he offlined." He clarified, gruffly. "It's not right." He stepped forward, reaching down to pick up Kit.

She scrambled away from him, leaning even closer to Optimus' torn body. "No! Come back daddy! Come back!" Her body shook from the force of her pain.

Ironhide tried to gently pull Kit into his hands, his servos prying as firmly as he could at her wrists, only to be thwarted by her determination to remain where she was.

"Please, daddy. Wake up, please." She whimpered uncontrollably.

"Kit, sweetspark, come on." Ironhide's expression filled with agony. As war-hardened as he was, seeing a sparkling suffering like this truly tore at him. "I'll take you home." He barely shot Galloway a glance as the human man approached, catching Ratchet's optics and surprisingly politely requesting a lift to her.

Ratchet lowered his hand with a frown, and the man shakily got on, before he lifted it towards where Kit was hunched, crying. As Galloway approached, Kit looked up at the man who once hated her very being, and noted his newer, softer expression.

"I'm so sorry, Kit, for your loss, but there is one thing you should always know." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "That's how much your daddy loved you. He stood up to me, and he fought for you; that took guts. And your daddy was obviously very special, to a lot of people." Now he ducked his head. "And not just the Autobots,"

Kit nodded her head, sobbing even harder, and Galloway nearly recoiled in alarm, turning to Ratchet as he stumbled away.

"I was only trying to help." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I think I made it worse."

"She's just...too distraught right now. Her little spark is breaking." Chromia whispered painfully, leaning into Ironhide's side as they watched her.

"Bring his body back to the base. We'll have a proper service for him." Lennox looked pained, watching as Kit laid down on Optimus' chest, crooning softly, and refusing to leave his side.

Galloway nodded, borrowing a cell phone from one of the soldiers, before making arrangements for a C-17 to come pick them up. Kit was forced to drive back with Ratchet and a concerned Frenzy, the only one able to get her to leave Optimus. Kit felt like nothing would ever be the same again. She cried, not talking to anyone, including the bots she'd become closest with. It just wasn't like her at all.

Optimus' death had traumatized her to the point everyone became concerned. Even the twins, who normally were cold and callous towards her, were worried.

"Yo, she's been rechargin' with Prime's body." Skids frowned. "That ain't right, man."

"How do we help her?" Flare-up looked around, her sisters only shaking their heads, just as worried as she was, but clueless how to help her.

"She won't talk to any of us, including Frenzy, Ravage or me." Tears ran down her face from the combination of not only Kit's loss, but her own as well. Her processors began to run over happier times together.

**(Flashback, Twister)**

Optimus gazed down at her, grinning slowly, and not bothering to move from the compromising position. In fact, his real body stepped forward, and grabbed hers in his hands. He seemed to note the way her eyes widened, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her flush to his body. "Really, little femme? You femmes all like to gang up on me, don't you?" He continued to grin, optics flashing.

She giggled and nodded. "Affirmative, sir."

His optics flashed with a hint of purple then, and she raised a hand to his face, with that smirk fixed firmly to her lip plates. His smile, however, faded as he gazed at her, and slowly, he bent his head down for a true, tender kiss. They lost themselves in the feeling, allowing their holographic forms to fizzle out of existence, and when they broke apart, their cooling fans switched on even higher.

"Wow, it's, um...really hot in here, isn't it?" Arcee ducked her head shyly, giggling a little.

"You really are beautiful, Arcee." Optimus spoke softly, and they gently held each other.

Suddenly, the office door slid open, and Skids and Mudflap appeared in the doorway, pausing at the scene before them. "Hey, lookie! Boss bot's gettin' jiggy with Arcee! Go for it, boss bot! Hits that!" Skids snickered rudely, and both bots snarled at his words and actions.

"Oh, you's ugly moron, you just made's them mad!" Mudflap growled, backing away.

"You're so stupid, we's twins! My face ain't no different than ya face!" He lashed out at his brother, starting an all out brawl that took them back out of the office, and Optimus sighed as he released Arcee from his grasp.

They exchanged looks a moment, before Optimus ducked down and stole another kiss. Then, they headed out to meet the others.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Oh, Optimus, I will miss you so much." Arcee whispered tearfully, as she wheeled away.

**(Hangar, with Optimus' Body)**

Secretary of Defense John Keller, General Morshower, The President, Galloway and Simmons were all paying their respects to the fallen body of the bot who'd given up so much to protect their world. The five men were all highly troubled with concerns about the well-being of Kit, especially when John Keller, the President, and Morshower all learned who and what she truly was, and her past.

"I'm concerned for the little one. She's just a kid! No one seems to know how to help her, and she's been through so much. Yeah, okay, she's Cybertronian, but she's _so_ young, and this has completely traumatized her." General Morshower frowned through saddened, worried eyes.

"I'm also concerned about the fact this 'Fallen' is loose and what he intends for Earth, and with our strongest ally dead, what do we do?" The President frowned at the body. He wasn't without sympathy, but his main concern at that moment _had_ to be protecting their entire planet, with billions of sentient beings on it.

"They really did a number on Optimus; they were brutal." Keller winced, and had to look away.

"They played dirty, as the punks they are. They chained him down and tortured him. He held out for, well, a really long time." Galloway was frowning with a haunted expression. "But eventually his spark just gave out. I think, for the most part, he struggled to live for her." They all turned to where Kit was, still sitting on her daddy's chest, and keening softly.

Abruptly, he turned and walked away, but not before the others caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"I never expected that." General Morshower spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Simmons nodded, sighing. "He's a changed man, thanks to Prime's little sparkling." Then his own face filled with pain. "We all are."

The four men heard Kit's broken little sobs once more, and it tore into their hearts. No child should see their parents like this. No child should ever _lose_ their parents. Not once, let alone twice. Without another word, the four men began heading over to where the others were; while more came to pay respects to Optimus Prime.

Kit was still sitting on Prime's chest, curled into her favorite little niche. But by now, that little niche was torn all apart, just like the rest of him.

Frenzy shook his head, standing and watching Kit with Ravage, from afar. "P...Poor K...Kit. So sad, she is." He whispered quietly.

Kit was crying her optics out, calling to Prime again and again. She sat up, hunched over his deactivated spark, and whimpered with her little hands pressing against his chest plates. Then, she heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It wasn't familiar, but at the same time, it somehow was.

"Hello, Firefly." Kit looked up, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sound. "It's mommy, sweetness." Kit's optics misted even more. "Please, Firefly. You must listen to me; you can bring your new daddy back. He's part of you now." There was a warmth pressing right over her spark, and Kit jerked ever so faintly. "Think, Firefly. Wish, hope, pray... Use your spark, little one. Your spark." The voice got more and more distant, until it faded into nothing.

Kit's optics brightened as Frenzy and Ravage watched, confused. It was all there. She suddenly seemed to know what to do. She placed her hands into the darkened spark chamber and directly over the spark, before offlining her optics and beginning to whimper and pray.

"Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me."

Frenzy felt bad for Kit, thinking that his little friend and spark interest was starting to make herself sick over the loss of her daddy. That is, until a rather curious thing happened.

Kit kept her hands there, clearly focusing on something, and a powerful glow seemed to emit from her, engulfing her and filling Optimus' chest cavity, flowing from her. Then, a glow more powerful than either ex-'Con had ever seen erupted from around Optimus, and he jerked, his good optic onlined brightly.

"K...Kit." Optimus managed to grind the word out, despite his glossa having been removed, and he choked, as fresh energon seemed to drip down his throat.

"Daddy!" Kit squealed in shock, staring up at her father. "You're alive!" All he could do was nod.

He was still in terrible, unbelievable pain, but he used his remaining arm to hold her to him, shuddering with the effort. A little distance away, Frenzy stared with wide optics, and quickly clicked at Ravage to get the others.

Ravage ran across the hangar towards Ratchet, interrupting whatever the doc bot was saying.

"What is it, Ravage?"

Ratchet, not understanding the frantic tone Ravage sent, hurried to follow the panther-like bot, as Ironhide, Sideswipe, Magnus, and the others, including several humans, all trailed after them. Then, Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks at the incredible sight before him.

Their prime was online! He was alive!

The bots all murmured and cheered, seeing the same, and Ratchet rushed forward, beginning to work on stemming the flow of energon, and stabilizing the much larger bot.

"How?!" Sam was happy, and he clenched Mikaela to him, but he looked at the others, confused.

"K...Kit. She b...brought him back." Frenzy was smiling, but his optics refused to leave the sparkling, worried. Even as they watched, Kit slipped into a clearly much needed recharge, safe in her _living_ daddy's hold.

"She did it? But how?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Ratchet kneeled next to Optimus, having already stemmed the flow of energon leaking down the bot's throat. He began to work on the energon leaking from where the arm had been severed, next. "You're going to need a lot of work; they really did a number on you, didn't they?" The relief in the medic's tone turned to sour annoyance.

Ratchet's attention was then brought to the recharging sparkling. "She brought you back, but I can't understand...how?" Optimus seemed to try to speak, but Ratchet glared at him. "Don't try to talk, you're too weak and in too much pain." And he injected something into Prime's energon lines to help with that; as well as something for the pain and to neutralize any remaining acid. Then, it was as if he suddenly realized. "That's right. She carries a part of your spark, and Frenzy's. She has a bond with the two of you, like no other. This must have enabled her to restart your spark."

As the others approached, Ratchet repeated his epiphany to them, continuing to work. Arcee wheeled to Optimus' head and knelt down. He looked at her with his good optic, and attempted to speak, but only awful static came out.

"Shhh..." She kissed his trembling lip plates lightly. "Just heal. I'll be here waiting for you." She then picked up Kit, holding her gently, as several of the bots began to lift him. "We both will."

The twins walked hesitantly up to Arcee, who was holding Kit, as the others left to take Optimus to the medical bay, and bowed their heads, clearly feeling incredibly stupid for the way they treated Kit.

"Yo, I feel guilty." Mudflap shook his head.

"You should!" Chromia snapped darkly.

"We's sorry." Skids followed his brother's lead.

"It's Kit who needs to hear that, not us." Flare-up sighed.

"Okay, we's tell her then." Skids looked up, watching as Kit's optics onlined sharply after a second, and she seemed to jolt, looking around quickly.

"Where's daddy?!"

"Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Jolt are fixing him up as we speak, sweetspark." Arcee looked down at the sparkling softly as the twins approached closer.

"We's sorry, little femme. We was so stupid for bein' mean." Skids pouted a little at Kit.

Mudflap nodded. "Ya, we's startin' to act like Decepticons and that was suckin' big time."

Kit nodded easily. "I forgive you."

The twins stared at her in shock for a long moment, not really believing it could be _that_ easy, that she'd forgive them that easily.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She smiled then. "We're Autobots, it's what we do." Reaching out, she gently brushed her tiny servos over their faces.

"Yo, I's got somethin' in my optics." Mudflap rubbed at his optic as they turned and walked away with a nod at Kit.

Skids turned back with a small smile. "You's alright after all, little femme."

Arcee nuzzled her gently, causing Kit to purr, and her optics lit up at the sound. "You are very special, Kit." The femme told her softly, as Sam and Mikaela were brought up to Kit's level with Bumblebee's help.

"Auntie Mikaela, and Uncle Sam!"

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Kit." Sam smiled at her. "We were so worried."

"I missed my daddy." She sniffled and rubbed at her optic, causing the bots to soften even more at the cute action. "I just wanted him back."

Frenzy watched them from Ravage's side and smiled. "F...Frenzy wants K...Kit for spark bonded mate. F...Forever and ever b...bonded." He clicked happily.

Kit had heard this, and her cooling fans switched on, but she looked at Frenzy happily. In truth, she wanted that too.

Arcee put Kit down with a giggle, as Bumblebee began playing music with a warble. He played 'Now you Know' from Hilary Duff, and Kit ran over to Frenzy, clicking as she pulled him to dance with her (or rather, attempt to dance).

However, when the next song popped on, Sam and Mikaela got into the act; the song being 'Dirty Dancing' by the New Kids on the Block. Sam and Mikaela were getting into the song, and Kit and Frenzy watched with interest.

"We t...try now." Frenzy said excitedly as they tried their hardest to copy the dance the two humans were doing, but they weren't as graceful as Sam and Mikaela were.

**(Medical Bay)**

Ratchet replaced Optimus' glossa and optic first, the simplest of the repairs, but it was painfully obvious to the CMO that Optimus was in utter agony. The sounds coming from him were filled with bitterness and agony, and Ratchet desperately wanted to put him into stasis so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"Let me put you into stasis." He could do it by force, but he was a medic, and doing it without Prime's permission went against his programming. Well, unless it was in any way endangering his life, and this wasn't. It just hurt like the pit. "At least while I complete the repairs.

"N...No." Optimus' voice was still painfully sharp and crackling, compared to his usually, smooth baritone. "Please, Ratchet. I w...want my sparkling and A...Arcee."

It was just too evident now, that all his dear friend and leader wanted was his family by his side. Ratchet understood that death had a way of making a mech want what was truly important, and Optimus had not only died, but been brought back.

He also knew Kit would have to be guarded at all costs. If Megatron and the Fallen ever got wind that Kit was able to heal not only Optimus, but Frenzy as well, they would kill her. Laying a hand on Optimus' forehead plating, Ratchet's optics shone with understanding.

"I will call them at once." He opened a private comm link. ::Arcee? It's Ratchet. Please bring Kit with you and come to the medical bay.::

::Is he okay?!:: The anxiety was clear in the immediate response.

::He's stabilized. He merely wants the two of you by his side while I complete the repairs.::

There was silence a second, before an almost flustered sound. ::We'll be right there.::

::Affirmative. Ratchet out.:: He deactivated the comm link and turned to Prime. "They're on their way."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, optics blinking rapidly as he struggled to withstand the pain. Ratchet for his own part was being remarkably gentle as he treated Optimus' injuries, but he couldn't help the Cybertronian curses from running through his mouth as he saw the true extent of the damage done to Optimus. It was inexcusable, and if Ironhide didn't offline Optimus' slagging traitorous brother, he would. Slowly, roughly, and painfully.

"T...Thanks R...Ratchet."

Ratchet glanced up at Prime, and nodded. "You're welcome."

**(Outside the Hangar)**

Arcee rolled up to Kit and leaned down to scoop her up into her arms. "Your daddy has requested our presence in the medical bay with him." She informed the curious sparkling.

Kit's optics lit up when Arcee said that. Kit loved her daddy very much, and to say she was happy he was alive would be putting it mildly. "Cool!" Kit exclaimed as Frenzy smiled up at her and she returned it, their optics shining brightly.

Even as they left, Frenzy nodded, knowing they both needed this, especially considering Optimus had _died_ earlier.

"K...Kit and O...Optimus need this." He turned to Ravage and began dancing again.

**(Medical Bay)**

The moment Optimus saw Kit and Arcee, the Autobot leader lit up, his newly revived spark pulsating wildly in his chest. "K...Kit. A...Arcee." His tones were still heavily laced with static.

"Optimus." Arcee whispered quietly, placing Kit near Optimus' face.

Optimus moved his good arm slowly, taking and squeezing Arcee's hand as his optics blinked wildly. He felt her lips against his cheek plating, before she pulled back, and he gently moved his hand to his sparkling nestling at his side, purring contentedly.

He knew Kit technically wasn't a sparkling, anymore. She was considered fifteen in human years now, slowly approaching the age of adulthood, but to him, she would _always_ be his sparkling. She saved his life; she had brought him back from the Matrix itself. She wasn't going to give up her daddy without a fight. He touched her face unsteadily, weakly, and she smiled.

"K...Kit, sweet...spark." His optics shuttered as she returned the gentle caress, kissing his cheek plating. When they onlined again, they were misted and blinking rapidly from the overflow of emotion pouring through him.

Kit snuggled in against his cheek plating, finding herself a little place to curl up, and she vented softly, stroking her hands against his cheek plating. "I love you, daddy." Was all she said, as she settled.

Optimus' optics continued to blink, but now it seemed he was having a hard time remaining conscious. Add to that the gentle way Arcee stroked his head. "I...I... I love y...you, too." His voice crackled and creaked, but he managed to return the sentiment.

Kit quickly fell into recharge, after her busy day, her hand resting against Optimus' cheek plating. As if that was somehow the key, Optimus soon followed after her, despite his pain, and Ratchet worked quickly to inject a sedative into his system to keep him under.

Arcee watched them, amazed at how cute the image was. "They look so peaceful together." She smiled as Ratchet gave her a quick smile, before returning to his work. She remained there, holding Optimus' hand, as Ratchet worked to re-attach the severed arm, and then replace the burned and melted armor and wiring.

He had to remove a lot of the acid-affected mechanisms and wirings, re-routing power flow, and quickly replacing them, before moving to a new area and doing the same. He sighed after he had finished the worst of the injuries.

Arcee could understand the medic's feelings. He was angry about what happened. So was she. She was ready to throttle Prime himself for being so stupid as to race in there without a plan, only to remember that Kit was his sparkling, and if she'd been in his place... She probably would have done the same.

He'd been killed. Kit, somehow, saved him. In all truth, she saved everyone, Autobot and human alike. She was much more to all of them, and then she could probably ever truly understand.

**(One Month Later)**

Optimus took it easy. He had no work duty, was forbidden on going on missions, or doing much of anything, actually. Doctor's orders. And Ratchet was the kind of doctor who was not above marching himself over to where ever Optimus was, and yelling at his dear friend and leader for disobeying orders.

So Optimus would spend extra time with Kit, and she loved it. They would invite Arcee to join them, and they often sat, playing games and laughing. However, Kit wanted them to admit how they felt about each other, and unexpectedly one day, came up with a plan.

She got Frenzy to help her hack into the door systems to rig the door to lock them in, and the only way they could come back out again, was after saying the key phrase 'I love you'. Then, after a little encouragement from Mikaela, Kit left energon candy and flowers, and even music for her daddy when they came to his quarters.

Optimus looked around, calling for Kit, and Arcee pursed her lips, noting the candy right away. The door had shut behind them, and she turned planning to open it and duck her head out, looking for Kit, but it wouldn't open.

When she turned back, Optimus' optics were scanning a note. "Apparently, we are locked in here until we admit how we feel about each other." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little, before seeing Arcee tilting her head at him. "What?"

"So, how do you feel about me, Optimus?" She wheeled over and raised a hand to his face.

Optimus smiled at her. "Are you saying you don't have a clue how I feel about you?" He asked teasingly, moving closer.

She shrugged, playing naive.

He chuckled lowly, then, optics flashing with a hint of purple. "Oh femme, you are far from dumb." He growled then, grabbing her and pulling her close. He kissed her deeply, passionately, sending his spark wild. Then, he eased off, turning it into a tender kiss. When he pulled back, his optics were dimmer than usual, but he kissed her again before she could note it, and he was breathing heavily. "I love you, Arcee."

There was a blip from the door, and he chuckled again as the song 'Now you Know' began to play in the room, and Arcee leaned up, kissing him. "I love you too, Optimus." She whispered.

On the other side of the door, Kit and Frenzy were watching via a camera link, and high fived each other happily, knowing their plan had worked, finally.

Things seemed to settle for a bit, but for how long? No one knew. Not with Megatron, the Fallen and their troops of evil out there.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been four years since Kit came to join the Autobots. It was now her eighteenth birthday, and everyone, humans and bots alike, had set up a surprise party for her. Frenzy was the one supposed to get her ready for her party. However, things don't always go as we expect them to.

Frenzy knocked on Kit's door, and heard her cheery voice almost immediately.

"It's unlocked! Come on in!" She called, and Frenzy wandered in.

He paused then, staring at her and stunned silent. He knew she'd been growing more and more beautiful since the first time he met her. She was a smaller bot, like him, but had matured beautifully. He had yet to ask her to spark mate with him. They'd gone on what humans would call 'dates', but he wanted to take it to the next step. Only her age was what really stopped him.

Now that she was an adult, he was nervous about asking her. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble asking a femme to commit. Her father was just as bad, if not worse, with asking Arcee.

Kit turned to see who'd entered her room, and spotted Frenzy. She smiled her infamous cute little smile, and waved. She was so pretty now that she had chosen an alternate form. She'd chosen a large, remote control sports car. It was a rather racy one, at that, with pink and red coloring. She had a cute little femme shape, and all other Autobots _knew_ she was off limits to anyone, except Frenzy.

Mostly because the little ex 'Con had made it clear she was his, and he would fight anyone who tried to steal her from him.

"Happy S-Spark Day, K-Kit," Frenzy walked closer to his femme, beaming at her.

She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks so much, Frenzy." She pulled him to her for a kiss; a kiss that made his one leg dance excitedly.

"Mmmmm, F-Frenzy likes." He looked at Kit, and sighed softly, hesitating a little. "K-Kit, Frenzy must ask s-something." He took her by the hand and led her to a chair nearby, seating her gently.

"Okay, what's up?"

Frenzy was nervous, and his legs jittered away to prove it. "K-Kit, I... I that is... You are so o-old now, and- n-no, no, no..." He saw her frowning at his words and realized his blunder. "I mean y-you are right femme age. F-Frenzy love K-Kit."

She smiled at him then, and giggled softly. "I love you too, Frenzy."

Nodding, Frenzy pulled her closer and whispered in her audios. "F-Frenzy wishes to spark mate forever w-with K-Kit."

He was startled then, as she hugged him tighter and kissed him deeply. When their lips parted, she was all smiles. "That's the best spark gift you can give me, your spark, forever."

Frenzy excitedly began dancing around, pulling her over to the berth. "We do now! We do now!"

She giggled at his excitement. "Okay, we do now."

She laughed a little, but the laugh really only sounded like a veiled snort on her part. Frenzy had never spark mated, and wasn't experienced in these sorts of things, but Kit had never done it either, so they knew it would be a learning experience for them both. She ran a hand over Frenzy's face gently as she kissed him once more, making his leg vibrate again.

"We've been through so much, Frenzy. You were there for me when I was human, and then when I returned to my true form. It's only natural we become more than just special friends. Now we can become one, completely."

Her chest plates shifted to the sides as she spoke, and the room became washed with brilliant light from her spark. Frenzy gently reached out, touching her spark lightly with his hand, and Kit's optics closed in pleasure. One glance, and he saw that look on her facial plates, and his own chest plates parted. Kit on lined her optics at the sound and saw his own spark. Reaching out, she mimicked what he'd done to her, and Frenzy melted at the touch, becoming like jelly to her. It was then both of their sparks wrapped around each other, and merged with the other, making them both cry out from the pleasure of it.

Optimus looked at the huge pile of presents for his youngling... Well, no, if he called her that now, Kit would probably yell at him, saying how she wasn't a youngling any longer. General Morshower was sipping a soda with some of their closest human allies, and speaking to Galloway, but it was Arcee who asked the question undoubtedly on everyone's minds.

"Where's our guest of honor?"

Sam snorted then, causing Mikaela to give him a warning look. "She's a female." He obviously missed the way her eyes narrowed dangerously. "They take forever to get ready. Trust me, I know." With lightning fast reflexes, Mikaela spun and smacked him upside the back of the head, causing most of the people to start laughing, even though she was glowering at him.

"Owww that hurt, Mikaela…!"

Optimus chuckled a little, shaking his head, before looking around curiously. It was Skids and Mudflap that caught his attention.

"Yo, we's got this. We's go gets her for ya." Skids nodded, leading the way out of the room.

They made their way across the base, to Kit's room, and found the door locked. Overriding the security locks, they opened the door and paused, seeing Kit and Frenzy lost in merging sparks with each other.

::Yo, that's somethin' you don't see every day.::

::Shut you's face, ugly bot, and let's go.::

::You's so stupid, Mudflap! We's twins!::

They glared at each other as they shut the door and headed back to the others, growling lowly as they argued internally. As they returned, they immediately noticed they were the center of attention.

"Where's Kit?" Simmons had warmed up to her surprisingly then again, so had Galloway.

"She's mergin' sparks with Frenzy," Skids shrugged a little, speaking casually.

Optimus jerked harshly at the words, startled. Ratchet jumped a little, and Ironhide overbalanced in his Autobot-sized chair, falling on his aft.

"She's _what_?!" Optimus got up quickly.

"Optimus, she's an adult now." Arcee was thrown too, but took it a little better, as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"No." Optimus shook his head. "No, no, no, she isn't. She's my sparkling, and will always _be_ my sparkling. She's too young to spark mate!"

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look, and coughed really loudly.

"She didn't even ask me anything about it." Ratchet looked stunned.

"You'd only give her the techno mumbo jumbo. She and Frenzy are in love." Arcee glared at Ratchet a little, before softening her look for Optimus.

Ironhide slowly got back into his chair, looking a little stunned and a little horrified. The expression caused Lennox to turn to him worried.

"You okay, Hide?"

"Yes, just...stunned is all."

The large black mech blinked multiple times, before his and everyone else's attention was caught by Ravage, whose head turned to the door, Kit and Frenzy walked in then, looking very 'happy'.

Kit smiled at everyone and waved, clueless to the looks she was getting. "Sorry we're late, everyone."

Sam smirked. "Did you have fun?"

"Sam!" Mikaela smacked him again and rolled her eyes angrily.

"Oh, come on! Everyone already knows!" Sam laughed a little, and even more so at Kit's shocked look.

"You know my secret already?"

Everyone nodded, some of their expressions truly funny. Optimus looked worried and horrified, along with Ratchet and Ironhide. Then she straightened her own expression lightening.

"Well, okay then. Everyone has to teach me something new so I can learn." She blinked as everyone grew silent, and wide-eyed.

"_What?!"_ Optimus yelled, shocked, as Ironhide fell off his chair once more.

Kit turned to everyone, shrugging and shaking her head. She glanced to Frenzy, who also looked confused, before turning back to the others.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"I think the whole 'wanting everyone to teach you things' was the key, Kit." General Morshower stated softly, his face an interesting shade of red.

"I don't understand. Every single Autobot is good at something, and I heard Uncle Hide is _really_ good." Her words were innocent, as she blinked up at everyone.

Optimus covered his face with his hand and shook his head, as Ironhide got back to his feet with a smirk on his facial plates. "Well, the kid's right there, huh Chromia?" Ironhide paused then as Optimus stood and straightened, mumbling to himself about crazy bots encouraging his sparkling.

"Daddy, I'm not a sparkling. I'm an adult now. Why would you be so mad about this?"

"Yo, Kit, we walked in on you by accident." Skids called casually, causing her optics to widen with the implication.

"We saw you's."

Her expression of growing horror turned into an expression of anger. "You what…?! You were spying on us?!" Frenzy growled behind her, and then she paused. "Wait, you thought I was talking about spark merging, didn't you?"

Facing his daughter, Optimus stood tense. "Weren't you?"

"No, daddy," Her optics were wide again, causing many of the bots and humans to crack up. "I was talking about your soldiers training me!"

Sinking back into his chair, Optimus vented as everyone busted up laughing at the innocent misunderstanding.

However, as relieved as he was to have the request clarified, he wasn't sure this was much better. He didn't want his sparkling on the battlefield. But he was also concerned that she'd spark mated without at least letting him know she was going to do it.

He sighed as the party started, realizing he was being a typical 'father', as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

Kit sat nervously in her father's office, watching him drum his fingers on the desk, a very real, human gesture he'd taken to. He looked troubled, but she wasn't entirely sure _what _it was he was so troubled by.

"Are you mad at me, dad?" She'd never seen him mad, and really didn't want to.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, sweet spark, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. I'm your father, and you should have told me of your plans to spark mate with Frenzy." He frowned a little, the troubled look increasing.

"But dad, that's private."

"Kit, I am well aware of it being private, but there are also things that should be explained. Protocols that need to be followed," She smirked then, and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?"

Kit wrinkled her nose plating at Optimus then. "You always make things out to be so _formal_, dad."

He sighed again. It seemed he was doing a lot of that, recently. "Yes well, I am the Autobot leader, Kit. I must act like one."

It was Kit's turn to sigh. "I thought you liked Frenzy."

"I do, Kit. That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

Optimus eyed her a moment, before his eyes dropped to her chest plating with a heavy spark. "For one, you could be with sparkling."

"I'm not, dad."

"You mean the world to me, sweet spark, and I know I can be a little-"

"Overprotective?" Kit grinned a little, causing his optics to flash slightly as he gave her an amused smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am a little."

"I don't care. I love you anyways." He chuckled at her innocence. "I'd be lost without you, dad." She sat on the edge of his desk, but giggled as the giant mech stood, picking her up in his hands and holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her little arms around him the best she could, considering their size difference. "I wouldn't change a thing about you, daddy. Not a thing."

"I love you, too." He chuckled once again, hugging her back, gently. "And thank you for saying that, sweet spark."

"So can I train with your soldiers?" She looked up at him, blinking her innocent blue optics and smiling cutely.

"Kit..." His tone turned serious and his grip tightened. "I do not know if I want my sweet sparkling fighting on the battle field." A fresh, troubled look crossed his features.

"Wouldn't it be better if I learned to protect myself?" She pouted, giving him the patented puppy-dog eyes. "Dad, come on, please?" She knew he _couldn't_ resist those eyes. She'd learned it long ago, and she turned 'the look' on him full force now.

He sighed again, knowing he'd lost the battle the moment he locked his optics on hers. "All right. We shall try and see what your strengths are." He agreed reluctantly, unable to help but smile as she squealed happily and hugged him once again, the best she could.

"Thank you so much, daddy!"

"You start with Ironhide tomorrow."

"Cool!" Kit squealed again as Optimus carried her out of the office and into the main hangar. The smirk was practically glued to her face as they arrived.

As he lowered her to the ground, she took off for Frenzy and hugged him, before the little former 'Con slipped his hand into hers, and they headed towards the fences that encircled the base, swinging their arms happily. Ironhide and Ratchet joined Optimus and stood, watching the duo's antics.

"You've got a new student, starting tomorrow." Optimus sighed, glancing briefly at Ironhide.

The large black mech chuckled briefly, but seeing his leader's look, he sobered. "What's wrong?"

"She's so _small_, Ironhide. I worry about her fighting in our war."

"She might fool ya, Prime. Besides, who knows? Maybe she won't have to fight in the end. It's just better if she learns to protect herself, now." The three of them watched as the two younger, smaller bots danced around, giggling and laughing, and even the tough-as-nails Ironhide couldn't help but smile. "They look happy together, don't they?"

"Yes, honestly, they do." Optimus smiled happily. "At first, I was a little worried about them becoming spark mates, but they do appear _so_ happy."

"You know, I was wondering, have you and Arcee...?" Ironhide smirked at Optimus, who immediately got flustered.

"That's private, 'Hide!" Prime scolded, before realizing he'd just repeated what his sweet spark was trying to tell him earlier.

Ratchet smirked then, and glanced over. "He hasn't."

"Ratchet!" Optimus spun to the medic, looking horrified.

"Your own daughter has sense enough to go after what she wants." Ironhide mused with his own conspirator smirk. "You need to learn from her."

Optimus growled quietly. "I will, but I will do it in my own time."

Ironhide huffed then. "Really? And when will that be? When we're all rusted and falling apart?" He snickered at Prime.

Optimus growled. "Shut it."

"Are you out of practice, Prime?" Ratchet looked like he was trying so very hard to keep a straight face.

"It's been a long time since Elita." 'Hide added in.

"I could make you a manual, if you need." Ratchet looked like he was only half joking.

"I'm sure _I_ could give you tips. I heard I'm rather 'good at it'." Ironhide smirked smugly, chuckling at the reminder of the earlier joke.

Slapping a hand over his face, Prime shook his head before pointing to Ironhide. "You, no tips," Then Ratchet. "And you, no manuals. Did it ever occur to either of you that I can ask my femme, all by myself, to spark merge?"

"Sure you can." Ironhide said in utter amusement. "I mean, Kit and Frenzy _never_ helped you two get together, did she?" He was fighting snorts of laughter, and even Ratchet chuckled.

Meanwhile, across the tarmac, Arcee and her sisters were approaching, undetected, and lost in their own discussion.

"Oh, he's such a wonderful mech. I just wish he'd take our relationship to the next level, like Frenzy and Kit did." Arcee pouted, glancing over to where Optimus was swinging at Ironhide, who was laughing.

"Sister, you need to rope yourself that stubborn mech." Flare-up sighed. "You need to take the bull by the horns, so to speak."

"What?"

"Then push him against the wall, and-" Flare was still going on, but paused as Chromia and Arcee eyed her oddly, causing her cooling fans to switch on. "I'm only saying! It's an idea." She shook her head, and turned, wheeling off and leaving her sisters alone.

"Okay, ignore our silly interfacing-obsessed sister. There is nothing wrong with you making the first move Arcee. So What'cha do is learn from the youngest Autobot." Arcee raised an eyebrow. "His daughter Kit that little femme knows some crafty, yet innocent moves."

Said Kit was running around with Frenzy, giggling and looking very sweet and innocent as she did.

"She's changed Optimus, he has softened his spark. He's so different." Arcee muttered quietly.

Chromia nodded with a smirk. "He's a good mech. Make your move, sister."

Arcee looked at Chromia for a long moment, before smiling impishly. "You're right. Why shouldn't I make the first move?" She glanced over at Optimus.

"Go on, then." Chromia smiled back as they rolled up to the three mechs. "Hello." She glanced at Ironhide with her own impish look. "What a lovely day it is, isn't it?"

Arcee didn't miss the brightness in Optimus' optics, when he caught sight of her. She rolled up to him, and slipped her fingers through his, smiling up at him. He smiled back, but his smile seemed somewhat nervous. Something she found both amusing and endearing at the same time.

"We need to talk, privately." She gave him a 'look', cooing at him slightly.

He nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He squeezed her hand slightly.

She shrugged, purring at him. "Us."

He grinned, his spark flaring at her, and his optics brightening even more. "Really? About us, huh?" He glanced at the others, briefly, noting they were busy, and slipped off with his femme. He just knew the time was right.

Optimus motioned for Arcee to sit down. He gave her some of his special stash of energon. Arcee could see he was nervous. Actually, she found it a little amusing that the 'big bad Autobot leader' was actually being shy. However, that feeling of amusement quickly faded as she decided to take the first step. She watched him pace, and finally managed to convince him to just come sit with her.

"Optimus, you need to calm down. You are much too stressed over this." She smiled at him gently, moving closer and leaning against him.

Optimus remained where he was, lost as he watched her advancing like a predator closing in on her prey.

She ran her fingers over his face, giving him a seductive, circuit-blowing kiss, as a sound escaped Optimus. Then she pushed him gently down on the berth, smiling one of her tantalizingly sexy, alluring smiles, that drove him mad. She worked the latches on his chest plating open, and he watched her silently, his spark racing. Glancing up, she noted his optics had turned bright purple, and saw he was more than a little worked up.

"See something you like?" He asked her, his voice hoarse.

She smirked at his question, before she saw the bright glow of his spark. She stared, entranced. "It's so beautiful." She whispered slightly.

Optimus smiled at her, his hands going to her own chest, caressing her and finding the catches to her own chest plates. Arcee slid her one hand into his chest, and tenderly ran her fingers along his spark, missing the way he froze, optics widening.

He'd never _felt_ such pain. Why was he feeling _pain_? He figured it was just because he hadn't merged in many years, since Elita-One's offlining.

"Optimus?" Arcee glanced at Optimus as his face scrunched up, confusing the expression of pain with one of enrapture. She kissed him, offlining her optics as her fingers worked over the tendrils of his spark.

However, Optimus was quite sneaky, himself. Despite the pain, and a strange draining sensation, he worked the catches on her own armor lose, exposing her to his optics. He slipped his fingers inside her chest, returning every caress she gave him, and listening to her moans.

Then Optimus moved his arm, Arcee following suit, and he pulled her close until their chests touched, readying for the spark merge.

Arcee's pressed against his, engulfing it with her presence, but the reaction wasn't what either of them were expecting.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Optimus' spark. It hurt, and he felt strange and suddenly weak, like his energy was being siphoned that wasn't how a spark merge was supposed to feel. Optimus didn't know what was going on, but he was alarmed.

Optimus wanted to spark merge with Arcee so badly; to become one with her, but the pain it was causing just _wasn't_ supposed to happen. He tried hard to push the pain aside, but it flared up so powerfully, he couldn't suppress the quiet whimper.

It was all he had not to scream, to alert Arcee that something was wrong.

But she figured it out. She slowly pulled back, showing amazing control, and looked down at him in worry. "Optimus," She stroked his face, Optimus felt it, but the pain in his chest dwarfed everything else.

He felt humiliated and ashamed. There couldn't be anything worse than not being able to complete a spark merge with his femme. Optimus couldn't be one with her, not with this kind of pain. It was like a human unable to perform for his mate, but for Cybertronians, relatively more damaging.

"Optimus..."

Her optics shone with concern as she pressed her lip plates to his own, lightly, still stroking his face.

"I….." he gasped slightly, still trying to hide his distress. "I love you." He couldn't tell her the truth.

"I love you, too, Optimus." Her frown told him she wasn't convinced. "What's wrong? Why won't your spark merge with mine?" She held him tighter to her, kissing him lightly and trying to distract him from his pain. "Just hold on." She whispered, activating her internal communications.

::Ratchet, this is Arcee. Something's wrong with Optimus' spark. He can't seem to complete a merge without a great deal of pain.:: She felt him shaking in her hold, and whispered to him gently, stroking his face, staring into his dim optics.

::Ratchet here. I'll be right there.::

Ratchet quickly made his way to Optimus' quarters, and without a word scanned the larger bot, finding the problem immediately. His optics widened, before narrowing darkly, and he hummed as he glanced at Arcee. "Arcee, can you leave us alone for a moment. There is something I need to discuss with Optimus, privately."

Her optics widened. "Will he be okay?" She didn't care about whether he could complete a spark merge or not. Just that he was alright. That's _all_ that mattered.

"Yes." Ratchet's reply was short, and his glance ever darkening.

With only a nod, Arcee left Optimus a quick kiss, before wheeling out of the room, clutching at her chest with worry. Optimus, for his own part, was silent, his spark racing painfully in his chest. And Ratchet, he didn't know any other way but the blunt way to tell his friend and leader of his grim findings.

"Optimus, whatever Megatron did to your spark, it's caused permanent damage, it seems. I thought I'd repaired it all, but even with Kit's energy reviving your spark, some of the damage remains, and unfortunately, it's in an area of your spark I cannot reach. I cannot repair it. I don't know if...you will ever be able to spark merge with Arcee."

Optimus slowly sat up as his pain began to fade. His optics were bright with pain, however, and misted violently as he breathed heavily. He knew it was grim, but actually hearing it made it all the worse. Taking a deep breath, he felt his spark shatter at the thought of what he had to do next.

It wasn't fair to Arcee to have her stay with him, if he couldn't be one with her in every sense. If he could not 'perform', it just wasn't right. He'd been alone after Elita's assassination, perhaps he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's anger faded at Optimus' silence, replaced with worry.

Optimus nodded, refusing to meet Ratchet's optics. "I understand." He spoke quietly, a silent dismissal and plea to be alone.

Ratchet lowered his head. He felt bad, knowing his dear friend and leader would be feeling self-conscious and less of a mech because of it. Yet there was nothing he could do. He couldn't give his Prime false promises and reassurances.

"Please send Arcee back in. I need... I need to speak with her."

Ratchet nodded turning and leaving the room. A second later, Arcee wheeled in slowly, looking terrified as she clutched at her chest.

He didn't wait, or beat around the bush. "I want you to find another mech, Arcee. I... cannot merge. The damage Megatron did to my spark appears to be permanent, and any try is incredibly painful and draining to my spark. I am not a complete mech. I can never merge with you. You deserve someone better." He spoke firmly, strongly, but couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

"No, Optimus, but I love _you_!" She cried, her optics misting. "I don't care about the spark merging! I want _you_, Optimus!"

He shook his head. "And for how long will that last, Arcee, before you desire a true mate? One who can bond with you? Who can give you sparklings? A family?"

"I _have_ a family with you and Kit!"

"I'm defective because of my brother!" He finally roared, standing tall and towering over her petite frame. "I'm broken!"

Arcee felt the tears hit her as she tried to be strong. They trailed down her cheeks as she fought the overwhelming urge to break down, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't do it. She was tired of being the strong one. She was losing her mate, and he wasn't fighting it! She was terrified!

"You're free to make another choice, Arcee. I want you to be happy. Happier than you can ever be with me." He whispered quietly, glancing away when she broke down and started crying, the tears nearly pouring down her cheeks.

"I love _you_, why can't you accept that love can be enough?!" She all but screamed her plea at him.

He made a low, metallic whining noise in the back of his throat, as he watched her. "I am broken now. I cannot be a real mech to you. I cannot merge with you." He spoke the words, a whisper in the room. He sank down on the berth, turning away from her. "Find another mech."

Crying wildly, Arcee stared at him, shaking her head. She sat there, sobbing, until she couldn't be in his presence any longer and spun, wheeling out the room as fast as she could, and to her own quarters.

She'd lost him. He'd given up. She'd lost the one mech she'd fallen for, so strongly and completely.

Kit and Frenzy were still swinging their arms happily, smiling, as Sam and Mikaela walked over and Ravage lifted his head, watching the humans approach.

"Hey Kit, hey Frenzy." Sam smiled at the two, having come a long way in getting used to the former 'Con who'd once tried to kill him.

"Hey guys, What'cha doing?" Kit smiled and waved her free hand at them.

"We were looking for Optimus, actually. We just wanted to say hello."

Kit turned and started to point over to where she last remembered her father being, but noticed that he wasn't there. Ratchet and Ironhide were, however, and she frowned, worried, at their near identical looks of concern.

"He _was_ with Ratchet and Ironhide. I wonder where he got to, but something's bothering them." She led the five of them over to the CMO and Weapons Specialist, looking around for her daddy with every step. "Where's my dad?" She glanced up at the larger bots, innocently.

Ratchet sighed. "With Arcee….They needed to discuss some things."

Her optics widened then, as a thought hit her. However, it was Sam to speak up.

"Mikaela and I were just looking for him." He waved at Ratchet before starting towards Optimus' quarters, seemingly not noticing the way Mikaela didn't follow and how she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, Sam! They're finally spark merging!" Kit called excitedly.

Ratchet's expression clouded with pain then, and he shook his head. "No, Kit. They are not spark merging." Ironhide glanced away, and Ratchet crouched down.

"What? Why not?"

He wasn't sure how to tell Kit, or even if she'd understand what happened from the torture her daddy experienced. He knew she'd blame herself, if he wasn't careful, and she was _so_ young! "Well, Kit, your father was tortured very badly by Megatron. They did something to his spark, and as a result, he cannot spark merge quite possibly ever again." He heard the gasps Mikaela and Kit gave, and cringed internally at the tears in Kit's optics.

"B-But I brought him back! I brought him back because of the part of his spark in _my_ chest! Why can't he be all healed, I thought I healed him?!"

"It was worse than we thought. It's weakened his spark permanently, with damage in an area no one can reach to repair, and his self-repair systems can't heal it on their own. Unfortunately for your father, he's a proud mech, and will not let Arcee stay with him if he can't bond with her. I'm sorry Kit. I can't repair him."

Kit sniffled and shook her head, running to the door. She could hear the muffled sobs coming from the other side, a heart wrenching sound that tore at her own spark. She'd never heard her Sire cry like this before. She bit her lip plate, something she'd picked up as a human, and silently opened the door, slipping into the room before closing it again.

Then she ran over to Optimus and climbed up, settling down on his chest, as he was lying down. She just curled there, stroking his chest plates, and crying with him, even as she felt his arms slowly wrap around her. She just listened to him cry.

"It'll be all right, dad. I'm here for you now, I won't leave you." She whispered, over and over again, until he exhausted himself to the point of recharge. Then she sat there, watching over him, and trying to soothe him still.

"Don't give up." The bond between the two was so strong, nothing could break it. Kit just knew he needed her, as he always seemed to know when she needed him. "You can't give up. Please." She whispered, clinging to him and letting her own tears fall.

**Several Hours Later….**

Optimus was still deep in recharge, but he began to make sad sounds. He'd call out for Arcee, and Kit just knew his spark was breaking. She'd saved his life, but Megatron had taken something equally as important from him, and she wanted to help him get it back. She just didn't know how to do that, and she knew that Ratchet said some things can't be fixed, no matter how badly they want them.

However, her dad wasn't dead. Kit was able to bring him back with... something inside her. Prayers? Love? Hope? Who knew? But it was _something_ inside her. She refused to believe her daddy couldn't be fixed. She'd help him. Somehow. She'd find a way to help him and Arcee.

Kit felt him stirring, and knew he was waking. He looked at her, and she met his optics. He smiled, but Kit knew he was forcing it. It didn't make his optics light up, like she was used to seeing.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kit asked quietly.

"I'll... be all right, sweet spark." He spoke softly, and Kit scooted up to his face as he breathed shakily.

Kit knew he was lying. She knew he was just trying to comfort her, and she was worried about him. This was all that cruel and evil Megatron's fault! He needed to be kicked in the aft and shoved in a car cruncher! How dare he do this to her father! One day, Megatron will get his, and he'll wish he never betrayed her dad! Reaching up, Kit ran a hand over his face lightly.

"I love you, Kit. You're my strength, sweet spark." His voice held so much pain.

"Oh daddy..." she curled against his face, as he held her to him, tightly."I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, little one."

Kit couldn't help but purr. This was all she ever wanted, as a child. This one mech had given her everything she'd ever wanted, and never felt like she deserved. He was too good for her, but he loved her, and she loved him. He _was_ her daddy, and Kit was going to help him, one way or another.

Optimus sighed a little, stroking his hand over her back. "Don't forget Ironhide's first lesson is tomorrow morning."

"Should I cancel it?" Kit asked quietly.

"No sweet spark, remember, I'll be fine." Kit knew the lie for what it was, and she just _knew_ he was suffering and miserable. "Go ahead outside, okay? I'll be out in a little bit." He murmured quietly, sitting up.

She nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to leave him, but he clearly wanted to be alone. "Okay." He let her down and Kit slowly left the room, going back to the others.

Kit walked over to the others, stopping halfway to glance back to where she'd just come from with a heavy spark. When she turned around, she saw Ratchet, Ironhide and a few other bots with them.

"How's your father, Kit?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Kit knew that because of her dad's position as a Prime, and the leader of the Autobots, he wouldn't want his men to know he'd been crying. So, Kit had to play down everything she'd just witness for him, to protect him. "He was tired, and recharged for a while." It was only a partial truth, however, and she knew they'd know that when she couldn't bring herself to meet their optics. It didn't help her own were misting once again.

"Okay, I will stop in and talk to him." Ratchet frowned a little as he straightened and walked to Optimus' quarters.

"Where are Aunt Mikaela and Uncle Sam?" Kit asked, looking around.

Ironhide crouched next to her. "Bumblebee took them home. It was getting late. They'll be back tomorrow, at some point."

"Oh, okay." Kit fell quiet a moment, her optics burning threateningly, and decided she needed to distract herself. "Hey, Uncle 'Hide, you get to teach me about shooting and stuff, tomorrow, huh? Cool, right?"

"Shooting and stuff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the weapons specialist and I'm all ready to learn everything there is to learn from you." She stated in a semi-excited tone, even as Ironhide smirked warily.

However, truth be told, he was a little concerned about her size, too. But he needed to have her tested, to know her strengths and weaknesses with different weapons that would be fitted to her body size. He just hoped she'd be able to handle it.

**The Following Morning…..**

Kit was wide awake, out of recharge, and startled Frenzy next to her, who was still in recharge, when she almost pounced on him to kiss him good morning.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Frenzy, but today's the big day. I'm training with Uncle 'Hide!" She squealed a little, though her spark was still heavy.

"K-Kit do good." He stuttered a little, kissing her and making her smile when she felt his leg vibrating against hers.

Kit and Frenzy slipped out of her quarters, and Kit slipped into her dad's briefly, only to pause when she saw him recharging. She stared at him, worried, but startled when his optics onlined, and realized he must have sensed her. They were sensitive to each other, that way.

"Hey there, sweet spark." He murmured quietly, looking at her.

"Morning daddy." She walked up to his berth, tilting her head back to glance up at him, worried. She was excited about her first day of training with Ironhide, and was raring to go, but with his own pain clear, her excitement took a back seat. "I was so worked up over this; I barely got as much recharge as I wanted!"

"What?" His optics shone in concern, and she quickly back-pedaled, trying to cover her slip.

"I mean, I got too much recharge, and almost missed the lesson."

"Nice try, sweet spark." He murmured with a weak smile. "Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

"All right." She nodded at him, offering him a tiny smile, before turning and leaving him to get ready for her lesson.

Ironhide took her around, showing her all the different guns and cannons, proudly, but none were the right size for her tiny frame. However, he'd actually recently built a few, which were made specifically for her body mass. Kit was still very curious, though, and she touched when she shouldn't have touched.

Seeing one gun, a smaller one for the mechs, but still rather big for her, she picked it up awkwardly, stumbling a little. "This is like, _really_ heavy." Kit groaned, shifting the gun higher, and awkwardly placing her hand around the handle, to the trigger.

He turned towards her, and his optics widened. "KIT!" She jumped then, his shout having startled her, and causing her to accidentally press down on the trigger.

The shot ricocheted around the room, hitting the walls, and knocking guns hanging on the walls off. Kit dropped to the ground, dropping the gun as she yelped, only to stare in shock as it hit Ironhide from behind.

He shouted in agony, optics burning brightly. Then he went quiet. _Very_ slowly, his optics narrowed, and he began to grumble to himself, as he turned, hissing, and began limping out of the room and down the hall.

Kit looked at Frenzy in horror, before spinning back and jumping up. "Uncle Hide, wait up!" She dashed after him, holding Frenzy's hand the entire way.

Ratchet looked up, startled, at Ironhide, who entered with a pained grimace on his face. He watched the black mech limp into the room, hissing, and then as said black mech lay down on his chest plating on the berth.

"What's wrong?"

Ironhide growled darkly. "I got shot in the aft by Kit." Ratchet snorted in startled amusement, only for the sound to fall quiet at Ironhide's dark glare.

Kit entered then, looking worried and guilty, and Ironhide's glare melted at the sight of her big blue optics shining up at him remorsefully. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, Uncle Hide." She pouted, watching as he shook his head.

However, before he could say anything, she turned and ran from the room, upset she'd hurt her uncle. She hadn't meant to. Frenzy followed her, and watched as she headed for the other side of the base, noting her cooling fans were switched on highly.

She curled up, watching the birds flying over head, as embarrassment and guilt ate at her already heavy spark.

Meanwhile, inside, Optimus was making his way towards the medical bay. He quickly found out about the accident, and vented, knowing that soon the entire base would not only know about it, but most would laugh about it, too. It wasn't a fatal injury, so they could afford to laugh, but he knew Ironhide's pride was going to take a large blow.

He was also worried about how Kit would take the commentary and joking around that was sure to follow. From what he'd heard, she felt quite guilty over what happened. The joking around wouldn't help. She'd only pout and get upset.

In fact, if he knew her well, she was probably already hiding somewhere, feeling the pain over what happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Kit was small so she had found many hiding places, whenever she was upset, that most people and bots wouldn't think about. Frenzy, of course, knew all her hiding spots, primarily because he usually hid with her. So did her dad, simply because he felt better always knowing where his sweet spark was. Kit curled up, crying quietly, upset and guilty she'd shot her Uncle. She felt so horrible about it. There was really only one bot she'd ever willingly hurt and not feel bad about that. Or rather, two Megatron and the Fallen they needed to be stopped, they were so evil!

No one, not even her dad, knew of her secrets; her real reasons for wanting to learn to defend herself, and learning weapons. Not even Frenzy knew, though he might have suspected. She wanted revenge on Megatron and the Fallen. She could feel the hatred in her little spark, for them both. She had never felt anything so strongly. The only thing stronger she felt was her love for her dad and spark mate.

They had _killed_ her father; regardless of the fact she was able to revive him. Now he was suffering in a different way, and she swore somehow she'd help him, so he could be with Arcee once more before it was too late.

"Hello there, sweet spark." Optimus' voice startled Kit, but not really. "Mind coming out and talking to me?" Kit sighed but crawled out of her little hiding spot and joined the towering mech. He smiled at her, and picked her up, holding her close. "Why were you hiding, little one?" He asked, though he didn't really need to _ask_.

"I shot Ironhide. I didn't mean to, but I did." She saw him walking out of the hangar with a noticeable limp. Kit winced and looked away, unable to meet his optics.

Then, of course, the joking started and that didn't help matters any.

"Yo, man, 'Hide got taken down by a little femme!" Skids nearly roared in laughter.

Sunny choked on his own laughter. "How's the aft, 'Hide?"

"If we let the little femme go to the 'Cons, she could take them down with her handling of the weapons!" Mudflap snickered. "Or _mis_handling." Then he spotted the sparkling, and the tears rolling down her face, and sobered quickly, even as others shot him a confused look for suddenly going quiet. Then they met her optics, and all the laughter stopped.

"_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_" She screamed at them, her little body shaking horribly.

Optimus tightened his hold on his little youngling, his optics narrowed at his men, but he stayed quiet when he saw that they were immediately feeling guilty just at her words alone. Instead, he took her to his quarters, letting her rest on his berth, and watching as Frenzy scaled his leg to join her.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Kit curled in Frenzy's hold and looked up at him with misted optics.

"It wasn't your fault, sweet spark. Accidents happen." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "You need to rest now, okay?" He gently smiled at her, and watched as her little body finally gave in to her exhaustion, and she fell into recharge in Frenzy's arms. "Watch her for me, Frenzy." He whispered, causing the little mech to smile at him.

On the way out of his room, he spotted Ravage and crouched down to give the panther bot a pet to the head. "Please protect them, Ravage." He stood and left the hangar.

Ravage swung his tail around, and settled on high alert, after being given the order by his new master. Ravage could instantly tell the difference between Megatron and Optimus. Optimus never punished him for his mistakes. He took care of his soldiers' needs and protected them to the best of his ability. Megatron often left his wounded soldiers behind, and when he was in foul moods, he'd take it out on them. More often than not, Starscream was the one that caught the brunt of his foul moods.

But not Optimus and he was different. He didn't rule with an iron fist. He was fair, and used compassion and his spark to handle things, while Megatron was cruel, malicious and vindictive. Optimus wasn't. He was a true leader and Ravage was honored to serve under him.

Optimus left the hangar; he was very angry. The remarks, though meant in jest, were uncalled for. Not just to Ironhide, but the way it hurt his sparkling, as well. However, as he stalked outside, his thoughts were distracted as Arcee rolled up, her look pleading. His spark raced at the sight of her, and he longed to hold her.

"Please, Optimus, reconsider this. I love you. I don't _want_ another mech!"

"No, I already told you. I want you happy, and Arcee, you know you won't be happy with me. Not now." His spark pulsed painfully, and he swallowed thickly, struggling not to show it.

"I would be happy with you and Kit! You're all I ever needed. Why can't you see that?! You let your foolish pride get in the way of our happiness!" She sobbed heavily, angrily, shaking.

Optimus' chest was getting heavier, and it was getting more difficult to speak and breathe, but he knew what he had to do. It was the only way to ensure she would move on and find a new mech; a mech who could make her happy. "It's over Arcee. Just let it go, please. I am broken. Let me go." He growled, even as Arcee cried out, spun and wheeled off rapidly, blindly, around a large warehouse.

As she disappeared, Optimus' shaking legs gave out. Luckily, Ratchet had been approaching, and raced over to catch his friend, clicking darkly. He knew Optimus was under too much stress, and helped brace him up. "Come on, I'll take you to the medical bay."

A little distance away, Chromia and Flare-up rushed to their sister's side, feeling her pain. They hugged her close as she cried, trying to soothe her.

"I've lost him!" Arcee cried, curling into their embrace.

"I guess he really wants you to find someone else." Flare-up looked pained.

"I don't _want_ anyone else! I want him and Kit!" Arcee argued angrily.

Flare-up sighed and met Chromia's optics. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way to change his mind." Arcee took a deep breath and struggled to collect herself. She hurt, badly, but wasn't willing to give up so easily. "I won't just... find another mech, and that's all there is to it! If I can't change his mind, then I'll remain alone, and have no one." She pulled free from her sisters, and rolled off, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't like the idea of her being alone." Chromia watched her sister disappear into the hangar. "No bot should be alone, it's cruel."

Chromia didn't know what was worse. Arcee losing Optimus and Kit, or the fact that Optimus was forcing another mech on their sister. She just wondered how Optimus would handle it if Arcee _did_ move on to another mech, and he had to see them together, every day. She knew it wouldn't be easy for the proud Autobot leader, because deep down in his spark, she knew he loved Arcee, and it would crush him.

She spotted Ratchet helping Optimus to the medical bay and paused, startled. It didn't deter her, though. She followed them to the medical bay, and knocked, before entering and watching the way Optimus was lying on the berth, looking to be in pain, and Ratchet trying to comfort him.

When she saw Ratchet's glare, she bowed her head briefly. "Please forgive my intrusion. I was wondering if I may have a word with Optimus."

The great Autobot leader already knew what she was there for, and sighed. "Chromia, I'm not allowing your sister to stay with me. I'm not a fit mech for her to be with. Why can't everyone just respect my wishes?" His tone raised as his cooling fans kicked in and his stress levels climbed, driving him into a near frenzy.

She just looked at him oddly. "Forgive me, Optimus. I'm sorry. You're right. She'll find another mech to love, so you can see her happy, and see what you've lost, and could have had!" She growled darkly, and spun, wheeling quickly out of the medical bay.

Optimus sighed, but shot Ratchet a dark look when the medibot hummed his agreement. "She's right, you know. How are you going to take seeing her with another mech, with how strongly you love her?"

"I'll manage." He growled. "I always have. I'm meant to be alone. I see that now. I'll raise my daughter as I am doing, and try to save this planet and end the war." Suddenly, Optimus' optics turned distant. "But I'll never be truly happy again, so there is no sense in pretending I will be. I will keep up appearances for the sake of my daughter and my men."

Sighing, Ratchet shook his head. "I'm going to put you in stasis for a while, Optimus."

"I don't care, just do it."

Shrugging, Ratchet injected Optimus with a sedative, knowing his friend and leader needed rest so very badly. He watched as Optimus dozed off, before sighing again, and shaking his head, sadly.

**5 Hours Later****…**

Kit jolted out of recharge. She looked over and snuggled closer into Frenzy, causing him to tighten his hold on her. She'd jolted awake, feeling something. A sadness so strong, like an important spark calling to hers. She got up carefully and climbed down off Optimus' berth, heading quickly to the medical bay. She followed the strange pull, and suddenly understood. He was laying there, tears falling from his optics, and she quickly rushed over to climb up onto his chest plates.

He'd come out of recharge, Chromia's words echoing inside his processor, causing his spark to shatter even more.

Kit curled up in his arms, and he held her tightly, knowing she must have felt his pain. They had a bond like no other, and just like always, she'd come running when he needed her most. "Sweet spark, you answered the call of my spark." He whispered brokenly, stroking her back. "Thank you."

He made the saddest sound as she snuggled into him, and he held onto her tightly, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheek plates. Chromia was right. He'd lost someone special, but he couldn't stand in the way of her happiness. He couldn't do that to her. He sighed heavily as Kit scooted up his chest, and reached out, trailing her hand over his face and he broke down again, crying so hard over his losses. He'd had a chance, a chance at happiness. True happiness and Megatron had taken that from him.

"Go ahead, Sire. Let it out, I'll be your strength. Just lean on me, I'll protect you, always." She whispered softly, her own optics misting.

Optimus sometimes forgot just how young she truly was, despite being so wise beyond her years. Kit ran her hand so gently over his face, and he could feel the aura of fierce protectiveness she had. He knew she'd keep his secret, and could only truly let himself go in her presence. "Thank you, Kit." He pressed her to his cheek plates. "Thank you." He loved her innocence so much. She was so beautiful to him, but that same innocence also just didn't understand how severe the problem was, and how upsetting it was for him. He was humiliated, and felt like less of a mech, and he couldn't help it.

Kit looked up at him and frowned, knowing he was suffering more than he let on. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry sweet spark, were you saying something?" He tried to force a smile for her.

"No. I'm just worried about you. Why aren't you staying with Arcee?"

"Sweet spark..." His pain was a whisper in his voice. "I... have been broken by Megatron. I don't want her to suffer along with me. I want her to be happy. I can't make her happy, or make her whole with a spark merge." Kit was silent, running her hands over his face.

"I... I want you to be happy."

"I am. I have you, sweet spark." He mumbled, holding her closer to his face.

"You're a terrible liar, Sire." She pouted.

He finally smiled through his pain and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you, Kit." He rumbled, holding her close.

She snuggled against his cheek plates. "I love you too, Sire."

Optimus' youngling's love and devotion to him was sweet, and he loved her so much. She'd given him so much, but at the same time, he felt lost. Chromia's words kept coming back to hit him square in the spark. Optimus will never get to spark merge again, to become one with the femme he loved, thanks to his brother. His plans to destroy him worked, no matter if he was brought back to life or not.

He was still no good to Arcee, no matter what she said about not caring that they couldn't spark merge. There will come a time when she hated him for not being able to give her that, and that is far worse than what was happening now. He was a leader, and a Prime. This shouldn't... but he supposed others would say it could be worse. That may indeed be true for others, but for someone like Optimus, this is was devastating, and his femme just couldn't understand how truly bad for him it was. None of them could.

Optimus glanced down at his little sweet spark. She's all he had now. She's his reason for still functioning. She's _his_ youngling. The only youngling he will ever have now. He had to protect her. Optimus had to admit, she saved his circuits when she brought him back, but unfortunately, at what cost? Now he didn't have a femme, because he was defective and obsolete.

"Daddy?"

Kit's face was apprehensive, and he watched her as she looked at him in concern. She carefully touched his face, optics shining. "I'm going to find a way to help you, daddy." She slid her hand down his face, the touch endearing and soothing.

He felt so much love and pride in his sparkling; wanting to do anything she could to help him. "Sweet spark, I doubt daddy can be fixed, but I am honored you want to help me." he stroked her back, and she caressed a tiny hand against his face.

She just gives him _that_ look. The look she always gives him when he does something that displeases her. He should actually know better than to try and change her mind. "I'm going to help you, so stop being bad or I'll have to punish you." Her lip plates wavered dangerously, showing how hard she was trying to stay serious.

"Really?" he raised an optic ridge.

"Yes, I will." She wrinkled her little nose plates at him, and made a face.

"Hmm, so I am in trouble, am I?"

"Yes, big trouble." Her optics gleamed.

"I see..." He rumbled in amusement, his own optics twinkling. "Well let's see, maybe I'll just turn the tables on the punishing." Reaching out, he began tickling her, causing her to bust up into giggles. Despite being a 'legal adult' now, she was still his little sparkling, and Optimus cherished moments like this.

"Do you surrender?" he kept his facial plates schooled into a more serious look.

She giggled hysterically. "NO!"

"No, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to try a little harder." he tickled her even more. He loved hearing her giggles. She could warm his spark so easily, and fill him with joy.

"I-I-I surrender!" She finally giggled, and he kissed her cheek plates, before sitting up and gently placing her onto the ground.

"Sideswipe is waiting for you." He told her, sighing.

She paused. "He is?"

"Yes, he wants to teach you something, okay?"

She rolled her optics and pouted. "Yeah, because I'm such a good student, I shoot my daddy's weapons specialist in the aft on our first day of training." Her optics misted painfully.

"Kit that was an accident," He tried to insist firmly.

"I know, but I still shot him. What if that were you and I had shot you, or what if I'd really hurt 'Hide worse?" Her tone took on desperation, her sweet little vocals cracking with emotion.

"Come here, sweet spark." he leaned forward, looking down and locking optics with her. "It's alright. I promise. You just try your best, okay?"

She seemed to think for a moment. Then she smiled cutely. "Okay. I'll try." They hugged, and she almost ran out of the room, causing him to chuckle slightly at her youthful enthusiasm.

Sunny noticed as Kit ran over, and knelt down as she approached. "Hey there, Kit." He smiled a little at her.

"Hey, Sunny," She grinned as she glanced up at the tall Sideswipe, who didn't squat down at her arrival. Her grin, however, was nervous. "Hi, Sideswipe." She waved at Ravage as the panther slid out of the hangar to watch them, before glancing up at the tall bots again.

Then Frenzy appeared, and smiled, and she squealed. "FRENZY!" She ran towards her spark mate and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"Kit." He smiled at her and spoke softly. He grinned in a silly way, his leg vibrating. "F-Frenzy like."

Kit giggled as the twins exchanged a look, before looking over to Sideswipe as the other twin crouched next to them.

"Okay, break it up or I'm going to hose you down. I hear your fans kicking in, Kit." He smirked, even as she wrinkled her nose plating at him.

"Party pooper," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What, where did you hear that phrase at….?" Sideswipe raised an optic ridge.

"Aunt Mikaela and Uncle Sam,"

Sunstreaker laughed at his brother's odd expression on his facial plates.

Smiling, Sideswipe shook his head. "I should have known."

Kit giggled, and Bumblebee pulled in, causing her to wave at him and the occupants. Even as Sam and Mikaela stepped out, waving back, and walking over with Bee in tow.

"Look at that, speak of the devil."

"Hey Kit, Frenzy." Mikaela grinned at them.

"Hello, guys." Frenzy slipped a hand into Kits, and she squeezed it slightly.

Sam looked around and frowned a moment. "Where's Optimus?"

The others followed his gaze, but it was Frenzy who located Optimus exiting the hangar, heading towards them. "T-There he is."

"Cool, okay!" Sam waved at Optimus, who waved back with what looked like a weary smile.

Sideswipe looked down at Kit with a smile and positively beamed at her. "I'm going to show you a flip, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right, I just want you to watch me, and watch how my body moves and adapts to the movement, 'Kay?" Sides glanced up at Lennox, as the soldier hopped out of a military jeep he'd pulled up for the lesson.

"All set, Sideswipe!"

Sides reached down and tapped on the edge of her nose with a finger, before standing. "Here we go, clear a path." He began rolling towards the vehicle, moving faster and faster. As he gained speed, he turned back and looked at Kit. "Now watch, little spark!" He called, turning back.

Quickly, he threw himself in the air and flipped over the vehicle, a single sword appearing in his hand as he cut the vehicle neatly in half, before landing gracefully and perfectly on his wheeled feet.

"Wow!" Kit gripped her spark mate's hand tighter, making Frenzy glance down at their joined hands, and smile.

"F-Frenzy loves Kit."

She turned to him and kissed him lightly, giggling. "I love you too, Frenzy."

Sideswipe wheeled over to them and knelt in a swift, smooth move. "Okay, are you ready?"

She blinked and frowned. "For what…?"

"It's your turn to do what I just did."

She blinked again, staring at him in awe, before snorting with laughter. "Yeah, right," She whispered, before realizing he wasn't laughing. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Afraid so, little spark." The other bots joined them, watching as the two stared off.

Kit nervously glanced at her spark mate, who hugged her tightly, whispering to her. "K-Kit can do this, she just like Optimus."

She apprehensively tested her own smaller blades as a smaller; remote control car was placed down for her. If the situation wasn't so tense, she might have laughed. Instead, she glanced at the car as Sunstreaker operated a remote, driving it around. She watched it a moment, before racing after it, but unfortunately, she misjudged her flip and landed on her aft.

Optimus wanted to go to her, but Ironhide and Ratchet stopped him. "She has to learn." Ironhide told him quietly.

All the mechs noted the determined expression in her optics, but not for the reasons they thought, though.

She stared at the remote control car, and suddenly, she wasn't seeing a toy car. She was seeing the 'Con responsible for hurting her dad….Megatron. She was seeing his tank form, hearing her dad's pained screams, and the anger and hatred that flowed through her little body nearly fried her circuits. She snarled and got up, racing after the remote control car with a new determination and calm. She flipped into the air, somehow managing to control herself perfectly, and used her own blade to slice into the car.

Everything was going great, until she tried to retract the blade, only to find it stuck in the car. She shrieked as she fell, bringing all the bots rushing to her side.

Sideswipe gently caught her and helped her remove her blade from the smaller toy car. "You did good work, little spark." He nodded, looking at the torn remote control car, before looking at her.

"You looked like someone was on your processors when you sliced into it, though."

The feeling still coursed through her, and she growled menacingly. "Megatron, I hate him! I was thinking of Megatron! I wanted it to be him I was slicing apart! I HATE HIM!" She snarled, pulling out of his grip and standing, before storming off on her own.

Then she froze solid at the commanding tone of her father.

"Kit, come here."

She paused, before slowly walking over to her father. She stared at the ground, and her spark mate watched, knowing she was about to get a lecture, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't interfere with that.

"Kit... Look at me."

She almost timidly met his optics, her anger having fled her. "Yes?" She whispered quietly.

"Kit, it's not good to hate." He knelt by her, sighing. "You saw what hate has done to the Decepticons." She looked from him to Ratchet, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and she glanced over at the twins, with odd expressions on their facial plates.

Kit chewed her bottom lip. "But he hurt you, and messed up everything! He deserves to die for what he did to you!" She said darkly.

"Kit, I don't want you becoming overpowered by hatred and revenge. That's not our way. Autobots don't seek revenge." He noticed when she refused to meet his optics. "Sweet spark, look at me, please."

She did so. "But..."

"No 'buts', young spark, your father is right." Ratchet stated, just as firmly.

Kit looked up at Ratchet, her optics flaring as she thought of her dad's pain when they were alone, when their bond called, and she saw his pain. His tears were laid out, like an open wound.

She turned away and _tried_ to understand it, but couldn't.

"Kit."

She turned back and sighed. "I saw my Sire dead, do you know how hard it was seeing him ripped apart like that by those dumb aft Decepticons?!"

"Kit, watch your language, young spark." Optimus gave her a stern scolding glare.

"Sorry, Sire, but I lost you, and it was the most horrible thing in the world! I was alone until you came, and they took you away! And now they still hurt you, no matter what, Megatron won. It's just not fair, Sire not at all." she remarked. "I'm sorry, I can't accept that. He should be killed him and the Fallen. They don't deserve to live." she said energon rolling down her face.

"Small spark, come here." Optimus sighed, picking her up and holding her close. He could feel her body shaking and struggled to sooth her tiny processor, ease the pain she carried.

She curled into his chest, making a small keening noise. "I'm sorry if I upset you. It won't happen again." She buried her face in his chest plates to try and hide the gleam she knew must have appeared in her optics.

However, Ironhide caught the look, whether or not anyone else did. He knew she'd need to be watched like a hawk, and a glance around told him that a few others had noticed it as well.

Optimus sighed again. "You're forgiven, now go play with Frenzy." Optimus set her down and frowned as Kit grabbed Frenzy's hand and took off without a glance back. Straightening, he looked at the others.

"Do you buy that?" Ratchet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not for a moment." He glanced around at the others.

"What do you want to do?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Watch her and report any odd behavior on her or Frenzy." Ravage walked up and sat by Optimus and the leader of the Autobots glanced down at the panther with a nod. "Yes, that goes for you, too, Ravage. Anything strange, report it back to me." Ravage nodded, before taking off after the others.

"What do you want us to do, Optimus?" Lennox was frowning as he watched Kit play around with Frenzy, like nothing had happened.

"The same, Major." Optimus glanced around at the others, before nodding and sighing again. "Thank you." He turned to re-enter the hangar, and paused, seeing Arcee, his spark flaring at the sight of her.

He knew how hard it was, seeing her, and how hard it would be to see her with another. To know he'd never be able to hold her, touch her, kiss her, because he was dysfunctional now, and broken. He transformed heading down a little ways away from the others, and drove off to a lone point on the base, to stare at nothing in particular. He was just trying to make his spark stop racing.

Primus help him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Several Days Later….**

Kit was outside and watching the Autobot and human soldiers interacting. She sighed and rolled away from them, troubled, towards the fences surrounding the base. She just couldn't make those horrible feelings of hatred and anger go away, no matter how hard she tried. She saw how badly her daddy was suffering, and it was all because of the Decepticons or more specifically, Megatron and The Fallen.

Frenzy walked with her, sensing her conflict and torn emotions. She was torn between listening to her daddy, and how she felt about getting Megatron back for all he'd done.

"Kit?"

She turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck. "FRENZY…..!"

He held her tightly, loved her so much, and he worried about her, too. "F-Frenzy worried about his K-Kit." She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Revenge not good K-Kit is an Autobot, not a Decepticon." He spoke softly.

She smiled at him, a part of her he'd been able to reach and pull out of the darkness she'd fallen into, the awareness of a 'Con. Frenzy didn't want her filling her spark with hatred. She wasn't like that. She was Optimus Prime's daughter now, and her life should be filled with positive, and things that dealt with love and compassion. Not the other way around.

She tightened her hold on him, the same time he did so on her, and she suddenly let loose with sobs. Frenzy clutched her to him as she cried. Ravage watched and Frenzy nodded to the giant panther, letting him know things were finally okay. Kit would forget any type of revenge... For now.

"Hey there, sweet spark..."

Kit heard incredibly loud footsteps, and knew it was Optimus coming to check up on her. She turned to him, and he was smiling, but it faded as he took in her tear-stained cheek plates.

"What's wrong?"

Frenzy smiled reassuringly. "F-Frenzy reach his spark mate no more revenge in her s-spark." Optimus smiled at the little mech sadly.

"Thank you, Frenzy, for saving her spark from the darkness." He wasn't so easily convinced but even knowing she was better for the moment, he relaxed; feeling like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulder plates.

"You're w-welcome."

Glancing at his little sweet spark, Optimus turned his smile to her. "I have to go with some of the men of NEST, to welcome a new arrival, and I want you to go wait in the hangar for me, okay? I shouldn't be too long. Be safe."

"Okay, daddy," Kit watched as he reached for her, and climbed into his hands. Even at her age, the affection wasn't lost, or unwanted, and she hugged him back eagerly.

"I love you, sweet spark." His deep, baritone voice wrapped around her like his arms blanketing her in love and safety.

She smiled and purred. "I love you, too, daddy."

He put her back down on the ground, and she and Frenzy headed for the hangar, and her quarters. Well, that was until Kit heard soft crying. She followed her audios to a familiar set of quarters, and knocked slightly, before going in.

"Arcee?" She spoke softly, as the femme looked up. Kit went to her instantly, seeing her tears, and curled up in the femme's arms.

"I'm sorry, sweet spark. I shouldn't be crying like this, but it just... hurts. I love your dad so much, and I lost him. He wants me to find another mech, but I can't, and if I can't have him, I will simply have to remain alone."

Kit reached up and touched her facial plates gently. "Fight for him, and I'll find a way to help him." She murmured with such conviction in her voice, that Arcee could almost _swear_ the little femme would be able to do it.

"Oh, Kit. You're more special than you'll ever know." Arcee sighed and pulled the femme closer, as Frenzy watched from a distance. He smiled at them, knowing deep down his spark mate really _was_ special, and truly made a difference with everyone she encountered.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Kit was playing Hide-and-go-seek with Frenzy, one of their favorite games, when Sam and Mikaela arrived once more via Bumblebee. She immediately went over, and spoke to them, ending up playing with Bumblebee quickly. He was a fun bot. He was silly, and would throw her up in the air and catch her, making her giggle.

Of course, he only did that when Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide weren't in visible sight range, because Optimus tended to be a little strict about the whole 'throwing her in the air' thing, and the other two would report it to him without a second thought.

"Higher!" She giggled. "Toss me higher, Bumblebee!" Skids and Mudflap walked over and watched as he tossed her higher and higher, until she giggled, and purposely twisted her body so he missed the catch. She did a fancy flip, like Sideswipe showed her, and landed perfectly on her feet, with a grin.

However, that didn't happen without several alarmed cries. Mikaela shrieked, Sam yelled out, and Bumblebee whistled frantically, frozen in shock and terror as he stared down at her with wide optics.

She just giggled again. "Look what I did! I did a perfect flip, just like Sideswipe showed me today! And I'm okay, Bumblebee!" Kit watched, her grin turning into a grimace, as Bumblebee slid to the ground, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"I think you just scared several years off his life cycle, youngling." Jolt stated his whips of electricity crackling to life.

"My bad," She pouted, oblivious to the 'déjà vu' looks Sam was giving Mikaela behind her. She walked over to Bee, who picked her up, and ran her hand over his face, causing him to calm slightly, immediately. "I just wanted to show you what I learned."

Skids noticed the interaction, how the scout calmed at her touch, and shot his twin a confused look. "Hey, yo, man... She calmed him with a touch on his face. How'd she manage that?" Jolt shot the twins a quick glance, his expression reading that he didn't know anymore than they did, and shook his head.

Kit giggled and squirmed out of Bumblebee's hold like a little wiggle worm, and Bumblebee looked at his charges with a shrug.

Sam and Mikaela exchanged a look, before shrugging, themselves. "Okay, you two want a rematch on our dance-off?" Sam asked.

Kit grinned and turned to her mate. "Yes, we do! Don't we, Frenzy?"

"Yes, yes, yes we do."

Bumblebee began playing music, and Sam and Mikaela paired up, immediately dancing to the tunes. Kit watched them, watching as they moved, and wrinkled her nose plates, but turned to her spark mate anyways. They tried their best. They weren't the boss to pass up a challenge neither of them. However, the teens were very good at dancing, must have had a lot of practice, and naturally won the dancing challenge.

With a playful pout, Kit groaned. "We'll get you next time."

"I doubt it." Sam smirked confidently, and Kit wrinkled her nose plates with a roll of her optics.

"Silly humans," She mumbled, before squealing as Bumblebee picked her up and began tickling her. "No, no, no! B-Bumblebee, you have to s-stop!" She giggled as his radio blared out a sing-song 'Too late'.

She giggled louder and wilder, squirming in his hold, as he tickled her even more. She loved Bumblebee so much! He was the best Uncle out there! He was so funny, and different from the Autobots. He wasn't afraid to let loose and play rough, and do all the things her daddy would forbid the other bots from doing.

Optimus and the other Autobots watched as the new arrival finally landed in the spot they had estimated. However, when his optics met that of Optimus Prime, a quick look of disbelief and shock passed through his features, before he seemed to mask the look.

They quickly learned his name was Racer, and none of the Autobots had ever heard of him, which was strange very strange, to Ironhide. He knew everyone from Cybertron, but this bot... He had no idea who he was not at all.

Ratchet checked him over; to make sure he was without any damage. "Looks like you're fine. Just need to pick a vehicle form." He reported, after several long moments of scanning.

Racer hacked into the internet and quickly found a form he liked. He ran scans over the design specs of an orange Trans Am, and raced around, tires squealing. He did full circles, quickly falling in love with the speed and freedom of movement.

The other Autobots, mostly the older ones, were more annoyed at his actions, causing them to sit and waste time because of him.

"Oh great, not another hot rodder," Ultra Magnus groaned, and Ironhide grunted in agreement, as the others merely shrugged it off.

Optimus introduced Racer to everyone, including his sparkling, but Kit clearly didn't take to the new arrival. There was something about him she didn't like or trust. However, she didn't say anything. Not yet, anyways. If he did something she didn't like, she would, though.

Racer saw Arcee rolling out with her sisters, coming to meet the new arrival, and his optics froze on the gorgeous pink femme. He headed straight over to her, and smirked, even as Kit's optics narrowed in anger.

"And who are you, you gorgeous creature?" He all but purred.

Kit growled and stomped over, kicking him in the foot as hard as possible. "Get away from her!" She snarled angrily.

"Kit, come here!" Optimus bent down to his sparkling, his expression pained.

"You can't have her!" Kit ignored his words, glowering at the new mech. "She belongs to my daddy!"

Behind her, Ratchet vented softly and shook his head sadly.

Racer turned to Optimus and raised an optic ridge. "Is she yours, Prime?"

It was an innocent question, but the young Prime flinched involuntarily, before straightening. He hated being put on the spot like this, but knew he had no choice but to answer. He couldn't look her in the optics, instead locking his gaze on Racer.

"No, she's not." He knew his words would hurt her, and felt his chest tighten. Turning away, he walked off, struggling to act like nothing was wrong.

"DADDY…..!" Kit screamed in alarm, scolding laced in her voice as she glowered at Racer, who was once again trying to take Arcee's hands and woo her, despite the pink femme's fighting.

She looked back and forth between them, but Arcee pulled away from Racer and turned, rolling off at a rapid pace, her sisters stopping Racer from following. Seeing that, Kit followed Optimus inside.

Optimus made his way rapidly to his quarters, before sinking onto his berth and clutching at his chest, the pain threatening to steal everything about him away. He honestly wasn't sure he could withstand the pain from everything anymore, but as Kit strolled quickly into his quarters, he felt his optics misting.

"Kit... Help me, please." He begged, reaching for his only daughter.

She rolled towards the berth, and he picked her up, holding her close as he cringed, the pain eating at him. He laid down, hissing in agony, and holding her close. She hated being too small, unable to help him, or carry him, but curl into his chest.

"Daddy, please don't give up. Please." She whispered, and he offlined his optics, the energon tears leaving twin trails down his face.

"Oh sweet spark, I am trying, but the situation just seems so hopeless for us. Arcee deserves someone who can complete her and give her what I can't. I am... dysfunctional. I am not worthy of her love, Kit." He whispered sadly.

Kit looked at him, and sat up sharply, angrily.

He onlined his optics, spotting her anger, but it was directed at him, which was surprising and confusing. "How dare you say that…?! How dare you?! I am _not_ giving up on you, dad, and neither should you! You can be repaired! I know you can, and I'm not giving up on an Autobot miracle, and you better not, either! So help me, daddy, I'll flatten your tires, if you do!"

"Are you threatening your daddy?" He asked incredulously, trying to give her a rather serious look, though his lip plates kept trembling always; she always made him smile.

"Yes, I am! So there!" She stuck out her glossa, and crossed her smaller arms. "I have blades, and I ain't afraid to use them, so don't get smart with me!"

His optics brightened then. "You wouldn't flatten your Sire's tires."

She flipped over then, and produced one of her blades, bringing it close to one of his tires. "Do you really want to test me? I mean, honestly?" She asked, a smirk forming over her features as she struggled to look serious and deadly.

He tilted his head a little, before moving quickly and scooping her up in his arms, completely derailing her attempts to be threatening.

"No, I don't." He said, pretending to be scared. "You're a tough little bot, aren't you?" He snuggled her close, offlining his optics as he vented. "Stay with me, alright?" He whispered softly, so she curled into her little niche in his armor, settling down.

"I had no intentions of leaving." She stated softly, smiling at him, as he smiled sadly and tightened his hold on her.

Frenzy had been waiting outside, but as if Optimus knew this, he sent an internal comm. link to the little mech, sending his okay for him to join them, and the little bot entered, climbing up the berth and curling up next to his mate. Ravage just sat at the edge of the berth, as if somehow trying to guard Prime, Kit and Frenzy.

Slowly, Prime allowed himself to drift into recharge.

Racer was flirting with Arcee, who clearly wanted no part of him, as she tried desperately to shoo him away without being overly rude, or resorting to physical violence.

"Look, I really don't want your attentions, so please stop!" She insisted, pulling her hand away again.

She noticed the look of lust in his optics and shuddered in disgust, stepping back. "You're not taken, so come have some fun with me." He tried again.

She snarled then, losing what was left of her patience. "_No thanks_!" She stomped and turned, rolling away angrily. But as she sped off, her look turned to one of sorrow and agony, and she briefly met her sisters' optics, her own misting, before she ducked into the hangar.

Chromia sighed heavily, sadly. "Oh, sister," She whispered, shaken.

Arcee obviously knew what she wanted, and it _wasn't_ Racer. It was Optimus Prime. Mechs were so damn pig headed, sometimes. She was hurting, and her spark wanted only the great Autobot leader, but he wouldn't budge; not for anything. She wondered, just for a brief second, if her sisters were right about picking another mech, but quickly dismissed the thought when her spark just wasn't in it; there _was_ no other mech.

Then Kit's words came back to her, about fighting for Optimus, and she knew in that split second that she _had_ to fight for him. She couldn't be with anyone else, that's all there was to it.

It was Prime, or no one.

Kit stayed with Optimus all night, protecting him and making sure he was not caught up in horrible nightmares. She finally fell into a late recharge, only to wake up to a sexy kiss from Frenzy, and a cute smile.

That is, until she saw her daddy still recharging, a troubled expression on his facial plates. Frenzy could feel Kit's sadness, and it bothered him a great deal. He needed to _try_ and soothe her pain, even if he knew deep down he couldn't, not completely. Still, he had to try. "Kit, are you sad?"

She sighed and sat up slightly, running a hand over his face. "He's in so much pain, Frenzy. I've never seen him like this. It really scares me to see him filled with so much hopelessness."

"Kit..." Frenzy started to speak, but then stopped when he realized she wasn't finished.

"It's like part of him wants to give up all hope on love, just because of the spark merging part." She ranted, sighing again.

"Kit, do you feel how it is for us? Feeling each other's emotions? Knowing everything the other bot feels? We share our souls, and your Sire wants to share that so badly with Arcee, and he never can have it. It really has destroyed him inside."

Unbeknownst to Kit or Frenzy, Optimus had onlined, and heard the words Frenzy said. The words 'never can have it' hit his spark like one of Megatron's missiles, and his spark went numb. He just couldn't handle it anymore. Part of him wished he was still deactivated, and part of him told himself to stop thinking like that. Then another part of him, the part which was falling apart, felt the need to lash out.

Unfortunately, the fog clouding his circuits at the moment didn't care who got the verbal attack.

"I need to get up." He all but growled, startling Kit and Frenzy.

Frenzy scrambled off the large Prime as swiftly as he could, but Kit wasn't moving. She just wanted to help him and knew he didn't mean the tone he'd just used with her; not deep down.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He glared at her, his optics distant with pain and rage. He couldn't control himself, or stop himself from glaring at the sweet little, unsuspecting bot, who only loved her daddy and was trying to help.

"What's _wrong_?! The tone of his voice frightened Kit.

This wasn't the Optimus she knew, and she quickly scrambled off his chest, afraid of what he just _might_ be capable of, at this time.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" He didn't bother to move for the moment. "My life is one big mess after another; my spark is not fully functional; I lost my femme because I'm worthless. I...I can't love anymore, I can't spark merge with Arcee; I'm not even a real mech anymore," He snarled. "So tell me, Kit, just what do you _think_ is wrong?" he demanded.

Slowly, he got up. His volume and venom seemed to fade, in his voice, but that didn't diminish the deadly edge to it. "You made the biggest mistake, bringing me back. Next time the 'Cons kill me, do me a favor and let me go. Just...Just let me go."

Kit stared at him, tears forming in her optics. "Daddy, please don't be mad at me." She stared up at him, pleading, from the edge of his berth. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you back, I love you," She paused, as he stopped, looking at her emotionlessly as she pleaded. "I love you, daddy, please don't leave angry like this,"

He looked at her, anger and pain rushing through him.

Optimus had been back, yes, and while he was grateful for that, he was angry and ashamed. The humiliation was more than he could stand. He was losing everything that mattered to him. He wondered what his men thought of him, probably whispering behind his back about the Autobot leader and last of the Primes, who isn't even a real mech anymore. He was probably being talked about, and laughed at, a joke; not the proud leader and Prime any longer, but the brunt of cruel jokes.

His sparkling stared at him in pain and fear, and a distant part of him shuttered at the look. He stood there, taking his frustration out on his poor, innocent youngling, who only wanted her loving father back. He would love to get that Prime back, wherever he was, but right now the shell of him is the only thing that is left.

"Daddy, please... What did I do wrong? I'll try to be good, just please don't be mad at me." Clearly, Kit wasn't realizing the true source of his pain and anger, believing instead it was _her_ fault. "Please."

Frenzy had climbed up onto the berth next to her, and was holding her, trying to soothe her once more.

Optimus could sense her little spark was racing wildly, and Frenzy's own warning a moment later confirmed the thought. She pulled away from him as Optimus turned away from her.

"Daddy, look at me right now!" She all but screamed, and Optimus froze, snarling.

If there was one thing that irked Optimus, that he wasn't used to, it was taking orders. He spun around on her, his optics flaring. "Watch how you speak to me," he growled.

"I love you!" She screeched, and before he knew it, she had launched herself off the berth.

Optimus was not even sure how she did it, perhaps her training with Sideswipe had paid off, but she landed on and scaled his chest plates, clutching to him tightly. Something flared from her, something overpowering, and her optics snapped up to him as tears trailed down her face.

"Sit down, now," She ordered loudly, that overwhelming presence compelling him to do so, even as his anger and pain seemed to flee, at least somewhat.

Optimus did so, as if he couldn't help it, and it hit him then what he'd been doing to his little sparkling.

"Now, lay down daddy... Do it."

Frenzy scrambled off the berth, as Optimus once again felt compelled to follow her orders, his body filling with guilt and regret for what he'd done to her. Optimus tried to open his mouth to say something, but her hardened optics glared into his, and it was like she knew.

"Just be quiet and let me work. Open your plates, daddy."

Optimus knew what she wanted, and his spark ached longed, begged to be fixed, to be whole once more. Still, a part of him doubted...

"Kit, please... Don't get my hopes up," he whispered, feeling broken once more. "Please..."

"Shut it, I'm tired of Megatron winning; I'm going to heal you once and for all." Her optics had an odd glow to them, and a strange determination and certainty. "And you're just going to be quiet, and let me do what I have to do,"

What was he going to do? Optimus looked at her, then Frenzy, who looked worried, to Ravage, who was watching him warily. He was outnumbered, and quite frankly, he didn't want to fight with either of them, let alone the determination flowing through her.

Her steam seemed to finally run out, and she sagged down as he opened his chest plates. She crawled into the cavity, sitting near his spark. She was so tiny for her age, he wondered oddly if her size was meant to be small; because of problems such as these.

"Hold still, dad," She whispered, as he felt her hands reach out to his spark.

There was nothing romantically intimate about this, he could feel the pure love she radiated, and it enveloped him.

Optimus could hear her whispering to herself, over and over again, and just when he thought this wouldn't work. He suddenly felt like something was raging and surging all through his body. Like some kind of warm, electrical current. It filled him from head to toe, and he could feel as it raced toward his spark.

As it seemed to hit him, he heard a loud scream as blinding pain ran through him. He realized it was him screaming in agony, as something happened to his spark. Optimus' body bucked upward, and just as quickly as the pain came, everything faded into darkness. All he could see was blackness swallowing him up whole.


	18. Chapter 18

Ratchet watched over Optimus, as Kit poised herself near her father at all times, caressing his face. She felt odd, but in a good way. It was like she'd finally figured out a new part to herself, and she knew she did something for Optimus.

"Did it work, Uncle Ratchet?" She asked softly, suppressing a yawn. She was so tired, now, having used her energy to heal her daddy. "He sounded like he was in so much pain. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to heal him."

"Kit... Did you even know you're a healer?" He asked, looking worried and shocked.

"I didn't. I just thought it was the connection between Frenzy, me and him, because of the piece of spark I have from each of them." She paused then. "I have been hearing a voice, telling me I can heal, and that's why I was so _sure_ I could help him."

"Did you tell your father about the voice?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone, but I knew I had to do something. He was so sad, and he was snapping, and I didn't want him to deactivate." Her optics misted.

"He was angry with me for bringing him back. He seemed so upset with me. I just wanted him back... Was I being selfish, for wanting him back?" She curled up next to her father's face, and sniffled slightly.

"Kit, your dad just felt so humiliated and embarrassed. This is not your fault... And to answer your question, I ran some scans, and the damaged spot in his spark has now been healed." He smiled down at her and she returned the look.

"Good. That's what I wanted to know, I love my daddy."

Optimus moaned slightly in recharge, and Kit ran her hand over his face, causing him to online his optics. When he laid optics on her, his memory banks overflowed with recollections. What he'd said to her, how he'd growled and snarled, and what she'd done for him. He felt nothing but bitterness and anger at himself, for treating her like that.

"Kit," He sighed, reaching up a hand and gently touching her face. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for snapping at you like that."

She curled up even tighter against him, her fingers trailing over his cheek plating. "Shhhhh dad, I understand. Just relax."

He held her close, feeling happier that she could just forgive him and love him like that.

"You're healed, daddy." She smiled, whispering.

His body tensed, and hope surged through his circuits.

"What?"

Ratchet nodded, catching Optimus' attention. "She is telling the truth. You are completely healed. She healed you. Unfortunately, even though she appears to be a true healer, her gift is still raw, and when she heals, there are some consequences, which as you felt will be severe pain to the intended one who needs healing." Kit had fallen into a deep recharge, once she realized her Daddy was alright, and had missed his words.

Optimus looked over at her and smiled proudly. "She healed me... Look at her, poor little thing; she must have been so exhausted."

"She is a real healer, Optimus," Ratchet explained.

Ratchet looked shocked slightly, but smiled. Optimus touched her face gently, his spark racing with hope, excitement and nervousness.

"She saved me, twice." He whispered in awe.

"She has had an effect on everyone she comes into contact with. I didn't really realize it until different bots came up to me, with some interesting stories about how she made them feel. It's not just healing for you and Frenzy, though you two are the focus for the main things. This is why she doesn't do well in the things that have to do with fighting and such. Her gift is healing."

Then it really sank in, what Kit had done for him, and Optimus smiled in relief, realizing he would finally be able to spark merge with Arcee. That is, if she even wanted him, but she had made quite a fuss about his decision, hadn't she? He looked over at Ratchet, his optics misted and hope shined in them.

"Please ask Arcee to come to me."

Ratchet smiled, realizing what he wanted. _::Arcee, this is Ratchet. Optimus would like to see you.:: _He could feel her anxiety and knew she was on her way, from where ever she was.

_::Ratchet, this is Arcee. Is he okay::_

_::Why don't I let Prime tell you himself::_

There was a brief hesitation. _::Okay.::_

"She's on her way." Ratchet looked to Kit, who was curled against her dad recharging. "Would you like me to take Kit for a little while?" He smiled genuinely.

Optimus glanced to his daughter, a loving expression spreading to his optics. "No. She is fine, but why don't you stay, and if you need to take her after, you can."

Ratchet chuckled, knowing that Kit would be removed from the room, rather soon. "As you wish,"

Arcee came into the room, and rolled up to Optimus, optics guarded. Her emotions were missing, her expression blank, but there was a sinking in her shoulders that betrayed her discomfort. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Her voice was quiet, and formal, and Optimus' spark took a nosedive as he realized she might have taken his orders to heart, and indeed picked up a new suitor. He frowned at first, looking at Ratchet with a pleading look.

_::She is so formal, has she truly picked another mech?::_

_::I don't believe so.::_ Ratchet looked as troubled, as Optimus seemed to feel.

He looked away, disheartened. He didn't know what to make of her mood. He didn't think she'd actually do it, because of what she'd said to him, but then again he had pushed her to it.

"Arcee, have you taken a new mech, yet?" He heard Ratchet ask.

Arcee gave him a dirty look, as Optimus looked back, before sighing. "No, and I won't." She met Optimus' optics dead on and lifted her head defiantly. "I love Optimus, and will not be with anyone else. If I can't have him, I will remain alone until I am offline, and go to the Well of Sparks."

He stared at her intently, before smiling. "You won't be alone."

Ratchet smiled a little, and nodded at her confused look. "Kit healed his spark. It appears she is a true healer, not just for him and Frenzy, but to everyone she meets."

There was a moment of silence, before Arcee nodded in realization. "That would explain the effect she has on others, now."

"Yes, it would."

Arcee couldn't take her optics off Optimus, despite Ratchet's voice in the room. "You're really healed?" There was a tenseness and hope in her voice.

"Yes."

It was one word, but it was tense and filled with so much desire that Ratchet gently picked up Kit, and made his way out of the medical bay with the youngling curled against his chest plates.

Optimus leaned up and watched as Arcee regarded him with an interesting color coming over her optics. As he watched, they went from a bright sky blue, to a light violet, and while he watched, he knew his own optics was reflecting the change.

"Come here." He growled with desire, and Arcee rolled over without a sound, before he pulled her down on top of him.

"I am... truly glad you didn't listen to me." He spoke softly, causing her to grin.

"I love you, and only you I did tell you that."

"Yes, you did, didn't you?" He murmured quietly, before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, their lip plates meeting in an explosive kiss.

Both bots had never experienced such an explosive kiss before, and it knocked both bots into a frenzy. Arcee's violet optics darkened and she tapped on his chest plates.

"Open up," She ordered, her voice thick with need.

He smirked, but his chest plates opened automatically, revealing his spark; His spark, the brightness of which was blinding to the femme. Optimus' spark was so much brighter now, compared to how it had been when they tried to spark merge before, and she smiled, reaching for it. She gently touched the casing of the orb, playing with the tendrils of energy, and watching as one by one, they wrapped around her fingers. Optimus purred contently. She smiled, knowing he was enjoying this now, with no hint of pain or discomfort.

Kissing him deeply, Arcee's own chest plates opened and he maneuvered her so she was below him. How she never seemed to notice, she didn't know or care. She felt his spark breaking away from her fingers, and move towards hers. Slowly, it wrapped around hers, and she felt a burst of emotion that was not hers. Her spark filled his, completing them both with such a powerful surge, their systems quickly worked themselves into a powerful overload, and they reluctantly pulled apart, Optimus laying next to her as they slipped into recharge, their love filling their sparks and bodies, and leaving them happy.

Ratchet was walking around with Kit in his arms, and he spoke to the other bots about her gift of healing, that Optimus was once again whole thanks to her. One by one, they all realized just how profound an impact she had on them.

"She is so special." Magnus murmured quietly.

"That would explain why she soothed me, when she told me she forgave me." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

"And me, when I felt bad about tossing her in the air, and she-" Bumblebee froze and went silent when he saw the warning looks on the faces of multiple bots. "Uh..."

"You what," Ratchet demanded with a warning tone, as Ironhide brought out his cannons.

"Never mind," Bumblebee shook his head. "It's nothing." Before any one could say a word, he backed away and transformed, opening his door for his charges, before peeling off.

"Crazy youngling," Ratchet mumbled, as Kit finally onlined with a yawn, and saw that she was being held by Ratchet.

"Where's Dad?" She looked up as he glanced down at her. "Did it work?"

"Yes, youngling, he is with Arcee as we speak,"

She grinned at him, before looking around. Her optics landed on Ironhide, and she almost excitedly turned back. "Take me over to Uncle 'Hide, please." He did so without hesitation, and she smiled at the black mech, who still walked with a limp. "Hold still, okay?"

Having figured out how to do it, she placed her hands on his chest plates, and closed her optics, allowing the healing energy to flow through her.

Ironhide jolted a little, as he felt the tingling and a faint pain run through him, and winced, but otherwise remained perfectly still. After a moment, she pulled back.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks kid."

He blinked at her in surprise, before smiling. Kit snorted, and rolled her optics.

"I am _not_ a kid," She muttered in annoyance, causing both larger bots to smirk.

"Compared to him you are," Ratchet smirked smugly as Ironhide snarled angrily.

"Watch your mouth, doc bot. In case you've forgotten, you're even older than _I_ am." He growled, and turned, walking away. Then he paused, hissing as something bounced off the back of his head, before spinning to Ratchet. "Hey!"

Kit giggled hysterically as Ratchet lowered her to the ground, and she backed away from the two larger bots.

"Go play with Frenzy. I need to teach this disrespecting bot a lesson." Ratchet's optics were bright as he stood and turned towards Ironhide.

"Good luck," She muttered.

"I heard that, kid." Ironhide growled, as she raced away, joining Frenzy and dashing off to play.

They left the larger bots behind and ran off, giggling madly. Once they were alone, Frenzy turned to his mate.

"K-Kit want to play hide-and-go-seek?"

She nodded. "Always, Frenzy always."

"Okay, you hide, and Frenzy count."

"Gotcha," She smiled, as he offlined his optics, beginning his count, and giggled, before rushing off to hide. She had numerous places to hide in, and knew of the perfect one.

Kit saw a lot of boxes and hid behind them, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"He'll never find me here in a million years." She whispered to herself, as she heard a door. She frowned then. "That can't be Frenzy," With a confused frown, she peeked around the edge of a box.

"I need to get information to Megatron, which he _must_ know as soon as possible."

There was a second of silence.

"Just find him, Barricade."

_No, that sounds like that new arrival!_ Kit thought to herself, optics widening as the blue optics of Racer flashed red. _He's working for Megatron!_

"Megatron, its Racer. You are _never_ going to believe this, but Optimus Prime isn't offline. He is very much alive." He was hissing darkly, optics narrowing with a growl.

"All thanks to his youngling, who just _happens_ to be a _healer_." Her optics narrowed and anger rushed through her circuits. Kit knew she didn't like that bot. He was bad, she _knew_ it.

Just then Frenzy came in, and looked up at Racer, whose optics flipped blue again instantly and glowered down at him. Then he looked around, and Kit walked out from behind the boxes, causing Racer's optics to narrow with panic and rage at the same time.

"Came for my mate," Frenzy snarled, glowering at Racer, even as Ravage darted into the room, alert, armed and growling.

Kit could tell Racer knew she knew what was happening, and he clearly wasn't happy.

"Come here." He reached for her, but Frenzy produced his shurikens and stepped in the way.

"He's talking to Megatron!" Kit yelled.

"Spy!" Frenzy glanced briefly to Ravage. "Get Optimus!" Then he turned back, and snarled at Racer.

"Megatron is wasting his time!" Kit snarled as well, optics flicking with red. "My dad will always be protected, by ME!" she shouted.

Frenzy realized Megatron was still on the line, and now knew Kit was a healer. She would be in even more danger than ever now, and his grip tightened on his shurikens.

Megatron sneered as he broke the connection and told his master about what he found. He caught the Fallen and Barricade eyeing him oddly.

"Optimus Prime appears to be very much alive, and well." He growled.

The Fallen hissed. "How?! His spark gave out! I watched it flicker away myself!"

"The youngling seems to be a true healer."

Now a more thoughtful look crossed the Fallen's features. It was Barricade who snarled, optics flashing. "As long as she remains online, we can't take out any of the Autobots out."

"She has also spark mated to Frenzy." Megatron reported, reading over a file his agent had sent him.

"I want that little bot brought before me, _now_!" The Fallen ordered.

Megatron bowed his head. "Yes, my master, it will be done."

The Decepticons immediately set down, and began planning on what they were going to do, how they were going to get their hands on Kit and bring her to the new base.

Xxxxxxx

Kit could hear voices in her mind once more, and saw flashes of a femme battling the Fallen. She didn't understand what was happening, and whimpered, causing Arcee, who was holding the small femme, to glance down at her in concern.

"Are you okay, sweetness?"

Shaking her head, Kit forced a smile, trying to push the flashes out of her mind. "Yes, Mommy."

Arcee looked at her a long moment, causing Kit to glance away nervously. She could tell the youngling was lying. "Kit, _are you sure_?"

Silence...

Kit sighed, lowering her head.

"I'm hearing voices in my head, and seeing flashes of a femme battling the Fallen." She answered quietly.

Arcee frowned, hesitating, wondering what was going on now with Kit. She knew Optimus should be told of this little development with his sparkling.

Arcee walked in to find Ironhide's cannons warming, and Optimus all but snarling at the mech in the prison. He was clearly enraged, not for his own sake, but for that of his youngling.

"Just what did you tell Megatron!?" Optimus demanded sharply.

Racer snorted, and refused to answer him. This caused the dark blue optics facing him to narrow dangerously, even as Ironhide stepped closer, aiming his cannons at a non-lethal area of the mech, prepping for the fire.

"You will answer!"

Rolling his optics, Racer sneered. "Fine. He knows you're alive, and he knows why."

His optics slid over Arcee disgustingly, before landing on the little femme she was holding. Kit narrowed her optics at Racer, not the least bit frightened, but beyond enraged.

"I knew you were bad! And I'm not afraid of Mega-jerk, he's evil and needs to be put down like the rabid animal he is!" She snarled, before curling in on herself as several of the older bots met her gaze with disapproving stares. "No, I meant something else!" She tried to cover.

"Nice try..." She heard Optimus breathe under his breath.

She lowered even more. "Oh slag," She whispered.

Magnus offered a raised optic ridge. "I heard that."

She peeked up at him, before lowering her gaze to Arcee's palm, and he shook his head.

"You should be afraid, little bot. Megatron could rip you apart without thinking twice." Racer snarled, before he screamed as Ironhide's blast seared at his leg, and Optimus' optics flashed red, warningly.

Arcee only held on tighter to Kit, walking away so the little femme wouldn't hear the words spoken by the spy.

Optimus walked out after, and Arcee handed Kit gently back to him, as the little bot saw the stern disapproval in his optics. "I thought you gave up the idea of revenge, Kit."

She shook her head. "I did, but I can't help how I feel about him, Dad. He's pure evil and he needs to be put down." She spoke softly, causing Optimus to hold her tightly to his chest plates.

Arcee waited a moment, before speaking up. "Tell him about what's been going on, sweetness."

Kit sighed. "I've been hearing voices, and seeing flashes of a femme battling the Fallen." She admitted.

Optimus frowned, sighing, an all too human gesture they'd all seemingly picked up. "We'll have Ratchet address this problem after." He nodded as Kit smiled at him. "I love you sweetness, and thank you for healing me. Arcee and I are spark bound now."

Kit squealed happily. "YAY!" She saw Arcee pick up Frenzy then, and turned to her own mate. "Frenzy! Daddy and Arcee are spark bound now!"

He smiled. "Good, just like Kit and-"

The sentence was never finished as there was a sudden wave of cannon fire from outside. Soldiers began shouting, running to take action as two forms blasted their way into the base.

"Where is she?!" Barricade demanded in a snarl, as he and Sideways shot at several NEST soldiers. "Where is that brat of yours, Prime?" He glowered, aiming at the approaching Prime as he appeared with several of the Autobots, no youngling in sight.

"You are not touching her, Decepti-creep!" Sunstreaker growled, with a nearly evil smirk on his lip plates.

"I'm going to rip her apart, and then-" Barricade fell silent as Frenzy and Ravage appeared.

"Frenzy, no," Optimus ordered, optics widening.

"Prime, Frenzy must do this." Frenzy pulled out his weapons, his own optics narrowing as his former partner.

"You've become _weak_ because of her! She did this to you!" Barricade growled. "You were once feared by many. Now look at you! An Autobot, mated to Prime's daughter. How could you?!" He aimed his cannons for the smaller bot.


	19. Chapter 19

Frenzy was able to dodge the blast aimed at him, and Ravage fired at the Con Hunter as well. Optimus, for the most part, didn't care for the odds the little ex-Cons were against. They were smaller, and regardless of his backup, Prime knew he had to help his daughter's spark bonded. He took a step forward to help Frenzy when Sideways sent a warning shot his way.

"This isn't your fight, Prime," He growled, optics darting briefly to the femme triplets as they rolled up.

Arcee was once more holding Kit as Barricade smirked, his optics landing on the smaller femme. He chuckled, knowing she'd be watching. He wanted her to see this, and he wanted her to watch her mate die in battle. Then he would offline her himself, and tear her apart for all she'd done.

At the same time, Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Mikaela, and they saw the two cons. Sam and Mikaela stared in silent shock as Frenzy and Ravage took on Barricade. Everyone knew that just wasn't a good battle to be in. Frenzy, for his own part, could feel his spark mate close, and knew she was watching. He didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do.

_::I love you Kit, always.::_

Kit's optics widened. _::Frenzy, don't do this! Please!::_

_::Frenzy must protect your honor.::_

_::Frenzy, I love you, don't!::_

_::: Frenzy love Kit. Kit make Frenzy better, and Frenzy will always love you, remember that:::_

Frenzy snarled, turning back to his attacker, and the second he did, Barricade let his cannon fire, hitting its intended target. Frenzy exploded in a blast of metal parts, and the second he did, Kit screamed and collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable tears. Then, out of nowhere, Bumblebee raced forth, slamming his hand right into Barricade's chest. In a rage brought on by the brutal offlining of his smaller friend, Bumblebee tore Barricade's spark right out of his chest. The little scout had reacted faster than any of the other bots, taking Frenzy's death personally. He loved Kit like a younger sibling, and knew Frenzy's death would be taken hard. No, it would be more than that. It would be impossible to take, because, unfortunately...not even a healer could bring back a bot that had been blown to pieces.

Sideways stared in shock at Barricade's lifeless corpse; he was shocked because it was Bumblebee who killed him. Bumblebee had never managed to kill Barricade before; so why now why was this situation so different? He would never learn the reasons; because before he tried to escape; he was taken out by another Autobot.

Kit pulled free of Arcee's grasp, sharply, and all but crawled over to where the pieces of her mate were scattered. She tried to heal him, now that she knew how, but for some reason it didn't seem to be working, and she screamed in frustration. Optimus felt the tears hit his optics. All of them, even the harder sparked like Ratchet and Ironhide, felt the loss of the smaller bot so sharply, most of their optics had misted over.

"Come on; come back together, Frenzy, please!" Kit screamed, as she put her hands on the pieces. "Please,"

Ratchet walked over slowly, trying to console her. "Kit... Look at me, sweet spark. He's... He's gone."

"No, he's not gone! I can heal him! I healed Daddy, I brought him back! You said I could bring them back, because I have their sparks in mine!" Her optics were dazed, distant, yet desperate. "You said, or were you lying to me...?! Answer me! Were you lying to me this whole time?" She shook her head, violently. "No, no, no, you said... You told me I was a healer!" she shouted.

"Kit, when a mech is blown up like that... There's no bringing him back not now." Ratchet insisted, softly.

"Noooooooooooo….!" Kit screamed out in agony.

Her tiny body trembled with a force unlike anything they'd ever seen, and she gently reached out for Frenzy's head, the only thing that remained partially intact. Then she turned towards Optimus and raised her arms towards him, for him to pick her up. He did so and held her close, taking her back to his quarters and laying back on the berth, holding her to his chest. He stroked her back and vented, wishing things could have gone differently. She cried so hard, her little body shaking constantly as Optimus feared for what was coming next, because of the bond. Cybertronians have a unique bond with their mates. If one dies, the other... will usually carry on for as long as they are able, but they usually offline far too soon, in the long run. He heard her crying so hard, and his own spark tightened in his chest.

"Shhh, Daddy's here," He whispered quietly, as she continued to cry. "Shhhhh, I love you." His spark pulsed and raced with fear that clutched him so tightly. He couldn't lose his little one. Something had to be done to save her.

Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee walked up with his charges in his hands, looking sadly at what was left of Frenzy.

"Why would he take on Barricade like that? He was so small; he had to know the odds were stacked against him." Sam muttered, frowning.

"It's like he felt he had to prove something to himself that he could beat Barricade, for all he'd done."

"What will happen to Kit?" Mikaela's eyes watered, but she looked up in shock as Arcee choked on a sob, rolling up to them.

"She'll soon follow Frenzy." Sideswipe whispered sadly, as the young human gasped.

"She's going to die?" Sam asked in a choked sob.

"Our kind is different; If one dies, the other half usually offlines too." Ratchet put in softly, shaking his head.

"But Optimus didn't offline after Elita-One died," Lennox protested.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "That's true, but Optimus is a Prime, he's powerful and strong. Kit... She's only a youngling. She isn't... she can't be as strong as Prime. She hasn't been through what he has and being a youngling."

"But that doesn't seem fair, she doesn't deserve this. She does everything to save others, and she loses her spark mate and her own life, now?" Anger laced Mikaela's tone.

Sam and Mikaela were placed down gently before Bumblebee stood sharply. The poor bot was obviously agitated; he loved Kit and wanted her safe. The thought of her offlining really bothered the little scout, and he walked away from them, over to the fences, staring out at nothing in particular.

"He's really taking this bad."

"So will Optimus and Arcee when it happens. Regardless of anything else, they are still her family, like we are," Sunstreaker was speaking softly, sadness clouding his features.

Optimus could feel Kit's fingers digging into his chest plates, clutching at whatever she could, as she cried. "I am so sorry, Kit," He whispered, stroking her back and cuddling her closer against him.

"He's gone, and I can't even bring him back, what good is this gift if I can't even bring both dead and blown up bots back?" She cried, curling into his hold and whimpering in pain.

He knew what she was going through. He'd gone through much the same with Elita-One, and was one of the lucky few not to offline from it.

"Just stay with me, sweet spark." He croaked hoarsely, his own tears mingling with hers. "Don't leave daddy. Promise me."

"He's calling me..." She whispered, as Optimus' optics widened in horror, realizing what that meant.

"No please, fight it, little one. You can't leave me. Not now." He sat up sharply, staring down at her. "Not now, I finally have a family once more; please fight the calling, please." He knew his words were selfish, but he couldn't help it.

His sweet spark was fading, and he wanted her here, not in the Matrix. Not yet, not when she was so young.

"I feel him, daddy..." Her shaking body slowly stilled. "I feel him..."

Suddenly, her body went slowly limp, and Optimus lurched to his feet, knowing she'd fallen into terminal stasis lock once again. "No, Kit!" He all but screamed. "NO!"

_::Ratchet, It's Kit; she's falling into terminal stasis lock::_

_::Take her to the medical bay immediately, I'll be right there::_

Ratchet didn't say a word to anyone. He just promptly jumped to his feet and ran off, rushing into the medical bay. Once he looked Kit over, he shook his head sadly. He opened her chest plates, only to find her little spark had gone out. It was too late. He sighed sadly.

"We need a shard, right?" Optimus begged. Optimus was nearly fanatical as he stared at Ratchet with wide, unseeing optics. "Ratchet, we can save her, right?"

Ratchet lowered his head. "Prime, she's gone. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No." It was a quiet word, but whispered with desperate denial. "I won't accept that. She's a fighter, and you're the slagging best. HELP HER!" He suddenly grabbed the medic, shaking him. "HELP HER NOW!" he roared.

Then he collapsed to his knees, moaning in pain. He knew, even after the words were out, that they'd do little good. It was too late. He'd lost her. With a snarl, he grabbed her body, transformed and took off.

"PRIME….!" Ratchet shouted, trying to stop his distraught leader, before activating his internal comms.

_::Ratchet to Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, stop Prime! Kit has offlined, and he's reacting irrationally, I need to sedate him!::_

The answer was a second in coming, before both mechs replied. _::Affirmative::_

Optimus raced unsteadily through the hangar, heading outside. He spotted Ironhide and Magnus's bulky forms, as they braced themselves and grabbed him. He transformed in their hold, clutching Kit tightly to him as he struggled against their hold.

"Hurry Ratch, he's too strong!" Magnus shouted.

He grappled against them, until he felt something sharp jab into his energon lines, even as Ratchet tenderly took Kit's offlined body from him.

"No! Give her back to me, now!" He snarled, his vision spinning as the sedative began to take effect.

He struggled some more, before he began to lose his strength.

"Give me back my dau...ghterrr..." His words slurred and he slowly swayed unsteadily.

Finally, he collapsed into the arms of Ironhide and Magnus as the humans approached, watching. They knew, because of his actions. They knew the lovable little femme was gone, like Frenzy was. Mikaela spotted Kit's offlined body in Ratchet's hands, and slid to the ground crying, as Bumblebee gently ran a hand down Kit's cold face. His optics misted.

"K-K-Kit..." His voice rasped, before he too slid to his knees.

Arcee rolled over, her spark breaking.

"She saved Optimus, and all of us, and now she's gone our little sweet spark!" She cried, shaking in the hold of her sisters.

"What are we going to do now? What's going to happen to Kit's body and what about Optimus?" She transformed, not waiting for an answer, and headed off to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam held Mikaela tightly, and everyone just glanced around wordlessly, not sure what to say or do. The three soldiers stood among the chaos, exchanging looks.

"It seems Optimus can't cut a break, no matter what." Graham stated quietly.

"Yo man, it ain't fair." Skids and Mudflap fell heavily to their afts, sighing, as everyone deflated and suddenly seemed to feel quite defenseless.

Racer had managed to get bits and pieces of the situation from the shouts he managed to overhear, and activated a secret internal communications link to Megatron.

_::Megatron, its Racer. Come in.::_

_::Go ahead Racer; what's the status?::_

_::Frenzy is dead, Barricade and Sideways are dead; apparently the scout killed Barricade after Frenzy was offlined. The youngling femme is offline as well. She went after Frenzy was destroyed. Apparently, Optimus and the others are quite distraught, Lord Megatron.::_

Silence...

_::Very good Racer. I will be in contact.::_

Golden Arch was in his quarters, temporarily free of Soundwave's control, but feeling helpless. Sensing someone watching him, he spun to find himself facing a ghost. Kit's creator stared at him with anger and disapproval. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Magna, how?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Golden Arch. Your job was to protect Firefly, but instead, you tried to deliver her to a monster, not that it matters. She will get to her destiny, no thanks to you and allowing Soundwave to take control over your mind." Her optics flashed angrily. "You're a guardian! What's wrong with you?" She scolded.

"What are you talking about?" he suddenly asked her with a frown, tilting his head.

"You still don't get it, do you? Why do you think Shockwave wanted her, and wanted to bring her to Megatron?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Her destiny is not just to be a healer, she is to follow her new father's footsteps, and become a Prime. Optimus has a great many more millennia to live, but having two Primes to deal with evil is much better than one, don't you think?"

"But... she's so small, how can she be a Prime?"

Magna snorted. "All this was part of it. Her death, Frenzy's death, they will be brought back by Primus, and they will have newer, stronger bodies."

"I... I did try to help, Magna."

She snorted again.

"Do you honestly think that one small thing you did makes up for all the evil you've caused?"

He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I was weak," He whispered, ashamed.

"You will protect Optimus Prime until they return, it is her destiny to kill the Fallen," Magna stated, as Golden Arch nodded, and she disappeared.

Unknown to them, Starscream stood on the other side of the door, and heard everything. He paused, pondering, scheming, and wondered if he could use this information himself, to take down Megatron, and maybe, just maybe end this war.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron was updating the Fallen on the status at NEST, and watched how his master immediately began planning.

"We have the advantage. We need to organize an attack now. We can terminate all the Autobots without the blasted youngling to repair them. I will take out Prime himself, and then _you_ will take out the medical officer next, so if any manage to escape, they have no way of repairing themselves. Load up, men!"

The Fallen got to his feet, even as Golden Arch approached, seemingly unnoticed.

"We are going to finally slaughter the Autobots!" The fallen exclaimed.

Golden Arch watched as everyone began double checking their weapons, getting ready. He sighed, realizing what it was he would have to do.

Kit looked around as she heard a powerful voice; the first thing she noticed was a bright light.

"Hello, Firefly." It spoke gently but firmly.

She wrinkled her nose plates.

"That's not my name." She whispered, frowning.

There was a chuckle.

"Still feisty I see. Very well, Kit. You are being sent back with Frenzy, but some changes will happen when you return. First, you will be, from now on, known as Kit Prime, much like your adoptive father, and together you will achieve peace for the Autobots and the humans, with the help of Starscream."

She blinked, before smiling.

"I'll be a Prime like my Dad?"

Her surprise quickly turned into excitement, before something seemed to hit her.

"Wait, then the flashes I've been getting... That's me in them, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Frenzy appeared then, wrapping Kit in his arms. She smiled at him, feeling relieved, and curled into his grasp.

"But who are you?" She asked.

Frenzy nodded knowingly.

"Frenzy knows. It's Primus, right?"

"Yes again, you're right. You and Kit Prime must return now. Your father and his team need you."

Kit smiled a little.

"Kit Prime. I like the sound of that."

"But Kit... Once you are returned to your new body, you will only be able to restore life one more time. Your ability to heal will remain the same, but your ability to revive the offlined, you will only be able to do once more."

"Once? But how will I know who to bring back?"

"You'll know."

Kit looked at Frenzy and smiled, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Time for a good old fashioned 'Con aft kicking!"

She cheered, slapping a high five with her mate as an impish grin crossed her features.

**Several Hours Later****…**

Optimus was in the medical bay with Ratchet, when he came to. His gears groaned, along with his joints, as he slowly sat up, before standing. He met his old friend's optics, and sighed.

"Ratchet... Things will never be the same again."

Suddenly, cannon fire sounded outside, and both bots groaned with the quick arrival of yet _another_ attack on their base. They quickly ran outside, joining the others, and they watched in horror as the carnage before them unfolded. Dozens of NEST humans lay either dead or dying on the ground.

Skids and Mudflap were also offlined, holes burnt into their chest plates. The others were holding their own though, and Optimus locked optics on the Fallen, anger surging through his circuits.

"Heard your youngling offlined, Optimus," Megatron called with a sneer. "That's too bad, now we can't do it in front of you."

Optimus snarled, engaging his battle mask, and ran for the Fallen. Ironhide had already taken out multiple other Cons, and right now, the Fallen was the main threat.

Meanwhile, Megatron stepped away from the battle, unnoticed, and slipped around the bots, until he snuck up on the medibot, who spun in shock.

"Come here, Ratchet." He snarled, aiming his blasts for lethal areas.

Ratchet dodged Megatron's fire the best he could, but Ratchet was not Optimus or Ironhide for that matter. He tried his best, but going head on like that with Megatron was not a good thing for the doc bot. He held his own, for the most part, but in the end was no match for the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron grabbed Ratchet by the throat, eyeing him victoriously and smugly.

"Looks like you won't be fixing anymore Autoscum now, will you?" He asked with a smirk, as he smashed his blade into Ratchet's chest.

The expression on Ratchet's face was one of disbelief. He couldn't believe he was being offlined, and he suddenly realized why Megatron had targeted him out of all the bots. Megatron knew exactly how to hit them, and it disgusted Ratchet.

"You never did play fair..."

He choked on his energon.

"You slagging piece of scrap."

Megatron's smirk only grew as he twisted his blade, tearing Ratchet's spark apart in its chamber.

"Goodbye, Ratchet," He released the bot, and Ratchet pitched over, his optics fading.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide shouted, watching his friend offline.

Magnus spun to Bumblebee.

"Get the kids out of here!" He yelled, glancing towards Optimus and watching as the leader of the Autobots fell to the ground, severely injured.

Optimus was battle torn, dents, scrapes and leaking his precious energon all over. Seeing movement in his peripheral vision, he glanced over, watching as another of his troops had fallen. He shook his head, and struggled to get a grip on the situation.

He was at a loss. He lost his sweet spark, and now he was losing his allies to the 'Cons and even his own soldiers were starting to get overwhelmed. What else must he lose to this war? His home? Family, and friends? Comrades? And even his own innocent sparkling?

He spotted Ratchet's lifeless body lying on the ground, and grunted a little, knowing that the battle would end here today, one way or another. He would end it. He was tired of all the death, of the war; his spark was heavy, and it bore the wounds. He was just _so_ tired of it!

"It ends tonight, Megatronous, and if I have to lose my spark in order to end this war, so be it," Optimus hissed as he climbed to his feet, glaring back into the hate-filled optics that sneered down at him.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine gunning startled most of the battling mechs, and most turned to find Golden Arch squealing to the scene. He transformed quickly, before aiming a shot at Shockwave's chest plates, taking out the shocked general, before heading after some of the other Cons.

Unfortunately, Megatron was also watching, and snarled as he grabbed his most powerful weapon. Aiming the fusion cannon at Golden Arch's back, he screamed at the bot.

"TRAITOR…..!"

Then, as Golden Arch spun to him, he pulled the trigger. The blast caught the bot square in the center of his chest plates, and he collapsed to his knees instantly, knowing the battle was over for him. He just hoped his interference bought Optimus the time he needed. Turning back to the battle, Megatron sneered at the other bots, most of which were heavily damaged, but not badly enough to offline them. However, it wasn't them he was interested in, and he turned his optics to the battle at hand, between the Fallen and Prime. He smirked, seeing the Fallen beating Prime down. Hearing jet engines, he rolled his optics and turned to Starscream, who'd waited until the last moment to arrive, as usual. He was preparing a biting comment, when he was caught off guard by Starscream rushing him, pulling him into a new battle.

"What the frag are you doing, you glitching piece of slag?"

"Ending your pitiful life, _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream snarled sarcastically, as Megatron growled angrily.

The Fallen wasn't even interested in their battle at all. All he was concerned with was killing Prime, again.

"This time when I kill you, you'll stay dead! Without that brat to save your wretched life," He snarled, continuing their battle.

Optimus was tiring very quickly, the energon loss taking its toll. He struggled against the Fallen, but it was no use. The Fallen grabbed him hard, pulling him close, and sneered at him.

"Now, I shall rip out your spark, once and for all," He reached his arm out, intending to strike, when he was abruptly grabbed in a vice like grip.


	21. Chapter 21

The fallen and Optimus both turned, surprised to find a femme glaring at the Fallen, remaining silent as she threw him off Optimus. The Fallen staggered back, snarling, and glared at her.

"How foolish, you are a _femme_! Only a Prime can kill me!"

A new mech walked up behind the strange femme, and smirked.

"Then I guess we are fortunate she _is_ a Prime, as well as the daughter of Optimus Prime."

Everyone paused in their battle, even Megatron and Starscream, and stared at the femme. All she did was glare at the Fallen coolly, her gaze holding a simmering hatred.

"Daughter?" Megatron asked baffled.

Megatron was purely confused, staring at the odd femme.

"But she's dead, and she was tiny! What is this, some kind of trickery?" Megatron demanded.

Kit ignored every bot but the one in front of her; she regarded him like he was some sort of disease to be cut away, and destroyed.

"You..." The Fallen snarled.

Kit moved quickly, putting a fist to his chest before flipping into the air and onto the other side of the Fallen. She moved swiftly, gracefully, putting into practice everything she'd learned from the others, including the information Primus himself had given her.

The Fallen tried all his tricks against her, but she was having none of it. Kicking him away again, she landed gracefully on her foot pads.

"Save your tricks for the tourist, el-creep-o," She moved so much faster than the Fallen could even imagine, but it was because she was determined to end his existence.

It wasn't revenge that motivated her now, however. It was her love for her family and friends, and everyone she knew. The Fallen was a threat to everyone she loved, and she had a duty now, a destiny, and she planned on seeing it through to the bitter end.

"This is for my father," She snarled, bringing out an energon sword, and in a swift twist, slamming it into the Fallen's chest plates.

"_You_ caused him so much pain and suffering, just consider this poetic justice," She smirked then.

"As the humans would say," she added.

The Fallen looked shocked, that he could have been taken down by one femme. The one femme he tried to use against Optimus. He fell to his knees, tilted sideways and hit the ground hard, optics fading to black. Kit then turned to Megatron and Starscream, who fought ferociously.

"You traitorous, backstabbing glitch," Megatron snarled, running at the bot.

Starscream was faster however, dodging to the side, and as Megatron spun to counter, he could only stare in shock as a hole was blasted through his face, taking out his processor and causing a massive malfunction to cause his spark to give out due to a data failure, right at the same time as he released a blast from his cannon, hitting Starscream in the chest plates.

Both bots fell over, offlining immediately. The only difference between them was Starscream's oddly peaceful look on his face, as he offlined.

Kit turned back and saw the carnage, but there weren't that many dead bots, thankfully. Seeing Ratchet, though, she knew immediately who her gift was fore. They needed Ratchet. Only he could save lives with the other bots, so she headed to him and got to her knees, putting her hands on his chest plates.

"Come on, you old crusty doc bot; time to come back to the living," She murmured, as her hands began to glow.

Ratchet jerked and his optics onlined, locking with Kits. He didn't recognize the femme before him, but knew she was somehow responsible for bringing him back, and frowned.

"I am not old, nor am I crusty, femme; but thank you for reviving me."

"K-Kit," Optimus whispered, trying to get to his foot pads.

However, his injuries were too bad, and he collapsed again with a hiss of pain.

"Hey dad,"

Even as Ratchet did a double take, she got up and went over to Optimus, healing him.

"I can still heal, but Ratchet was the last one I could bring back." She shrugged sheepishly, as he stared at her.

"Always having to save your aft, huh?" She giggled then.

The mech with her knelt by Optimus, and gave him a hand to his feet. Everyone watched Kit with shock in their optics and eyes, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"You're a Prime?" Ironhide asked, clutching at a wound in his side.

She nodded.

"Yes. Primus said so; he brought Frenzy and I back."

Optimus immediately pulled his daughter into his servos, missing the days he used to be able to hold her and carry in her, already. With the stress he'd been through, the amount of relief he was feeling caused him to speak his thoughts.

"I guess I can't call you my little youngling now."

Kit giggled again.

"I'm still your little sweet spark, and always will be."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Kit?" Ratchet chuckled.

"I thought you hated being called that."

Kit smiled, and Frenzy watched her happily.

"I still can't get over this," Optimus muttered in shock.

Bumblebee pulled in then, having received a communications link that everything was done and over with. The kids climbed out of him, and he immediately transformed, also having been informed of Kit's new form, thanks to Magnus. Kit continued to hug her father as the other bots took care of the dead bodies. They made arrangements for the bodies of the 'cons to be put into car crushers and melted down. Then Ratchet made his way over to Kit, and for the first time, the normally confident, grumpy old bot didn't know what to say. He looked at Kit with such gratitude, and nodded to her awkwardly.

**Several Weeks Later….**

Optimus was going over some data pads, filling out and recording the last of the reports of the attacks, when a bright light shone in the room. He was startled, and raised a hand to his optics to block them from it. When the light dimmed somewhat, he lowered them and was shocked to find a beautiful, yet unknown femme standing before him. Oddly enough, as unknown as she was, she seemed familiar. He just couldn't place how.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Her voice was ethereal, her body shimmering in the light as she smiled at him.

"You've done a wonderful job raising my Firefly. She met her destiny with you."

"You are her creator?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Shockwave killed me when I sent Firefly away, trying to protect her from Megatron. Shockwave was after her for her healing abilities. If she had been taken, she would have grown to an evil existence, and it would have been her to take your spark, but her true destiny was never to become evil. It was to fight evil, and stand by your side to destroy it once and for all."

"She would have taken my spark, if she hadn't been brought to me?"

He was shocked, but something else was bothering him as well.

"What's your name, you look familiar."

"Magna,"

He was startled then, recognition filling his optics and causing them to brighten.

"Magna...? Wait, _that_ Magna?" Optimus was on his foot pads before he knew it, even as she walked closer and smiled at him, happily.

"Yes. I am Elita-One's sister. She will always look out for you, in her own way, Optimus Prime. Oh, and she said you made a good choice. Arcee is an honorable femme and a fine warrior."

With a last smile, Magna disappeared, and the light faded, leaving Optimus staring wordlessly at the empty spot where she'd stood.

Ratchet hefted a wrench in his hand, and tapped the floor with his foot pad impatiently, as he waited once again for his always late patient.

"Where is that femme?" He grumbled to himself, before stomping out of the medical bay to go search. He quickly found her in the hangar with the others, and glowered.

"_Kit! Get over here right now!_" He yelled, causing Kit to glance over at him.

Her optics brightened, and she straightened.

"Sorry, I forgot!"

"The pit you did," Ratchet scowled.

"Now get to the medical bay, on the double!"

Kit glanced to Frenzy with pleading optics.

"You coming?" she asked.

Ratchet always made her nervous. And apparently she wasn't the only one, because Frenzy shook his head.

"Frenzy stay here," He spoke, amused.

"Coward," She grumbled, obediently heading towards her Uncle Ratchet, and following him to the medical bay.

Once she was there, she hopped up onto the medical berth and waited.

"You are just like your father," Ratchet growled.

"I need to check your systems," Sighing, he shook his head."Silly femme,"

"But I feel fine," She whined."Well, except for that little itch in my spark chamber."

Suddenly, Ratchet stiffened, his optics widening and brightening.

"WHAT?"

Even as she glanced at him with a frown, he was moving towards her.

"Open your plates." He ordered, waiting as she complied. Immediately, his expression turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"What, what's wrong?!"

"Kit... you're with spark," He muttered, dazed.

Kit squealed with joy, and commed Frenzy, not realizing he was with Optimus.

_::Frenzy, we're going to be creators::_

There was only a second of silence before an equally as excited response.

_::Frenzy like! Oh boy, does Frenzy like:: _

She knew, from the buzz over the internal comms, and commotion outside, that he was immediately telling everyone. Kit squealed again.

"This is so awesome," she replied with excitement.

She heard her father's voice, even as Ratchet smirked knowingly.

"He told Optimus." Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Cool," she giggled.

Ratchet appraised Kit with a knowing smirk and nodded.

"Your father should also have news from Arcee, as well."

Kit shrieked happily, getting what he was hinting at.

"She is, too?"

Turning back to his work, Ratchet all but beamed at the idea of his old friend once again becoming a father.

Optimus was in shock, but excited as well. His daughter...having a sparkling. He allowed Arcee to pull him into their quarters and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Did you hear, Kit's with spark…?"

Arcee nodded with a smile of her own.

"She's not the only one." One hand went to her pink chest plates.

Optimus' engine stalled, and he swayed on his foot pads, threatening to fall over.

"Y-You're going to have one, too?" He smiled, though he looked dazed.

Arcee laughed and kissed him, effectively snapping him out of it, before nodding as she pulled back.

"You seriously have to stop doing that, Optimus."

"We're going to have a sparkling," He whispered in awe, gently touching her chest plates, as she kissed him once more.

"Yes, my sexy mate, we're going to have a sparkling," She whispered back, kissing him yet again, and distracting him.

All Optimus could do was chuckle happily and give into her kisses, happy with the way things were going. He had his family, his daughter, his mate, and his friends. They were expecting a sparkling, and his daughter was expecting one as well.

If any more problems arose, he and his daughter would face them together, meeting it head on with his allies, and his troops. Yes, things were very good indeed. There had been tears and sadness through the course of their journey, but Primus had taken all that away and made everything better again.

Optimus was so truly thankful, and intended never to take anything for granted now. He would treasure all the small things, and not worry so much. Especially with his brother and the Fallen truly gone, things were finally okay again.

All was finally well, as it should be; until evil rose where father and daughter would be there to meet it head on and stop it.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit, WinterLight and Ironstrike, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus heard the sparkling clicking and cooing to herself, he smiled and got up off the berth he shared with his sparkmate Arcee. He gently picked up their femme, and cradled her in his servos. "Hello little one, aren't you a precious little bundle." Optimus said kissing the little femme and tickling her.

Optimus held the precious sparkling close to his spark, as his azure optics traveled to his recharging mate. His life was perfect now; he had everything he could ever want now. He turned his helm back toward his cooing and clicking daughter. They had named her Destiny, it was the perfect designation for her, and Optimus was finally happy.

Megatron and the Fallen were destroyed, and life seemed to be going back into a normal wave for him. His daughter Kit and her mate Frenzy were always creators, as well Ironhide and Chromia. Optimus had to chuckle at that, when Chromia had the sparkling Ironhide was a mess more so than he was when Arcee had Destiny.

He had to admit Frenzy handled it a lot better then he and Ironhide had. They were strung out worrying about when the sparklings would arrive, but not Frenzy no he let nature take its course.

Optimus smiled as he thought about all which took place, he was thankful for so much in his life. He was just saddened, that there had been no hope for Megatron. He had prayed to Primus for a peaceful solution to the war, he didn't want it to end with all the Decepticons being offlined as they were.

Optimus sighed, but then thought of his first daughter Kit, she was a handful but she also taught him a lot. They had a strong bond, and he was not technically her creator. He had adopted her, but the bond was so strong. She felt everything from him, and she knew when he needed her. She was his life line, whether she knew it or not.

She had helped him in his hour of need, giving him the hope he always needed to push himself further.

He was now what did humans call it, yes a grandfather; that made him chuckle heartedly. Kit and Frenzy named their daughter Winterlight; she was a handful as well just like her carrier always curious.

Ironhide and Chromia had a little mech, they settled on the name Ironstrike. The mech was a little rough neck as Colonel Lennox had so thoughtfully tagged him. He seemed to have a fondness for swords, instead of guns. Ironhide said he would grow out of it, that just made Optimus chuckle all the more.

Optimus had heard from Sam and Mikaela, they were coming to the base to visit with everyone. Optimus enjoyed Sam and Mikaela's visits; they were good humans and meant the world to Optimus.

Optimus smiled a lot lately, he was content and happy. He gazed into his daughter's optics; she made everything right as well as Arcee and Kit. They were his world now, a mech was never truly happy until he had those things.

…..

A soldier was walking passed the Autobot hanger; he peered into the hanger and then headed outside making a phone call.

His long dark hair blew in the wind, as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth. Then brought a lighter out, and quickly lit the cigarette as he waited for the person to answer his call."Yeah, it's me everything is in place for it to begin, alright." The soldier said as he hung up the phone and pulled out a hypodermic needle with a demonic smile on his lips he headed for where the Autobots kept their energon cubes…

It was time….


	23. Chapter 23

A dark midnight blue with silver, dodge challenger was parked outside the Autobot hanger. It looked like any normal vehicle would, although there was not anything normal about the NEST base. This vehicle was no exception; this vehicle suddenly broke apart to form Stormlight who belonged to Ultra Magnus.

The femme was Stormlight was funny and happy go lucky when everything is alright, but very perceptive when someone is hurting or needs help. She is a close combat fighter and when someone she cares for is in danger she was very dangerous. She was dark midnight blue with silver, she was very attractive. Her weapons by chose were double short swords, and the energon bow, and she used both with all her might in battle.

Magnus glanced over at his femme; she was such an alluring femme. Magnus felt it an honor to find such a femme, and she was part of Kit's group of femmes. This meant she was in the elite group of femme warriors; Kit had trained herself just in case the time ever came. Kit was a prime, just like her father and she took the title just as serious as Optimus did.

Stormlight caught sight of Magnus, and she smirked at him."Well hello there, Magnus." She said with a wink.

Magnus was in trouble now; he could not pass up a moment with his femme.

"Hello yourself," he said with a grin.

His optics moved over her frame, and brightened when their optics locked."See something you like, do you?" she asked as she turned and wiggled with a saucy stroll in the other direction from Magnus.

Magnus growled, and stalked over to the femme picking her up tossing her on his shoulder. "I do not advise walking away like that, femme," he said with a serious look as she laughed.

"Really, my bad then," She said as Sam and Mikaela walked up.

"Hey Magnus, hey Storm!" Sam and Mikaela said as the two Autobots smirked.

"Hello Sam, Hello Mikaela," they both said.

"Are you in trouble, Storm?" Mikaela asked with a grin.

"Yes I am always in trouble, but Magnus gets into his fair share of trouble." She said as Magnus glanced at the two humans.

"Don't believe her, she is the wild and unruly one." Magnus said with a laugh.

"Yeah I believe you, Magnus, femmes are troublemakers." Sam said as he cringed when Mikaela smacked him.

"Don't be a wiseass, Sam," Mikaela retorted as he whistled and walked away.

"Think Optimus is calling me, gotta go see what he wants." Sam said.

"Yeah you run Sam, I will find you; I always do." Mikaela chimed.

"I can't hear you," Sam yelled as he ran away toward the Autobot hanger.

"I swear he is mentally challenged sometimes." Mikaela said with a smirk, as Stormlight burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Magnus glanced over at Sam, and chuckled.

"She's talking about you boy!" Magnus hollered.

"I know Magnus, but I am safer with either Optimus or Bee," Sam said as Magnus laughed.

"What makes you think any mech is safe from them?" Magnus said as he turned his helm back to his mate."I was not talking about you." He quickly added.

"You could recharge alone, my sexy bot or no interfacing tonight period." She said as Mikaela tried to stifle her laugh.

"That is a cheap shot and you know it." Magnus said.

"Yes I know," she said as she winked at Mikaela who just cackled wildly.

"Femmes always stick together," Magnus said.

"Yep, so it's best to not try to beat them, Magnus." Mikaela said.

"See….." Storm said.

"Okay, I give up." He finally said.

"Good," Storm said.

"Am I forgiven?" Magnus asked.

"Should I forgive him, Mikaela?" Storm asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know well…..Okay maybe you should he is cute and all." Mikaela said.

"Yes and he has a nice aft too, so I guess I will." Storm said with a smirk.

"Indeed, excuse us Mikaela I must take my femme into our quarters, she is in need of a punishment." Magnus said as Mikaela grinned watching Magnus carry Storm away.

"Have fun….!" Mikaela said as she smirked and went to look for Sam, who had magically disappeared…..

Figures…

Mikaela smirked as she walked passed the twins, the kings of pranks, as they were so fondly dubbed by their fellow Autobots. She liked them, even though in the beginning Sunstreaker was rather nasty to Kit but warmed up after. Now they had a femme of their own, Mikaela liked her a lot too and she was also part of Kit's group her name was Notitia.

Notitia or to her friends Noti, was a Scout/Recon like Bumblebee, and she belonged to the twins completely. She enjoys a good joke but has been known to retaliate when pranked (others have said that she has a wickedly warped sense of humor). When fighting she is as serious as could be, since her team depends on her to watch their backs and vice versa. She hates to lose good friends, since they are hard to find and trust.

Before joining the Autobots, she passed her time tracking turbo foxes on Cybertron with some of the other speedsters, taking great pride in approaching as close as she could to them, quickly and silently, before heading back to her home.  
>After a series of personal traumatic events, she secluded herself from her comrades, honing her combat skills and mental focus.<p>

She can be overeager at times and is usually ten miles down the road before others, she is also Fun loving and cares for most bots. She used to hang with the twins; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growing up when going through the Academy. So, that was no surprise to Optimus when he saw them become sparkmates after she arrived on Earth.  
>Notitia's body color was Metallic Blue with twin white racing stripes and her Alternate Mode 1970 Chevrolet Camaro. She has distinguishing features Custom pin striping along rear fender panels.<p>

Notitia's holoform name was Deunan Graham and she specialized in the following weapons Electro-scrambler: This rifle emits electromagnetic waves that cause all but the most heavily shielded electrical systems to go haywire. Theoretically, it should work the same way on the electrical impulses of a human's nervous system, but that's something she wouldn't want to find out, tempting as it may be for some rude humans she encountered on the base.

She can produce a Holoform that can last longer than most bots due to Hound giving her the devices required. She uses Holograms to distract enemies during battle and to gather required Intel on enemy positions. Has quite a bit of speed to her; Max Speed of 272 mph. Her strengths she is a good tracker trained by Hound; can be serious when the time calls for it; and watches out for her friends and colleagues. However her weaknesses are overeager at times and she loves to drive fast.  
>Notitia watched as two of her older brothers: Camshaft and Checkpoint were destroyed by the hands of the Decepticons. When she was older and after extensive training with Hound - who taught her everything he knew about Scouting and Holograms she joined the Academy and vowed to get the Decepticon that killed her brothers.<p>

Mikaela liked her custom title she had and smirked about it…..  
>Custom title: 'The Careful yet Speedy Scout'<p>

Mikaela tilted her head looking at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with Notitia in the middle. Notitia beeped her horn at Mikaela and she waved.

"Hey Noti, what's up?" she asked.

That earned her a snort of laughter from her Cybertronian friend."Wanna guess?" she asked.

"Not really, but I can imagine." She said as she patted the hoods of the twins, causing them to race their engines. "Have fun you three," She said walking away to find Sam."

Have fun indeed, she smirked then as she walked away giggling.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mikaela walked up to Bumblebee and patted his hood. "Hey Bee," she said as she patted his sparkmate's hood next, Emerald."Hey Emmy, won't forget you don't worry." She said.

Suddenly Emmy broke apart, her gears spun and snapped in place forming the beautiful Emerald.

"Mikaela Banes how are you? Are you functional? What did you do today? Were you kissing Sam, and did you interface with him today?" Emmy asked very quickly her emerald optics flashed with curiosity as her helm tilted to look at Mikaela.

Mikaela smirked, she liked Emmy, the others didn't like her constant questions; Mikaela didn't mind them. She liked the femme, she was spunky.

"I am great, not much and we always do the wild thing and kiss." She said as she winked at Bumblebee who honked his horn as he transformed to kiss Emerald.

Bumblebee had gone through some changes and upgrades in the past year and liked his new upgrades a lot!

Emerald or Emmy she preferred to be called. She too was a member of Kit's group of femme soldiers, Kit's special group who she commanded. There were only a few of them and Mikaela was honored to be on that squad as well. Mikaela snickered to herself, as she thought of how badly Sam wanted to be a part of the group. Mikaela said so very calmly that he belonged to Optimus' group. Plus he was not the correct sex for the group, and he would pout and walk off mumbling something about snarky females.

Emerald who liked to be called Emmy as her nick name; Emmy was an Autobot through and through having always respected Optimus Prime, and considered him like a second creator.

Emmy's Alt Mode was a 4x4 1988 four wheel drive truck. She is light blue and yellow in coloring and has emerald color optics. She had a favorite quote she would say at times."I never go back on my word. So don't tell me what to do!"

Emmy is pretty much confidant as a cucumber. Her eyes (Or optics) are an emerald color. Very chatty and tends to annoy others with questions a lot and she fights with brute force and is loyal to her friends and family.

Emmy's weapons or abilities, she Fights with insane strength and brute force with hand to hand combat, cannons, and explosions.

Emmy's one weakness, which again could also be said to be her strength, was her friends.

Mikaela smirked at Emmy, she liked her she didn't care what others thought about Emmy she thought she was cool. She waved to Bee and Emmy, and continued on her way.

Mikaela was searching for her wayward boyfriend, and stumbled upon a soldier coming out of the bots room where they fuel, and she frowned because humans did not go in there only the Autobots did.

The soldier came out startled to find Mikaela standing there glaring at him, and her hands on her hips."What are you doing in there, that's the bots fueling area no humans allowed, unless Optimus Prime says otherwise." Mikaela said as the soldier narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't have you running and telling Optimus Prime, now can I?" he snarled as Mikaela's eyes widened suddenly as the meaning of his words hit her like a brick wall.

She started to back away, but he reached out with lightning reflexes and dug his fingers into her soft skin."You're coming with me." He snarled.

"Like hell I am," she growled right back at him as her knee came up and connected with his groin area.

The soldier did not react the way she thought a normal guy would react, he smirked and grabbed her and sent her sprawling onto the floor with a hard punch to her face.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number and when he spoke it was not pleasantly as he looked at an unconscious Mikeala."We have a huge problem," was all he said as glared down at Mikaela's limp form."A big problem…" he added with a snarl.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam walked around the Autobot base searching for his girlfriend, but had no luck in finding her. He came across Notitia and asked the femme if she had seen her.

Notitia glanced down at Sam, and she smiled."She was looking for you last I saw her, Sam." She replied.

"Thanks Noti," Sam said as she smiled and nodded and watched him go on his way.

Sam had walked up to Optimus who came out of the fueling area, he looked different. His optics dimmed, and he had his hand on his helm."You okay Optimus?" Sam asked.

Optimus glanced down at Sam, and a smile crossed his lip plates."Hello Samuel, how are you?" he asked.

"I was looking for Mikeala, have you seen her?' he asked.

"No I haven't perhaps she is with Kit, Samuel," he said as he shook his helm.

Sam frowned then."Are you sure you're okay, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes I believe so, I just felt rather off balance for some reason." He said.

"Have Ratchet check you," Sam said with a smirk.

Optimus raised an optic ridge then at Sam, and he chuckled and walked away. Sam knew Optimus hated exams, he only went in on his own in dire emergencies or if he was critically injured. Well, that was until Ratchet made a fuss, and practically dragged his butt into the medical bay.

"Okay good luck with that." Sam said with a smirk, while Optimus watched him walk away.

Optimus was not feeling all that functional right now, he decided to check on Destiny and Arcee and then recharge for a bit.

….

Meanwhile in a deserted warehouse, Mikeala was tied to a chair and gagged as she glanced over at the soldier who glanced at her.

He smirked at her then and spoke with all types of rudeness and arrogance he could use."Nice trick with the whole knee in the groin move, might have worked too on a REAL human." He mused as his form changed, and she realized he was a pretender or at least that is what she assumed he was.

He sneered at her as the door opened, and in walked a man in maybe his late forties early fifties. A scar ran down his face, and he looked in top shape for someone his age. "Take the gag off of her." He instructed as the pretender did as he was told.

"Humans working with Decepticons?" she snapped as he laughed.

"Hardly, he is my creation from studying several Cybertronians we managed to capture and study over a timely basis. I have created the ultimate fighting machine now though and dead ringer to the beloved Optimus Prime. I want the real one in my lab, but there is time enough for that." He said.

Mikeala scoffed at that, she knew this guy was just being stupid, there was no way he could get to Optimus Prime.

"You're overly confident, aren't you?" she snapped.

He laughed then.

"I know all about him, he's the leader and a prime. I also know he holds a lot of advanced weapons, and something called the Matrix of Leadership. I want his tech and weapons, and I do not care what has to be done to get him here. I will make sure he is framed for every possible crime there is, and when he is cast aside by NEST and his fellow titans. We will strike and capture him, and then our fun starts. We can take our time with him, because no one will know about it, because they won't know." He said in a snide tone.

"All but me," Mikaela snarled.

"Yes all but you, but I believe we will start with your death or more to the point a lookalike. He will do as we say once we have him, if we have someone in our clutches he doesn't want to see harm come too." He said as he motioned to the robot he created.

The robot opened a door and a girl walked in who looked exactly like Mikaela! She stared at the double, and frowned at the scar faced man.

"She a robot too, don't you think they will know that?" she asked in a snide tone.

"Not really, she is different and we will make sure Optimus Prime is framed perfectly." He replied. "Especially when the poison acts quickly and gets into his main energon line and he gets nasty and snappy. The mood swings will only last long enough for my plan to work. Then it will wear off, and he won't remember anything but NEST and the other Autobots will." He said with a laugh.

Mikeala glared at her double, and glanced at the man once more.

"You're twisted and insane!" she retorted as he laughed.

"Not really, Mikeala Banes." He said.

"How do you even know me, who are you?" she demanded.

His eyes locked with hers then, hard evil eyes met that of scared and angry eyes of Mikeala's.

"My name is Silas and we are MECH," Was his simple reply."Gag her again." Silas was quick to order as he smiled and left the room."Get our little double ready for the big show." He instructed as Mikeala felt angry tears run down her face.

Optimus was in danger, but time danger!

Optimus had headed out of the quarters that he shared with Arcee and their sparkling. He was walking out toward the hanger, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His processors were racing and hurting him for some reason, and then he heard Samuel James Witwicky's voice and he cringed suddenly.

"Hey Optimus, I am still looking for Mikaela have you seen her anywhere?" Sam asked as the Prime glared at Sam.

"I do not know where she is, nor do I care at the moment." Optimus snapped as he walked away from Sam leaving the boy wondering why he snapped at him.

…..

Kit was holding Winterlight close to her chest plates, and watched as Arcee rolled up looking concerned. "Hey mom," Kit said as Arcee rolled to a stop.

"Have you spoken to your father?" she asked.

"Not today but he was supposed to take Winterlight for some time alone with her, why?" Kit asked.

Arcee shook her helm, and looked away something was clearly bothering her."Mom…?" Kit asked.

Arcee sighed.

"He's been snapping at everyone, he was mean to Sam and he has not spoken to me. He just grumbles and walks away when I speak to him." Arcee said as Kit frown, that didn't sound like her father at all.

Kit felt the ping over her bond with Optimus, she felt confusion, mixed emotions but the strongest was fear. Her optics widened, as she went to find her father and check on him.

"I'll be back, mom," she said as Arcee picked up Winterlight and watched her for Kit.

She found her father seated against the wall, his optics offlined as she approached."Dad….?" she asked approaching him.

His optics onlined and he gazed up at her. She came to him; she always knew when he needed her. "Kit….?" He said softly.

She sat down next to him, and he looked away for a moment.

"S-Something is happening to me, Kit, I do not know what it is." He said.

"Did you tell Ratchet?" she asked.

"He cannot find a thing wrong with me, but something is not right. I feel aggressive and easily angered, and I do not know why." He said as Kit understood what he wanted.

He needed her to heal him, and she was the only one who could do it. Kit had the ability to heal others; she was a true healer for their kind.

She nodded then."Okay dad, open your chest plates." She instructed as he did so willing his chest plates to open.

Kit placed her hands into her father's chest cavity, and offlined her optics willing her healing powers to work once more for her father.

Abruptly her hands started to glow, as Optimus readied himself for the pain that came with the healing she gave. Optimus ground his denta as the pain hit him from the healing.

"Hold still dad, try to just relax okay?" she urged as he nodded.

Once the healing was finished, Optimus closed his chest plates as she watched him."I am interested in knowing what caused this in me to begin with." He said as Kit just hugged her father.

She didn't like the idea something or someone could have done something to her father, but the idea was too fresh in her processors. She saw something; she received a vision while healing her father. It was a warning of something bad that was coming, and she was not going to allow any new threat harm her father. She would train her group and they would be ready for anything that was brought their way.

No one messed with her father, no one.

Xxxxxxx

Mikaela was put into a cell, which was very big. She gathered they must have been planning to put Optimus in the same cell with her. She felt the sting of her tears hit her eyes, until they just ran down her face. She had to get away, and tell the others about this guy's plans or Optimus would pay the price.

She heard laughing then, she turned to see a bot looking at her. He was black with purple flames, and his optics were bright red.

Mikeala sneered at him then."You will never pass for Optimus Prime, you may sound like him, but you don't look like him." She pointed out.

The bot laughed louder then, as he seemed to start to change suddenly. He suddenly changed his appearance from black with purple flames to red with blue flames startling Mikeala completely.

"Better human?" he remarked.

"You monster…..!" she shouted.

He stopped at those words, and looked at her with his now blue optics."My name is Nemesis Prime."

"I don't care what your name is, you are no Optimus Prime you scrap heap!" she roared."Silas is sadly mistaken if his little toy will pass as Optimus Prime, as Nemesis Prime smirked then.

"The human can think what he wants, my creator wasn't him. There is someone else who wants Optimus Prime out of the way, and that very Con will destroy Optimus in the end." He replied as Mikeala had to think all the Cons were offlined so who is this Con talking about?

"The Decepticons are dead, so it must be some new wanna be idiot who the Autobots will squish after." She said.

Nemesis Prime laughed then and he used his optics to form a hologram of a very rather evil looking Con.

"W-Who is that?" she asked watching the hologram.

He chuckled then at her question, which only seemed to make her become annoyed with him all the more.

She glared at him then. "Answer me….!" She yelled.

"His name is Galvatron he is an upgraded version of Megatron, what Megatron could have been had he not been destroyed by Starscream. Pity actually, However Galvatron will not be here though for many vorns, he is in another alternate dimension." Nemesis Prime replied.

"He will see your corpse when Optimus Prime is done with you!" she yelled as he laughed.

"You have a lot of faith in him, it's vastly wasted on him and you will see why." He remarked.

He started to leave, but then stopped and turned to look at her. "Watch as the fun starts and ends with your counterpart's death by Optimus Prime." He mused as he left her to ponder his remarks.

Mikeala gripped the cell door's bars, she had to get out of there she had to warn Optimus somehow before their plan was carried out.

…..

Nemesis Prime smirked as he headed for where Silas was, yes Silas would also have to be dealt with after he worked over Optimus Prime with experiments.

And when Galvatron arrived all would tremble before his master, all including Optimus Prime.


	25. Chapter 25

Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ironhide stood with Colonel Lennox, Epps and Graham as they talked about the bulletins coming in concerning Optimus Prime and it did not look good.

"Where did he go?" Lennox demanded.

"He went out by himself; he said he needed to be by himself." Epps said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sounds like he is losing it, maybe all that torture he was subjected to has finally got up with him." Graham pointed out.

Lennox glanced over at Magnus then and spoke."You're his second in command, aren't you?" Lennox asked him as he nodded. "Can't you relieve him of duty and all?" Lennox asked as Magnus nodded.

"Yes I can take command, and appoint Kit the new prime to take over, but….." Magnus started to say.

"But what…..?" Epps asked.

"He has harmed people now, he is unstable." Lennox said as Arcee watched from a distance covering her mouth with her hand and rolling away to find Kit.

Kit was with her team training them, while Frenzy was with Bumblebee and Sam. Kit looked over seeing her mother's expression and went over to her."What's wrong, mom?" Kit asked.

"Your father, he went out for a while." She started to say.

"He always does that though, mom." Kit said not understanding.

"Yes, but now there have been reports made that he attacked some humans and caused damage. Lennox asked Magnus to force him to be relieved of command and make you start your prime duties now." Arcee said as tears rolled down her face, as she held onto Destiny.

"WHAT?!" Kit roared. "Dad would never harm humans, what is the matter with them?" Kit hissed.

"What's worse is NEST doesn't believe him at all." Arcee said in tears as Kit narrowed her optics and marched herself over to the mechs and three human soldiers.

"What the slag is going on with you all of you?" Kit demanded. "My father is not evil and the first one who says he is will get my foot pede up their large aft." Kit snarled as Frenzy approached holding Winterlight.

"Kit, just listen for a minute, he may be sick he attacked humans and caused damage…." Lennox started to say.

"Shut up, Lennox! My father had mood swings and I healed him, he was…." Kit tried to say until Ultra Magnus interrupted her.

"He will be relieved of his command, and you will step up as the new Prime for the Autobots." Magnus said.

"No, I will not, he has not taught me everything yet so stuff it up your tailpipe, Magnus." Kit said as Lennox suddenly got a call on his cell as they watched him on the phone with someone.

"Right away sir," Lennox said as he looked at the others as he closed his cell phone.

"What happened?" asked Graham.

Lennox saw Sam approaching with Bumblebee, and the Colonel looked suddenly sick with worry.

"Lennox….?" Epps said.

He sighed then.

"Several moments ago Optimus Prime took a human life…Mikeala Banes." Lennox said as Sam felt like he was punched in the gut as he collapsed onto the group in broken sobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus was coming back from his long drive, he needed time to clear his processors and the long drive did him good. He got onto the base, and the first thing he noticed was the NEST soldiers with weapons pointed at him. He transformed slowly, and looked at everyone shocked and hurt."Why are you pointing weapons at me, explain yourselves!" Optimus ordered to his men.

It was Sam who spoke first, as Optimus bent low to the ground to talk to Sam."Samuel, do you know what has happened here…" Optimus started to say until Sam hurled a rock into Optimus' optic shattering his optic as energon and sparks flew out.

Optimus reared back in agony, as he stared at Sam with his good optic sorrow shining in his optic."W-Why did you attack me, Samuel?" Optimus whispered.

"You murdered Mikaela, you evil bastard!" Sam yelled as Bumblebee picked up his charge and walked away from Optimus.

Optimus stared in shock, the very idea that Mikeala Banes was offlined and that they assumed him capable of such an act hurt him more than he could even say. He saw Magnus approach him."You are relieved of duty, and Kit will be our new Prime and I will lead the Autobots from now on. You are in exile now, and if you ever go near another human, you will be offlined, do you understand?" Magnus snarled as Optimus looked at his mate and family.

"You cannot do this, I do not offline her!" Optimus begged."My sparkmate and sparkling and Kit, they are my family you cannot keep them from me, it is cruel!" Optimus pleaded as Arcee tried to reach for him, but Ironhide and the twins got in front of her.

Optimus looked at Magnus, his remaining good optic met Magnus' piercing gaze. A sound escaped Optimus it was so sad and filled with spark break.

They were taking everything from him, and he did absolutely nothing wrong to warrant such actions.

"I did nothing wrong," he said.

"Daddy…" Kit whispered trying to go to him.

"Stay back, Kit!" Sideswipe ordered as she bristled at that.

"How dare you treat daddy, this way you're not even letting him tell his side of the story!" she roared.

"I didn't do anything wrong to tell my side of the story about, youngling." Optimus said until weapons were charged and aimed at his chest plates.

"You will leave now!" Magnus ordered as Optimus glanced over at his family his spark splitting in two.

:::::….. I love you sweetspark….::::::

:::::…. Optimus I love you, I know you didn't do the things that you are accused of…..::::: Arcee said as he nodded and looked at Kit.

:::::…I love you youngling…..::::::

:::::…. Please I love you daddy, please I don't want you to leave…..::::: Kit begged.

:::::…..I must I love you so much, you have grown into a fine femme and will be a wonderful Prime….::::::

Optimus suddenly gave a roar of pain, as he transformed his tires squealed as he drove off into the lonely night losing everything he ever cared for and loved.

Kit fumed; she stormed away from the others heading for her group of femmes she commanded. She was going to find out what truly happened, and she intended to prove to those who hurt her father that he was innocent no matter what she had to do in order to do it.

She stormed up to her team, Stormlight, Notitia and Emerald; she would need their help."We are going to learn the truth, and we are proving my father's innocent of those charges, will you help me?" she demanded of her team.

"I am in," Stormlight said.

Notitia smiled then."Count me in." she said.

"I am in too." Emerald said her emerald optics blazing with fury.

"Good…" was all Kit said as she glanced up at the sky."Primus please watch over my daddy please." She begged.

'Please watch over him…..'

Xxxxxxxx

Kit argued with Ratchet, when he talked to her about the tampered with energon."Kit why are you arguing with me, I am the medic after all and my scanners never found any poison in his systems. I know he is your father but….." Ratchet didn't finish Kit spun on him so fast, and he was shocked by her venom.

"You say he was your old and dearest friend, and yet when he needed you, you turned on him all of you did. I healed him; I know what I was shown. I know someone is messing with my father, and I am going to prove it and then every single one of you can beg his forgiveness for your slagging behavior!" she yelled as she slammed the medical bay door and headed toward her team.

Kit approached Notitia, she was the best scout and she needed the best right now."Noti please we have to find out who is behind this, or my father will end up so lost and it will destroy him." Kit said.

"I will find out who is responsible for this I swear to you on my honor." Notitia said as she suddenly transformed and raced away with a mission.

Kit went to Stormlight and Emerald next; Emerald had a knack for finding answers with questions. Kit knew that, she knew others found the questions irritating but Kit noticed her father that Emerald had a knack for asking just the right questions. She was far from stupid, like some of the humans and other bots thought. Optimus found her enchanting and very smart, and Kit learned to trust her father's instincts with everything.

…

Notitia drove to certain areas, where this supposed Optimus imposter was seen at. She used her holoform as she investigated, and she also went to the morgue where Mikeala's body was and got evidence for her commander and friend she had come to care for.

Notitia noticed some odd things in this body; this Mikeala did not have the scar on her body, which Kit had mentioned to her. Kit told her, she had seen a scar on Mikeala's back once. Kit asked her about the scar, and she finally tearfully admitted that Trent had abused her when they were going out. It infuriated Kit and she had wanted to get back at the human, but Optimus had told her Autobots are not vengeful. They were not like the Decepticons, and that statement and actions in itself should have made the others know Optimus Prime was not killer!

Notitia took all the pictures and evidence on this side, but one thing troubled her if this was not Mikeala….. Where was the real one?

…..

Stormlight and Emerald went into the control room and Emmy did her thing, she charmed and did what she did best…asked questions. Stormlight watched outside while Emerald did her thing.

Emerald looked around and pointed to the one camera. She charmed the soldier sitting there using her holoform, as she smiled and looked innocently all around."You must be a very smart human to be able to learn how to keep up with all of this." Emerald said.

"See, that's what I keep trying to tell them," he said.

Emerald smiled then.

"Want to know about any of this I can tell you, Emmy?" he said.

"Really, okay." she said.

She glanced around and saw what she needed to ask about where the energon was kept at.

"So, what's this one do and where does the camera go for this area?" Emmy asked.

"Oh that's the camera for the energon area, but that one wasn't working all that well for a couple of days." He said.

"Did you learn why?" she asked.

"Not really just did it for a couple days, oh see that guy on the video feed walking by he is new. He is creepy all he does is light up and the weird thing his cigs never seem to get any smaller." He said.

"Cigs….oh you are referring to cigarettes, what humans refer to as cancer sticks, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he is weird never talks much about anything else but about the energon reserves. I didn't really think much about it, but after what happened with Optimus Prime I just think someone is messing with Prime. He isn't evil, Emmy, but I can't say anything to Lennox or anything because I am not anyone special. I want to help so here is what I know about this guy his name Tony Springer or that is what he is going by anyway."

"What do you mean what he is going by?" Emmy asked.

"See for yourself do a search on him in your own body processors." He said.

"There is incomplete information, but why would the military hire someone who they cannot find information about?" Emmy asked.

"That's just it, they wouldn't. I say someone helped him get onto the base somehow or fudged his information when they first did it."

Emmy watched as the human headed for his vehicle, and Emmy got an interesting idea, but she would need Stormlight's help on this mission.

"Thank you, Eddy." Emerald said.

"You're welcome, just hoped it helped Prime out, he is a good bot and cares." Eddy said as Emerald nodded and went to get Stormlight.

Emerald grabbed Stormlight and pulled her to the side, and after filling her in on what she learned the two femmes transformed and followed Tony Springer.

…

Optimus was spark broken being exiled away from his mate and family, it would offline him in the end. He could never survive that kind of cruelty. His scanners picked up two black vans following him; he noted the windows were tinted. He didn't really think anything about it, until it was way too late.

He saw another vehicle up ahead of him suddenly spin around blocking him, as two human with weapons fired odd weapons with electrical currents which scrambled his circuits causing him to be forced into a painful stasis.

…

However at the Autobot base, Arcee felt her sparkmate's pain and collapsed onto the ground as Kit and Chromia ran over to her panicked and confused over Arcee's pain.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kit asked in worry and concern for her.

"O-Optimus is in pain….." she whispered as Kit and Chromia looked at each other.

Kit's spark racing with dread once more as she prayed her father would be protected from harm once more.


	26. Chapter 26

Optimus groaned, as his lone optic onlined he heard a familiar human speaking to him. He looked down seeing the face of Mikeala Banes."Mikeala….?" he said his voice sounding weak even to him.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried you've been unconscious for a bit." She said.

"W-Where are we?" he asked as he realized Mikeala looked well kept for an offlined human.

"I'm not sure, I have been here for a while, Optimus, I was brought here because I stumbled on some guy who obviously was poisoning your energon." She said.

"Everyone assumes I was evil, and they think you are offlined by my servo. I was exiled by my Autobots and NEST, if I go near the base again I will be offlined. Sam did this to my optic, he hates me now, they all do except for Kit, and Arcee. I do not know how long it will take for them to distrust me as well, not that it matters I am exiled now." He said as Mikeala touched his face.

"We will get out of here and prove you're innocent." She said.

"How did they make it look like I would do such things to the humans?" Optimus asked as he heard a chuckle, which sounded like a veiled cackle instead.

He turned his helm and his lone optic locked with Nemesis Prime, who smirked."Not a bad look for me, though I must say it was fun bring you for a bit." Nemesis said.

Optimus knew he was Cybertronian, but he just couldn't understand who he was and why he would do this to him.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"Me? I am Nemesis Prime; I was created by someone who will be here very soon. He will kill you himself, though he won't have much to defeat after Silas and MECH finish with you and your own team it seems like." Nemesis said with a laugh.

Optimus tried to get to his foot pedes, but was shocked suddenly by something that was around his neck like a collar.

"That will keep you in line, Silas' little gadget actually." Nemesis said as Optimus groaned.

Nemesis laughed.

"Actually it's a shame they exiled you, I was looking forward to spending quality time with your sparkmate Arcee is it?" he asked as Optimus snarled down deep inside his engines and fought the pain which shocked his systems.

He grabbed the bars to the cell, but trying to rip it down was proving hard as the shocks increased finally making Optimus collapse onto the ground his intakes whirling wildly as his fans kicked on trying to cool his body down.

Nemesis merely laughed, just as Silas walked up."You must be Optimus Prime, I am Silas and you will behave with me fully or that pretty little lady pays the price, do we understand one another?" he demanded.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Optimus demanded through the pain.

"I am going to take you apart very slowly, and learn everything there is to learn about you. So yes, I am afraid in the end you will be destroyed, but look on the bright side we will keep you alive as long as we possibly can how is that? And as I stated before if you try to escape, the girl will pay dearly for each attempted escape, understood?" Silas demanded.

"Yes, I understand." Optimus snarled.

"Very good," Was all Silas said as he and Nemesis walked away.

Optimus looked away, he was not happy about this new information not one bit. It wasn't himself he was worried about, it was Mikeala's. His life was over now; he had to find a way to get her out of this mess.

"Mikeala, I need to find a way to get you out of here," he said as energon still dripped from his shattered optic a reminder of how quickly things change when humans believe everything they think they are seeing.

"No, what about you?" she asked heartbroken.

"My life is over now; I do not have a home any longer. I was pushed aside by my troops and allies; they will never let me see my family any longer." Optimus said his spark pulsing with loneliness already needing his sparkmate.

Mikeala reached for Optimus, when he made a sad sound; her hands ran over his face making the bot mist up in his good optic.

"I do not wish to be exiled it is a lonely life, I am an affectionate prime not many are or emotional. I want my sparkmate and my family; it is not fair at all." Optimus said as he moved slowly to the side of the cell wishing somehow he could see his sparkmate and family at least once more and tell them how much he loved them.

Somehow he thought that was not even possible now and he curled up trying to recharge at least a bit to save his strength. He needed to get Mikeala out of this mess somehow at least she could be happy and free if he could not.

Kit saw her team return, and they reported directly to her with what they learned. Kit paced the floor trying to think of what to do next.

Her optics flashed in anger, she was going to rip apart this Con called Nemesis Prime and she would do it with a song in her spark!

"What is your order, Kit?" Notitia asked as Kit put her servo up and glanced outside.

The others acted so cruelly to her father, the bots and NEST and she was furious with them all right now.

"We are going after my father, but you all understand something whoever this Nemesis Prime is….. He is mine do I make myself clear on that?" Kit remarked coldly."And he will know my wrath for harming my father, no one hurts my father." Kit snarled as they all froze at the next voice.

"Or my sparkmate….." Arcee said with a growl as she rolled up along with her sisters Flare- up and Chromia.

"We are in too," Chromia said.

Kit smiled and hugged her mother."Thanks mom," Kit said.

Kit wiped her optics and gave her team their orders, as they transformed and headed out never once turning back to say goodbye to their mates.

However none of the femmes had known Wheelie and Brains were listening in to their conversation.

"Optimus was framed man, we shoulda known Optimus ain't evil and he would never have offlined our warrior Goddess." Wheelie said."Come on…..." Wheelie added.

"Where too…?" Brains asked.

"We gotta tell the others, we have no idea who or what this Nemesis Prime is?" Wheelie said as he and Brains went over to the Autobots and Nest and told them what they overheard.

The base was quiet then from the Autobots to the human soldiers and Ultra Magnus looked slightly uncomfortable, The Twins, Ironhide and Bumblebee along with Ratchet and the others.

"I exiled him…" Magnus said in an angry tone not at Optimus; but himself.

"We didn't trust him, after all these vorns our leader, Prime and friend; we turned on him and handed him over the evil side." Sunstreaker remarked sourly.

Ironhide turned and it was unclear what he was doing whether he was wiping his optics no one dared ask him.

Then they all heard the voice, the human who always considered Optimus Prime his hero spoke as tears ran down his face."I blinded him no one else touched him but me, he was my hero and I blinded him I thought he killed my Mikeala and he didn't. I am lower than low, we have to get him back." Sam said urgently.

"That is already being done…." Brains said.

"By whom…?" Lennox asked.

"Kit and her team, plus Arcee and her sisters went too, and Kit told them she was taken on Nemesis Prime herself." Wheelie said.

"Autobots, mobilize now! We have to track them, now!" Ironhide ordered as they transformed trying to track the femmes before they ended up offlined, and the others realized it would be their fault for it all happening.

All because they allowed evil to trick them and turn them against Optimus Prime.


	27. Chapter 27

Kit led her team to the destination where her father was being held at, until her mother veered off the road when she was hit with a sudden agonizing pain through her bond with Optimus.

Kit transformed going to her mother's side along with Chromia, Flare-up and the others checking on her well being now.

…

Optimus' good optic was bright white now from the pain coursing through his circuits; while Silas continued to experiment on him.

Mikeala had been brought in to keep the Prime behaving, while Silas experimented on him mercilessly. Mikeala felt tears run down her face; if they didn't have her Optimus could have gotten free and left.

However, she wondered where he would have even gotten too, he was exiled and his mate and family were still at the Autobot base.

"I'm so sorry," Mikeala whispered as Optimus' helm turned at the sound of her voice.

He glanced at her wearily, he was in agony but still found it important to try and calm her down.

"I-It will be alright, Mikeala," Optimus said as Silas laughed and stabbed something into Optimus' circuits once more.

Silas had learned to manipulate Optimus' systems, and got his chest plates to activate and open up. Optimus' good optic widened in fear as his chest plates opened up, he panicked knowing his spark would be exposed.

Optimus had been planning on seeing Ratchet the day he returned from his time alone. He had been having trouble with itchy spark chamber and knew that was a sign of being sparked. He was excited about it; he had always wanted to be a carrier. But now that was in danger, if he was sparked this human butcher would want to experiment on it.

He growled furiously at Silas then."Do not touch me!" Optimus warned with a snarl.

"You can't do anything about it, now can you Optimus Prime?" Silas asked in a snarky tone, which only set Optimus off more.

Silas saw the pouch on the side of the spark chamber and Matrix and took his prod and started to jab at the pouch mercilessly."No, stop doing that, please…!" Optimus roared.

Silas just laughed.

"What's in the pouch?" he asked as he jabbed once more until a bright blue substance started to leak out.

Mikeala saw the tears that ran down Optimus' face, as he turned his helm away and looked at her.

"Optimus….." she whispered as he didn't speak; only made sorrowful heartbreaking sounds."You monster, what did you do to him?!" she demanded.

Silas ignored her and directed his remarks to the traumatized Prime."Answer my question…." Silas snapped.

Optimus ignored Silas, how much more was he supposed to lose now? He lost his freedom, his home, sparkmate his family and now the sparkling he was obviously sparked with. Tears continued to fall down his face plates, while he watched Mikeala silently. His spark was breaking, he was not trusted and then all this happened.

Primus please help me somehow please…

His prayers were interrupted by Silas' cold voice and the sounds of Optimus' broken cries and moans of pain from what Silas had started to do to him.

Suddenly there was an intercom interruption as a voice was heard."Silas, we have company a band of female Cybertronians have gotten onto the grounds."

Silas hit a button and replied back."Send in Nemesis Prime to greet our meddlesome trespassers." Silas said as Optimus was not completely coherent to what was going on now.

He was watching Mikeala, but he seemed to be in a daze almost now. Silas had left Optimus and Mikeala to go check on something, so Mikeala used that to time to continue to get herself free. She had worked the rope her hands were tied with, managing to get herself free.

Optimus was not even aware of her getting up; he was in his own little world at the moment. Mikeala climbed up the stairs and onto the cat walk above Optimus. She climbed down and then got onto of his armor, and she went to him.

He suddenly seemed to sense her, he turned his helm to her realizing she was loose and urged her to escape and leave him.

"No, I am not leaving you, you're my friend and I won't leave you behind." She said firmly.

However Mikeala was not prepared to hear what came from Optimus' mouth next, and her heart fell from grief as he spoke.

"H-He offlined the sparkling growing in the pouch, M-Mikeala," Optimus whispered in a spark broken tone.

Mikeala froze, as she watched her friend start to fall apart all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kit and her team spread out, and they were approached by Nemesis and the other odd robots that Silas had made.

Kit gave her orders immediately, "Dispatch those others, but he is mine!" she ordered.

"Oh a little femme, has decided to try and battle me, this should be short and boring." He said in a snide tone of voice.

Kit took a battle stance, and snarled at him. She once more used her battle training from her father's mechs, plus what her father taught her about fighting.

"What is your name femme?" Nemesis Prime demanded.

"My name is Kit Prime, I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and after I kick your sorry excuse for a Cybertronian butt I am rescuing my father." She snapped.

He laughed then.

"And what in that mixed up processor of yours makes you believe you will beat me?" he demanded.

"Because you're a bully and sooner or later all bullies get what's coming to them." Kit said as she ran and flipped into the air breaking her swords out and sliced Nemesis' armor on servo and neck.

That earned a snarl from him, as he transformed his servo into a blaster and fired at the young prime. Kit dodged his blasts and executed a beautiful flip up and over Nemesis and rammed her one sword into his back struts.

…

Stormlight was engaged with two robots, she flipped over one and using her double short swords quickly destroyed the one robot. She flipped back and brought out her energon bow, she smiled at the robot and then destroyed that one as well. She glanced up seeing Notitia dispatch several robots as well, using a very clever way of achieving it. She saw Emerald having a wild time of killing the other robots. Emerald had a rather brutal hand to hand combat mode, and she took out so many of the robots.

It was very clear why Kit had chosen these femmes for her team. They were all skilled, and took absolutely no crap from anyone, including reject Cybertronian wannabes.

Chromia and Flare -up were trying to keep the robots off their sister, because of the fact she was distracted by the pain she was feeling from Optimus.

…

"I will give you one thing you are tough for a femme, but I am growing tired of this." He snarled at Kit.

He transformed into his true appearance, and his servo changed into a jagged blade as he smiled at her."Time to die, femme," he sneered.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing, say hello to the fallen for me I offlined his sorry aft too." Kit said as Nemesis looked shocked and startled at her words."Scared….? You should be." She snapped as she flipped up and sent her swords into Nemesis' chest plates hitting his spark.

She kicked out and sent him sprawling backward, as Kit ran toward him and followed through with another stab which exploded his spark completely.

"Pit spawned glitch," Kit snarled as she headed for the remaining robots and sliced them apart.

"Split up, look for my father!" she ordered as she would not rest until her father was freed and brought home where he belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikaela glanced around searching for something to use against Silas when he returned. She found something long and sharp, and she smiled.

"This will do," she said as she heard the door opening."I will be right back, Optimus," she whispered as she hurried off to the side.

Silas came in and was on his cell phone arguing with someone."Do not ask me stupid questions we have a problem all my robots were destroyed, and now I learn Nemesis was killed by some female who I am told is a female Cybertronian version of Chuck Norris. Find her and destroy her….NOW!" Silas ordered.

"Having trouble, Silas?" Mikeala asked as he turned his head just in time to get a smacked in the face with some metal object.

Silas touched his face, when he felt blood trickle down his face."You're loose, well played." Silas snarled.

"I hate people like you; you think you can take whatever you like from others. Guess what, he is my friend, and I don't take kindly to people harming my friends!" she shouted.

"He's a machine!" Silas yelled as Mikeala hit him once more in the face.

"He is a sentient being with a soul, but someone like YOU could never ever imagine what that is. You don't have a soul, it's black and tainted and evil!" Mikeala spat as she hit him once more.

"ENOUGH…!" Silas roared at her, but she hit him once more.

"You bastard, you killed his unborn sparkling, you are a monster an unfeeling monster!" she screamed at him as she hit him once more."A poor baby who was innocent and you took that away from Optimus; you are no better than the Decepticons." She cried as he tried to deflect the hit, and was lucky he grabbed her weapon and threw her toward the ground.

"I have military experience, you stupid girl!" he roared.

Mikeala suddenly flashed another weapon this time, it was a handgun. She sneered dangerously released the safety, while pointing it at hm.

"My gun trumps your military experience though, doesn't it?" she asked innocently as she pulled the trigger not caring anymore.

She started to get up when the doors were blown apart, and in came Kit and her team.

"Mikeala…..!" Kit and the others said shocked.

"Come on, your dad needs help he was hurt badly." Mikeala said as Kit and Arcee went to Optimus, trying to get him to focus on them now.

"Optimus…..?" Arcee asked reaching for him.

Optimus looked at his mate as the tears ran down his face then."I-I was sparked, my sparkling is gone!" he cried as Arcee held him tightly cursing all involved who did this to him.

Kit felt her own tears as they heard sounds of cannons as the other Autobots arrived and NEST."Figures….." Emerald snapped as Ultra Magnus and Ironhide came in weapons drawn.

Kit snarled at Magnus."Your actions almost got my father offlined, it already got his sparkling offlined!" Kit snarled as the other Autobots and NEST all stopped in their tracks.

"What…..?" Ratchet suddenly asked.

"He wanted you to check him the day all this stuff happened." Mikeala snapped.

"You're a live baby?" Sam asked as he ran up and she hugged him, but punched him in the face.

"That was for blinding him, you jerk!" She snapped.

"Who killed this guy?" Epps asked.

"I did." Was all Mikeala said.

Optimus looked up at the Autobots, and made a sad sound and held onto his mate and daughter. They held him, and helped him walk out to where the transport was.

Optimus stopped and looked at his team, and his broken baritone voice was heard."I-I never did any of those things, but yet you believed them over me. I am not evil and now I lost everything, I only ask for my family and mate I don't care to lead anymore not now. I just want my family that is all." He said in a broken tone as Arcee and Kit refused to look at the others.

They helped Optimus to the transport waiting outside, while Mikeala spoke to them.

"You're supposed to be the good guys; all you proved was you can cruel like the Cons. You broke your commander; I hope you all are real proud of yourselves." Mikeala snapped as she walked away followed by Kit's team who also ignored their mates.

"I think we will need to make this up to him big time." Sideswipe said.

"If we even can…." Ironhide said as he looked at Chromia who rolled away not interested in what he had to say either.

The others followed suit as NEST took care of details, the only problem that was never realized was their true foe Galvatron and his approaching army…..Would be there very VERY soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Optimus was in his quarters with Arcee and Destiny, he held their sparkling close. He looked up at Arcee, who had rolled up to him."How are you?" she asked as he looked away.

He sighed then.

"I feel deserted by my own team, and the humans." Optimus said with a growl. "How they could think me capable of those things which Nemesis Prime did, it just bothered me greatly. If it were not for Kit and her group proving my innocence, I would have been left there in that pit awful place. T-That human offlined my sparkling, he would not stop I felt the little one offline." Optimus said his optics misted as Arcee pulled him close trying to ease the demons which plagued her mate's thoughts.

She wondered if the old Optimus would ever return back to her, this one had been so abused by his team and the humans.

She was worried; he gave up on leading the Autobots, and had planned on giving Kit the Matrix when she was ready. Optimus had given up on everything he once held onto with such honor. He spoke to none of the other Autobots, except for Ratchet or Wheelie and Brains. Bumblebee who once was taken in and raised as his sparkling was now spoken to rarely. He had deeply hurt Optimus that day as well, Optimus felt betrayed in the worst way. Arcee feared he would never truly recover from what was done to him. No one but for Mikeala Banes knew how deep Optimus' pain ran; she knew what Silas did to him.

Mikeala would visit Optimus, Arcee and Destiny, and Optimus was grateful for her friendship. He wouldn't talk to Samuel James Witwicky either; Sam had hurt Optimus the worst. He had blinded Optimus' one optic, when he shattered the sensitive optic. Optimus on the day he was rescued refused to lead, he had enough of war. In all honesty, he wanted a chance at just being a father and mate; he wanted what the war had almost ripped away from him.

…

Sam sat on the ground; he had never felt so bad in all his life. He felt far worse than he did when Optimus died, he had done It again hurt his hero. He felt worse now though, he was so stupid, if only he had trusted in Optimus, but no he had to get all stupid and be cruel and blind his hero.

Sam glanced up, he saw his girlfriend walking up."Hey keala," he said as she sat down next to him, tears shimmered within her eyes.

"He is so different now; I am really worried about him, Sam." She said.

"I screwed up badly," Sam whispered.

She turned her head to look at him then."It's not just you, Sam, it's everyone what happened was wrong. Silas killed his sparkling, Sam and he felt the whole thing and on top of that he was betrayed by those he cared about." Mikeala said.

Sam for the second time in his life felt an incredible wave of guilt weigh down his troubled heart. He couldn't fix this not with words, he wasn't sure it could be fixed not really. Optimus had something taken from him, and Sam wasn't honestly sure if he could fix it, but he knew he had to try somehow.

Xxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Optimus took Destiny out of their quarters, and outside with him, he never spoke to any of the Autobots. Bumblebee glanced at his adopted creator, his spark fell he knew he had been wrong to mistrust him and now everyone was paying for it. Optimus was everyone's pillar, and truth be told having him be so upset with them like this was not a good thing at all.

He wanted to go to him, and beg his forgiveness. He glanced over at his mate; Emerald was on Kit's groups of femmes who rescued Optimus. He looked away at how foolish he had been, he wanted to make it up to Optimus. He just had to do the right thing somehow, he had to.

…..

Kit was with Frenzy in their berth, she was in the thralls of another dream Kit hadn't told anyone about her strange dreams not even her father but they were odd dreams.

**(Kit's dream world)**

Kit looked around seeing some sort of base in ruins, and odd Cybertronians standing around. She heard the one which was some sort of seeker; he was looking around talking to other Cybertronians. "You heard our master, find the Autobots now!" the seeker looked over at the big silver mech walking up.

"I am guessing the Autobots bridged out before their base was destroyed. We need to find them, I want Prime alive and my prisoner, do not offline him, am I making myself clear?"

"New Decepticons….?" Kit whispered as she glanced at the seeker who looked seriously wrong to her. "Why does he look like he is wearing heels for?" Kit mumbled as the seeker looked around and narrowed his optics.

"Who said I look like I am wearing heels, come on speak up." the seeker growled as Kit glanced up and saw a huge neon green light appear and out of the green glowing light came a one optic Cybertronian.

"I have brought you the perfect Autobot hunter, my Lord, this is Predaking." The one optic Cybertronian said as Kit froze as she saw a huge Cybertronian dragon walk out of the green light making her energon run cold.

"No….." Kit whispered.

**(Kit suddenly wakes up ending the dream)**

Kit rubbed her optics, glanced up at Frenzy recharging near her.

"That was a fragging weird aft dream…" she whispered as she looked at the time realizing she had to train her group again this morning and she kissed Frenzy and Winterlight and scrambled out to where her troops were…..

Kit was still very unsure of herself, but she did not understand why.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kit was training her team, when in the middle of her training a huge blinding light hit her and Kit collapsed suddenly startling her team. Stormlight and Notitia along with Emerald quickly ran over to their fallen commander trying to rouse her back online."Kit, wake up!" Stormlight shouted trying to get her online.

"She's alive, but I can't figure out what is happening to her." Notitia said as the three femmes watched Kit with growing concern in their optics.

….

Kit tried to shade her optics from the bright light, "Where am I?" she asked.

"Kit Prime, daughter to Optimus Prime," replied a male voice.

"Yes, now who are you, and where am I?" she demanded getting into a fighting stance.

The voice chuckled slightly.

"You are very antsy, young prime," he stated.

"Yes well, that tends to happen when one's father is betrayed by those he trusted." Kit snapped.

"Young prime, your father will have some new allies, and in this turn of events a greater ally then he has ever imagined." He said.

"Who is this big ally?" Kit asked.

"You shall see youngling." He said.

"I am not a youngling, I haven't been a youngling for many years; besides who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Alpha Trion." He said.

Kit became silent then, and he chuckled."You have heard of me?" he asked.

"Yes my father mentioned you on countless times, he has a lot of respect for you, sir." She said.

"No need to stand on ceremony here youngling," he said as he felt her bristle once more. "Young prime, is that acceptable for you?" he asked.

"Yes thank you." She said as she stopped for a second. "So who are these allies my father will get to have soon?" she asked.

"You will be sent there with your team to help them when you go back to your team. Then you will see them, and bring them back to your father, they are known as Team Prime and that is all I can tell you, young prime. You will need to follow the bright glowing green light when it appears and take care, young prime. Till all are one…." He said as Kit was returned back to her team.

…

Kit groaned and rubbed her helm, just as the bright glowing light appeared suddenly. Notitia glanced up startled by the sudden glowing light, which appeared out of nowhere."What in Primus name is that?" Notitia demanded.

"We have to go into it, we have to help a group called Team prime and then they are supposed to help my dad somehow." Kit said.

"How do you know that?" Emerald asked.

"Alpha Trion told me….." Kit said.

"One of the thirteen primes before your dad?" Stormlight asked.

"Yes," Kit answered.

"Okay, let's go but everyone watch yourselves," Notitia said as they transformed and headed for the light unbeknown to them Wheelie transformed and followed them into the light as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Kit and her team drove out of the glowing light, and transformed into a rather dark dimension. There was a huge fortress, which overshadowed the area. "Welcome to the twilight zone," Notitia snarked.

"What is this place, it's so evil and cold." Stormlight said as she shivered.

"KNOCKOUT…!" a male voice yelled, and Kit realized it was the seeker who she saw before.

"You bellowed Starscream," Knockout mumbled.

"It would seem Shockwave misplaced his beast," Starscream remarked.

"Misplaced his beast?" Knockout asked.

"Well, they are not smart enough to just leave on their own, that miserable Predaking is annoying and stupid." Starscream snarled as he caught sight of the three femmes as the cameras were suddenly on the three newcomers.

Soundwave motioned for Megatron and Shockwave to watch the camera feeds."What do we have here three femmes, how interesting?" Megatron said as he watched the femmes.

Megatron growled, as he watched Starscream approach the three femmes somehow knowing he would screw this situation up as well. He watched as his blood red optics scanned the situation without hesitation.

Starscream approached the three femmes."You there, who are you?" Starscream demanded as Knockout rolled his optics at Starscream.

Kit narrowed her optics, and her energon blade slid out, this startled Starscream a bit."Do you dare challenge me femme I am Starscream second in command to Lord Megatron." Starscream snarled. "And if you are an Autobot here to free Optimus Prime, forget it!" Starscream snapped.

:::::…. What's he talking about Kit?...::::: Notitia asked.

:::::…..I have no idea my father isn't here….:::::

::::…He's bluffing then…..:::::Emerald said.

::::….We need to be sure, guys…..::::::Stormlight said through the commlinks as she pulled her energon bow, and Notitia and Emerald transformed their weapons as well.

"You want us to believe you have Optimus Prime prisoner and by Megatron?" Emerald questioned.

Knockout glanced at the three femmes; there was something very odd about these three.

"Yes why?" Starscream said as inside the fortress Megatron motioned to Soundwave.

"Turn up the audios." Megatron ordered swiftly.

Kit answered Starscream in a snide tone."Because Megatron was killed by Starscream, and Starscream was offlined as well the same time Megatron was." Kit snapped.

"What?" Starscream stammered in shock as he suddenly felt his body, which made Kit narrow her optics at him.

"You're a strange crackerjack," she said as Starscream snarled.

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Knockout asked.

"I am Kit Prime; I am the daughter of Optimus Prime." She growled.

Megatron looked shocked, as he headed back where Optimus was being held at. He unlocked the cell, and removed the extra precautions as he went in. Optimus was chained to the wall, his upgraded body even being chained still powered up as he continued to fight. "Megatron, release me NOW!" Optimus snarled.

"I think not when we capture the rest of the Autobots, we will hand you over to the humans who dislike Autobots now." Megatron said as Optimus pulled against the chains with fierce determination.

Megatron approached Optimus as he studied the prime closely. He was not sure how he managed it, but he had a daughter who was a prime as well."I find you remarkable Prime, when did you have time to spark someone to have your daughter, hmmm?" Megatron asked as Optimus stopped struggling only enough to give Megatron an odd look.

"What madness are you going on about now, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

"Your daughter and her little band of femmes are here to free you it would seem, she's rather beautiful, prime you should have taught her to pick her fights more carefully." Megatron mused.

"I do not have a femme, and you know perfectly well I don't." Optimus snarled as his spark pulsed with pain not physical but emotional.

Optimus longed for a family, he wanted to be happy. The war had left him empty and alone, he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy not even Megatron.

"I do not have a daughter nor a mate, and you know that you miserable tyrant!" Optimus roared as he struggled once more.

Megatron snarled, as he punched Optimus in the face plates, his blood red optics flared with fury."Very well we can watch the three femmes offlined together then." Megatron said as he sent a commlink to Soundwave."Key up audio and visual in Optimus' cell." Megatron said as Optimus' optics brightened and then dulled when he saw the video kick on."Now we have a front row seat for the offlining, isn't that nice prime." He snarled as he chuckled and sent word to Starscream to kill the three femmes starting with prime's daughter.

:::::….Master are you sure?...:::::::

::::…What's the matter Starscream no back struts to offline a femme?...:::::: Megatron taunted.

::::…..Right away master….:::::: Starscream said.

::::::…What is it….:::::: Knockout asked.

::::…..Megatron wants us to offline them, Optimus is watching I would imagine…:::::

:::::….. Such a waste of three beautiful femmes…..::::::

:::::…..I agree let's just get on with it…..::::: Starscream said as he turned toward Kit who sent a wild punch into Starscream's face plates.

"Listen up, you high heeled freak, stay out of our way or you will be on your aft sooner than anyone here, got it?" Kit warned.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Knockout asked.

"I am not afraid of you, Con, I offlined the fallen so trust me when I say it you will be a milk run compared to him." Kit snapped.

"What….?" Starscream exclaimed.

"Sassy, I like her." Knockout remarked.

"In your dreams, Con." Kit growled as she flipped up into the air slicing Starscream's servo off and then smacking him in the face with his own servo.

Stormlight used her energon bow taking out several Vehicons, while Notitia and Emerald did the same taking out Vehicons and Insecticons left and right.

Knockout brought out his energon prod, and spun it around and went after Kit. Kit flipped up and grabbed the prod and rammed it into Knockout and then Starscream.

::::….Go see about Optimus…::::: Notitia said as Kit nodded and ran straight into Megatron's fortress.

Megatron looked stunned at what he had just witnessed."They are very good, prime, trained by you no doubt." Megatron snarled.

"I already told you I have no idea who they are." Optimus said through a growl of his own.

"We shall see when I welcome your so called daughter into my fortress." Megatron said as he started to head to the cell door only to be kicked in the chest and face by Kit.

Kit flipped in and her optics locked with Optimus' surprised gaze."You're Optimus Prime?" she asked as he nodded then."Okay well we are here to help you," she said flipping over and releasing Optimus from his prison.

Optimus followed Kit out to her team, Kit stopped in her tracks at the sight of Wheelie with her team."Where'd you come from?" she asked.

"I followed ya here through that green glowing light." He said as he saw the huge mech with Kit."Who is this mech?" Wheelie asked.

"I am Optimus Prime." Was all the bulky mech said.

"What…?" Wheelie asked stunned.

"Kit, the Autobots from here can't stay here, the humans are hunting them and they are working with the Decepticons." Notitia said.

Kit turned to Optimus who looked sad and angry both."We have lost our allies, we were being exiled when I was captured by Megatron." Optimus said.

"You have nowhere to go then, do you?" Kit asked.

"No." was all Optimus said.

"Would you like to live in our dimension, my father is fair and just. He was betrayed too, he will help you." She said.

"Your father is Optimus Prime as well?" the other prime asked.

"Yes."

"Let us get my team and then we can go with you, we have three human children with us." Optimus said.

"And families?" Emerald asked.

"No, their families along with Agent Fowler were offlined; we have been pushed away from everything we held dear." Optimus said.

"Not for long, let's get your team and go home." Kit said as Optimus nodded and transformed as Kit and her team followed while Wheelie rode with Optimus and filled him in on the things mostly about Arcee and Optimus and the war on their side, while Optimus tried to take in everything being told to him, which was not an easy task.


	31. Chapter 31

Kit glanced at the members of Team Prime; there were Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen plus Optimus Prime. The three human children were also part of Team Prime; they were not very happy which was understandable. "Why don't you come to our dimension, you will only be hunted here so come with us." Kit said.

"The offer is tempting; I think we should, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"We have nothing here, Optimus not any longer." Jack said.

"Very well, we shall leave and go with our new friends." Optimus said as they suddenly saw what appeared to be another ground bridge; which appeared to the left of them.

They all transformed and followed Kit's team into their new home world they would be safe in. Optimus was anxious about meeting his counterpart and the other Autobots.

…..

Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia were heading back from their patrols, when they suddenly transformed after hearing what seemed like a roar of some kind."What the slag was that?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea, but it seems to be coming from upward in the sky." Chromia said.

"It sounded horrible," Flare-up said.

The three femmes looked up, startled to find a massive winged creature headed straight for them."By the Allspark what is that thing?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea, but it's huge we need back up!" Chromia and Flare-up shouted as they backed up when the beast landed and snarled at them.

"What are you?" Chromia demanded as the beast suddenly transformed.

"I am Predaking I was created to hunt and destroy Autobots, but I also follow only one master his name is Galvatron." Predaking snarled as he held two powerful swords in his hands.

Arcee started to use her blasters at Predaking, as well as Chromia and Flare- up did. "We are not doing any damage come on, sisters; we need back up!" Chromia ordered as they transformed and headed away from Predaking who transformed back into beast mode and took to the sky.

:::::…..Chromia to base, anyone please come in…..:::::::::

::::…..Go ahead Chromia its Ultra Magnus….:::::

::::….We are being attacked by something called Predaking, he claims to be an Autobot hunter and his master he called someone by the name of Galvatron…..:::::::

:::::…Okay Ironhide and myself are on the way…..:::::

:::::…..Alright hurry please!...:::::::

"Did you get anyone?" Arcee asked as Predaking swooped down on Arcee and grabbed her which forced her to transform."Let me go, you flying scrap heap!" Arcee ordered as Predaking snarled and threw Arcee against trees.

"Arcee….!" Flare-up and Chromia exclaimed.

Predaking landed, and swung its powerful tail, and used its jagged edged tail to smash into Arcee' chest, catching her spark as she screamed out in pain.

"ARCEE…!" Chromia and Flare-up shouted as they fired repeatedly at Predaking.

Predaking swatted Flare-up and she went flying up against a tree impaled and trapped. Predaking dispatched Flare-up taking her life as he did Arcee just leaving Chromia left to deal with.

"Sisters…!" Chromia shouted in pain as she charged the beast firing at him.

Chromia's blasters were not making any kind of dent in his armor. There was a mighty roar as he impaled Chromia as well extinguishing Chromia's spark as well just as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus arrived seeing the beast fleeing the scene of the brutal deaths.

Ironhide saw his sparkmate offline, and he roared in pain when he went to her.

"Chromia no….!" he roared as Ultra Magnus opened fire on the beast but it was too far away.

Magnus saw the body of Flare-up as well as his spark went out for all three of them. Magnus turned toward Ironhide, and then his optics landed on Arcee and all he could think of was what poor Optimus would do he had lost so much already.

….

Kit and the others had returned just as they saw Ironhide carrying Chromia and Magnus carrying Arcee and another bot carrying Flare-up's body and none of the femmes were moving. Kit suddenly felt her spark sink in fear when she saw her father running out with Ratchet; and then it all sank in and she wanted to purge.

"Arcee….!" Optimus cried out agony clutched his spark.

Magnus laid her on the ground, Optimus collapsed onto his knees."No, NO….!" he roared as energon tears ran openly down his face.

Kit broke out in a run, and dropped by her father's side as she shook her mother's body.

"MOM….!" Kit screamed as TP Ratchet went over to try and help the others."Who did this to her!" Kit snarled. "Who did this to her!" she demanded.

Magnus walked up his helm bowed."I received a frantic commlink from Chromia something about something called Predaking and another called Galvatron." Magnus said as the new Autobots gasped at the name.

Optimus was not even paying attention to their words he was sobbing over his sparkmate, until he suddenly went into convulsions.

"No, he is going to offline, if we do not do something!" Ratchet yelled as TP Ratchet realized what could save him.

"Bond him with someone who is strong, it is the only way to save his life!" TP Ratchet ordered as he turned to his leader."You are a prime Optimus you can save him merge your spark with his and keep him online while we find someone to bond him with."

"I'll do it…." Arcee said as her leader moved over for her to get closer toward flamed Optimus.

Arcee did not hesitate, she dropped to her knees and Ratchet lifted the flamed Prime up as the prime's chest plates opened as well as Arcee's did.

Kit watched with tears streaming down her face, she just lost her mother she could not lose her father too!

"Please work, please." Kit cried as Frenzy was beside his mate with their daughter Winterlight.

Arcee held on her spark wrapped around flamed Optimus' spark tightening its hold refusing to let the other go. TP Ratchet kept monitoring the flamed prime and saw he was indeed out of danger, but still made Arcee continue to merge until they were sure he was completely out of danger.

"You will have to stay with him, I know it was a forced bond, but perhaps in the future he will grow to care." Ratchet said to Arcee as Ratchet nodded to the new arrivals.

When TP Ratchet gently helped ease his leader away, so his counterpart could get the flamed mech into the medical bay."You can come too." His counterpart said to Arcee who nodded and followed close behind.

Ironhide was brought in as well having lost his mate as well, Ironhide put into medical stasis while Optimus was on the medical berth just staring out into space.

He had lost so much, Primus how much more was he supposed to endure before he would be given a break and allowed to be happy.


	32. Chapter 32

Weeks later…..

Kit had introduced all the new Autobots which were Team Prime, and the three human children who were given places on the base to live because of who they were. Raf, Miko and Jack tended to stay by themselves after losing their families they were not really themselves and stayed alone most of the time. That is until Mikeala Banes and Samuel James Witwicky came; they befriended the quiet children and got them to open up to them.

…

Optimus was in his quarters staring at the wall, when TP Arcee walked in. Flamed Optimus was not watching or paying attention, he ran his hand over his chest plates. TP Arcee brought Optimus a cube of energon, and the flamed mech took it and nodded at the femme. "Thank you." Was all he said.

He sighed as he watched TP Arcee sit in a chair; she did not wish to intrude she felt out of place suddenly. Their bond was forced, and she noticed the flamed Autobot did not really welcome her presence. Suddenly Destiny started to cry, and TP Arcee wanted to help by picking her up until the flamed prime spoke up.

"I will get her, it is not necessary for you to touch her." Optimus growled as he picked up his daughter."I am here little one, do not cry." He said as TP Arcee tried not to allow those words to hurt her spark, but they did.

"As you wish," TP Arcee said softly as flamed Optimus glanced over hearing the sad tone.

"This is a forced bond, you cannot expect me to be happy with this arrangement." He said."I have lost so much my own sparkling taken from me and offlined and now my mate; and then having a bond forced on me." He replied as TP Arcee nodded and her voice wavered.

"If I am a burden I am sure when you are stronger my leader's medic can remove the bond if you wish. I-I just wanted to be of service and help, I know about loss we lost two homes and I lost two partners who were close and dear to me." TP Arcee said as she got to her foot pedes. "Forgive me; I will leave you alone now." She said as she looked at Destiny with sadness in her optics and spark why she wasn't really sure now."She is beautiful," she said as she headed toward the door her hand on the buttons to open it."I knew this would not work, I was never made to be happy, but if I saved your life that is all that matters. Good night, I will stay outside until you require my services for anything." TP Arcee said quietly as she left.

Flamed Optimus said nothing until the femme left. And then he broke down sobbing as he held his little daughter."Primus, what is happening to me?" he sobbed as he held Destiny so tightly as Optimus slid to the floor his spark breaking in two.

…

TP Arcee sighed and walked outside, she had endured so much loss and spark break also. She was not trying to say what the other prime was going through was not hard, but she just did not want to be a burden to anyone anymore.

She hadn't heard Mikeala Banes walk up until she started to talk to her."Hello," she said as she glanced down and forced a smile for her.

"Hello," she said.

Mikeala bit her bottom lip, and then glanced back up at Arcee."You know, he is a sweet bot he has just lost so much. There was a group who kidnapped him after turning everyone against him, and his sparkling he was carrying was killed right inside of him by Silas and…"

TP Arcee' optics widened then, and she looked at her with horror shining within her optics."Did you say Silas as in MECH?" she asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of them?" she asked.

"Yes, they were in our dimension, they wanted our technology. They made a knock off of my leader, and used it to frame him for awful things." TP Arcee said."We blamed him for things, until he was able to explain where he had been at the time." She said."We held their weapons at him, it was most distressing to him I am sure." She said as she looked away."I was never sparked though; I cannot even begin to imagine what he went through." TP Arcee said as she looked away."I believe when he is stronger I will ask our medic to remove the forced bond; he does not need me once he is stronger. I wish for him to be happy and maybe find love once more, I don't wish to hamper that by being a third wheel." TP Arcee said as she started to turn away from Mikeala.

"Why do you assume that?" she asked.

"Why do I assume what?" she asked as she turned back toward her.

"Why do you assume that he doesn't need you, you saved his life and maybe he is hurting now from losing our Arcee?" She stopped long enough to pick her words carefully."Love can still grow if you give it a chance." She said as she smiled at her."Don't be too quick to sell yourself short, you have a big spark, or you wouldn't have wanted to save him. Give him a chance, okay?" she said as she started to go, but then stopped."You might be happy you waited and gave him a chance." Mikeala said as she saw Arcee smile really smile at her.

She nodded then."Thank you for your kindness, I will give it a chance as you ask." She said with a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Mikeala smiled, and then nodded as she walked back toward the Autobot hanger. She went toward Optimus' personal quarters, and found him with Destiny. He very rarely went out and mingled anymore, especially after Arcee' death. He had kept to himself after the incidents which followed his capture, but now he just seemed to be just losing himself even more.

She knocked on the door, and when she heard him say it was okay to enter. She went in and visited with him, he seemed to enjoy when she or Kit came to see him.

"Optimus, I wanted to see how you were holding up." She said as he nodded.

"I feel empty within my spark, but it is not as hollow because of the….." Optimus started to say, until she finished it for him.

"The forced bond…?" she asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Optimus, you know she didn't have to offer, she did it because she cared. Ratchet told me they could have just given you some sort of injection to steady your spark. You hadn't exchanged pieces of spark yet to finish the bond yet." Mikeala said.

"I-I know that," was all he said."I hesitated; she wanted to seal it with the exchange of pieces of our spark to seal it. But…I did not wish to exchange the ritual at the present it was me, there was something within me that did not wish to complete it. I do not know why, I know I hurt her feelings I did not want to hurt her but I did. Now I am hurting this new femme, because my processors are so muddled and not able to handle all of this correctly. I want to be happy I wish to finally know love and be truly happy." He said as Mikeala climbed up and sat by him.

"We have been friends for a long time, Optimus, so I won't beat around the bush. I will just tell you what I feel, okay?" she answered as he nodded. "Maybe this situation with Team Prime and Kit being sent there, maybe it's Primus' way of saying this is your new happiness but with this other Arcee. You both are in need of finding happiness and love, maybe the truth has been staring you in the face all along in the form of TP Arcee. Love is love, no one can fight it when it happens not even you, boss bot." she said as he glanced down at her and smiled.

"You always seem to know what to say to me, don't you?" he said as she grinned at him.

"That's my job; friends sometimes make things much clearer in the end." She said as his optics dimmed and then brightened.

"Thank you, you are a true friend to me, and I treasure our friendship." He said as she smiled.

"Not a problem, you need to talk to her so she doesn't feel lonely either." She said as Optimus nodded.

Mikeala allowed Optimus to lift her onto his palm and place her on the floor. He had a job to do now and intended on doing it, the quicker the better.

::::…Arcee would you mind coming to my quarters please…..::::::

:::::…. As you wish, I will be right there…::::: Came TP Arcee' voice.

…

TP Arcee started to walk slowly to the flamed prime's quarters; she had come across the other Autobots who had welcomed the team with open servos. She had seen that the black bulky mech known as Ironhide was up and blowing things up, he stopped her as she was heading to see flamed Optimus.

"I wanted to talk to you a second, if you don't mind?" Ironhide said.

"I am glad you are recovering once more, Ironhide." TP Arcee said.

"Thanks, I wanted to tell you what you did for Optimus was alright and you're a good femme. And also if you break his spark, I will be all over you like rust taking your spark, understood?" Ironhide growled as Arcee looked slightly shocked at his words."He is hurting from more than just Arcee, I do not believe he truly wanted to commit all the way with her, but now I think it might just work, so don't ever hurt him." He said as he punched Arcee in the servo. "Go visit with him, and try not to be too loud about it." Ironhide said as Arcee wasn't sure what just happened, but she nodded just the same.

Ironhide was gruff, but Optimus and he went way back, and to him what happened with Arcee and Chromia he and Kit's team would hunt that flying scrap heap and get a little payback big time now.


	33. Chapter 33

Optimus waited for Arcee to arrive in his quarters, when he heard the knock he watched as Arcee slipped inside his quarters. He watched as Arcee stood there with such grace, he could not help but feel guilty for being so snappish toward her before. Flamed Optimus motioned for her to sit, as he reached out an energon cube toward her."Forgive my actions before; I should not have spoken to you in such a way. It is true I have been through the pit and back, but I regret I have not been quite myself. I am not making excuses for my rude behavior not in the least. I do want this bond to stay, forced or not. Perhaps we can make it work into something special. Though, I must admit I can be a bit of a protective mate, when the need calls for it." Flamed Optimus replied as TP Arcee smiled slightly amused by him now. "I-I cared for Arcee very much and she was a good soldier as well as Chromia and Flare-up. I never gave her a slice of my spark to complete our pairing; I do not know why I did not wish to make it stronger." He said.

"Perhaps Primus knew Arcee was not what you truly needed in your cycles now. I do not mean to say her offlining was right, I have lost team members before. We lost a good friend, actually my leader lost a dear friend and ally, his name was Agent Fowler, he was offlined for sticking up for my leader. He did not deserve to die, he only wished for us to be left alone and treated fairly. June Darby the carrier of my charge Jack Darby, she was offlined as well and the others too. I am so sick of friends and allies offlining because of something that just should never have been in the first place." TP Arcee said with a sigh.

Flamed Optimus reached for Arcee, and without thinking they both embraced each other. Optimus held Arcee tightly, while out of instinct his lips went to her neck kissing her neck cables gently.

Arcee offlined her optics, her own spark raced as she felt her servos wrap around flamed Optimus gently."We will be alright, you will see," flamed Optimus said as they both clung to each other.

Arcee held onto the flamed prime, she was enjoying the closeness of this bot, and more than anything she wanted it to last forever.

Xxxxxxxxx

Miko, Jack and Raf, plus Destiny, Ironstrike and Winterlight wanted their friends and family to smile more, so when Sam and Mikeala offered to help them things become slightly humorous for the NEST troops and the Autobots.

Lennox came stomping into the Autobot rec room, his eyes rested on Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Notitia. The frontliners stared at the soldier who currently had a chair super glued to his pants, while Notitia tried to remain serious."Colonel, why do you have a chair on your aft for?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know probably because your mates thought I needed to carry around my own seat for meetings." He snapped.

"As amusing as this prank is we are innocent of it, Colonel, we have been with our mate all day." Sunstreaker said.

"Yes indeed we have." Sideswipe said as Lennox looked at Notitia.

"Don't look at me, but yes they are innocent I can tell you truthfully it was not them." Notitia said.

"SUNSTREAKER…SIDESWIPE!" roared Epps.

Lennox turned his head and saw Epps coming in and he burst out into laughter then. Epps was had a bright orange face, and green hair which was priceless.

"Why do you look like an Oompa Loompa?" Lennox asked while snorts of laughter rose from his mouth.

Epps glared at him, and pointed to the chair that was glued to his butt."Why do you have a chair glued to your ass?" he asked in a snarky tone.

TP Ultra Magnus came walking up now painted red and pink with sparkles with a part of lips on his aft."For the love of Primus, why do I look like this?" Magnus grumbled as Sunstreaker couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out.

"Soldier, is this your doing?" Magnus demanded.

"No sir, it wasn't." Sunstreaker said with a snort of laughter.

"SIDESWIPE…SUNSTREAKER!" roared both medics as they stomped over.

The wrenches in their hands were all painted with different colors and had smiley faces and bows tied around them.

"We needed those, what is the meaning of all this Tom foolery?" TP Ratchet demanded as Ironhide walked in and pointed his cannons at Ratchet.

"Will you please watch where you are pointing that thing?" Ratchet demanded as Ironhide set his cannons off and bubbles came out.

"You too…?" TP Ratchet asked.

"Apparently, you two are in so much trouble!" Ironhide grumbled to the Frontliners.

"We didn't do anything, though those pranks are priceless." Sideswipe said as they all heard music start to play and TP Arcee, both Bumblebees started to dance to a song called 'Bang, Bang from Cher.'

Then the two Primes came out, everyone stopped and stared at them. They were playing paddy cake together, and the others just stared at them in shock.

Flamed Optimus glanced at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and he growled and said."When this thing wears off you two are going to be in so much trouble." Flamed Optimus said as TP Optimus watched utterly confused.

Everyone was at a loss for words, if it wasn't the Frontliners they didn't know who it was until Miko peered around the corner and giggled.

"It is so working." She said as she went to head back into the hanger until she was grabbed by Ultra Magnus.

"Come here little missy, are you younglings responsible for this?" he asked.

"Oh scrap!" Miko mumbled.

Magnus took Miko and found the others who were behind all the pranks.

"Please don't be mad, Uncle Magnus, we just wanted our creators and friends to be happy again." Destiny said.

"They have been so sad and we wanted to make everyone happy again." Winterlight said.

"What did you do to your creators, Winterlight, they aren't even out here?" Magnus asked.

"Well, that's because we kinda put stuff from Uncle Ratchet's medical stuff that makes bots get all close with each other." Winterlight said innocently as Magnus realized what she meant.

"You gave them a sedative which makes them interface?" Magnus asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." She said.

"By the Allspark,' Magnus said."Stay here!" he said as he headed over to the medics with an amused look on his face plates the younglings wanted everyone to be happy again, and he couldn't help but feel amusement at the pranks.

Now what the others thought about it was another thing altogether indeed.


	34. Chapter 34

Many months had pasted….

Flamed Optimus sat with Destiny playing with her, while TP Arcee walked in."Hello Optimus," She said.

"Hello, how are you, are you functional?" flamed Optimus asked.

TP Arcee watched him her azure optics had an underlining of purple, but flamed Optimus all but noticed it but chose to ignore it.

"I am functional, are you?" Arcee asked sitting back and watching flamed Optimus.

"Yes, indeed." He said.

"I am pleased you're feeling much better, Optimus." she said.

Flamed Optimus smiled then, he had a wicked smile on his face plates. It was a rather snarky smile at that, mostly because flamed Optimus had something naughty on his processors. Destiny had finally gone off into recharge, which Optimus was pleased about. He saw Arcee sitting in a chair reading a data pad.

He got up and headed over behind Arcee, his hands slowly worked their way into the seams of Arcee' armor. She leaned her helm back, and groaned softly as her optics dimmed."You are tense." Flamed Optimus said as his fingers wrapped around the wires inside making her intakes hitch up in speed.

The blue femme shuttered and offlined her optics, while she felt those gentle hands work their magic. She moaned softly, as the flamed mech's hands roamed causing the stressed femme to relax a lot.

(**Arcee' POV)**

By Primus, his voice was enough to send me over the edge. His baritone voice just wrapped around me like a blanket, he is stirring my spark so much. I cannot believe someone new likes me, truly likes me and wants me.

I felt him rise, he extended his servo toward me; and I accepted it gladly. His optics brightened, they had an underlining of purple. It was light though, so he must be trying to keep it in check; I wonder how long that will last? "Up you get, would you like to continue this in our berth?" flamed Optimus asked me.

"Yes, I would," I could hear myself say to him.

He nodded, and led me to our berth. He stopped, and motioned for me to go in first; I nodded and lay down on the berth.

I got really comfortable on the berth, and then flamed Optimus got on with me. I watched him stretch out beside me, my own spark raced with such excitement. I wanted him, I could feel my very soul wanting this…wanting him.

He ran his fingers over my face plates, and leaned down his lip plates taking mine. His glossa slipped into my mouth, my optics shuttered. I reached up; my own fingers caressed and explored his flamed body. I was rewarded with moans; and a deep groan of pleasure. His engines revved, which made me smile; I wanted to please him just as much as he pleased me.

His fingers ghosted over my face plates, as a growl of pleasure escaped me. I gently moved my fingers up to his antennae; and proceeded to caress them, he groaned. His hands went to my waist, as I moaned softly. He had been kissing me gently, but it turned more passionate. He broke the kiss abruptly, his optics blazed with burning azure hinted with a shade of purple.

"I want you." He snarled as his fingers went over my port.

"Yes I want you too," I replied kissing him.

He smiled, he was gorgeous I have never ever seen such a handsome and desirable mech in all my cycles. Yes my leader was handsome and desirable but not like this mech not like this world's Optimus Prime and he belonged to me every part of him belonged to me.

It wasn't long before I felt him kissing me once more. His mouth fastened on me, I arched up caught up in everything he did to me."Scrap…" I growled while my hand went to his helm.

I had barely overloaded, when he had me overloading once more and yelling out his name. I felt his hands slip into mine, as his lip plates found mine once more. I became acutely aware of our chest plates opening. We locked optics, as we both realized what was happening; it was instinctively happening. We would become sparkmated tonight, but truly sparkmated not forced bonded. I nodded and he smiled.

Our sparks instinctively moved each needing the other; they wrapped around each other. Optimus let a long primal roar of passion; which only mirrored mine.

I felt everything he felt, his loneliness, his guilt of things that happened. I held him protectively; he was mine now and I felt such possessiveness now.

"You are mine now, I will never let any harm come to you," he said in a groan of passion. "No one will ever take you from me no one do you hear me Arcee." he snarled.

"T-Thank you I feel the same about you," I replied as we rode out the overload together as the most startling fact hit me.

He belonged to me, and I belonged to him. I was in someone's spark, I was actually loved. I wrapped my servos around him, he was mine, and I was his. I liked that thought and I fell into recharge with that in my processors; while a smile touched my lips.


	35. Chapter 35

TP Optimus was walking outside when he was stopped by Kit."Hey hold up. I wanted to talk to you." Kit said running up as he turned around his optics dimming slightly.

"What can I do for you young one?" he asked.

"Thank you for saving my dad, he means the world to me." Kit said.

"You are most welcome, but thank you for saving us as well." TP Optimus said.

Kit nodded, and then told him about everything from when she first was human until now, and he found it very interesting."Seems to be a lot of that since I came here," Kit said as she started to relay the story of when she saved her father's life or one of the times she saved it.

**(Flashback starts)**

Secretary of Defense John Keller, General Morshower, The President, Galloway and Simmons were all paying their respects to the fallen hero, of the bot who'd given up so much to protect their world. The five men were all highly troubled with concerns about the well-being of Kit, especially when John Keller, the President, and Morshower all learned who and what she truly was, and her past.

"I'm concerned for the little one. She's just a kid. No one seems to know how to help her, and she's been through so much. Yeah, okay, she's Cybertronian, but she's _so_ young, and this has completely traumatized her," General Morshower frowned through saddened, worried eyes.

"I'm also concerned about the fact this 'Fallen' is loose and what he intends for Earth, and with our strongest ally dead, what do we do?"

The President frowned at the body. He wasn't without sympathy, but his main concern at that moment _had_ to be protecting their entire planet, with billions of sentient beings on it.

"They really did a number on Optimus; they were brutal," Keller winced, and had to look away.

"They played dirty, as the punks they are. They chained him down and tortured him. He held out for, well, a really long time."

Galloway was frowning with a haunted expression.

"But eventually his spark just gave out. I think, for the most part, he struggled to live for her."

They all turned to where Kit was, still sitting on her daddy's chest, and keening softly.

Abruptly, he turned and walked away, but not before the others caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"I never expected that." General Morshower spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Simmons nodded, sighing.

"He's a changed man, thanks to Prime's little sparkling."

Then Simmon's own face filled with pain.

"We all are."

The four men heard Kit's broken little sobs once more, and it tore into their hearts. No child should see their parents like this. No child should ever _lose_ their parents. Not once, let alone twice. Without another word, the four men began heading over to where the others were; while more came to pay respects to Optimus Prime.

Kit was still sitting on Prime's chest, curled into her favorite little niche. But by now, that little niche was torn all apart, just like the rest of him.

Frenzy shook his head, standing and watching Kit with Ravage, from afar.

"Poor Kit, so sad, she is." He whispered quietly.

Kit was crying her optics out, calling to Prime again and again. She sat up, hunched over his deactivated spark, and whimpered with her little hands pressing against his chest plates. Then, she heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It wasn't familiar, but at the same time, it somehow was.

"Hello, Firefly."

Kit looked up, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"It's mommy, sweetness,"

Kit's optics misted even more.

"Please Firefly, you must listen to me; you can bring your new daddy back. He's part of you now."

There was warmth pressing right over her spark, and Kit jerked ever so faintly.

"Think, Firefly. Wish, hope, pray... Use your spark, little one; your spark..."

The voice got more and more distant, until it faded into nothing.

Kit's optics brightened as Frenzy and Ravage watched, confused. It was all there, she suddenly seemed to know what to do. She placed her hands into the darkened spark chamber and directly over the spark, before offlining her optics and beginning to speak with authority and firmness and she prayed while she said.

"Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me."

Frenzy felt bad for Kit, thinking that his little friend and spark interest was starting to make herself sick over the loss of her daddy. That is, until a rather curious thing happened.

Kit kept her hands there, clearly focusing on something, and a powerful glow seemed to emit from her, engulfing her and filling Optimus' chest cavity, flowing from her. Then abruptly, there was a glow more powerful than either ex-'Con had ever seen; it erupted from around Optimus, and he jerked, his good optic onlined brightly.

"K...K….K….i….t." Optimus managed to grind the word out, despite his glossa having been removed, and he choked, as fresh energon seemed to drip down his throat.

"Daddy…!" Kit squealed in shock, staring up at her father. "You're alive!"

All he could do was nod.

He was still in terrible, unbelievable pain, but he used his remaining arm to hold her to him, shuddering with the effort. A little distance away, Frenzy stared with wide optics, and quickly clicked at Ravage to get the others.

Ravage ran across the hangar, towards Ratchet, interrupting whatever the medibot was saying.

"What is it, Ravage?"

Ratchet, not understanding the frantic tone Ravage sent, hurried to follow the panther-like bot, as Ironhide, Sideswipe, Magnus, and the others, including several humans, all trailed after them. Then, Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks at the incredible sight before him.

Their Prime was online, he was alive!

The bots all murmured and cheered, seeing the same, and Ratchet rushed forward, beginning to work on stemming the flow of energon, and stabilizing the larger bot.

"How…?" Sam was happy, and he clenched Mikeala to him, but he looked at the others, confused.

"K-Kit, she b-brought him back!"

Frenzy was smiling, but his optics refused to leave the sparkling, worried. Even as they watched, Kit slipped into a clearly much needed recharge, safe in her _living_ daddy's hold.

"She did it, but how?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Ratchet kneeled next to Optimus, having already stemmed the flow of energon leaking down the bot's throat. He began to work on the energon leaking from where the arm had been severed, next.

"You're going to need a lot of work; they really did a number on you, didn't they?" The relief in the medic's tone turned to sour annoyance. Ratchet's attention was then brought to the recharging sparkling. "She brought you back, but I can't understand... how?"

Optimus seemed to try to speak, but Ratchet glared at him.

"Don't try to talk, you're too weak and in too much pain."

And he injected something into Prime's energon lines, which would help with that something for the pain and to neutralize any remaining acid. Then, it was as if he suddenly realized.

"That's right. She carries a part of your spark, and Frenzy's. She has a bond with the two of you, like no other. This must have enabled her to restart your spark."

As the others approached, Ratchet repeated his epiphany to them, continuing to work. Arcee wheeled to Optimus' head and knelt down. He looked at her with his good optic, and attempted to speak, but only awful static came out.

"Shhh..." She kissed his trembling lip plates lightly. "Just heal. I'll be here waiting for you." She then picked up Kit, holding her gently, as several of the bots began to lift him.

"We both will."

The twins walked hesitantly up to Arcee, who was holding Kit, as the others left to take Optimus to the medical bay, and bowed their heads, clearly feeling incredibly stupid for the way they treated Kit.

"Yo, I feel guilty." Mudflap shook his head.

"You should!" Chromia snapped darkly.

"We's sorry." Skids followed his brother's lead.

"It's Kit who needs to hear that, not us." Flare-up sighed.

"Okay, we's tell her then." Skids looked up, watching as Kit's optics onlined sharply after a second, and she seemed to jolt, looking around quickly.

"Where's daddy?!"

"Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Jolt are fixing him up as we speak sweet spark."

Arcee looked down at the sparkling softly, as the twins approached closer.

"We's sorry, little femme; we was so stupid for bein' mean." Skids pouted a little at Kit.

Mudflap nodded.

"Ya, we's startin' to act like Decepticons and that was suckin' big time."

Kit nodded easily.

"I forgive you."

The twins stared at her in shock for a long moment, not really believing it could be _that_ easy, that she'd forgive them that easily.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She smiled then. "We're Autobots, it's what we do." Reaching out, she gently brushed her tiny servos over their faces.

"Yo, I's got somethin' in my optics." Mudflap rubbed at his optic as they turned and walked away with a nod at Kit.

Skids turned back with a small smile. "You's all right after all, little femme."

Arcee nuzzled her gently, causing Kit to purr, and her optics lit up at the sound.

"You are very special, Kit." The femme told her softly, as Sam and Mikeala were brought up to Kit's level with Bumblebee's help.

"Auntie Mikeala and Uncle Sam,"

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Kit," Sam smiled at her. "We were so worried."

"I missed my daddy." She sniffled and rubbed at her optic, causing the bots to soften even more at the cute action. "I just wanted him back."

Frenzy watched them from Ravage's side and smiled.

"F-Frenzy wants K-Kit for spark bonded mate; F-Forever and ever b-bonded." He clicked happily.

Kit had heard this, and her cooling fans switched on, but she looked at Frenzy happily. In truth, she wanted that too.

Arcee put Kit down with a giggle, as Bumblebee began playing music with a warble. He played 'Now you Know' from Hilary Duff, and Kit ran over to Frenzy, clicking as she pulled him to dance with her (or rather, attempt to dance).

However, when the next song popped on, Sam and Mikeala got into the act; the song being 'Dirty Dancing' by the New Kids on the Block. Sam and Mikeala were getting into the song, and Kit and Frenzy watched with interest.

"We t-try now." Frenzy said excitedly as they tried their hardest to copy the dance the two humans were doing, but they weren't as graceful as Sam and Mikeala were.

Ratchet replaced Optimus' glossa and optic first, the simplest of the repairs, but it was painfully obvious to the CMO that Optimus was in utter agony. The sounds coming from him were filled with bitterness and pain, and Ratchet desperately wanted to put him into stasis so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"Let me put you into stasis."

He could do it by force, but he was a medic, and doing it without Prime's permission went against his programming. Well, unless it was in any way endangering his life, and this wasn't. It just hurt like the pit.

"At least while I complete the repairs."

"N...No."

Optimus' voice was still painfully sharp and crackling, compared to his usually, smooth baritone.

"Please, Ratchet. I w...want my sparkling and A...Arcee."

It was just too evident now; that all his dear friend and leader wanted was his family by his side. Ratchet understood that death had a way of making a mech want what was truly important, and Optimus had not only died, but been brought back.

He also knew Kit would have to be guarded at all costs. If Megatron and the Fallen ever got wind that Kit was able to heal not only Optimus, but Frenzy as well, they would kill her. Laying a hand on Optimus' forehead plating, Ratchet's optics shone with understanding.

"I will call them at once."

He opened a private comm. link.

_::Arcee? It's Ratchet. Please bring Kit with you and come to the medical bay.::_

_::Is he okay?!:: _The anxiety was clear in the immediate response.

_::He's stabilized. He merely wants the two of you by his side while I complete the repairs.::_

There was silence a second, before an almost flustered sound.

_::We'll be right there.::_

_::Affirmative. Ratchet out.:: _

He deactivated the comm. link and turned to Prime. "They're on their way."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, optics blinking rapidly as he struggled to withstand the pain. Ratchet for his own part was being remarkably gentle as he treated Optimus' injuries, but he couldn't help the Cybertronian curses from running through his mouth as he saw the true extent of the damage done to Optimus. It was inexcusable, and if Ironhide didn't offline Optimus' slagging traitorous brother, he would as slowly, roughly, and painfully as he could.

"T...Thanks R...Ratchet."

Ratchet glanced up at Prime, and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Arcee rolled up to Kit and leaned down to scoop her up into her arms. "Your daddy has requested our presence in the medical bay with him." She informed the curious sparkling.

Kit's optics lit up. Kit loved her daddy very much, and to say she was happy he was alive would be putting it mildly.

"Cool!" Kit exclaimed as Frenzy smiled up at her and she returned it, their optics shining brightly.

Even as they left, Frenzy nodded, knowing they both needed this, especially considering Optimus had _died_.

"K-Kit and O-Optimus need this." He turned to Ravage and began dancing again.

The moment Optimus saw Kit and Arcee, the Autobot leader lit up, his newly revived spark pulsating wildly in his chest.

"K...Kit, A...Arcee," His tones were still heavily laced with static.

"Optimus," Arcee whispered quietly, placing Kit near Optimus' face.

Optimus moved his good arm slowly, taking and squeezing Arcee's hand as his optics blinked wildly. He felt her lips against his cheek plating, before she pulled back, and he gently moved his hand to his sparkling nestling at his side, purring contentedly.

He knew Kit technically wasn't a sparkling, anymore. She was considered fifteen in human years now, slowly approaching the age of adulthood, but to him, she would _always_ be his sparkling. She saved his life; she had brought him back from the Matrix itself. She wasn't going to give up her daddy without a fight. He touched her face unsteadily, weakly, and she smiled.

"K...Kit, sweet...spark."

His optics shuttered as she returned the gentle caress, kissing his cheek plating. When they onlined again, they were misted and blinking rapidly from the overflow of emotion pouring through him.

Kit snuggled in against his cheek plating, finding herself a little place to curl up, and she vented softly, stroking her hands against him. "I love you, daddy." Was all she said, as she settled.

**(Flashback ends)**

TP Optimus couldn't believe it Kit had once been able to bring back the offlined. She was truly a special little femme, although that gift was now gone, but she still could heal and that amazed him.


	36. Chapter 36

Author note - There is more to this story however it is not written yet; so just alert this story and you will be able to follow Kit's adventures in the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

TP Optimus had learned a lot about flamed Optimus, he also was learning a lot about this Optimus and the more he learned the more he found himself respecting him more.

He walked up to flamed Optimus' quarters he shared with Arcee now, and found him singing to Destiny."Hello." Flamed Optimus said.

"Hello, I have something to discuss with you." TP Optimus said.

"What would you like to converse about?" Optimus asked.

"I say we combine our teams, and we work as combined leaders. I believe we can kick major aft as a team, and I believe you are not through as a leader but you are just beginning." TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus frowned, but listened.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes," TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus smirked then, and got to his foot pedes with Destiny in his servos.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing, and was rethinking my position as it were." He said.

"And….?" TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus smirked.

"I believe we can do this planet a great deal of good, so I agree on both accounts." Flamed Optimus said as he laid Destiny down and then turned toward TP Optimus his servo extended toward him.

"We will do so much good anyone who comes to this planet looking for trouble will double back in fear." TP Optimus remarked with a smile as flamed Optimus nodded.

"Indeed….." he replied.

Several hours later….

The two primes came out ready to make an announcement to both teams of Autobots.

"Everyone please gather around we have news." Flamed Optimus said as TP Optimus smirked."Effective immediately, both myself and this powerful mech will be leading both sets of Autobots!" flamed Optimus said as there was a deafening roar from the Autobots showing their approval of the deal and the humans of NEST.

….

In a secluded area from prying eyes and optics,

Predaking waited for his Lord and master to appear, which didn't take long as a light appeared and a Cybertronian ship transformed into the bi-pedal form of an evil looking mech.

"My master you are here." Predaking said,

"I am Galvatron….." Was all he said.

"Master I have a prize for you." Predaking said as he threw to the ground Wheelie very much online, but injured and scared as Galvatron laughed wildly.

"Autobots beware for Galvatron agent of Unicron is here…." was all Galvatron said as Wheelie visibly shook with fear as Galvatron laughed evilly.


End file.
